SILUETAS DE CINCUENTA SOMBRAS
by L. Farley
Summary: Christian empieza a disfrutar del embarazo de Ana, sin embargo su Blip lo lleva a cuestionarse sobre la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, por lo que Grace decide entregarle el diario de Ella Fiarello, su madre biológica. Christian se rinde ante esta ventana al pasado y descubre a una enigmática mujer que podría sacarlo definitivamente a la luz o clavarlo para siempre en las tinieblas
1. Chapter 1

SILUETAS DE CINCUENTA SOMBRAS

CAPITULO 1

Siempre duermo bien al lado de Ana, incluso me he dado cuenta que cada vez me es más difícil salir de la cama, de no ser por la alarma me despertaría más tarde, aunque casi nunca después que mi amada esposa, al parecer el embarazo le causa mucho sueño y es algo que agradezco ,ya que me permite admirarla por más tiempo en las mañanas.

A pasado dos meses desde aquel terrible día en el que creí que la perdería, cuando la vi tirada inconsciente en el suelo. Es una imagen que aún me acompaña pero que poco a poco he ido remplazando solo con contemplarla mientras ella duerme.

Su mejillas se encuentran un poco más rellenas, supongo que es gracias a su buen apetito ahora, _Dios es tan bueno verla comer así_, sus labios son más rojos, su cabello sobre la almohada parece más brillante y sus pechos más grandes y sensibles, _Joder me encanta eso!_ . Si hubiera sabido de todas estos beneficios no habría echo semejante alboroto por su embarazo.

Si Grey intenta creértelo!

Pero no me puedo engañar y la verdad estoy muy ansioso por este embarazo sobre todo hoy que será el primer control prenatal con la Dra. Greene. Ya vi una pequeña foto de mi blip del dia que la doctora descubrió el embarazo de Ana, pero hoy sabremos realmente de cuantas semanas esta. Dios, si se puede saber esto en tan poco tiempo ¿ que otras cosas se podrán ver? Espero realmente que no lleve muchos de mis genes y que sea lo más parecido a mi dulce esposa, ella es un ejemplar digno de repetirse.

Tomo nota mental de buscar el mejor genetista del país para me saque de una gran incertidumbre… ¿puedo pasarle a nuestro hijo algunas de mis sombras? No quiero que lleve nada de mi mierda, él no puede tener sombras, mi Blip debe ser como su madre... solo luz, inmensa y radiante luz.

Entonces por primera vez en mi vida me detengo a pensar, ¿cuantas de mis sombras son producto de mi creación y cuantas habré heredado de la puta?…. ¿Cuantas sombras tendría ella? Y… ¿tendría algunas mi padre biológico?

"Un dólar por tus pensamientos"

Ana me saca de mi ensoñación y estira su mano para acariciar mi barba, me encanta su toque, es tan suave!

"Son muchos, tendrías que hacer una gran inversión"

"Entonces supongo que soy afortunada de ser rica, puedo darme ese lujo"

Responde ella con una enorme sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle de nuevo. Ella tiene un don para las palabras.

"Solo deseo saber que Blip está bien"

No quiero angustiarla con mis verdaderos temores, pues creo que ella tampoco desearía que nuestro hijo lleve alguna de mis mierdas

"Blip está bien, no te preocupes de echo ya es un pequeño mandón" Dice ella con esa mirada picara en los ojos. Supongo que esa ya es una sombra pero a Ana no le importa.

¿Mandón? - Pregunto curioso

"Oh si, ya me está pidiendo un jugo de mango con un toque de limón…o una mañana de sexo…. ¿Con que crees que puedas ayudarme?"

Ana se muerde su carnoso labio en espera de mi respuesta y no puedo evitarlo, me abalanzo sobre ella, tomo sus manos y comienzo a besar su cuello mientras sus piernas me envuelven las caderas.

"Se de otro jugo que te puede gustar". Le susurró al oído y me pierdo ella mientras todas mis angustian desaparecen.

El consultorio de la Dra. Greene es simple pero agradable, tiene un montón de equipos y me pregunto para qué será tanto aparato, pero no me distraigo mucho en analizarlos ya que la Dra. Sin mucho preámbulo pide a Ana que de retire su pantalón y bragas, que se ubique en la camilla y coloque la manta sobre su regazo mientras ella busca un Cd para grabar la ecografía.

Ayudo a Ana con los dos primeros pasos me encanta desnudarla... es algo que siempre me gustara. Luego ella se ubica en la camilla y lamento tener que cubrirla con la manta…. _Es una vista realmente deliciosa!_

"Tal vez deberíamos comprar una de estas camillas para la sala de juegos". Le digo a mi hermosa mujer mientras la cubro con la manta

¡Cristhian!

Chilla ella mientras se ruboriza furiosamente y puedo sentir mi tonta sonrisa y mi erección tirando en mis pantalones. Me ubico en la silla junto a ella, pero luego Ana me sorprende cuando me mira y exclama.

"¡Tal vez te de una para Navidad!"

Justo en ese momento entra la Dra. Grrene y no me queda más remedio de respirar e intentar tranquilizarme.

No entiendo mucho de lo que hace la Dra. con sus manos dentro de las piernas de Ana y la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso… no me gusta que toque a mi esposa aunque sea una mujer _ella es solo mía_.

Ana y la Dra. Se concentran en la pantalla y la verdad yo sigo sin entender lo que ven, pero de repente la Dra. señala en la pantalla un pequeño punto.

"Aquí esta" exclama

Yo aun no entiendo mucho pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de ese pequeño punto moviéndose velozmente

"Es ese el…."

"Sí, es el Corazón" confirma la Dra. cuando se da cuenta que me he quedado sin palabras

Un torrente de emociones me invaden, es increíble lo que este pequeño logra despertar… miro a Ana y veo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero veo también una tierna sonrisa mientras mira la pantalla, ella debe sentirse feliz y es eso justamente lo que yo creo sentir.. ..una gran felicidad, tengo una pequeña familia.

La Dra. Greene magnifica este momento cuando pone el sonido y escuchamos el sonido de su corazón

Pum pum, pum pum, pum pum, pum pum… y con un nudo en la garganta me uno a mi hermosa esposa con una lagrima en este mar de emociones.

Cuando salimos del consultorio ambos con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, puedo ver que parecen ser contagiosas ya que cuando Taylor nos mira no puede evitar devolvernos una sonrisa también

"Taylor, necesito que me compres un equipo de los que tiene la Dra. Greene"

Ana me mira angustiada por mi pedido hacia Taylor, no quiere que sepa aún más de nuestras travesuras en el cuarto de juegos y menos de nuestros juguetes.

"Por supuesto señor, que equipo desea" responde tranquilamente pero sé que le parece muy extraño.

Tomo a Ana en mis brazos y mientras le sonrió le contesto a Taylor

"Un ecógrafo…. ¡Quiero ver y escuchar a mi hijo todos los días! "


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando son las 5:45 de la tarde estoy desesperado por terminar el dia laboral, sé que Ana llegara al apartamento pronto porque swanyer me informo que se dirigía ya al Escala con la Sra. Grey.

Miro la pequeña foto de Blip que tengo en el escritorio junto a la que José Rodríguez tomo de Ana sonriendo y me parece increíble cómo puedo amar tanto a este pequeño ser que aún no nace.

¿Cómo se puede amar a quien aún no conoces? A quien no has visto. A quien no has sentido... es algo que llevo preguntándome durante toda la semana desde la ecografía de Ana pero rápidamente desecho estas preguntas cuando inevitablemente me llevan a pensar en la puta drogadicta al crack

¿Porque no me amaba? ¿Porque no me protegía?... ¿Acaso siempre fui un ser despreciable y hasta mi madre biológica se daba cuenta? ¡Un niño que no debería recibir amor!

Sacudo mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, recojo mi chaqueta y salgo de mi oficina, les deseo unas buenas noches a Olivia y Andrea, y mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran puedo oír los susurros de Olivia hacia Andrea

¿Ves? ¡No es un error, no escuchamos mal, es la segunda noche que se despide!

Ohhh mi Anasthasia aún me haces ser mejor persona…. O serás tú mi pequeño blip?

En la cama recuesto suavemente la cabeza en el vientre de Ana para tratar de escuchar mi Blip, tuve que descartar la idea del ecógrafo ya que Ana no cree que sea bueno para el bebe, y supongo que tampoco debe ser una sensación cómoda para ella, pero como mi madre dice que en pocas semanas tal vez pueda escucharlo con solo un estetoscopio he solicitado los mejores y más modernos modelos a la casa matriz de Welch Allyn .

Después de hacer el amor apasionadamente, me gusta que Ana me acaricie hasta quedarnos dormidos pero justo cuando creo que esta por dormirse, ella saca a la luz lo que yo trato de enterrar.

"Que es lo que pasa Christian?" Dice Ana mientras acaricia mi pelo

"¿Que pasa de qué?" Finjo inocencia

"Contigo"

"¿Conmigo?" Ohhh por favor Ana, no.

Ana suspira obviamente exasperada y aunque no la vea sé que está poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Porque crees que me pasa algo?" Pregunto estúpidamente. _Dios, Ana me conoce mejor que nadie_, pareciera que tuviera tres libros y un cd que explicara quien soy, _manual de Christian trevelayn Grey._

Estas muy distraído, y a veces podría jurar que estas luchando con algunos pensamientos.

_¡Lo ves Grey, ella te conoce!_, Tal vez esa parte sobre mi sale en el Cd

Levanto mi cabeza y miro esos hermosos ojos azules que me observan inquisitivamente y me rindo.

"A veces pienso en mi madre biológica, y no logro entender porque nunca me amo"

"Porque crees que nunca te amo Christian?, tal vez lo hizo….quizás solo estaba de alguna forma perdida" Ana trata solo de consolarme pero no es tan simple, sus palabras no la llegaran a justificar o convencerme de lo contrario.

"! Por Dios Ana ! Yo haría cualquier cosa en este mundo por nuestro bebe, nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara es un ser indefenso que necesita de nosotros, si la puta me hubiera amado nunca hubiera dejado que esto pasara" Le digo señalando mis cicatrices. Ella toma mi cabeza en sus manos y su boca silencia la mía con un casto beso.

"¡Te amaba Christian, algún dia lo entenderás, es imposible no amarte!"

El domingo vamos a casa de mis padres, Mia quiere que seamos los primeros en probar los platillos que ella ha creado para un nuevo restaurant, y aunque solo es una idea a futuro veo que mi hermanita se está tomando muy enserio este proyecto.

Los Grey somos los mejores en cada uno de nuestros campos, tal vez no sea algo que llevemos en la sangre, de echo ni siquiera tenemos el mismo tipo, tal vez es algo que se enseña y al parecer mis padres son excelentes maestros.

Los platos son excelentes y Ana devora cada uno de los platos como si llevara días sin comer, es algo divertido de ver y es una preocupación menos, ya no tengo que insistir en que coma. Mi madre la observa con cariño mientras los demás un poco más sorprendidos.

Cuando terminamos y quiero dirigirme al piano y relajarme tocando un poco mi madre me llama al estudio de papá, me parece extraño pero supongo que quiere mi opinión honesta de los platos de Mia. Pero cuando saca de la caja fuerte lo que parecen dos viejos libros colocándolos sobre el escritorio veo que sus manos tiemblan, entonces me queda claro que esta conversación será algo mucho más serio.

Tomo asiento frente a ella algo preocupado, mi madre desliza los libros hasta mi alcance y suelta la bomba.

"Cristian creo que es el momento que conozcas de Ella fiarello , tu madre biológica".

_¿Qué carajo?_

¡ Que se supone que debo decir a eso! Me quedo allí tan solo mirándola. No me puedo mover y las palabras me han abandonado. Mi madre me mira nerviosa esperando cualquier señal de vida que pueda ofrecerle. Finalmente después de no sé cuánto tiempo logro modular algunas palabras.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Mis ojos se desvían hacia la mesa y puedo darme cuenta que en realidad son dos cuadernos. Uno de ellos se encuentra más desgastado y con grandes espacios entre algunas de sus hojas, como si tuviera algo metido entre ellas. El segundo se ve más plano pero al parecer más sucio.

"Caroline Magrane se llama la mujer policía que te llevo al hospital, yo la conocí cuando tuve de paciente uno de sus hijos. Ella me informo de las condiciones en las que te habían encontrado y también que tu madre llevaba algunos días muerta en el suelo del aparatamento"

Mi madre inhala profundamente tratando de tomar fuerzas para seguir.

"aunque te encontrabas muy deshidrato y desnutrido, no presentabas signos propios de hijos de drogadictos ni las repercusiones que en estos tienen a largo plazo cuando una mujer se droga durante el embarazo, tus cicatrices parecían recientes pero nunca estuve segura ya que tal vez tu estado no permitía una buena cicatrización"

Mi madre estira su mano y toma la mía apretándola fuerte.

"tu mirada era dulce pero tan triste durante el examen…. quería curarte, pero más que nada sentí el inmenso deseo de borrar esa tristeza de tus ojos y en ese momento decidí que serías mi hijo. Le rogué a Caroline que por favor me diera toda la información que pudieran conseguir acerca de ti y de tu madre. Pocas semanas después mientras esperábamos los tramites de la adopción ella se presentó a mi consultorio y me entrego estos diarios que encontraron, dijo que tenían información muy interesante pero no la que necesitaban"

"¿necesitaban?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

" Información sobre tu familia "

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Hola a todos, gracias por leer este fanfiction, me gustaría su opinión para saber si sigo con la historia o si es caso perdido.

Sean honestos pero no crueles.

Gracias


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Me levanto temblando y me dirijo hacia la puerta, oigo que mi madre me llama pero no volteo, no sé si lo que siento es un frio que me está congelando los huesos o un calor que me quema las venas, quizás son ambos. No creo haberme sentido así en mi vida, bueno, tal vez la vez que….. _¡No!,_ _no vuelvas ahí Grey_, ellos están bien y están contigo. Ahora son tu familia, la única que necesitas.

Mi madre me alcanza y me toma por el brazo.

"Christian espera"

Yo me suelto, pero ella insiste.

"Christian por favor" suplica

"¡No me toques!" doy vuelta y la miro con furia.

Mi madre se lleva la mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Se queda horrorizada en la puerta del estudio mientras me dirijo a la cocina.

"Ana nos vamos ya" trato que mi voz suene moderada pero obviamente fallo por que Ana me mira desconcertada por mi tono y determinación.

"Pero es que quiero repetir postre" dice ella con lo que parece un ligero puchero. Veo a Mia sirviendo su versión de _ Macarons Haute Couture_ y colocándolo en un plato para Ana.

"Bien, te espero en el auto" No quiero estar aquí pero tampoco quiero privarla de ese gusto, aun cuando estoy que exploto no puedo negarle algo, y menos si se trata de comida. Ella lo merece todo.

_¡Respira Grey, Respira!_ Es lo único en lo que puedo, o más bien, quiero pesar mientras estoy en el auto. Justo cuando empiezo a aclarar mi vida, llega esta mierda a ensuciarla de nuevo.

¡Maldita sea! Porque Ana se demora tanto comiendo un postre. ¿Acaso va por su tercera dosis? Decido volver por ella, tanto azúcar puede ser malo para su salud. Pero en ese momento ella sale y se despide de todos con un abrazo demorando más de lo acostumbrado en los brazos de mi madre.

Por supuesto Ana debe saber de la discusión en el estudio ya que en el camino opta por esta en silencio mientras mira por la ventana. Es una decisión que agradezco ya que no quiero discutir el tema. Podría salirme de la carretera al perder la razón como lo hice en el estudio con mi madre, pero la dicha no durara porque sé que en el Escala Ana nuevamente me bombardeara.

Cuando salimos del ascensor me dirijo rápidamente a mi habitación y me cambio para salir a correr. No quiero darle la oportunidad de hablar de lo sucedido. Cuando salgo del armario veo que se recuesta en la cama. Me mira y dice mientras bosteza.

"Tengo muchísimo sueño, pero no me importaría un poco de sexo vainilla, de hecho me ayudaría a dormir mejor"

Me desconcierta que Ana no quiera hablar, tal vez también piensa que es una jodida mierda la aparición de esos malditos cuadernos, o tal vez mi madre no le dijo lo que ocurrió. _A la mierda, que importa,_ mi esposa demanda mi buen servicio y con gusto la complaceré. Me quito la camiseta mientras me acerco a la cama y luego me detengo porque creo que ahora lo entiendo…. _¡Esto es una encerrona!_ Empezara a preguntar cuando este más relajado como lo hizo antes.

"Que pasa" pregunta mientras frunce el ceño

Ohh nena, descubrí tu juego y no voy a participar en él. Pero quiero realmente perderme en ella por lo que le tengo que dar vuelta a esta situación.

"Quiero atarte y amordazarte"

Ana levanta las cejas sorprendida. "¿amordazarme? Creí que sería un polvo vainilla"

"Lo será, solo piensa que la mordaza puede ser algo así como la cereza en la vainilla" no podrá hablar hasta que no se la quite y mi plan es dejarla prácticamente en coma.

Ana rompe a reír. "Está bien, ve por tus juguetes mientras yo juego a quitarme la ropa"

Salgo disparado hacia el cuarto de juegos. Esta si es una buena forma de terminar el domingo. Recojo la mordaza y unas bridas para cable y regreso al cuarto para ver a mi hermosa mujer desnuda en la cama.

_¡Ohhhh sí, es justo lo que necesito!_

"Junta las manos" le ordeno cuando me siento a su lado en la cama. Ella inmediatamente lo hace y yo coloco las bridas con cuidado pero cerciorándome que no pueda soltarse. Me inclino para besarla, quiero darle un beso suave, pero cuando intento retirarme Ana atrapa mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. ¡Pequeña niña traviesa!

"¿Alguna cosa que quieras decir antes de colocarte esto?" le digo cuando me libero y le enseño la mordaza.

"Solo follame" su voz es ronca y desesperada. Tomo la mordaza y se la coloco cuidadosamente ya que es su primera vez. La contemplo. _Es perfecta de esta manera._

Soy un maldito genio, deje a mi Ana tan exhausta que siguió durmiendo derecho hasta que sonó la alarma esta mañana, lo único malo fue que no cenara, pero después del almuerzo donde mi madre dudo que lo necesitara.

_¡Mi madre!_

Fui un imbécil de mierda por la manera en que la trate. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas pero no las correctas. Decido llamarla para disculparme y hacerle entender que no me importa la vida de la puta adicta al crack.

"hola mamá"

"¡Ohh Christian, querido!" su voz suena aliviada. Creí que debería estar furiosa o como mínimo muy herida

"Mamá, yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí tratarte de esa forma. Lo siento mucho"

"no te preocupes cariño, entiendo que debió ser una gran impresión para ti"

"Esa mierda es el pasado, yo ahora solo tengo presente y futuro. Entiéndelo"

"lo siento cariño pero llevo años esperando un buen momento para decírtelo y creí que justo ahora era el indicado"

"Pues nunca lo será. Quémalos, no los quiero" mi madre guarda silencio y me queda claro que no podría hacerlo.

"Solo empácalos bien, mandare a Taylor por ellos" Cuando los traiga los quemare.

"Christian…. Ya no los tengo"

¿Se deshizo de ellos?, supongo que mi reacción fue demasiado para ella. Lamento enormemente haberla lastimado de esa manera pero debió entender de una cruel manera que no permitiría esa porquería en mi nueva vida.

"bien, tengo que irme"

"Christian quiero que sepas que solo deseo lo mejor para ti" Ella cuelga. Supongo que finalmente si se siente un poco herida.

**ANASTASIA**

Llego al SIP muy ansiosa, definitivamente fue una buena estrategia distraer ayer a mi caliente esposo con sexo, pero sobre todo increíblemente beneficioso para mí. No tengo la sorprendente capacidad de Christian para mostrarse impasible y realmente me encontraba nerviosa porque descubriera lo que tengo en mente. Pero esta mañana fueron tantos mis nervios que no tuve las náuseas matutinas que a diario tengo que ocultarle a Christian. Se preocuparía demasiado, además en las tardes lo compenso con el increíble apetito que no puedo saciar.

¡Concéntrate Ana! Me gritan mi Diosa y mi subconsciente, debemos estar unidas para llevar a cabo este arriesgado plan.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.**

Hola a todos

Gracias por leer mi fic. Les agradezco me sigan enviando sus opiniones.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

"Buenos días Hanna" le digo cuando llego a la oficina.

"Buenos días Ana, el té está en tu mesa, junto con la lista de autores que me solicitaste el viernes. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Por supuesto Hanna ha estado más solicita que de costumbre desde que mi embarazo se hizo público. No sé si es por solicitud de Christian o del mismísimo Roach, pero prefiero pensar que lo hace por que quiere.

"Muy bien, hoy no he tenido nauseas". Ella le ha tocado lidiar con este desagradable síntoma casi a diario.

"Bien, te conseguiré una ensalada de frutas para antes de la reunión con Fox" Ella sonríe.

"No, de hecho cancela toda mi agenda de la mañana, tengo algo importante que hacer, estaré en la sala de copias, dile a Nathalia la nueva practicante que la espero allí…. ahhh y que nadie nos interrumpa por favor. Estaré lista para el almuerzo con Roach y los editores"

"Está bien" dice desconcertada.

Tomo mi té y me dirijo a la sala de copias, llevo en mi bolso los diarios de la madre de Christian. Grace no estaba muy segura de entregármelos cuando se los pedí después de darme cuenta cual fue la razón la discusión que tuvieron en el estudio. Ella estaba visiblemente afectada y le da miedo que pueda reaccionar de igual manera conmigo. Pero mi plan, cubre esa posibilidad.

Saco de mi bolso los diarios y los coloco en una pequeña mesa, tomo respiración y abro el cuaderno más plano y sucio, necesito ver las fechas para organizarlos. Miro la primera página.

_¡ohhh por Dios, es…!_

"Buenos Días Sra. Grey, Hanna me dice que usted me necesita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?" Nathalia me saluda, estoy tan asombrada que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que entró.

"ehhhh…. si, si, necesito que me ayudes a sacar unas copias y encuadernarlas…. Toma, utiliza con este una pasta negra".

Le entrego el cuaderno que tengo en mis manos. Tomo el segundo diario que es un poco más grueso y se lo entrego. "para este utiliza pasta verde" al igual que Grace no quiero leer, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

_¡No, esto le concierne solo a Christian!_ Me grita mi subconsciente mientras mi diosa asiente boquiabierta.

**CHRISTIAN**

Estoy finiquitando detalles del nuevo astillero. He estado inquieto y malhumorado. Supongo que es el hecho de que Ana no se ha comunicado en todo el dia ni responde mis correos. _¿Seguro que es solo eso grey?_ Llame a su celular a la hora del almuerzo para verificar que este comiendo adecuadamente pero Hanna contesta, dice que Ana está en una reunión en gerencia que durara casi toda la tarde. Le pido a Barney que me envié la agenda de Roach y de mi esposa y puedo ver que es verdad.

Mi BlackBerry vibra, es Ana.

"¿Hola cariño, estas bien?"

"Estoy bien Christian, deja de preocuparte. Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que me lo preguntas podría comprar otro R8"

"No te has comunicado, sabes que no me gusta no saber de ti"

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero ha sido un dia muy ocupado"

"¿Almorzaste adecuadamente?"

"Siiiiii" dice irritada y sé que está poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Ana, se me calienta la mano" Le advierto.

"No, no, seré buena…. Mira, te llamo porque precisamente estoy comiendo de más y quiero empezar a ejercitarme, llame a Claude Bastille y él dice que podemos empezar ahora. Voy ya para el apartamento con Swanyer"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de hablar con él?" no me gusta que tome decisiones de este tipo sin consultarme.

"Por favor Christian, deja de ser tan controlador. Te veo en el apartamento." _Jmmm ahora ella es la controladora._

"Está bien, Te amo Sra. Grey" no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Nosotros igual, Sr Grey" Ana Cuelga.

Llego al apartamento y encuentro a Ana hablando con Swanyer en la barra de la cocina. Ella me mira y sonríe pero su hermosa sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. _¡Qué le pasa!_

Mientras me acerco a ella escucho que le dice a Swanyer que la espere en el vestíbulo.

"¿Vas a salir? ¿Creí que Bastillle vendría al apartamento? Pregunto alarmado.

"Estaremos en el Gimnasio del sótano, me llevare a Swanyer conmigo… ah y les di la noche libre a Taylor y Gail"

"Está bien pero iré contigo" quiero asegurarme que no se lastime o realice fuerzas innecesarias.

"No, no demoraremos mucho, hablaremos primero sobre una rutina adecuada para mi estado antes de hacer algo más. Subiré pronto para cenar juntos"

Asiento a regañadientes. Creo que Ana puede estar incomoda por tener que hacer ejercicio. _¡Ohhh mi Blip! Fácilmente logras que Ana coma y se ejercite, tareas que para mí eran casi imposibles._

Me Dirijo al estudio para trabajar un poco antes de cenar con Ana. Junto al portátil encuentro un extraño libro de tapa verde. _Eso no es mio. _Sobre este encuentro una nota de Ana.

**Chistian**

**El presente solo se forma del pasado y es hora de que conozcas tu origen para que tengamos tranquilos un futuro. Quizás encuentres respuestas a preguntas que ya empiezan a acecharte. Tal vez no sea agradable, pero para llenar los vacíos a veces solo se necesita la verdad.**

**Tu amada esposa **

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios me persiguen con esta mierda? ¡Joder!_

Me falta el aire por que la ira se acumula en mi pecho. Lanzo el libro con tal fuerza que varias de sus hojas se desprenden quedando esparcidas por el suelo. _¡NO, NO LO QUIERO, NO LO NECESITO!_

¿Ohh Ana, como me haces esto? No lo entiendo. Estoy bien, Mi esposa me cura, me ilumina. ¿Porque quiere que sepa más de esa maldita mujer? Yo no le importe de niño, ¿porque tendría que importarme algo de ella ahora?

Me quedo sentado mirando hacia el piso con la cabeza entre mis manos y mis codos sobre las rodillas. Estoy cociéndome a fuego lento en mi propia ira. Llevo varios minutos tratando de controlarme y respirando profundo. De pronto siento el sonido de papeles. Es Ana recogiendo las hojas del piso.

"¿por qué Ana?" es lo único que puedo decir

"¿Y por qué no?" Ella termina de recoger las hojas, quiero gritarle la maldita lista por la cual no hacerlo pero ella se adelanta a mis palabras.

"tengo otra copia de este libro en el primer cajón de mi escritorio en la biblioteca. Cuando estés listo puedes tomarlo. Iré a servir la cena.

_¿Oh no, veo que esto no terminara Aquí!_

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.**

_Gracias a todos por leer este fic._ _Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los que visitan esta historia. Y gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones._


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Han pasado 5 semanas desde el enfrentamiento con Ana por los diarios. Creí que sería una gran pelea pero ella ni siquiera los volvió a mencionar. Tanta dicha no podía ser cierta ya que efectivamente encontré el maldito cuaderno verde en el cajón de su escritorio dos días después de aquella noche de mierda. Por supuesto lo tome y lo destruí, pero cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrar al dia siguiente una nueva copia en el cajón. _¡Dios ella es persistente!_

Así que esa se ha vuelto una pequeña rutina silenciosa para los dos; yo lo tomo y lo destruyo y al dia siguiente ella lo repone. Espero que se canse pronto o que yo pueda encontrar los malditos originales. Creí que los tendría en la oficina pero Taylor hizo un barrido en su oficina y tampoco pudo encontrarlos. _¿Dónde demonios están?_ Vamos a ver hasta donde resiste sacando a diario una copia, yo realmente disfruto destruyéndolos.

Pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa más, tendré que estar por dos semanas en Taiwan y no quiero estar lejos de mi persistente esposa. Ana no quiere acompañarme, dice que se siente más segura en el Escala y con la Dra. Greene cerca, que en un hotel en Taipéi y debo aceptar que tiene razón. Va ser una dura prueba, será el tiempo más largo en que no estaremos juntos desde que la conocí, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es necesario que realice este viaje.

La segunda y más importante ecografía de Ana estaba programada para la próxima semana, pero como se cruza con la fecha de mi viaje adelantamos tan importante acontecimiento. ¡_Hoy sabremos el sexo de mi pequeño Blip!_

Ana ha mencionado la posibilidad de que mi Blip sea una niña, al principio me asuste un poco pero ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría ver una tierna niñita de hermosos ojos azules corriendo por la sala.

¿_Niño o niña?, no me importa, ¡será nuestro hijo y será genial!_

Estoy sentado al lado de Ana frente al gran monitor, la imagen de mi Blip ahora es un poco más entendible para mí, puedo identificar su cuerpo y su cabeza, también ver su corazón latiendo fuertemente. _¡Dios, esto es increíble!_ Ha crecido muchísimo, pero a mi esposa apenas se le nota. Ana ha sido muy constante en sus rutinas con Bastille por lo que ha subido muy poco peso.

La doctora realiza un montón de movimientos con el mouse en la pantalla, no entiendo que hace y por qué se demora tanto en ver el sexo de mí bebe.

"Que pasa" le pregunto impaciente

"estoy realizando mediciones al bebe, tengo que evaluar su crecimiento y descartar labio leporino, espina bífida, síndrome de Down y demás malformaciones"

"¿Qué?" mi voz es un susurro lleno de pavor, mi corazón late igual de rápido que mi pequeño Blip.

"Tranquilo Sr Grey, todo está perfectamente, ahora si me disculpa debo encontrar el sexo de su bebe" dice ella algo irritada.

Observo a Ana y veo que suelta un suspiro de alivio. No debí preguntar y preocuparla, pero gracias al cielo todo está bien.

"veamos… si, aquí está" dice la Dra concentrada en el monitor. Se gira mira a Ana y le dice "Tendrá un varón Sra Grey "

"¡Sí!" digo mientras me paro con los brazos arriba y las manos empuñadas. Ana me mira asombrada pero divertida mientras la Dra pone sus ojos en Blanco. _¡Realmente no le agrado a esta mujer!_

Mientras Ana termina la charla con la Dra sobre sus vitaminas y ejercicios, yo salgo al corredor y mando un mensaje a mi familia

-**Soy el orgulloso padre de un varón**-

De camino a casa veo pensativa a mi bella Ana.

"¿Estas feliz o preferías que fuera una Niña?" Pregunto algo preocupado.

"Ohhhh no, estoy muy feliz, solo concentrada pensando en nombres para blip, ya no deberíamos seguir llamándolo así" dice con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" yo ni siquiera he pensado en ello.

"Me gustaría Raymond por mi padre y también Theodore. Raymond Theodore Grey" dice ella algo ansiosa

"¿De dónde sacas Theodore?" Puedo entender el de su padre

"Solo me gusta….creo que sería un gran nombre"

"Está bien, lo que tú quieras" la envuelvo en mis brazos y la beso. Ella debe saber más que yo lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

Llevo diez días en Taiwán y no veo la hora de regresar a casa con mi Ana. El hotel The Sherwood Taipéi donde me hospedo es increíble pero lo que realmente me impresiona es su exquisita reserva de vinos. Sin embargo no hay nada como mi cama y mi esposa en ella. Mientras en Seattle es viernes en la noche en Taipéi es casi medio dia del sabado. Me conecto como todos los días por Skype para ver a mi bella esposa. Y hay esta ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola preciosa, como estas y como está Ted" me muero por tocarla, es horrible verla y no poder hacerlo.

"Hola cariño, en realidad hoy ha sido un dia increíble" sigue sonriendo y puedo notar su felicidad

"¿Por qué Sra Grey? Me pica la curiosidad.

"¡hoy he sentido patear a Ted y fue increíble!"

_¿Qué? ¡Mi hijo se movió y no estuve allí para sentirlo! _Quiero realmente meterme por mi portátil, salir junto a ella y abrazarla. Me perdí de este increíble momento.

"oh Ana…..Dios, como te extraño, no puedo creer que no estuve allí" mi voz se quiebra y sé que podría llorar._ Llorar de felicidad._

"También te extraño enormemente Christian, ambos lo hacemos. No te preocupes podrás sentirlo cuando vuelvas en 4 días. Es un pequeño luchador de kick boxing el que llevo aquí"

"¡A la mierda 4 días!, voy arreglar todo para salir ya. No puedo esperar más"

"¿En serio? Christian…. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Deseo tanto tenerte aquí" Ella da pequeñas palmaditas y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

"Te llamare antes de despegar. Te amo"

"Y yo a Ti"

Taylor estavisiblemente feliz por regresar. Debe extrañar a Gail como yo a mi Ana por lo que no le molesto organizar el regreso a último minuto. El viaje es terriblemente largo pero el lunes estoy finalmente en casa. Salgo disparado del ascensor y antes de llegar a la puerta del vestíbulo Ana llega corriendo y se lanza a mis brazos.

_¡Dios, es jodidamente increíble tenerla por fin así! _Nos entregamos a un largo pero tierno beso y me siento renovado a pesar del viaje. Sentir su piel tibia, el olor de su cabello, lo reconfortante de su abrazo, la suavidad de sus labios y… ¿su Barriguita?

"Déjame verte" le digo mientras la suelto y la tomo de las manos para poder observarla mejor.

No puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido su abdomen en estos días, aún sigue delgada pero ahora si se le nota el embarazo. _¡Parece un tubito de Liquid paper….. Esta hermosaaaaaaaaa!_

"Eres la mujer más hermosa de este planeta. Ven, debo tenerte ahora"

"sus deseos son órdenes para mi" dice ella y se muerde el labio.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la nuestro cuarto, soy un hombre con una Misión.

Después de increíbles horas de placer con mi amada esposa, nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer algo y renovar energías. Ana me dice que tiene una sorpresa en la tarde para mí. No me gusta mucho tener que esperar, pero no me queda más remedio que hacerlo, está decidida a no decirme por mucho que le insisto.

A las 5 de la tarde llega una elegante mujer con una extraña maleta negra, se llama Johana y se presenta como ejecutiva de cuenta de una importante empresa de pañales. No entiendo que hace esta mujer aquí. No quiero propaganda ni demostraciones de productos, prefiero volver a la habitación con Ana, pero cuando abre la maleta obtiene toda mi atención.

"Sr Grey, esta es una faja para futuros padres, una la lleva la madre y la otra el padre, transmite en tiempo real los movimientos y patadas del bebe para que usted pueda sentirlos. ¿Quiere Probar?"

Sobra decir que fue una de las experiencias más gratificantes de toda mi vida, siento una enorme envidia hacia Ana. Ella realmente es privilegiada al sentir de esa manera a nuestro pequeño Ted._ ¡Realmente todas las madres son afortunadas por esa gran experiencia!... _todas menos tu maldita adicta, pues supongo que no fue importante para ti.

Me pregunto cómo sería el embarazo de la puta, mama dice que no cree que ella se drogara durante este periodo. ¿Qué pensaría cuando me sintió? ¿Le importaría? ¿Le emocionaría? ¡_Basta ya Grey! _No importa y no hay manera de saberlo….. ¿O sí?

Ana está dormida. Voy a la biblioteca y me siento en su escritorio, abro el cajón y hay esta… El maldito cuaderno verde. ¡_Necesitas saberlo Grey, no seas cobarde! _ Lo saco y lo pongo encima de la mesa, respiro profundamente y mientras lo abro siento igual que si abriera las mismísimas puertas del infierno.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los que visitan esta historia. En cuanto a la faja, está realmente existe, encuéntrenla en YouTube como "embarazados dia del padre" y las invito a imaginar a Christian en esta experiencia.

La próxima actualización será el martes 2 de Julio y gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

En la primera página encuentro un título y dos imágenes. Las letras son grandes y redondeadas en letra cursiva. Se podría decir incluso que es una linda caligrafía aunque la letra "o" sea remplazada por un estúpido corazón. Se encuentran escritas en color azul formando la sencilla frase: **Diario**_** de Ella Fiarello.**_

Las imágenes parecen ser fotografías pegadas a la hoja, Ana realmente se ha tomado en serio esta mierda sacando incluso copias a color. ¡Mi amada esposa no se rinde en esta batalla!

La primera imagen se encuentra a la izquierda en diagonal hacia arriba, es al parecer una fotografía tomada desde una canoa en un lago o un oscuro mar, a un pequeño puerto y un conjunto de casas clavadas en un áspero y rocoso terreno. Las casas son en su mayoría blancas con techos de colores y unos cuantos arboles a su alrededor. Se podría decir que es un lindo lugar, me recuerda algunos sitios que visitamos en la luna de miel en Londres.

La segunda se encuentra opuesta a la primera, abajo y también en diagonal, es una fotografía hermosa que muestra un terreno elevado de tierra, piedras y algo de pasto, desde donde se ve un atardecer sobre el agua. Aunque obviamente no es una foto profesional es increíble. Me recuerda el atardecer de nuestra nueva casa.

¿Que son estos lugares y dónde quedan? ¡_Sigue leyendo Grey, así lo sabrás!_

Nuevamente respiro profundo mientras tomo la hoja para pasarla y me doy cuenta que mis manos están sudando. Me encuentro con la misma caligrafía aunque con letra más pequeña. Está escrita con tinta negra aunque la fecha se encuentra en azul.

_**5 de Julio 1982**_

_**Aun no puedo creer que este escribiendo este estúpido diario, por mucho que me resistí a la insistencia de mi madre y al Dr Becker estoy sentada aquí sin saber que debería escribir.**_

_**Ellos creen que debo aflorar más mis emociones y no permanecer tan impasible, ya que al parecer esa es la razón de que sea tan incontrolable cuando la rabia finalmente me invade. Dicen que una chica de 18 años tan "bella" como yo debería tan solo sonreír. **_

"_**Eres como como un terrero con una tonelada de dinamita tres metros bajo tierra, nadie la ve, pero cuando estalla no queda nada" las malditas palabras del Dr. Becker aun retumban en mi mente. ¡Desearía ser esa dinamita enterrada bajo su casa estúpido loquero!**_

_**No entiendo por qué alguien quiere escuchar los rayones mentales que tienen las otras personas, para mí eso se llama morbosidad. ¿Acaso no tienen ellos sus propios problemas?**_

_**Tal parece que no soy buena manejando el abandono, pero supongo que nadie es un maldito genio en esta materia. El hecho de que el hombre más importante de mi vida decidiera abandonarnos a mi madre y a mí en un momento tan difícil y una época tan violenta me ha dejado un enorme agujero en el pecho.**_

_**Puedo entender que sintiera miedo y quisiera huir, lo que no termino de entender es como puede echar carrera y abandonar a su mujer y su hija. ¡Soy su hija!, lo más importante que ha hecho en este mundo. Lo que más debería amar. ¿Acaso no pensó en lo que nos pudiera pasar aquí? ¿Que ser sin corazón haría algo como eso? Además tener que….**_

Cierro el cuaderno, me levanto y lo lanzo contra el estante que está frente a mí. Algunos otros libros también caen por el choque y se esparcen por el suelo. Camino con mis manos agarrando mi pelo y con la respiración acelerada.

_¡Cómo mierda pudo esa puta maldita criticar el abandono y la falta de amor por un hijo!_

Que estúpido fui al querer leerlo, sentí que abría las puertas del mismísimo infierno y ahora me estoy quemando en su abrazador fuego. ¡_Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Miro hacia el umbral de la puerta y veo a Ana que se encuentra pálida con sus manos en el vientre. Creo que el golpe de los libros la ha despertado.

"¿Estas Bien?" pregunta angustiada.

"Sabía que era una mala idea leer esa mierda, pero tú no podías dejarlo pasar" Gruño hacia ella.

"Te dije que deberías conocer la verdad, nunca dije que sería agradable conocerla"

"Pues dímela tú y acabamos con todo esto de una vez, no quiero volver a ver eso" le digo furioso señalando el cuaderno en el piso.

"No la conozco Christian, al igual que tu madre considero que es algo que solo te concierne a ti"

"¿Dices que en todo este tiempo que has estado copiando no has leído nada?"

"No, alguien me ayuda, solo he visto fotografías"

"Maldita sea" No puedo ocultar mi frustración, no quiero volver a leer. No quiero tener que meterme en la cabeza de la puta otra vez.

Ana me alcanza y me envuelve la cintura con sus brazos suavemente, su abdomen ya no la deja acercase tanto. La abrazo también y hundo mi nariz en su cabello. _¡Dios, ella me calma solo con su olor!_

"Creo que debes hablar con Flynn, tal vez él pueda ayudarte a lidiar con todo esto" susurra y aprieta un poco su abrazo.

No he querido contarle en mis ahora escazas visitas a John la existencia de los diarios, creo que se uniría a Ana y a mi madre en esta batalla y seria su excusa para citarme más seguido. Pero supongo que es la salida más razonable ahora. Tal vez podría convencerlo de decirle a mi insistente esposa que no necesito saber más. _¡Ohhh por favor Grey, como si eso fuera fácil!_

Son las 9 de la mañana y ya estoy sentado en el sillón verde frente a John. Anoche mientras intentaba dormir le envié un mensaje advirtiéndole que estaría aquí para su primer consulta del dia. Gracias A Dios mi esposa logro calmarme finalmente en la cama. Adoro como su cuerpo responde ahora, _me encanta verla llegar._

"¿Bien Christian, cual es el motivo para una consulta tan apresurada?" me Pregunta John mientras se acomoda en la silla y coloca el libro de notas en sus piernas.

Suelto un bufido y me preparo para la inquisición. Allá voy.

"han aparecidos dos diarios pertenecientes a la puta adicta al crack, mi madre biológica. Ana y mi madre se han empecinado en que debo saber más de ella. He tratado de ignorarlos pero Ana pone a mi alcance copias de estos cada vez que me rehúso. Pero ayer finalmente me rendí" Le suelto todo de golpe. Flynn solo me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y finalmente se repone.

"Bueno, supongo que ese es un buen motivo. Pero primero lo primero. ¿De dónde salieron los diarios?"

"Mi madre los tenía"

"¿Por qué los tiene Ana ahora?"

"Por qué los rechacé y no quería leerlos, pero Ana piensa que debo conocer alguna verdad, me dio unas copias de los diarios y como yo los destruyó a diario, ella hace una nueva copia al dia siguiente"

Flynn suelta una pequeña carcajada. "Oh Christian, realmente encontraste la horma de tu zapato" Y tengo que admitir que tiene razón. Ana siempre sabe hacerme frente.

"No es gracioso John, ayer finalmente me rendí y leí un poco, fue horrible"

"¿Que encontraste?" pregunta y veo que se prepara para escribir.

Yo suspiro y de nuevo le suelto todo de una sola vez. "habían dos fotografías de unos sitios que no logro identificar, empieza el diario a los 18 años, al parecer como una terapia recomendada por un colega tuyo porque tiene problemas para manejar su temperamento por el abandono de su padre….. Ah y cree que todos ustedes están más locos por querer saber la mierda de los demás"

Flynn simplemente levanta ambas cejas, frunce sus labios y copia algo en sus notas.

"Es un resumen muy preciso e interesante, ¿pero que es lo que te tiene tan alterado?"

"Que se queje por tener un mal padre y el abandono" siento como la ira empieza a llenar mi cuerpo. Flynn también lo nota porque observa mis puños cerrados fuertemente sobre mis piernas."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"si, no quise leer más, no necesito saber la vida de la puta.

"¿Si estás tan seguro de eso, que haces aquí Christian? Flynn se inclina hacia mí tratando de leer algo más en mis palabras.

"Maldita sea John, claro que estoy seguro, solo quiero que me ayudes a convencer a Ana y a Mi madre de desaparecer definitivamente los diarios."

Flynn escribe algo en sus notas y luego simplemente se queda mirándome. Ese es su modo operandi cuando va a dar su opinión o diagnóstico. Le sostengo la mirada pero él no dice nada

"oh por Dios, Tan solo dilo de una vez" le gruño.

"Creo que el abandono de su padre puede explicar porque no te dio en adopción, también pienso que en realidad si quieres saber sobre tu madre, te refieres a ella siempre de manera despectiva como la puta y tan solo tienes miedo de encontrar a real mujer. No quieres verla como un ser humano, para ti siempre ha sido una especie de mostro y te aterra la idea de ver lo que realmente fue. Quieres seguir con esa idea de ella para justificar lo que te paso a su lado".

_¡Vete a la mierda!_ Me quedo con la boca abierta y sin palabras. No sé si Flynn es un maldito idiota o un maldito genio. No sé cómo reaccionar ni que responder, pero Flynn me saca de mi miseria.

"Te sugiero que hables con tu madre antes de leer más de estos diarios, dile que te explique por qué te los da justo ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana"

Me levanto todavía conmocionado por sus palabras. El solo me observa mientras salgo rápidamente de la habitación y no sé por qué me siento nuevamente como si tuviera 4 años. Taylor debe darse cuenta que no estoy bien, ya que cuando finalmente reaccionó veo que estamos frente al SIP y Ana me espera en la entrada.

Taylor abre la puerta del auto para que Ana pueda entrar, ella se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos en las suyas.

"¿Que pasa Christian, estas bien?"

Miro hacia Taylor y veo que me observa por el espejo retrovisor mientras se acomoda en su asiento. Luego se dirige hacia Ana al ver que no respondo.

"Sra. Grey, cuando salió del consultorio del Dr. Flynn el Sr. Grey parecía algo desconcertado, le pregunte hacia dónde dirigirnos y no obtuve respuesta, como no es un comportamiento propio de él decidí llamarla"

Ana toma mi cabeza con sus manos en mis mejillas, me mira fijamente a los ojos buscando respuestas.

"Christian estoy aquí, háblame por favor" veo sus hermosos ojos que empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas,_ Mírala Grey, es tu luz .Tu todo._

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores (followers) de esta historia. .

La próxima actualización será mañana 3 de Julio y gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones, en este punto tan crucial realmente son importantes para mí.

Un abrazo


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

"Mi Ana, mi Ana, mi Ana" la tomo en mis brazos y la aprieto contra mi pecho, necesito su contacto, su amor, su incondicionalidad.

"Christian…..cuidado" solo en ese momento me doy cuenta que la estoy apretando tan fuerte contra mí que puedo estar haciéndole daño.

"Lo siento, ¿estás Bien?"

"Si, ¿y tú?" pregunta angustiada. Suspiro y acaricio su mejilla con mi pulgar.

"John cree que tengo miedo y que debo hablar con mamá, sobre la existencia de los diarios antes de…seguir leyendo"

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"

"No lo sé Ana, me siento confundido y vulnerable….. Sin control" No sé qué pueda encontrar en los malditos cuadernos pero creo que pueden hacerme más daño. No quiero que la puta aun después de muerta me siga lastimando.

"Taylor vamos a Bellevue," dice Ana mientras saca su celular del bolso. Marca un número mientras Taylor enciende el auto y se incorpora en el tráfico.

"Hola Grace, ¿aun estas en casa?…. Bien, Christian y yo vamos para allá….. No, estoy bien, Pero Christian quiere hacerte algunas preguntas….. ¡Eso es perfecto!, tengo una noticia que les va a encantar. Nos vemos" ella cuelga.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, no sé si sea una buena, idea pero ella está tomando el control. "Solo salgamos de esto de una vez, no me gusta verte así"

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres y mis abuelos están allí. Se realizan el chequeo mensual de su presión arterial que mi madre les exige ya que no les gusta realizárselo en el hospital. Piensan que deben aprovechar las ventajas de tener una hija médico, yo por mi parte pienso hacer lo mismo cuando llegue Ted.

Mi madre nos espera junto a la puerta con mis abuelos, Mia esta con Ethan buscando sitios para el nuevo restaurante. Es algo que agradezco por que no estoy para su entusiasmo en estos momentos. Mi madre le da un fuerte abrazo a mi esposa, pero cuando solo me da un beso en la mejilla puedo notar que aun esta aprensiva por mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos. La tomo en mis brazos y le beso la frente. "Lo siento" le susurro y ella finalmente me abraza.

Cuando mi padre llega luego de que mi madre lo llamara para que regresara, Ana les revela a todos el nombre que escogimos. Mi abuelo está loco de felicidad al saber que mi hijo llevara su nombre junto con el del padre de Ana. Creo que Carrick está herido por que no utilizamos el suyo, pero sospecho que es la forma de Ana de cobrarse su malestar por el acuerdo prenupcial. ¡Supongo que ahora están a mano!

Luego del almuerzo mis abuelos se van y me siento con mis padres y Ana en la sala. Es momento de enfrentar el pasado. Les cuento lo sucedido con Flynn y sus recomendaciones, mi madre se dirige a la cocina alegando que necesita algo de vino, pero cuando regresa veo que se ha decidido por algo más fuerte. Toma un trago aprieta la mano de mi padre y me dirige sus palabras.

"Luego de recibir los diarios, tu padre y yo decidimos que algún día te los entregaríamos, queríamos esperar el momento adecuado aunque nunca estuvimos seguros cuando seria. Luego llegaste a la adolescencia y empezaron todos tus problemas, estábamos desesperados por tu comportamiento por lo que le hablamos al Psicólogo que te atendía en ese entonces. Le contamos la existencia de estos diarios y se los mostramos para que pudiera analizar si era conveniente entregártelos. Él nos sugirió dártelos a conocer pero primero quería que te entregáramos una fotografía de ella"

Ahora recuerdo la vez que mi madre llego a mi habitación una noche cuando me encontraba castigado por una pelea que provoco mi expulsión de la escuela. Me entrego la foto de la puta y me explico quién era. Fue confuso pero por alguna razón que no entiendo no me deshice de ella. La pegue junta a otras fotografías en la pizarra.

"¿Por qué no me los entregaste entonces?"

Mi madre esconde la cara en sus manos, _¡Oh esto es malo! _Mi padre la abraza y le susurra que yo lo entenderé. Aprieto la mano de Ana y mi madre respira profundo para responderme.

"Le conté a esa maldita mujer sobre los diarios y la sugerencia del psicólogo, pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera o que esperara un poco más porque tal vez cambiarias, como de hecho lo hiciste"

"¡Elena!" susurro horrorizado.

Mi madre asiente mientras una lágrima escapa de sus ojos. _¡Ahora lo entiendo, lo planeó todo. Esa mujer nunca deseo lo mejor para mí, no me ayudo…Solo me utilizo. Siempre fue así!_

"¡Maldita hija de puta, que la tierra se abra y que el infierno la devore!"

Todos observamos impresionados a Ana que esta roja de ira, nunca pensaría que ella pudiera utilizar ese tipo de palabras.

"Amen" replica mi padre.

"Perdóname cariño, pensé que finalmente estabas bien, que no lo necesitabas. Pensé destruirlos pero los guarde esperando nuevamente el momento indicado"

"¿Por qué ahora?" Tengo mis sospechas pero debo confirmarlo.

"Porque la llegada de un hijo hace valorar aún más a los padres, Ana me conto que te encontrabas muy ansioso, entonces supe que inevitablemente estabas pensando de alguna forma en ella"

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Ana siempre encuentra la manera de poner mi mundo patas arriba. La miro y ella pone carita de gatico tierno ligeramente arrepentido y yo le sonrió. _Si Grey, ella te enloquece pero te hace inmensamente feliz._

Luego de mucho debatir acepto leer los diarios, después de descubrir lo de Elena no me siento con fuerzas para discutir. _Yo, el amo del universo, que no se come la mierda de nadie y que utiliza a la gente su favor, solo ha sido el títere por trece años de una endemoniada mujer_. Sin embargo logre que acepten que los leeré en Enero, no quiero estar afectado de alguna forma en navidad ni año nuevo. Serán los primeros con mi esposa y deseo que sean los mejores.

De regreso a casa, llamo a Ross y Andrea para que me pongan al tanto de lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia. Creo que hoy ha sido el primer dia desde que trabajo, que no he ido a la oficina sin causa aparente. Pero como siempre Andrea ha sabido manejar mi agenda y Ross ha solucionado los asuntos urgentes. En el escala Ana sugiere un baño de espuma para relajarnos

"¿Ana, como haces para hacer las copias todos los días?"

Le pregunto masajeando sus pies cuando estamos frente a frente mientras tomamos el baño, quiero sacarle la información que necesito.

"Tengo alguien que me ayuda a copiar todos los días" responde con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Quién es?" necesito saber quien maneja información tan importante como esa, tal vez conozca el paradero de los originales.

"Una practicante de SIP"

"¿Crees que sea alguien confiable?"

"Oh si, Nathalia es una Chica dedicada, inteligente y reservada" ella aún sigue con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del masaje. Ahora tengo un nombre, tal vez pueda intimidarla para que me entregue todo.

"¿Estas segura?" Necesito más detalles de Nathalia para saber qué tan difícil puede ser sacarle la información.

Ana finalmente abre los ojos y me mira como si acabara de leerme la mente.

"No te preocupes, ella firmo un acuerdo de confidencialidad."

_¡Mierda!_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores (followers) de esta historia.

La próxima actualización será mañana 4 de Julio y gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones, en este punto tan crucial realmente son importantes para mí.

Un abrazo


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Me quedo mirando el enorme árbol de Navidad que terminaron los diseñadores. Es hermoso, aunque tengo que admitir que se me hace extraño tenerlo aquí en el Escala. Veo que la luz en forma de estrella de la punta se encuentra un poco ladeada, por lo que decido tomarla y posicionarla nuevamente. Cuando finalmente lo hago, siento como si una tarea de la vida por fin acabara de ser realizada. _¡Si Grey, has decorado un árbol de navidad!_

Gail esta en la cocina preparando la cena navideña, se que esta feliz por que finalmente hace uso de todos los utensilios que en estos cuatro años me a solicitado y que los ha tenido mas bien a modo de colección. Creo que por primera vez desde que trabaja para mi, tiene que hacer la cena para tantas personas. Le he insistido a toda la familia para que vengan a cenar, incluso Ray, Carla y Bob estarán con nosotros.

Taylor, Ellioth e incluso Katherine se encuentran muy ocupados coordinando los últimos detalles del regalo de navidad de Ana. No me gusta mucho estar aquí dependiendo de algún modo de ellos, pero si me voy Ana querrá saber más o incluso querrá acompañarme, además confió en que Ellioth y Taylor serán exigentes con todos los detalles y tengo que admitir que mi futura cuñada tiene muy buen gusto.

No fue fácil estar con ella y con Emily Bonezita organizando el regalo principal de Ana. Katherine piensa en la estética, los materiales, la ubicación y el color. Yo como siempre pienso más en la seguridad. Lleve incluso para la reunión la ley CPSIA del 2008. Sé que Bonezita puede ser la mejor del país en su campo, pero no voy a dejar que algo tan importante este fuera de mi control.

Ana se encuentra durmiendo, ella aprovecha en el día cada instante que puede para hacerlo, el bebe consume mucha de su energía, y supongo que yo en las noches consumo el resto. Sus hormonas están al máximo y demanda de mis atenciones por lo que hora tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos y malabarezcos. _¡Me encanta!_

Cuando es noche toda la familia va llegando para la cena, admiran la decoración y por primera vez siento el apartamento lleno de vida. Eso hace mi Ana y mi Ted llenar mi mundo y existencia de mágica alegría. Los últimos en llegar son Ellioth con Katherine y cuando ella me entrega una pequeña caja entiendo que es el regalo, aunque se ha tomado la molestia de meterla en un lindo empaque yo debó incluir otros detalle.

La cena fue asombrosamente cálida. Todos sonreíamos incluso por los tontos chistes de Ellioth, hablamos de su boda, de la nueva oferta laboral de Kate, de la nueva vida de Carla y Bob en las vegas, Ray se concentro mas con mi padre en hablar de pesca y deportes, Mia e Ethan se concentraron mas en… digamos que en ellos mismos, mientras que mi madre charlaba amablemente con Taylor y Gail quienes nos acompañaron en la cena. Ana se acariciaba el vientre mientas yo la acariciaba a ella y por primera vez en la vida me sentí pleno.

Cuando es hora de los obsequios, me aseguro de que el regalo de amada esposa sea el ultimo en ser entregado. Ana se sonroja bajo la mirada expectante de todos mientras destapa la caja. Cuando la abre ella levanta una ceja intrigada, toma la nota junto con la otra caja que encuentra adentro. Lee la nota me mira y hace un puchero. _¡Ahora nena sabrás lo que se siente!_

ANASTHASIA

La noche fue estupenda a pesar de mi frustración ante el regalo de Christian, después de una larga despedida de la familia me voy a la cama. Es una lastima que mi madre no quisiera quedarse esta noche, insiste en quedarse con Bob en el Fairmont Olympic, pero supongo que desean algo de privacidad. Me alegro que Christian aceptara desayunar con ellos mañana en el hotel ya que me gusta pasar más tiempo con mi madre.

Tomo mi bata de seda y coloco la caja en la mesa de noche. Leo nuevamente la nota tratando de encontrar alguna pista de lo que hay adentro ya que por mucho que la he sacudido no hace algún ruido.

**Querida Sra. Grey**

**Esta caja contiene mi regalo de navidad, pero no debes abrirla hasta que el sol te sonría…. Literalmente.**

**Te amo**

**Christian**

¿Que rayos significa eso? No entiendo como puede sonreírme el sol. Tal vez pueda sacarle información a Christian en la cama, no importa lo cansada que me encuentro, pues mi caliente esposo sabe como relajarme. Mi diosa empieza a ejercitarse mientras mi subconsciente intenta descubrir el acertijo, pero cuando Christian entra a la habitación ambas paran sus ocupaciones para mirarlo asombradas.

El se acuesta en la cama totalmente desnudo con una mordaza en la boca. _¡Maldita sea, descubrió mis intenciones!_

Después de una increíble noche, o más bien madrugada, me levanto ansiosa para ir al desayuno con mamá. Luego iremos al festival de Victorian country antes de que tomen el vuelo que los llevará a Denver para visitar la familia de Bob. Lastimosamente se comprometieron en pasar año nuevo con ellos. Cuando llegamos ambos nos esperan en el lobby, ella no para de darme consejos y decirme lo bella que me veo en embarazo y por supuesto sus palabras son acompañan casi siempre de una lágrima.

Luego de unos ricos huevos y croissantns el mesero coloca frente a mí una hermosa decoración hecha de fruta con melón fresa y Kiwi. Estos forman un sol con una sonrisa. Yo chillo de la alegría y me lanzo el los brazos de Christian.

"La caja esta en el auto" me dice con una enorme sonrisa

Me despido de mi madre y mi euforia disminuye. Me gustaría verla mas seguido, pero saber que es feliz con Bob me tranquiliza. Cuando entro al auto ayudada de Christian veo la caja y la abro, pero mi frustración reaparece al ver un pequeña caja, un antifaz para dormir y otra nota

**Póntelo, cuando te de un beso podrás retirarlo y abrir la ultima caja.**

Obedezco algo irritada por la absurda situación mientras Christian me observa pícaramente. El viaje es relativamente corto pero para mi se hizo eterno al no obtener ninguna respuesta de nuestro rumbo. Cuando el auto se detiene pienso que finalmente Christian me besara, pero tan solo sus manos me tocan para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Caminamos unos 10 pasos, luego nos detenemos mientras Taylor abre lo que creo que es una puerta. Camino otro poco de la mano de Christian hasta que finalmente siento los suaves labios de mi esposo. Me retiro el antifaz para encontrar la mas hermosa habitación de bebe que pueda existir. Simplemente me deja sin palabras.

"Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar a partir de hoy. Te amo Sra. Grey" me susurra Christian al oído

Abro la caja y encuentro una llave pegada de mi regalo de cumpleaños para Christian. El llavero del "SI"

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores (followers) de esta historia.

La próxima actualización será el 7 de Julio con toda la información del nuevo blogg. Está en construcción para poder tener capítulos más largos. Sé que están ansiosas por el contenido de los diarios, pero recuerden que "La anticipación es la clave de la gratificación"

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones, en este punto tan crucial realmente son importantes para mí.

Un abrazo


	9. NUEVO BLOGG

Hola a Todos

Estoy feliz de informales que ya esta listo el nuevo Blogg de Siluetas de cincuenta sombras. Espero sus comentarios o recomendaciones ya que no soy muy buena con diseños y demás, lo mío es escribir.

En el encontraran los capítulos ya existentes con imágenes y algunos con pequeñas modificaciones.

El nuevo capitulo saldrá Mañana 7 de Julio.

Muchas gracias y espero sus visitas.

L. Farley


	10. CAPITULO 9

CAPITULO 9

"Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…. ¡Feliz año!" Gritamos todos al mismo tiempo llenos de júbilo.

Christian me envuelve en sus brazos, y me besa suavemente, su beso me transmite adoración, entrega total e inmenso amor y estoy segura que yo le ofrezco los mismos sentimientos. Sus brazos y su boca son para mí el Nirvana.

Finalmente nuestros labios se despiden y volvemos a la realidad, Christian todavía me sostiene en sus brazos mientras yo envuelvo los míos en su cuello. Me mira fijamente y puedo ver la alegría en sus ojos.

"Gracias por entrar a mi vida, este es el mejor año que he tenido" susurra y me regala su hermosa sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti por dejarme entrar en ella, especialmente por la manera tan poco elegante en que lo hice" le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

"¿lo dices por la forma en que caíste en mi oficina? No me importaría empezar este año nuevamente contigo a mis pies" me dice en voz baja y seductora mientras me acaricia el labio inferior.

"Por favor Christian, tenemos invitados" murmuro y no puedo evitar ruborizarme.

"Estamos en nuestra casa, puedo deshacerme rápidamente de todos y llevarte a la habitación" su sexy voz ronca está llamando a la diosa en mí. Abro los ojos asombrada y trago saliva.

"Terminemos la noche con la familia y después te recompensare por tu paciencia…. Sr." Le contesto desafiante. Christian inspira profundamente mientras una mirada picara se posa en sus ojos. _¿Qué estará ideando?_

"Te tomo la palabra" contesta mientras me giña un ojo. Luego me suelta a regañadientes cuando Mia nos alcanza.

"Bueno tortolitos, el mundo es más grande que los pocos centímetros que los rodean y hay muchas más personas en el" Refunfuña mientras suelta nuestro abrazo. Supongo está un poco malhumorada porque Ethan esta con Katherine y sus padres en casa de sus abuelos. "Vengan que los demás mortales queremos desearles feliz año." Abraza a Cristian fuertemente y le da un beso. Luego se gira y me abraza "feliz año Ana y también para ti pequeño Ted" dice con su típica euforia mientras se inclina para hablarle a mi vientre. Luego Grace se une a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa y para sorpresa de Christian e incluso la mía, me envuelve antes a mí en sus brazos.

"Feliz año querida, y gracias por hacerlo tan especial".

"Feliz Año Grace" le contesto y beso su mejilla. Luego ella se dirige a Christian

"Feliz año Christian y que este nuevo año te sigas inundando de amor" él solo la abraza fuerte como si estuviera poniéndose al dia por todos los años en que no se lo permitió. Siento una mano en la espalda y me giro para ver a Carrick.

"Feliz año mi pequeña niña, que este nuevo año nos llenes de más felices noticias" me abraza y luego besa mi frente.

"feliz año Carrick, para mayo puedes esperar la mejor de todas" le sonrió.

Luego Ellioth nos abraza a Christian y a mí al mismo tiempo y me da la impresión de que está abusando un poco del vino.

"Feliz año a la feliz familia" dice con una enorme sonrisa.

"Feliz Año Ellioth" le contesto un poco sorprendida al oír como arrastra las palabras. Christian pone los ojos en blanco y lo toma del brazo llevándoselo.

"Ven Ellioth, debes tomar un enorme vaso de agua"

Sonrió mientras veo como Christian lleva a la cocina a Ellioth como niño regañado. Los demás siguen compartiendo y admirando a Sofí la hija de Taylor. Él está feliz de tenerla aquí.

Recuerdo la cara que puso ayer cuando le dije que convencí a su ex- esposa de dejar quedarse a Sophie en nuestra casa por una semana. Podría jurar que quería abrazarme, pero por supuesto logro mantener su típica postura, aunque me regalo su agradecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa. Si supiera que eso me costó regalarle a ella con su nuevo novio una semana en Aspen, no estaría tan feliz.

Me voy al extremo de la habitación para intentar llamar a mi madre y darle el feliz año, pero es imposible ya que las líneas se encuentran colapsadas.

Levanto la vista y veo a mi nueva familia conversando felizmente, admiro la enorme y hermosa casa que tengo y que ni en sueños logre imaginar, tengo como esposo posiblemente al hombre más deseado sobre esta tierra y a un nuevo ser humano fruto de ese amor creciendo dentro de mí. _¡Dios, la vida realmente me sonríe enormemente!_

Siento como me invade una sensación abrumadora de felicidad que se mezclan con mis hormonas generando un enorme rio de lágrimas. Coloco las manos e mi vientre queriendo abrazar a mi Ted mientras intento controlar mi llanto.

Christian aparece en la sala y sus ojos inmediatamente se posan sobre mí. Su cara se tensa y la sangre se esfuma de su rostro, nunca lo vi tan pálido desde que lo conozco. Corre en medio de todos como loco y se lanza sobre mí.

"¿Ana estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?" sus manos toman mi rostro y siento sus dedos helados. Tiene una expresión de pánico mientras me observa fijamente.

Trato de controlar mis lágrimas para explicarme pero me resulta difícil, Christian coloca sus manos sobre las mías en mi vientre y me pregunta con voz entrecortada.

"¿Te duele?" luego se gira y le grita a Grace que se ha quedado paralizada al igual que todos en la sala por la reacción de Christian "Mama rápido, a Ana le pasa algo"

Grace se repone, me toma de un brazo y me lleva hacia el sillón que está a mi lado, trato de controlar mis estúpidas lágrimas para salir de esta ridícula situación.

"Estoy…. bien…. No…. Es nada" logro pronunciar entre sollozos.

Christian frunce el ceño y noto que su respiración es demasiado fuerte. Está totalmente desesperado.

"¿Estas segura que no te sietes mal? Me pregunta Grace mientras se ubica a mi lado. Yo asiento con la cabeza y trato de sonreírle. Ellioth me ofrece el vaso de agua que estaba tomando y creo el susto ha logrado desvanecer el vino de su cabeza. "toma, bebe esto" me dice con los ojos como platos.

Tomo el vaso de agua mientras Cristian me mira fijamente arrodillado a mis pies junto a la silla. Tomo una honda respiración y por fin siento el control sobre mí.

"lo lamento, solo estoy abrumada por todo…. Solo estoy feliz" Oigo como todos sueltan un suspiro y me siento enormemente avergonzada., pero Gail me saca del apuro.

"Tome su jugo de mango Ana, estoy segura que la hará sentirse mejor" Ella sabe de lo que habla, ya que el jugo de mango se ha convertido en mi debilidad. Me tomo fascinada el vaso completo mientras que todos se distraen nuevamente, pero Christian aún no se mueve y me observa fijamente mientras acaricia mi pierna.

"Mira quien está a los pies de quien ahora" me burlo para intentar tranquilizarlo. El finamente me otorga una pequeña sonrisa pero aun esta tenso.

"¿Estas segura que no pasa nada?" pregunta angustiado.

"Si estoy bien, son las estúpidas hormonas que a veces se apoderan de mi" le contesto mientras acaricio su pelo. El suelta un suspiro y sus hombres finalmente se relajan.

"me asusté mucho, pensé que algo iba mal" luego toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo coloca detrás la oreja.

"Lamento asustarte" le dio un beso la frente e intento ponerme de pie, pero él me detiene.

"Espera aquí, quiero estar seguro" se levanta y sale disparado a su despacho, Grace me mira y yo simplemente me encojo de hombros. Segundos después llega con el regalo que le di en navidad. _¡Dios, debí haberle entregado solo la nueva corbata Gris!_

"Ven mama" le dice mientras la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta mí. "Quiero que cheques que todo está bien" y le entrega el ecógrafo para Smartphone.

Cuando por fin estamos en la habitación estoy a la espera de la nueva travesura sexual que estoy segura ideo Christian. Pero el simplemente se concentra en su portátil sentado al lado de la cama.

"Estoy lista Christian" le digo mientras empiezo a acariciar su mano, pero él me mira con el ceño fruncido al parecer sin entender.

"¿Lista para qué?

"Para estar a tus pies" le digo y paso la lengua por mi labio inferior.

"Oh Ana, no creo que sea buena idea, podría hacerte daño y prefiero que mañana temprano te revise la Dra Greene, además estoy empezando a organizar el protocolo a seguir en casos de emergencia. Me di cuenta hoy que no tenemos ninguno y es algo que no debí dejar pasar"

"Por Dios Christian, estoy bien, lo único que debes hacer es aprender a estar relajado, cuando llegue el dia no quiero verte como loco"

"Que quieres decir... ¿Acaso no te harás cesárea? Pregunta visiblemente horrorizado mientras cierra su portátil.

"Claro que no, lo hare de la manera tradicional" le digo a mi vez horrorizada. La solo idea de tener un bisturí sobre mi vientre me llena de pánico.

"De ninguna manera Ana, no dejare algo tan importante al azar. No quiero tener esto fuera de mi control, fue muy estresante lo que sentí"

"Pues te consigues a un instructor de yoga que te enseñe a relajar, porque lo hare a mi manera" me meto bajo las sabanas llevándome su mirada de intensa furia.

CHRISTIAN

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde la discusión con Ana. Ella está cerrada a la opción de la cesárea, no logra entender que es una manera controlada y por lo tanto más segura para ambos. Sé que mi Ana es una chica natural pero también es una chica que no se toma en serio su auto-preservación y ahora no se trata solo de ella. Su vida, la de Ted y por lo tanto la mía estarían en peligro si algo malo pasara.

Como no quiero discutir con ella, me voy a la cama cuando sé que ya está dormida, y luego la abrazo suavemente para no despertarla. Necesito mantenernos al margen de una nueva discusión mientras hablo con la Dra Greene para que la convenza de lo contrario.

Estoy sentado en mi nuevo estudio terminando los últimos detalles del protocolo de emergencia, solo me faltan los algunos ajustes del simulacro y el nombre clave, cuando Ana aparece y se sienta en mis piernas.

"Christian por favor, esto es ridículo, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo… me haces falta" le sonrió porque sé que está desesperada por que la toque. Yo también lo estoy por hundirme en ella.

"Tan solo acepta hacerte la cesárea Ana, es algo que realmente me preocupa"

"Me da miedo Christian, no me gusta que me habrán con un bisturí y urgen dentro de mi" Por primera vez logro entender por qué se niega y esa es una razón totalmente valida.

"Tranquila nena, todo saldrá bien, tan solo empieza hacerte a la idea de la cesárea, es algo seguro" le acaricio la suave mejilla con los nudillos de mis dedos."

"Porque tú no te haces a la idea del parto natural, es algo tradicional"

_¡Dios, no llegaremos a ninguna parte! _Pero luego Ana me sonríe y abre sus ojos como si una gran idea cruzara por su mente.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que Ted decida?" no entiendo a qué se refiere pero ella rápidamente me lo explica cuando ve mi confusión.

"La Dra Greene nos dio el 20 como fecha probable. Programemos la cesare para ese dia, pero si empiezo trabajo de parto antes me dejaras hacerlo naturalmente"

_¡Mi esposa es brillante! _La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo a la habitación, es momento de cerrar el trato.

Cuando me recuesto en la cama jadeando y mi esposa finalmente saciada una gran sonrisa de triunfo se aloja en mi rostro.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" pregunta Ana

"Porque sé que mi hijo será tan puntual como yo. Llegará el 20 y tendrás la cesárea"

Pero mi bella esposa logra borrarme la sonrisa de la cara con sus palabras.

"Ya veremos, a lo mejor es igual de impulsivo y tendré mi parto"

_¡Joder!_

NOTA DEL AUTOR

****NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A L. JAMES.

****Gracias a todos por leer este Fic. Espero no les moleste pero me seguiré tomando el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia.

Muchos Me preguntan por el link del nuevo Block, pero como Google aun lo registra y esta página no permite publicarlo aquí les mando el link en código para que lo escriban en la barra de búsquedas. Espero puedan descifrarlo.

Primero mi nombre que es lfarley luego le dan punto y después blogspot finalizando con un punto com.

Estaré publicando en este lugar hasta el capitulo 10 , luego solo lo hare el blogg.

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones, Un abrazo

.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Hola a todos disculpen la demora pero en mi país aún es 11 de Julio.

Me complace informarles que Siluetas de cincuenta sombras lleva en menos de un mes más de 12.000 visitas. Por lo tanto seguiré escribiendo la historia por este medio como agradecimiento a todos los seguidores, pero les aconsejo que vean el Blog por que tendrá imágenes importantes de los diarios. Prometo que ahora los capítulos serán mas largos.

Como Google aun no lo registra coloquen en la barra de búsquedas lo siguiente:

lfarleypuntoblogspotpuntocom

Recuerden que la palabra punto se remplaza por un . y todo debe ser sin espacios

Espero lo descubran

Un abrazo

**CAPITULO 10**

Me despierto demasiado temprano después de una mala noche, tuve sueños angustiantes con Ana que se esfuman de mi mente y que en realidad no quisiera recordar. Mientras una leve intensión de luz se escurre por el ventanal, observo como casi todos los días, a mi esposa que logra dormir plácidamente. Es algo que envidio de Ana, la facilidad con que ella se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo. Me siento en la cama y veo en el reloj que faltan cinco minutos para las seis, me gustaría irme al trabajo pero como Taylor está disfrutando realmente de la compañía de Sophie, no quisiera privarlo del desayuno con su hija.

Tampoco quiero ir a mi estudio ya que cierto cuaderno verde se encuentra en mi cajón, obviamente puesto por Ana desde el lunes dos de enero. Sé que acorde leerlo en este mes, pero solo lo haré en fin de semana ya que tal vez pueda afectarme en un día laboral, así que decido salir a correr solo y tratar de despejar mi mente. Me pongo la ropa deportiva y mientras salgo de la casa le dejo un mensaje a Taylor dándole a conocer mis planes, y mi tentativa hora de llegada. Salgo y mi mente comienza a trabajar.

La idea de que mi Ted decida no esperar hasta el 20 de mayo para nacer, como me expreso anoche Ana, es algo que me preocupa enormemente. No quiero que nada este fuera de control, no quiero sorpresas de último minuto. Si Ana aceptara realizarse la cesárea, el protocolo para el gran día sería mucho más simple, pero tengo que aceptar la posibilidad de que mi hijo sea terco como su madre y quiera hacer las cosas a su modo por simple gusto. Por eso debo mejorar el protocolo para emergencia y reajustarlo para cubrir todas las posibilidades para el nacimiento. Sera el protocolo para el parto natural.

Taylor ya se encuentra realizando algunos ajustes para el gran día, yo aún sigo pesando en el nombre clave con el que identificaremos ese momento. No me gusta la sugerencia de Taylor en denominarlo como "Día D" ya que es un término militar que refiere un día de ataque o combate, mi Ted es tan sagrado que no puedo dejar que su llegada sea definida por un término bélico.

Hago un recuento mental de todas las cosas que deben estar preparadas y cada ajuste que se requiere, sin embargo no siento que me den suficiente control para tranquilizarme. Finalmente y sin darme cuenta me encuentro afuera de casa de mis padres y mi sorpresa es aún mayor cuando las puertas de la entrada principal se abren y veo a Mia saliendo en su auto.

"¿Que pasa Mia, Para dónde vas?" le digo autoritariamente cuando la alcanzo mientras ella se baja del auto.

"Oh Christian, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?" me contesta sorprendida al verme.

"Corría, ahora contéstame" quiero una explicación ahora.

"No seas tan controlador Christian, tan solo me voy de fin de semana con Ethan, nos vamos a las vegas" Me responde con su habitual alegría y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Mamá sabe de esto?"

"Sabe que me voy de fin de semana con Ethan, pero no le dije a donde. Ya sabes lo que piensa de las vegas" contesta con una mueca.

"¿No estarás huyendo para casarte?" le pregunto muy alarmado mientras le tomo los brazos. Ella suelta un bufido de disgusto mientras afloja mi agarre.

"No seas ridículo Christian, cuando decida casarme tendré las más espectacular de las bodas, no una estúpida celebración con una tonta imitación de Elvis"

Me tranquilizo inmediatamente porque sé que dice la verdad, mi pequeña hermana probablemente está planeando ese día desde que tenía siete años. Que idiota fui tan solo de pensarlo, pero supongo que las preocupaciones están llenando mi cabeza de absurdas situaciones.

"Está bien, pero me gustaría que tuvieran protección personal, puedo organizar ya mismo con Welch la seguridad" Le digo mientras tomo mi BlackBerry, pero ella inmediatamente me detiene.

"No, no, no y no" dice con el ceño fruncido "iremos solos" Y tan solo se sube al auto sin mirarme más. Ella cree que solo con sus palabras me detendré, pero me asegurare que por los siguientes tres días este vigilada y me reporten. No siempre lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas.

"¿Sabes si mamá esta despierta?" le pregunto por la ventana antes que encienda el auto.

"Claro que sí, la deje en la cocina" me contesta y se va.

Cuando estoy llegando a la puerta de la casa mamá sale para recibirme, probablemente miraba desde la ventana mientras Mia se iba.

"Hola cariño, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pregunta asombrada al verme y analiza mi rostro tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a tan extraña visita.

"Tan solo Salí a correr un poco y luego vi a Mia saliendo" lo respondo mientras beso su mejilla.

"¿Está todo bien?" Me pregunta mientras nos dirigimos a la sala, ella sabe que esta visita tan poco convencional no es simple amabilidad.

"Estoy bien mamá"

"¿Entonces qué es lo que te tiene preocupado?" Creo que la expresión de mi rostro no deja dudas de mis angustias.

"¿Tu qué crees?" le digo alzando las cejas y soltando un suspiro. Mi madre sabe inmediatamente que es por causa del único ser humano que voltea mi mundo patas arriba y puede seguir caminando como si nada pasara en él.

"¿Que pasa Ahora con Ana?" Me contesta con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

"Que es terca como una mula, se le metió en la cabeza que desea un parto natural, he tratado de convencerla de lo contrario, pero solo he logrado que me conceda el 20 de mayo el día para la cesárea, pero si antes empieza trabajo de parto lo hará naturalmente y creo que hasta sin medicación, no puedo imaginar siquiera verla adolorida. No entiendo por qué ella lo desea."

La sola idea de verla quejándose y que yo no pueda hacer nada para ayudarla me enloquecería. La impotencia de solo pensarlo me desespera.

"Christian Querido, el parto natural es un procedimiento confiable y seguro, las mujeres fuimos diseñadas para él, de hecho la cesárea fue creada inicialmente como solución a problemas en el parto cuando la vida de la madre o el bebe corrían peligro, no como una opción para nacer como la usan ahora. Con el parto Ana tendrá mejor recuperación y podrá ocuparse más fácilmente de Ted"

"pero sufrirá, no quiero que eso le pase" le confieso mi temor.

"El dolor solo será por unas horas y gradualmente para que el cuerpo y la mente se acostumbren, y el dolor de una cesárea no será tan intenso pero demorara más, además debes saber un dato interesante, todas las madres saben que el dolor del parto es muy intenso pero increíblemente no recuerdan el dolor como tal, por eso les es tan difícil describirlo después" ella me sonríe y acaricia mi brazo.

Suelto un largo suspiro mientras solo un poco de mi ansiedad desaparece. _¡Supongo que si tendré que buscar un maldito instructor de Yoga! _De repente aparece un hombre que no nunca había visto en mi vida con una gran maleta. Mi madre se levanta y se dirige hacia el para presentarnos.

"Christian, te presento a Anthony, un técnico en rayos X del hospital, viene eventualmente a la casa para mirar las estrellas desde el patio. Anthony este es mi hijo Christian."

"Mucho gusto y agradezco inmensamente el favor que me hace su madre, anoche fue realmente increíble lo que logre capar" dice mientras aprieta mi mano.

"¿Le gusta la astronomía?" le pregunto mientras lo evalúo detalladamente. No creo que mi madre deba dejar entrar alguien extraño a pasar la noche mientras todos descansan.

"Es una pasión, que amablemente su madre me ha ayudado a vivir por los últimos 4 años"

_¿Cuatro años? _Realmente me he perdido de muchas cosas con mi familia mientras construía mi fortuna. Supongo que si no ha hecho nada malo en estos años me puedo tranquilizar un poco.

"¿Logro observar algo?" le pregunto un poco mas relajado.

"La AAVSO emitió una alerta para los que tengan instrumentos potentes observen la hermosa galaxia ESO 121, podrá observarse, muy pronto un gran destello azul de una Supernova"

¡Eso es! Mi Blip traduce destello. Y es una estrella que pronto nacerá. Tomo mi teléfono y le marco a Taylor.

"Taylor recógeme estoy en casa de mi madre, ahhh y ya tenemos nombre clave".

Finaliza el día y tomo la carpeta con todo el protocolo estructurado para el nacimiento de mi Ted. Aunque faltan una construcción estará lista para mucho antes de mayo. Ahora sigue lo más difícil, _Imponérselo a mi Ana._

_**ANASTHASIA**_

Llego a la casa y agradezco que finalmente es viernes, voy a mi estudio para dejar algo de trabajo para realizar el fin de semana y encuentro una extraña carpeta llamada protocolo Supernova.

La abro y no puedo creer lo que encuentro. _¡Maldita sea!_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Hola a todos

Me complace informarles que seguiré escribiendo la historia por este medio como agradecimiento a todos los seguidores, pero les aconsejo que vean el Blog por que tendrá imágenes importantes de los diarios. Ahora los capítulos serán todos los miércoles.

Como Google aun no lo registra el Blogg y esta pagina no permite colocar los link les sugiero que coloquen en la barra de búsquedas lo siguiente:

lfarleypuntoblogspotpuntocom

Recuerden que la palabra punto se remplaza por un . y todo debe ser sin espacios

Espero lo descubran

Un abrazo

**CAPITULO 11**

Inhalo profundamente mientras me acomodo en mi escritorio, me preparo a leer cada uno de los puntos para lograr tener una mejor idea del dichoso protocolo. Creí que me saldría finalmente con la mía pero mi esposo me hará pagar un precio por mis deseos.

**PLAN DE PARTO ANASTHASIA ROSE GREY **

Documento escrito en el que se deja constancia de los deseos, expectativas, contratos y requerimientos para el momento del parto.

**NOMBRE CLAVE: Supernova**

El protocolo **SUPERNOVA** será iniciado por la Sra. Anastasia Rose Grey cuando inicie o sospeche los síntomas propios de un parto y deberá ser informado inmediatamente al Sr Christian Grey en caso de no estar presente. **(Anexo 1).**

**PERSONAS INCLUIDAS EN EL PROTOCOLO**

El personal medico tendrá disposición 247/7 y se deberá contar con la información de contacto y con todos los números para posible ubicación y método de trasporte al hospital. **(Anexo 2)**. La lista de personas que deban tener participación en el protocolo diferente al personal de seguridad y personal medico solo serán las que aparecen a continuación

Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

Carla Adams

Raymond Steele

Gail Jones

**HOSPITAL : **

University of Washington Medical Center

1959 NE Pacific St Seattle, WA 98195-6151

(206) 598-3300

Todos los autos que puedan ser utilizados para traslado de la Sra. Grey deben tener la configuración del GPS con tres diferentes rutas al hospital desde cada uno de los sitios en que ella se pueda encontrar. **(Anexo 3).**

**REQUERIMIENTOS DE LA HABITACION (especificaciones en Anexo 4)**

Habitación exclusiva disponible desde 20 de Abril de 2012

Pasillo o área de 50 metros despejada para caminata

Incubadora neonatal abierta con calentador radiante

Incubadora neonatal cerrada para cuidados intermedios

Equipo para monitoreo fetal continuo

Justificación escrita para uso de medicamentos y procedimientos no programados

Bañera

Luces tenues

Música Suave

Ropa hospitalaria nueva para personal

Frutas y Bebidas

Aceites para masajes

Espejo

Balón de Pilates

Cojines

**REQUERIMIENTOS DEL PERSONAL (Anexo 4)**

Personal solicitado por la Dra. Greene

Personal de dos turnos para llevar continuidad en caso de presentarse trabajo de parto extendido

Firmar de contrato de plan de parto

Personal del Banco de células madres y equipo para recolección de cordón umbilical.

**EQUPAJE DE MATERNIDAD**

Todos los autos disponibles para el protocolo deben llevar desde el 20 de Abril los maletines de maternidad que deben contar con los elementos descritos en el **Anexo 5**

_¡Dios! _No quiero seguir leyendo ni mucho menos los anexos. No entiendo por que Christian convierte un momento tan especial en todo un operativo de alto nivel. Estoy segura que ni la mismísima Casa Blanca desplegaría un plan tan elaborado con el presidente en Afganistán.

Me levanto y me dirijo al estudio de Christian para poner fin a esta locura. El se encuentra aparentemente concentrado en su portátil, pero cuando me mira puedo ver que esta midiendo mi reacción. El sabe a lo que vengo.

"Christian esto es ridículo" le digo mientras suelto la carpeta en su escritorio y me para a su lado cruzando mis brazos. El se gira hacia mí mientras se recuesta en el espaldar, apoya los codos en los brazos de la silla y une la punta de sus dedos frente a la boca.

"¿Te parece ridículo tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo?" me pregunta desafiante y al parecer algo ofendido. Sus palabras me toman con la guardia baja.

"Claro que no, pero esto es demasiado, no me gusta tanto….formulismo"

"¿Qué es lo que no te gusta exactamente?" Me pregunta mientras extiende su mano ofreciéndome la silla frente a el. Esta en modo negociación.

Suspiro y tomo asiento por que se que tendré que mantener la calma para lidiar con esta situación. Lo miro fijamente mientras el me sostiene la mirada.

"Empecemos por lo que mas te molesta" me pregunta finalmente. "Tal vez, podamos hacer algunas modificaciones necesarias para hacerte sentir mas cómoda"

"No Christian, no habrán modificaciones por que ni siquiera terminare de leer el protocolo" le digo bruscamente.

"Pues deberás hacerlo te guste o no por que el domingo se realizara el primer simulacro, si no lo lees probablemente no entenderás lo que sucede" contesta con tono autoritario.

"No participare de ningún simulacro" murmuro algo intimidada.

"¿Crees que el que no estés de acuerdo puede limitarme? Me desafía mientras se inclina hacia mí sobre el escritorio con una mirada intensa. Resoplo por que se que no podre librarme de esto, pero de alguna manera tengo que sacar provecho a la situación.

"Esta bien, lo hare" contesto con voz titubeante. "pero lo hare con una condición"

Christian ladea la cabeza y me mira con atención esperando mis palabras.

"lo leeré mientras tu lees los diarios" El abre los ojos como platos obviamente sorprendido por mi pedido.

"No creo que sea buena idea, necesito esta relajado durante el simulacro y no se si pueda lograrlo después de leer" responde en un tono seco.

"No te preocupes" le respondo mientras me levanto de la silla. "Yo también tengo planes para ti, mañana temprano vendrá el mejor instructor de Yoga para que te enseñe a relajar antes de leerlos"

Christian parece aun más sorprendido pero finalmente esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Se levanta de la silla y cuando llega hasta mi me envuelve en sus brazos.

"Yo conozco unas técnicas que me podría relajar mucho mas que un estúpido instructor"

"¿Cuarto de juegos?" Le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Mis hormonas y mi diosa han sacado a mi subconsciente del juego.

El asiente y luego toma el teléfono y llama a Taylor.

"Taylor, pasaremos fin de semana en el Escala, salimos en 5 minutos" cuelga y me toma de la mano mientras salimos de su estudio hacia la habitación.

"vamos por algo para abrigarte, hace frio y no quiero que te enfermes" Añade

"Tráelo tu por favor" me detengo y suelto su mano "mientras yo voy por mi Bolso y me sirvo un jugo de mango"

Christian me sonríe y luego se sube las escalas, yo me devuelvo al estudio y meto el cuaderno verde en mi bolso antes de ir a la cocina. _Mi subconsciente logra advertirme de esta posible distracción._

**CHRISTIAN**

Mi Ana es obstinada pero nunca aburrida, que contratara un instructor de yoga para mi incluso me divierte y aunque no estoy de acuerdo lo intentare por ella. Además, necesitare toda la ayuda necesaria para mantenerme tranquilo y poder leer esos malditos cuadernos. Tomo uno de los abrigos de Ana y bajo para encontrarla en la cocina sirviendo un poco de jugo. Voy al estudio y tomo la carpeta con el protocolo, algo me dice que no necesitare tomar el cuaderno por que probablemente Ana ya lo empaco, sin embargo espero que la suerte este de mi lado y se le pasara por alto.

La sesión de hoy ha sido increíble. El modo en que Ana llega al orgasmo ahora me enloquece y me lleva al límite. Envuelvo a mi agotada esposa en la bata y la llevo en mis brazos hasta la habitación. La depósito en la cama suavemente me tiendo en la cama a su lado y la estrecho en mis brazos_. ¡Mañana será un intenso día!_

Me despierto para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos de Ana. Ella acaricia mi pecho suavemente y me sonríe.

"vamos a desayunar, creo que Gail esta preparando huevos y tostadas francesas" susurra.

Me asombra su capacidad para percibir ahora los olores.

"Bien, pero nos duchamos primero"

Ella hace un puchero, obviamente esta desesperada por el desayuno. "después, creo que es mejor desayunar ahora por que creo me tendrás muy ocupada en la ducha" contesta mientras sostiene fuerte mi erección con sus manos_. Ella tiene razón, ¡tengo planes para la ducha!_

Cuando estamos terminando el desayuno Taylor nos interrumpe desde el salón

"Sr y Sra. Grey el instructor Natsuki se encuentra en el lobby, ¿Lo hago pasar?

"No, que espere en el gimnasio, yo bajare pronto" me apresuro a decirle antes de que Ana pueda intervenir. Taylor asiente y sale del salón

"ven, tomare una ducha rápida y bajare, mientras tanto relájate con un baño de espuma y espérame" le Digo a Ana mientras la llevo de la mano a la habitación.

"Esta bien, pero no te apresures Christian, la idea es que puedas tomar un momento para relajarte"

"No te preocupes, te prometo que lo intentare" le digo para tranquilizarla.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo Taylor me está esperando, subimos al ascensor y le pregunto por lo que me espera

"Que me puedes decir sobre este entrenador"

Taylor frunce los labios de la forma en que lo hace cuando algo o alguien no le agrada.

"Es muy poca la información que pude conseguir en este corto tiempo, pero es un hombre muy solicitado en el medio, tiene una pequeña escuela de Yoga y parece tener planes de expandirla" se limita a contestar.

Cuando llego al gimnasio entiendo el desagrado de Taylor, es un tipo de aproximadamente 35 años, peludo y con estilo bohemio. Totalmente opuesto a su estilo militar.

"Buenos Días Sr Natsuki" le digo mientras estrecho su mano.

"Buenos días Sr Grey es un placer para mi llevarlo al mundo del hatha Yoga" contesta con suave voz y una tenue sonrisa

"debo advertirle que no estoy emocionado por practicar yoga, en realidad solo accedí a reunirme con usted para complacer a mi esposa"

"no se preocupe Sr Grey, su esposa ya me lo advirtió, pero yo sabré introducirlo animadamente a un nuevo estado mental"

"Veremos" susurro mientras me quito los zapatos.

"Empecemos con la Vrksasana o postura del árbol, es una de las primeras posturas de pie que usualmente le enseño a los principiantes" dice mientras flexiona la rodilla derecha y coloca el talón en la parte más alta de su muslo izquierdo y luego eleva sus brazos sobre la cabeza y junta sus palmas. "Esta posición tonifica los músculos de las piernas y brinda una sensación de equilibrio y aplomo" añade con voz pausada.

Levanto una ceja mientras lo observo, luego dirijo la mirada hacia Taylor que se encuentra en el extremo de la habitación con una expresión en el rostro que no entiendo. El asiente con la cabeza y creo que sus palabras son "Disculpe señor" y sale disparado. No entiendo por qué se va, no es propio de él, pero cuando oigo una fuerte carcajada al otro lado de la puerta me queda claro que no pudo evitarlo_. ¡Esto realmente es ridículo!_

"¿Sr Natsuki, cuáles son sus honorarios? "

"Doscientos dólares la hora" responde desconcertado mientras vuelve a una posición humana.

"Le pagare quinientos dólares por hora, pero no utilizare sus servicios, si mi esposa le pregunta tendremos sesiones todos los lunes a las dos de la tarde en el gimnasio de mis oficinas" le digo mientras me pongo de nuevo mis zapatos. Escojo ese horario porque sé que Ana tiene reunión de editores y no podrá salir a espiarme en mis supuestas sesiones.

"Pero Sr Grey, debería practicar yoga, realmente le brindara…" se detiene cuando levanto mi mano frente a el.

"¿Acepta o tengo que buscar otro instructor? Lo amenazo.

"Está bien Sr Grey, tendrá en Tres meses certificado de yoga básico" contesta algo molesto.

"Perfecto, mi asistente se comunicara el lunes con usted para arreglar los detalles, que tenga un buen día" le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la corredora. Empiezo con trote lento y finalmente escucho la puerta cerrarse. _Aceptémoslo, practicando Yoga dejarías de ser Christian Grey._

Casi una Hora después subo al apartamento para encontrar a mi esposa relajándose aun en el baño de espuma.

"¿Cómo te fue, te sirvió? ¿Te sientes más Relajado?" me pregunta Ana mientras empiezo a quitarme la ropa.

"Podrías jurarlo, me he quitado un enorme peso de encima"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" me pregunta frunciendo el ceño bastante intrigada mientras yo me sumerjo en el agua tibia.

"No te preocupes, tendré sesiones todos los lunes a las dos de la tarde" Ana Sonríe y se abalanza sobre mi. Es hora de seguir con mi técnica de relajación favorita.

Después de una agradable mañana con mi esposa y un delicioso almuerzo me dirijo al estudio por la carpeta del protocolo para entregárselo a Ana. Llego a la biblioteca y la encuentro sentada en su antiguo escritorio blanco. Obviamente me estaba esperando por que ella sostiene en sus manos el maldito cuaderno verde.

_¡Bien Grey, es hora de la mierda!_


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Me acerco a Ana sonriéndole dulcemente y le extiendo la mano, ella toma la mía mientras cierra ligeramente los ojos. Supongo que busca descubrir mis intenciones tras el sencillo gesto.

"Ven, busquemos un sitio más cómodo en el que podamos sentarnos juntos" le aclaro mientras tiro de ella. "Creo que te necesitare cerca" Añado.

Creo que mi voz no logra disfrazar el temor que comienza a apoderarse de mí porque Ana envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo inhalo el olor tranquilizante que es para mí su cabello. _¡Ella es mi perfecta aromaterapia!_

"No te preocupes Christian, todo saldrá bien" me dice de pronto mientras aprieta un poco más su agarre. Luego levanta su cabeza para mirarme sin soltarme. "Tienes que hacerlo"

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" le pregunto en voz baja.

"Será bueno para ti conocer su historia, y como fue tu infancia"

"¿Y cómo sabes que tiene parte de mi infancia?" Obviamente ella sabe mucho más del contenido de los diarios. Ana me suelta y se muerde el labio de manera nerviosa mientras me mira.

"Solo lo supongo" se limita a contestar. Yo la sujeto de los hombros y la miro fijamente buscando la verdad en sus ojos.

"Ana dímelo, ¿lo leíste?" mi voz suena más fuerte de lo que debería.

"Christian ya te dije que no lo leí, solo vi algunas fotografías" responde algo dolida y se libera.

Recuerdo que vi lo que creo eran fotos pegadas a la primera hoja del cuaderno, supongo que por eso se veía más grueso.

"Fotografías…. ¿Tiene fotos mías?" Susurro.

Anastasia asiente y me mira cautelosa. "Tiene fotografías tuyas con tu madre y….un hombre, posiblemente tu padre"

Un frió glacial me recorre el cuerpo, tomo el cuaderno para buscarlas pero Ana me toma el brazo tratando de calmarme.

"Están en el otro diario" susurra.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro mientras miro fijamente el cuaderno en mis manos. Antes sentía una terrible aversión por leerlo, pero extrañamente empieza a nacer en mí la curiosidad. ¿Por qué tantas fotografías, y quienes están en ellas?

"¿Sabes que fotografías tiene esté? Le pregunto sin dejar de observarlo.

"La mayoría son de paisajes, sitos muy hermosos, pero también hay algunas donde esta ella y el hombre"

Levanto la mirada hacia Ana, ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aliviar mi tensión. Me toma de la mano y salimos de la biblioteca. La sigo tratando de identificar como me siento ante la posibilidad de descubrir al par de seres humanos que me echaron a este mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina me siento mientras Ana empieza a preparar algo. Nuevamente miro hacia el cuaderno que tengo en mis manos, es como tener la caja de Pandora esperando ser abierta para joder con todas sus porquerías todo lo que tengo en mi vida. Como lo señala la historia sé que lo abriré, no tanto por curiosidad -eso puedo controlarlo- más bien por insistencia de mis grandes amores femeninos, por lo que también espero que contenga esperanza para mí.

Anastasia me aleja de mis pensamientos cuando pone frente a mí un poco Té. No me parece extraño que me ofrezca este tipo de bebida, lo que no entiendo es el vaso que lo contiene.

"¿Un vaso plástico?" Le pregunto mientras levanto mi Té y le frunzo el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía que los tuviéramos.

"Si, tal vez sientas nuevamente la necesidad de tirar lo que tengas en la mano" contesta en tono burlón. Finalmente una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, Ana es demasiado ingeniosa.

"Vamos, sentémonos en el sofá del cuarto de televisión, así estaremos juntos" le digo mientras me paro con mi vaso y el cuaderno.

"Buena idea, así podre colocar mis pies estirados" dice ella mientras me sigue con su Té.

Cuando nos sentamos tomo sus pies y las coloco en mi regazo, me ayudará acariciarla mientras leo. Será un bálsamo y una forma de mantenerme sereno. Aunque creo que tendría que quedarme como tres semanas en la posición del árbol para encontrar el aplomo necesario para continuar con el cuaderno. Veo como Ana abre la carpeta con cara de resignación, es obvio que no le gusta el protocolo, pero estoy seguro que no será tan difícil como la lectura que me espera.

Abro el cuaderno y observo nuevamente las fotos, tratando de encontrar significado en las imágenes, puedo ver que se encuentran muy deterioradas, pero no me revelan nada más.

Paso la Hoja para encontrarme nuevamente con esa letra que revela la intimidad de la mujer que más daño me ha hecho en el mundo. Repaso rápidamente el inicio hasta situarme nuevamente donde lo deje.

_**Puedo entender que sintiera miedo y quisiera huir, lo que no termino de entender es como puede echar carrera y abandonar a su mujer y su hija. ¡Soy su hija!, lo más importante que ha hecho en este mundo. Lo que más debería amar. ¿Acaso no pensó en lo que nos pudiera pasar aquí? ¿Que ser sin corazón haría algo como eso? Además tener que sobrellevar estos sentimientos sin poder salir a correr por los campos como lo hacía cuando me sentía mal, es algo que me está desesperando.**_

_**Añoro volver a correr por ellos sin temor de volar en mil pedazos. Sobre todo cuando voy por la calle y siento las miradas de las personas que consideraba amigos. Ahora me miran como la hija de un posible traidor, cuando por más de veinte años era un correcto hombre y el mejor veterinario de la región. ¡Malditos idiotas, acaso no ven que todos fuimos borregos en esa estúpida guerra!**_

_**Todos en la ciudad se sienten felices y victoriosos, yo por mi parte tengo sentimientos encontrados, supongo que tener padres con procedencia de ambos lados me coloca en una posición imparcial. No tengo sentimientos partidistas que inclinen en lo más mínimo la balanza. De hecho sigo pensando que ninguna persona que haya estado en una guerra puede afirmar que ganó, ya que no creo que justifique chicos muertos a cambio de metros cuadrado de tierra. La tierra no nos pertenece, nosotros le pertenecemos y volveremos a ella.**_

_**QUE VIVA STANLEY Y SU AHORA SUPUESTA TRANQUILIDAD.**_

"Wooow" es el único sonido que escapa de mi boca. Dirijo la mirada hacia Ana que me observa cautelosa.

"Que pasa Christian"

"Tal parece que ella vivió alguna clase de guerra" Murmuro.

"¿Dónde?" pregunta frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la carpeta.

"Aún no lo sé, pero habla de un lugar llamado Stanley" mi mente trabaja al máximo pero no logro descifrarlo.

"las Malvinas" susurra consternada Ana.

"¿Te refieres a las Islas?"

"Si, en la universidad tenía una compañera cuyos padres eran de las islas y salieron de ellas poco después de acabarse la guerra, de regreso de unas de las vacaciones de verano, comentó que estuvo en un lugar llamado Stanley en las islas Malvinas con sus padres"

Coloco el cuaderno a un lado y tomo los pies de Ana descargándolos suavemente sobre el sofá mientras me levanto. Ana se incorpora inmediatamente ante mi reacción y me toma del brazo preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa, a dónde vas? Pregunta con tono nervioso.

"No te preocupes, voy por mi portátil quiero investigar antes de continuar" Respondo y me dirijo hacia el estudio.

No sé realmente como me siento. Es una sensación extraña conocer más de mi procedencia. Siempre me vi como un típico hombre norteamericano y ahora resulta que tengo sangre inglesa. _¡Sera por eso que me agrada John!_ Temo que el lunes tendré que visitarlo nuevamente. Es una pena que no lo pueda hacer a primera hora, ya que no puedo posponer la reunión de balance y estados financieros del 2011. Pero como tengo la supuesta clase de Yoga utilizaré ese tiempo para visitarlo.

Regreso con mi portátil y veo a mi esposa que cierra la carpeta con una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

"Que sucede ahora Ana" pregunto. Ella simplemente se encoje de hombros como niña malcriada.

"Dímelo Ana, sabes que me descontrolo si no sé qué te pasa"

"Nada malo, solo tengo que admitir que pensaste en todo" refunfuña.

Suelto un pequeño suspiro de alivio y me acerco. Me arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo de las manos.

"¿Acaso crees que lo dejaría al azar?" Le pregunto con sonrisa irónica. Ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que nunca dejare de ser controlador y menos con la vida de mi hijo y el amor de mi vida.

"No, claro que no." Contesta con una sonrisa burlona. Me acaricia las mejillas y me mira fijamente.

"¿Por qué elegiste The University Washington Medical Center para el parto?" pregunta sin dejar de acariciarme.

"Investigue sobre todos los hospitales y clínicas y ese es el mejor, además ocupa el primer puesto en Gineco-obstetricia en Seattle según el ranking de U.S News"

"¿Que piensa la Dra Greene?"

"Está de acuerdo" Tiene que estarlo por la cantidad de Dinero que le ofrecí. Además estaba encantada de saber que le pagaría desde abril para que no hiciera ningún turno en el hospital y tenga disposición cuando la llamemos.

"¿Sabe que tienes una enorme lista de teléfonos para ubicarla que incluyen los números de sus padres y hasta la de las novias de sus hijos?" Pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

"Lo sabrá si la tenemos que ubicar en algunos de esos números en caso de necesitarla"

Ana se hecha a reír y yo nuevamente me siento a su lado.

"No creo que le guste mucho" me dice cuando finalmente su risa mengua. "como tampoco creo que le guste a Roach la construcción de un helipuerto en el SIP"

"Me importa un carajo si le gusta o no, Taylor me informo que las tres posibles rutas suelen estar muy congestionadas y el hospital está muy lejos de allí" Aunque no creo que lo necesite porque desde el 12 de mayo mantendré a Ana en casa para evitarme emociones demasiado intensas.

"Podemos cambiar la lista de bebidas solo por agua y jugo de mango" Pregunta.

"¿Claro, que más deseas?" pregunto aliviado al ver que Ana no convertirá en una discusión el protocolo. Ella resopla y mi alivio dura poco.

"Quiero que ambos escojamos la ropa del primer día de Ted y lo que llevara las maletas. Sé que Emily Bonezita hizo un gran trabajo con el cuarto pero quiero ser yo quien decida como vestir a mi bebe. No quiero que las personas que me ayudaran en el parto tengan que firmar un contrato, y quiero que incluyas a Katherine en la lista de personas que me pueden acompañar"

¡Joder!

"Está bien, iremos juntos a comprar lo que tú quieras, en cuanto al contrato del personal solo quiero asegurarme que todo estará dentro de la esfera de procedimientos seguros y menos propensos a presentar complicaciones o problemas, eso no interferirá en sus operaciones regulares, además no quiero que se dejen tentar por algún paparazzi en busca de la exclusiva"

"¿Y qué pasa con Katherine? Pregunta con un leve puchero.

"Ana, no creo que sea buena idea que estemos en la misma habitación en un momento tan importante y contigo de por medio" La sola idea de tener que verla y aguantarme sus opiniones me estresa, aunque tengo que entrenarme para asimilar que estará como nuevo miembro de la familia. No puedo despreciarla para siempre. ¿O sí?

"Quiero que ella pueda estar conmigo, tal vez necesite apoyo"

"Para eso estaré yo, tus padres y mi madre" Me ofende que no seamos suficientes para ella.

"Lo sé, pero también sé que me quejare. A ti no quiero preocuparte, a Ray y a tu madre no les tengo tanta confianza y mama está en las vegas. Ella es la mujer a la que podre gritarle sin vergüenza" se queja y vuelve hacer un puchero.

"Ana, el Jet estará disponible en los hangares del aeropuerto McCarran para que tu madre vuele en cuanto se active el protocolo tan solo serán dos horas y yo no tendré problemas en aguantar tus quejidos" Le miento para tranquilizarla. "Le pediré a Natsuki que me enseñe a manejarlo" le miento nuevamente.

Ana Me sonríe, se lanza a mis brazos y me besa tan apasionadamente que todo mi mundo comienza a reducirse a ella mientras mi erección se expande. Estoy listo para llevarla a la cama pero Ana me suelta.

"Ahora, sigue leyendo, yo empezare un clásico que me recomendó Helen, una nueva editora" Dice con ojos traviesos y se muerde el labio. Yo preferiría llevarla a la habitación pero sé que ella no me lo permitirá. Será mejor que termine con esto de una vez y averiguar cómo llego la puta a Detroit.

"¿Y qué libro en esta tierra puedes preferir en vez de tu esposo?" le pregunto quemando mi último cartucho.

"Ninguno, solo me llamo la atención la historia de un hombre que tuvo que esperar cincuenta y un años, nueve meses y 4 días el amor de su vida"

¡Pobre hombre! Gracias a Dios no tuve que esperar a mi Ana por tanto tiempo aunque sin duda lo haría si no tuviera más remedio.

"¿Qué libro es?" pregunto intrigado.

"El amor en los tiempos del cólera de Gabriel García Márquez" responde mientras se dirige a los estantes en busca del libro.

Me acodo con mi portátil y empiezo a investigar sobre Stanley y la guerra de las Malvinas. La información de la ciudad coincide con las fotografías iniciales del diario, y el atardecer al parecer es un lugar llamado "Mount Pleasant" o monte Agradable. Es un buen nombre ya que tiene una vista tan hermosa. Me doy cuenta que la guerra empezó solo una año antes de que yo naciera y que ella lo empezó después de que terminara el conflicto.

Después de leer un rato con Ana a mi lado, me cuesta aceptar que pienso lo mismo que la puta sobre esa guerra. Como dijo John F. Kennedy – El hombre tiene que establecer un final para la guerra. Si no, la guerra establecerá un final para la humanidad – y no creo que la propiedad de la tierra deba cobrar la vida de cualquier humano.

Coloco a un lado el portátil y tomo nuevamente el cuaderno bajo la intensa mirada de Ana. Ella coloca sus piernas otra vez sobre mi regazo y retoma la lectura de su libro. Sabe que necesitare su contacto.

Respiro y empiezo nuevamente.

_**9 de Julio 1982**_

_**Al parecer debo escribir todos los días y eso me parece una estupidez. Que se supone que debo escribir? Tan solo me levanto, me baño, desayuno, ayudo a mama con el cuidado y limpiezas de la casa, busco trabajo, almuerzo, duermo, tengo los mismos sentimientos de odio y resentimiento, veo el atardecer, me tranquilizo organizo la cena mientras mama vuelve del almacén y vuelvo a dormir. Fin**_

_**10 de Julio de 1982**_

_**Exactamente lo mismo que el 9 de julio. Fin**_

_**11 de julio de 1982**_

_**Igual que ayer, solo que el clima hoy no me permitió ver el atardecer por lo que estoy algo tensa. No cene. Fin**_

_**12 de julio de 1982**_

_**La misma rutina, pero hoy logre ver el atardecer, me encontré con Ren Masen y tuvimos sexo nuevamente, esta vez fue mejor que el **__**día**__** que me quito la virginidad en la noche de graduación. Fin**_

_¡Joder!_ Empieza la mierda. Pero debo seguir. Acaricio las piernas de Ana de arriba a abajo y respiro hondo mientras retomo la lectura.

_**13 de julio de 1982**_

_**Como lo sospechaba mi madre encontró mi diario y lo está leyendo. El alboroto y sermón que me dio sobre mi vida sexual era de no creer. Finalmente se tranquilizó cuando le dije que era una trampa para ver si ella lo estaba leyendo. ¿ De qué otra manera ella podría saber que no escribía todos los días? Espero que le sirva de lesión y no se meta nuevamente con mi diario.**_

_**PD: Mama, si estás leyendo a pesar de que prometiste no volver hacerlo, te informo que solo fue mentira lo de mi encuentro sexual de ayer, porque si perdí mi virginidad la noche de graduación. ¿Ahora que harás? ¡ Finnnnnnnnnnnnn!**_

Una pequeña risa logra escaparse de mí al leer esto. _¡Dios, esta mujer es realmente astuta e ingeniosa!_Pero recobro nuevamente mi postura al darme cuenta que la maldita mujer ha logrado hacerme reír. ¡Mierda!

**ANASTASIA**

Empiezo el libro no muy concentrada porque quiero estar atenta a cualquier reacción de Christian, espero que lo ayude aunque sufrirá mucho al final como me fue advertido.

No creo que hoy termine de leer el primero de los diarios, y si llegara hacerlo, creo que mañana no tendremos el famoso simulacro ya que probablemente deseara leer el segundo. De repente escucho una ahogada risa saliendo de él. Lo miro pero inmediatamente frunce el ceño y vuelve a un estado impasible en cuestión de segundos.

¡Dios, esto será la más grande montaña rusa de emociones!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles.

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles.

Recuerden visitar el Blog "Siluetas de cincuenta sombras"

.com

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.

**CAPITULO 13**

Después de algunos minutos logro concentrarme nuevamente en mi libro, Christian continua con el diario con actitud impasible, como si leyera el manual de instrucciones de un horno microondas. Lo miro cada que se mueve pero lo único que hace es tomar la hoja y pasar a la siguiente. Su cara no refleja sentimiento alguno lo cual me preocupa. Deja al hombre tranquilo me dice mi subconsciente, ¿prefieres verlo tomándose del pelo como un loco?

De repente siento que se le escapa un pequeño suspiro, levanto la mirada para observarlo pero nuevamente tiene esa expresión imperturbable. Tal vez trata de ser indiferente a lo que lee. Tal vez trata de crear una coraza para que esas letras no penetren en su alma.

Retiro mis piernas de su regazo y me levanto tan rápido como mi vientre me lo permite. Christian me observa fijamente sin cerrar el diario.

"Voy al baño, Ted ha convertido mi vejiga En una cama de agua" Le digo mientras estiro mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. El trata de sonreírme pero solo una de las comisuras de su boca se levanta de forma muy leve y luego vuelve a leer.

En cuanto salgo me dirijo hacia la biblioteca por el bolso, busco frenéticamente mi teléfono pero está sumergido en el sin fin de cosas que llevo en él. No tengo mucho tiempo para seguir tentando con los dedos. Saco mi bolsa de maquillaje, el estuche con las gafas, mis vitaminas, los pañitos húmedos, mi agenda, las llaves, mi billetera y finalmente mi teléfono. ¡Dios! Con razón Christian lo llama el agujero negro, a esto le cabe de todo.

Saco la tarjeta de mi billetera y marco el número. No he querido guardarlo aun en la lista de contactos ya que probablemente Cristian lo vea. Marco y contesta al segundo timbre

"Buenas tardes Anastasia"

"Christian está leyendo el diario" Respondo rápidamente. No tengo tiempo para formalidades, además es verdad que Ted salta felizmente sobre mi vejiga.

"Entiendo... ¿Como esta?"

Aparentemente tranquilo pero sé que tan solo esta reprimido" Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que estalle.

"¿Crees que pueda terminarlo?"

"No lo sé, pero tratare de que finalice el primero"

"Está bien, estaré pendiente"

"No sé si esto sea buena idea"

"¿Que lea los diarios o que me hayas contactado?"

"Ambos"

"Christian necesita conocer la historia de Ella, será muy duro pero yo voy a poder ayudarlo y aclarar sus dudas"

"Está bien, gracias" contesto no muy convencida. "Enviare a alguien para que lo recoja cuando llegue el momento"

"No es necesario, se cómo llegar"

"Por favor, solo quiero asegurarme que no tengas ningún inconveniente en llegar"

"Está bien, estaré listo" Cuelgo y salgo disparada para el baño. Si me demoro más, inevitablemente Christian vendrá a buscarme.

Cuando finalmente saboreo la deliciosa sensación de alivio me dirijo nuevamente al estudio. Justo cuando llego al umbral veo como Christian cierra fuertemente el diario, mira hacia el techo y cierra los ojos soltando el aire que al parecer está conteniendo.

_**CHRISTIAN**_

Debo tratar de seguir leyendo sin dejar que esto me afecte. No puedo permitirme aflorar emociones que pueda generar esta maldita mujer porque mañana será un día importante y quiero estar concentrado en todos los procedimientos. Retomo la lectura sabiendo que mi bella esposa me monitorea desviando su mirada por encima de su libro. Casi puedo sentir en mi costado su mirada intensa. _¡Vamos Grey, es solo la historia de una cualquiera!_

_**16 de julio 1982**_

_**Mama no me reclama por mi confesión Sobre la graduación, lo cual lo puedo interpretar de dos formas; puede ser que efectivamente no lo ha leído otra vez mi diario o tal vez se muerde la lengua para no ponerse en evidencia. Aunque me inclino más por su inocencia ya que no es buena actriz.**_

_**Aunque nunca se lo admitiré ahora me gusta escribir el diario, sigo pensando que es una estupidez, ya que siempre llevare el hilo de mi vida sin olvidar detalle. No es un libro de fantásticas aventuras que narra la historia de increíbles personajes. Es solo la recopilación de pensamientos tontos de una chica. ¿A quién podría interesarle?**_

_**En fin, espero que el lunes pueda escribir de nuevo con excelentes noticias.**_

La puta tiene razón, aunque yo acomodaría sus palabras en otro orden

- Chicos pensamientos de una tonta -

_**19 de Julio de 1982**_

_**Gracias a Dios esta noche puedo utilizar frases amables para llenar estos renglones.**_

_**Estoy contenta de haber obtenido el empleo en The Malvina house. El pequeño hotel me ha contratado como recepcionista, al parecer necesitan alguien que maneje perfectamente el inglés y el español. Eso me hace extrañar a papá.**_

_**20 de julio 1982**_

_**Mi primer dia en el hotel fue divertido gracias a mi compañera de trabajo. La había visto antes porque en esta ciudad todos nos conocemos, pero era la primera vez que hablaba con ella. Ale Downye es una chica encantadora. Me conto que no vivió con su mama durante su infancia, estuvo al cuidado de sus abuelos desde los 10 meses hasta los 8 años, hasta que su madre volvió a las islas con una nueva familia y aunque se lleva bien con su padrastro y hermana media prefiere no vivir con ellos y por eso vive y trabaja en el hotel. Aunque pienso que lo hace por la facilidad para conseguir los comics de Marvell. Supongo que me contrataron por que los otros dos idiomas que ella habla son incoherencias y tonterías.**_

¡Dios, espero que no describa al resto de habitantes!

_**21 julio de 1982**_

_**Hoy Finalmente he logrado hablar con Lisa, está realmente ocupada en su nuevo empleo del periódico local. Me ha contado que vienen desde Londres muchos soldados e ingenieros para construir una nueva base aérea en Monte Agradable que a futuro puede ser el nuevo aeropuerto de Stanley. La estación será construida como parte de los esfuerzos británicos para reforzar la defensa de las islas después de la guerra. Me sugiere que me prepare porque probablemente tendremos ocupación completa en el hotel. Lástima que no logramos hablar horas como lo hacíamos en la escuela, pero ella insistió en irse para preparar unos reportajes. No sé quién los leerá, tal vez los pingüinos.**_

Qué curioso, hace poco leí en mi investigación de las islas que hay 25 pingüinos por cada humano. ¡Que tedio!

_**22 de Julio de 1982**_

_**Hable con el Sr Rendell sobre la información que me dio lisa, me confirma que en dos semana tendremos ocupación completa ya que los ingenieros aeronáuticos se hospedaran en el hotel y también algunos reporteros de Sudamérica que registraran los estragos que dejo la guerra, aunque probablemente empiecen a llegar la próxima semana. Quiero proponerle al Sr Rendell que me permita ser guía de los reporteros y mostrarles vistas más amables que las de balas y fragmentos de bombas esparcidos por el campo. Quiero cambiarle el enfoque bélico que los atrae a las islas, En fin mañana lo sabré.**_

_**23 de julio de 1982**_

_**Estoy loca de felicidad, el Sr Rendell está de acuerdo con mi idea, incluso me ha pedido que sea yo quien organice una agenda interesante. Ya tengo planeado algunos sitios, pero primero los visitare, quiero estar segura que son adecuados y no han sido tocados por el conflicto. Mañana saldré con Lisa de excursión.**_

¡Joder! A la puta también le gusta salir de excursión, supongo que le heredé ese gusto.

_**24 de julio de 1982**_

_**Hoy estuve con Lisa en monte Tumbledown, los montes Harriet, Y Dos Hermanas, pero lastimosamente hay evidencias demasiado frescas del conflicto. El padre de Lisa nos sermoneo por lo menos media hora sobre la imprudencia de ir a esos lugares sin saber si estaban minados, y aunque le prohibió a Lisa acompañarme mañana, me ha prestado amablemente su camioneta. Si supiera lo mala que soy al volante no me lo hubiera ofrecido.**_

¡Genial! Ahora resulta que esta mujer no tenía sentido de autoprotección y no le importaba ponerse en peligro. Por eso Resulto ser una puta y termino como la mierda... En el piso.

_**25 de julio De 1982**_

_**Hoy estuve todo el dia en el archipiélago de Punta Voluntario y fue increíble ver la colonia de pingüinos rey. Más allá logre ver colonias de pingüinos magallánicos, junto a varias otras aves como gaviotas, ostreros y gansos. Será una excelente visita para los turistas Tome fotografías con la espectacular cama instantánea que me presto el Sr Rendell..**_

_**Decidí quedarme a ver el atardecer ya que en mi nuevo trabajo no me lo ha permitido y me he llevado el susto de mi vida cuando estaba concentrada viendo el sol fundirse en el océano. Sentí pasos en la tierra que se dirigían hacia mí y cuando me gire Me encontré con un hombre que nunca en mi vida había visto. Creo que también le di el susto de su vida cuando tome una roca y se la lancé sin mas, el hábilmente la esquivo mientras hablaba tratando de calmarme, pero mientras más se acercaba con sus brazos en alto más rocas le lanzaba. Cuando finalmente logro explicarme que era un turista fue demasiado tarde por que la última roca que salió de mis manos logro aterrizar en su cabeza.**_

_**Inmediatamente corrí para ayudarlo, pues esa no es la manera de tratar a un visitante, pero la verdad no tiene apariencia de turista, más bien parecía un vago que ha robado una enorme mochila.**_

_**Me acerque a él para disculparme y sentí**____**una extraña sensación en mi estómago cuando me miro a los ojos mientras se palpaba el golpe en la cabeza. Después se burló de mí. "Creí que la guerra había terminado" fueron sus palabras, luego me dio la más hermosa sonrisa que haya visto en un hombre. Tenía labios cincelados que enmarcaban perfectamente sus blancos dientes.**_

_**Cuando se repuso del golpe y yo me repuse de la magnífica vista que su rostro y cabello rubio me ofrecían me explico que vio mi camioneta y que quería pedirme un aventón ya que deseaba volver a Stanley después de dos días de acampar en punta voluntario.**_

_**El regreso fue silencioso, no quise hablar porque tenía que concentrarme en mi manera de manejar y no me ayudaba sentir su mirada. Me pidió que lo dejara en la entrada de la cuidad y cuando se bajó me regalo una segunda sonrisa acompañada por un guiño. Yo simplemente levante mi mano a manera de despedida sin poder modular palabra.**_

_**Por lo tanto tengo que concluir que mi excursión fue exitosa; encontré un sitio mágico con fauna asombrosa y descubrí una nueva especie... Un ser que anda solo, tiene cabello rubio, ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta.**_

¡Dios! ¿Sera él? Un suspiro logra escaparse porque no puedo creer que sea el hijo de un hombre trotamundos y aventurero. Tal parece que mi gusto por la excursión no es heredado de ella. Observo la fotografías que se encuentran más abajo y me parece magnifica la del atardecer con dos pingüinos.

_**26 de julio 1982**_

_**Cuando llegue al hotel le conté al señor Rendell sobre Punta voluntario y la fauna que allí se encuentra. Por otra parte le conté a Ale sobre la nueva especie que descubrí pero...**_

De repente Ana retira sus pies de mi Regazo y se levanta. La observo sin entender que hace pero ella me lo aclara rápidamente mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

"Voy al baño, Ted ha convertido mi vejiga En una Cama de agua" Me sonríe pero sus ojos se encuentran visiblemente angustiados. Trato de de tranquilizarla pero solo me sale una patética versión de una sonrisa. Ella se va mientras yo continuo con mi lectura.

_**Por otra parte le conté a Ale sobre la nueva especie que descubrí pero se decepciono al saber que no se su nombre y que estaba tan idiotizada que no se lo pedí. Malvinas es grande pero Stanley es pequeño, de manera que sé que voy a volver a verlo pronto. . ¡ESO ESPERO!**_

_**27 de julio de 1982**_

_**Todo el dia he pensado en ese chico y por qué esta en Stanley. Por su acento sé que debe ser norteamericano, pero no sé nada más y eso me inquieta. En fin voy a dormir e intentar no soñar nuevamente con esa sonrisa.**_

_**28 de julio de 1982**_

_**También hoy he pensado todo el dia en ese chico. Pregunte disimuladamente a los escasos huéspedes pero nadie sabe nada. Ale le pregunto a sus contactos de otras posadas pero tampoco saben dar razón. Tal vez ya se fue de Stanley.**_

_**29 de julio de 1982**_

_**Hoy he logrado distraer mi mente de ese chico. He tenido que buscar en una cantidad ridícula de libros que me llevo el señor Rendell información sobre toda la fauna que encontré en Punta voluntario. Quiere que esté preparada por que el lunes llegan los reporteros. Aprovechare mi descanso de fin de semana para memorizar la información que relatare en las visitas.**_

_**30 de julio 1982**_

_**El dia de hoy el sr Rendell Ale y yo terminamos de organizar las visitas a punta voluntario. Tan solo falta establecer el mejor horario teniendo en cuenta el clima tan cambiante que la isla posee, además tenemos que conseguir quien maneje la camioneta por que el señor Rendell no confía en mis habilidades con el volante y Ale debe quedarse en el hotel. Propuse contratar a Ren para el trabajo. Y solo lo hago porque sé que está desesperado por tener ingresos y no depender de sus padres. Realmente no me interesa una relación con él. Las pocas veces que estuvimos juntos se debió más a mi curiosidad, pero realmente no lleno mis expectativas, quede con una extraña sensación Inconclusa.**_

Trato de ignorar lo obvio en su carencia. Supongo que por todo el mundo se pueden encontrar estúpidos que no saben complacer una mujer. Tomo la hoja y al pasarla encuentro en la siguiente muchos corazones rojos atravesados por una flecha decorando la página.

_**31 de julio de 1982**_

_**Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando estaba caminando con Lisa y el hermoso chico paso junto a nosotras en una bicicleta. Cuando lo vi venir en dirección opuesta a la que nosotras caminábamos mis piernas me fallaron y no pude seguir. Se me hizo eterno el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar a nosotras. Su sonrisa de esfinge me ablando las entrañas y Cuando estuvo más cerca estas finalmente se derritieron al escuchar su voz.**_

_**HOLA CHICA DE OJOS GRISES**_

_**Son las palabras que aun retumban en mi cabeza. Lástima que siguió de largo sin darme oportunidad de hablar.**_

_**1 de agosto de 1982**_

_**Lisa me ayudo a Investigar quién es el chico, tal parece que vino en un barco pesquero desde chile, pero no sabemos nada más. Por la ruta que tomo ayer supongo que debe estar en alguna de las granjas que por esos lados se encuentran, ya que no hay hoteles en esa dirección. En fin mañana tratare de averiguar más.**_

_**2 de agosto de 1982**_

_**Hoy Realmente he puesto a prueba mi habilidad con el español. Han llegado reporteros desde todo Sudamérica he incluso desde México. El dia se pasó volando y no tuve tiempo para realizar las averiguaciones en las granjas y saber más de este chico que ocupa mi mente en el dia y mis sueños en las noches.**_

_**3 de agosto de 1982**_

_**Nuevamente casi me infarto al ver entrar el chico por la puerta del hotel. Su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro, mientras creo que mi sangre si abandono el mío. Pregunto amablemente por el Sr Rendell y yo nuevamente no fui capaz de hablar, tan solo le señale la puerta y me limite a ver como se alejaba en dirección a la oficina del jefe.**_

_**La impaciencia se adueñó de mi sin saber que pasaba, cuando ambos salieron enfrascados en una conversación trate de agudizar mi sentido auditivo pero este se anuló cuando él me miro y me guiño el ojo. ¡Dios debo verme patética antes sus ojos!**_

_**No tuve valor para preguntarle al señor Rendell por el chico, pero sé que mañana no me aguantare.**_

Maldita sea, ahora esto se va a convertir en una historia de corazones y flores.

_**4 de agosto de 1982**_

_**El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.**_

_**-William Shakespeare-**_

_**Definitivamente el destino me dio la mejor de las manos y está jugando a mi favor. Cuando llegue le pedí a Ale que le pregunte al Sr Rendell por el chico y me dijo que lo contrató para manejar la camioneta. Solo que la tonta olvido preguntarle el nombre. Pero no importa porque el viernes vendrá y se quedara en el hotel. Estoy ansiosa por saber más de este chico.**_

Leo nuevamente la frase de Shakespeare y me doy cuenta que desperdicie muchos años de mi vida echándole la culpa a las cartas que me tocaron. Gracias a Dios llego Ana para enseñarme como se juega.

_**5 de agosto 1982**_

_**Hoy llegaron dos de los ingenieros británicos al hotel, tal parece que el clima les favoreció y uno de los barcos llego antes de lo previsto. Estoy orgullosa por que el señor Rendell nos felicitó por tener todo organizado y no nos tomaron por sorpresa. Sin embargo la mayoría de ellos al parecer llegaran mañana. En fin, lo único que deseo ahora es que mañana llegue pronto para ver a mi chico de ojos verdes.**_

_**6 de Agosto de 1982 **___

_**Dios, ni siquiera sé cómo describir la serie de acontecimientos que llenaron mi día.**_

_**Todo inicia cuando llegaron los ingenieros de la última embarcación que en su mayoría eran soldados. Mientras registraba a los primeros ingenieros me sentía observada pero no hice mayor caso de esa impresión ya que era lógico al estar rodeada de tantos hombres. Cuando finalmente el último de la fila llego al mostrador supe el porqué de esa sensación. **_

_**Sus increíbles ojos azules penetraban en mí de una manera indescriptible. Su mirada firme e intensa nunca abandonó la mía. Una fuerte oleada de calor inundo mi cuerpo y extrañamente mi boca se hizo agua. Finalmente logre pedirle los datos para el registro y su voz profunda, firme pero dulce hizo que mis rodillas flaquearan.**_

_**Cuando finalmente se alejó hacia su cuarto me quede temblando. Nunca había visto una estructura ósea tan perfecta. Aunque mi chico bien podría hacerle frente con su sonrisa.**_

_**¡Dios por primera vez puedo decir que la guerra trae algo bueno y se llama Jonathan Lowell!**_

_**El resto de la tarde estuve ansiosa e intranquila, no lograba concentrarme en mi trabajo porque esa mirada intensa me perseguía, además el chico no llegaba y casi terminaba mi dia en el hotel. Cuando recogía mis cosas el finalmente entro con su enorme mochila y sonrisa de igual tamaño. Mi corazón finalmente encontró calma cuando supe su nombre. Cristopher Wells es el chico de extraordinaria sonrisa y el dueño de unos increíbles ojos verdes.**_

Cierro el diario porque no quiero seguir leyendo. ¡Maldita mujer! Tal vez la lista de sus hombres apenas comienza, obviamente desde muy joven empezó hacer sus pinos como puta. Tal vez ni ella misma sabe quién es mi padre.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta Ana desde la puerta. Tal parece que esa se ha convertido en la pregunta infaltable cuando los diarios me rodean. Abro los ojos y la miro tratando que mis ojos no reflejen la amargura que me invade.

"Si, solo un poco cansado" murmuro

Ella se dirige rápidamente hacia mí pero cuando se va a sentar la detengo y la abrazo dejando que mi cabeza descanse suavemente sobre su vientre. Ella coloca una mano en mi cabeza y me acaricia. Bajo el abrigo de mis amores comienzo a sentir paz. Cuando la suelto, noto que ella lleva el celular en su otra mano.

"Vas a llamar a alguien" pregunto intrigado.

"Eh… solo quería pedir comida a domicilio" me sonríe pero su sonrisa parece algo culpable. "Pediré alitas picantes" añade y da la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Yo me levanto para seguirla y me doy cuenta que empieza a oscurecer, eso significa que tiene hambre. Cuando paso por la biblioteca algo me llama la atención. Todas las cosas de su bolso se encuentran esparcidas en la mesa, ¿si tan solo iba a pedir un domicilio por que no tomo el que estaba sobre el escritorio? Agilizo el paso para alcanzarla.

"¿Ana, a quien piensas llamar?"


	15. CAPITULO 14

Ana continúa caminando apresuradamente hacia la cocina dejando el teléfono encima de la barra. No se gira para contestar, más bien agiliza el paso. ¡Si que debe tener hambre! Cuando finalmente llega al refrigerador vuelvo a preguntarle, tal vez no me escucho.

"¿Ana, a quien piensas llamar?"

Ella se sumerge en el refrigerador buscando su jugo de mango y desde las profundidades de este me contesta.

"Voy a llamar a tu madre" cierra la puerta del refrigerador con la jarra en su mano y se dirige a la alacena en busca de un vaso. Esta ruborizada y tiene una expresión culpable en el rostro. Supongo que se siente avergonzada de que yo sepa que le iba a contar a mi madre que estoy leyendo el diario, pero a decir verdad no me molesta, de hecho me sorprende que aun no lo haya hecho.

"Esta bien" Le contesto tranquilamente. "¿Puedes regalarme algo mas de te? El que me diste ya se enfrió" ella se gira y me mira con una suave sonrisa un poco mas relajada. La observo mientras se mueve por la cocina y noto que esta descalza. Me recuerda cuando tan solo hace algunos meses bromeamos sobre ello y me parece increíble que este sucediendo. Ahora me siento cómodo y feliz con esta situación.

"¿Como vas con el diario y que has encontrado?" Pregunta mientras prepara mi Te. Debe de sentirse ansiosa por saber como lo estoy manejando. Ella sabe que mi supuesta tranquilidad es tan solo una fachada.

"No mucho" le contesto mientras me encojo de hombros. "Dice que extrañaba a su padre y habla sobre la tensa relación que llevaba con su madre. Cuenta que consiguió trabajo en un hotel por que manejaba bien el ingles y el español, y también que conoció dos chicos interesantes para ella" Le narro los hechos como si no tuvieran mayor valor pero tengo que admitir que se torna incómodamente atrayente.

"¿Interesantes?" Pregunta Ana con el ceño fruncido mientras coloca la taza frente a mí y comienza a servir el agua. Afortunadamente esta vez no utilizo un nada plástico.

"Si, tal parece que ambos le gustaban" respondo mientras sumerjo la bolsita en el agua.

"¿Crees que alguno sea tu padre?"

"No lo se, tal vez solo sean los primeros en la larga lista de sus hombres"

Ana me mira y frunce sus labios. Creo que mi comentario no le gusta, pero por suerte no contesta y vierte el jugo en su vaso.

"A decir verdad serian el segundo y el tercero, tubo anteriormente un chico con el que empezó su vida sexual"

"Bueno, no todos los hombres pueden encontrar al amor de su vida aun siendo virgen" comenta con una sonrisa picara.

"No, soy muy afortunado de haberlo logrado, y me enorgullece aun mas haberte convertido en una glotona" le devuelvo una sonrisa aun mas picara. Tal vez deberíamos nuevamente volver al cuarto de juegos.

"Ni lo pienses Grey" contesta como si me hubiera leído La mente "Tienes que terminar el diario y yo tengo que continuar con mi Libro" Se lleva el jugo a su boca y lo bebe como si llevara tres días en un desierto. Es divertido de ver. Yo tomo mi Te mientras me preparo mentalmente para volver a mi lectura.

Ana rodea la mesa y me abraza por detrás, es muy dulce sentir su vientre de 22 semanas en mi espalda. Espera a que termine el Te y finalmente me suelta.

"Vamos, Tenemos que continuar" dice mientras toma mi mano arrastrándome hacia el cuarto de televisión.

"Espera" la detengo y tomo su teléfono de la mesa. "No olvides que ibas a llamar a mi madre" Ella lo toma y nuevamente se ruboriza. "No te preocupes, se que vas a contarle que estoy leyendo el diario, solo asegúrate que no venga, no quiero visitas" Ana suelta un suspiro y marca.

Cuando volvemos a sentarnos Tomo las piernas de Ana y nuevamente las coloco en mi regazo. De esta manera las puedo acariciar y ella puede seguir observándome.

._**... Cristopher Wells es el chico de extraordinaria sonrisa y el dueño de unos increíbles ojos verdes.**_

_**Es una lastima que no trabaje los fines de semana por que se que estos dos días serán eternos. Pero tal vez sea lo mejor por que debo memorizar los datos para la visita de los reporteros el lunes.**_

_**7 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**He logrado concentrarme en mi relato y distraer la mente de los dos chicos, espero que mañana sea tranquilo.**_

_**8 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**He buscado a Lisa temprano para salir a caminar pero me dijo que se encontraba muy ocupada preparando algunos informes para los reporteros visitantes que han tomado base en el periódico. Fui al hotel con la excusa de haber dejado información necesaria para las visitas pero no vi a ninguno de los chicos aunque Ale me conto que Christopher le pregunto ayer donde podía encontrarme. Volví rápidamente pero no se apareció en toda la tarde. Le pregunte a mama si alguien vino a buscarme cuando fui a casa de Lisa pero ella lo negó. Espero que mañana podamos hablar un poco más.**_

_**9 de agosto de 1982**_

_**EL DIA DE HOY FUE INCREIBLE!**_

_**En la mañana llegue muy ansiosa al hotel, vería por fin a Cristopher y a Jonathan, además seria mi primer día como guía turística. Afortunadamente hoy tan solo tres reporteros decidieron realizar el tur, uno de Paraguay y dos de Bolivia por que los demás no se sienten bien ya que realizaron una tertulia acompañados de mucho vino para compensar la noche fría de ayer.**_

_**Logre cruzar algunas palabras con Cristopher poco después del almuerzo antes de salir. Es increíblemente dulce por que mi boca me supo a miel mientras conversábamos. Me confirmo que era norteamericano y que había llegado desde chile en un barco por que es su forma preferida de viaje ya que le encanta navegar. Me conto y me asombro la habilidad con la cual logro negociar con el Sr Rendell su nuevo empleo como conductor y mensajero ya que trabajará a cambio de la habitación y de las tres comidas, fuimos interrumpidos cuando llegaron los reporteros. Pero prometió contarme más cuando regresáramos.**_

_**Justo cuando salíamos hacia la camioneta llego un camión de la base militar. Vi como los ingenieros descendían y en ellos estaba Jonathan que me miraba fijamente mientras nos alejábamos.**_

_**El viaje fue silencioso por que me encontraba muy nerviosa. Tenía a tres reporteros que pondrían a prueba mi español, unos ojos penetrantes que me perseguían y a un chico que me fascinaba sentado a mi lado, afortunadamente en esta ocasión el era el que tenía que concentrarse en conducir.**_

_**La visita fue un éxito por que supe responder todas las preguntas y me felicitaron por mi buen español. Aunque Christopher no Comprendía mis palabras no apartaba su mirada un solo minuto, lo que fue obvio incluso para los reporteros, ya que me preguntaron si era mi novio. Gracias a Dios el no entendió cuando les conteste que estaba trabajando en ello y los cuatro reímos. Después nos acercamos lo suficiente a los pingüinos para que los reporteros pudieran tomar las fotografías y Cristopher me sorprendió con un tierno comentario. Dice que Conoció en Nueva Zelanda los pingüinos emperador y que admira que ellos escojan una sola pareja para el resto de su vida. Luego vimos el atardecer en silencio y fue fantástico.**_

_**Me pareció que Christopher le tomo confianza a la camioneta por que de regreso al hotel logro convertir el camino de dos horas a solo hora y veinte minutos. Tal parece que ama la velocidad, aunque creo que todos los hombres deben traerlo en su código genético por que los reporteros lo felicitaron. Fue divertido escuchar su agradecimiento en español con extraño acento, aunque supongo que el mío no debe ser de lo mas neutral.**_

_**Nos quedamos la última media hora de mi turno conversando en el lobby del hotel bajo la constante mirada y sonrisa de Ale. Me conto que el 3 de septiembre cumplirá 25 años, que lleva poco mas de dos viajando por el mundo y que lo ultimo que tiene en su plan de viaje es toda América. Empezara por el sur antes de regresar a Estados unidos por su madre y que volverá a Cantabria en España por que se enamoro de ese lugar y es donde quiere vivir el resto de su vida. Los minutos se me hicieron cortos a su lado y cuando quería preguntarle cosas acerca de sus viajes no supe por donde empezar. Me pidió que hiciera una lista y que mañana la hablaríamos.**_

_**ES TAN LINDOOO! Ya quiero que sea mañana.**_

Bueno, al parecer el chico era listo en los negocios, tal vez logro financiar sus viajes con arreglos parecidos.

_**10 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**El día de hoy fue muy productivo en el trabajo pero poco con respecto a Cristopher. Tal parece que los reporteros hicieron excelentes recomendaciones a sus colegas y hoy todos querían ir a Punta Voluntario. Tuvimos que crear cuatro grupos para los próximos cuatro días. Cristopher tuvo que ocuparse antes de salir de comprar los refrescos y donas que se entregaron como tentempié, ya que fue la única observación de los reporteros Bolivianos.**_

_**El regreso fue lento por tener el cupo completo y llegamos justo cuando termino mi turno. Cristopher me dijo que luego podríamos hablar mas tranquilamente y me invito a la fiesta que se realizaran en la ciudad el sábado, ya que El 14 de Agosto se celebra el día en que se descubrió Malvinas, por lo que me vine a casa algo agradecida por que estaba exhausta.**_

_**En cuanto a Jonathan también quede desmotivada. Ale me dice que salieron muy temprano e informaron que no volverían hasta mañana por que pasaran la noche en la base.**_

_**Lo único a rescatar es que el atardecer fue hermoso y silencioso, nuevamente al lado de Cristopher.**_

_**11 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**El día no fue muy diferente al de ayer, salvo por que Christopher aprovecho mis habilidades y me hizo preguntarles a los reporteros sobre sus países modos de viaje y sitios recomendados para visitar. Cuando llegamos me agradeció con un suave beso en la mejilla que aun me tiene caminando por las nubes. No vi a Jonathan aunque Ale me confirmo que ya se encontraba en su cuarto.**_

Si, definitivamente esto será una historia de corazones y flores, tal vez debería adelantarme en las hojas, pero se que Ana esta pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos.

_**12 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**Hoy se repitió la misma rutina que ayer, la diferencia fue que la mayoría de reporteros eran de Perú y Cristopher estaba fascinado por la información que nos brindaron sobre Como llegar a Machu-picchu. Su agradecimiento cuando llegamos fue igual de tierno con un beso en mi otra mejilla. ¡ESPERO QUE MAÑANA ME TOQUE EN LA BOCA!**_

_**Cuando recogía mis cosas vi que Jonathan se encontraba sentado al final del pasillo. Me regalo una leve sonrisa la cual le devolví pero salí disparada por que mi corazón casi se detiene.**_

_**13 de Agosto De 1982**_

_**Definitivamente en Stanley debería haber un cardiólogo por que muy pronto tendré un ataque al corazón.**_

_**El día transcurrió como los anteriores aunque estaba ansiosa de regresar de la visita a Punta Voluntario ya que note a Cristopher más cariñoso. Estaba segura que su agradecimiento seria como yo lo esperaba por las bromas que hicimos en el camino.**_

_**Cuando llegamos mientras el despedía a los reporteros Ale se me acerco para decirme que Jonathan le había preguntado a donde salía en las tardes con los reporteros y si Christopher era mi novio. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar ante esa información por que vi a Jonathan caminando hacia nosotras desde la entrada del hotel. Cuando Finalmente nos alcanzo me invito a tomar un café. Me gire hacia Cristopher que nos observaba con el ceño fruncido y no supe que decir, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, por que no sabia que hacer. Finalmente Cristopher decidió por mi cuando nuevamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseo una feliz noche. Aunque no estoy segura me pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos cuando se fue y me dejaba sola con Jonathan.**_

_**Solo logre tomar dos pequeños sorbos del café, me sentía extrañamente intimidada, pero supongo que era la forma en que me preguntaba por mi vida. Casi me sentí entrevistada para algún trabajo.**_

_**Finalmente logre relajarme un poco cuando acepto contarme de las suya. Tiene 26 años, nació en Londres y adora volar, quiere retirarse de la fuerza aérea cuando terminen el nuevo aeropuerto que calculan sea en dos años. Luego ira a Estados Unidos y comprara una avioneta y va a trabajar de forma independiente transportando a los nuevos Yupis como el llama a los ricos. De esa manera podrá viajar a muchos lugares que quiere conocer.**_

_**Mientras estuvimos hablando nunca deje de sentir el extraño calor que me invade teniéndolo a él cerca. Cuando nos despedimos la proximidad de su boca a la comisura de la mía me quito el aliento. Finalmente solté un suspiro cuando me sonrio y se fue hacia su cuarto.**_

_**Detesto tener que descansar este fin de semana y me preocupa que no pudiera hablar con Cristopher sobre nuestra cita. En fin mañana veré que hago.**_

_**14 de agosto de 1982**_

_**Me levante temprano y fui Al hotel a buscar a Cristopher, pero Ale me dijo que había salido minutos antes. Regrese a casa algo preocupada por que no sabía que pensaría sobre mi encuentro con Jonathan, pero cual seria mi sorpresa cuando llegue y lo vi sentado en la escalera de la puerta. Quise salir corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo pero el miedo a su reacción a lo sucedido me detuvo. Mi sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando el me regalo su hermosa sonrisa y me invito amablemente a caminar un poco. Parecía no estar disgustado por mi reunión con Jonathan.**_

_**Caminamos por todas la ciudad y me asombro la euforia de las personas en la calle ante esta fecha, cuando normalmente era casi un día común. Supongo que la finalización de la guerra aumento el sentido de pertenencia y también que el gobernador brindara una fiesta con juegos pirotécnicos en la plaza.**_

_**Almorzamos en el hotel ante la mirada curiosa del Sr Rendell pero mi preocupación real era que Jonathan apareciera nuevamente. Luego nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en el muelle y conversando sobre sus viajes. En la fiesta de la plaza no bailamos pero disfrutamos enormemente los juegos.**_

_**Llegue a casa acompañada por Cristopher y mi madre quedo sorprendida al verme con un chico que no es de la ciudad, tal perece que no le gusta pero no me importa.**_

_**La noche me dejo cuatro conclusiones:**_

_**Christopher es sumamente ingenioso por la manera que ha logrado viajar por el mundo.**_

_**Sus viajes lo han convertido en un hombre maduro y con una interesante visión de la vida.**_

_**Algo triste lo llevo a viajar y a mantener su obsesión por sembrar un árbol en cada lugar que visita.**_

_**¡Pero la mejor conclusión de todas es que besa delicioso! Cuando baje de esta nube intentare describirlo.**_

Como yo pensaba, el logro viajar por el mundo con arreglos de trabajo. Se que en la actualidad muchos mochileros trabajan en algunos lugares a los que van para costear su viaje. Tal vez eso era lo que hacia en las granjas antes de trabajar en el hotel. Me parece que era más que ingenioso y por eso le anoto un punto. Y eso de sembrar un árbol me parece poco común pero una buena forma de dejar una huella.

_**15 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**Hoy solo he hecho tres otras cosas:**_

_**Pensar y añorar nuevamente un beso de Cristopher, Discutir con mama por él y luchar para borrar de mi mente la mirada y sonrisa de Jonathan.**_

_**16 de agosto de 1982**_

_**Hoy fue el día más angustiante de toda mi vida. Cuando llegue al hotel estaba ansiosa por ver a Cristopher pero como no teníamos visitas agendadas el Sr Rendell lo mantuvo ocupado toda la mañana con algunos pequeños arreglos en la fachada. Pero mi pesadilla empezó cuando ambos nos sentamos para almorzar y Jonathan se acerco a nosotros para solicitar una visita a Punta Voluntario solo para él.**_

_**Fue realmente incomodo ver como Christopher se negaba alegando que el viaje con una sola persona no cubría ni siquiera los gastos de transporte pero fue mas incomodo cuando Jonathan ofreció el dinero del cupo completo.**_

_**Las miradas desafiantes entre ambos bien podían incendiar el hotel. El rostro impotente de Cristopher me Preocupaba y la sonrisa triunfante de Jonathan me desconcertaba.**_

_**El viaje de dos horas me pareció de cuatro por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba en la camioneta. Aunque me senté junto a Cristopher, Jonathan no paraba de preguntarme cosas para centrar mi atención en él.**_

_**En Punta Voluntario tartamudeé mas de lo normal narrando mi habitual discurso, pero quien podría concentrarse ante la mirada insistente de Jonathan y al ver que Cristopher lanzaba fuertemente rocas al mar mientras yo hablaba.**_

_**La situación se torno insoportable cuando empezaron a discutir entre si. Cristopher acusaba de guerrerista y frívolo a Jonathan mientras que este lo tildaba de hippie sin futuro.**_

_**Tan enfrascados se encontraban discutiendo que ni siquiera notaron que regrese a la camioneta. Finalmente debieron darse cuenta de mi ausencia cuando arranque, por que los vi corriendo por el retrovisor para intentar alcanzarme. No me importo dejarlos tirados hasta que llegue al hotel y el Sr Rendell furioso me hizo caer en cuenta de los peligros a los que los deje expuestos.**_

_**Me traje en el auto sus chaquetas con un clima inclemente, poco antes de comenzara a llover. Tampoco tomaron los tentempié por lo que tendrán mucha hambre y no tienen algo para alumbrar el camino y podrían salirse y llegar a un campo minado. Trate de regresar a buscarlos pero el Sr Rendell me detuvo y salió él a buscarlos, no sin antes suspenderme de mi trabajo por una semana y sin pago.**_

_**¡Dios que estén bien!**_

_**17 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**Regrese temprano al hotel para averiguar por la suerte de mis desamparados compañeros de viaje y Ale me conto que El señor Rendell los encontró empapados y exhaustos en el camino. Me sentí enormemente culpable mientras ella me relataba muy divertida las caras que tenían cuando llegaron. No pude averiguar mas por que el señor Rendell llegó y me prohibió acercarme al hotel hasta el próximo lunes.**_

_**En casa mi madre me soltó la mas largas de sus diatribas al saber lo que ocurrió, pero su sermón no era por los pobres hombres que deje tirados, si no por la semana de pago que perdí por mi conducta infantil. Cree que puede castigarme evitando que salga de casa por lo que terminamos discutiendo fuertemente, pero no dejare que su xenofobia me afecte y mucho menos me encierre.**_

_**18 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**En la tarde fui a ver a Lisa y le conté todo lo sucedido la última semana. Ella no paraba de reír cuando le narre lo que paso en Punta Voluntario, pero mi objetivo no era verla divertida con mi imprudencia. Quiero que mañana se acerque al hotel y me averigüe con Ale más de lo sucedido y también que tan furiosos están los dos.**_

_**Se que Jonathan no vendrá a buscarme aun si así lo quisiera porque no sabe donde vivo. Pero Cristopher si, y como no ha venido a buscarme supongo que debe estar mas que furioso. Lisa acepto luego de prometerle que le serviré de modelo Para su nuevo artículo " El rostro amable de Las Malvinas" Que narrara sobre las visitas que se ofrecieron a los reporteros para ver algo mas que la guerra.**_

_**19 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**Si estos dos últimos días me sentía mal, ahora me siento peor. Lisa me conto que Jonathan tiene loca a Ale preguntándole donde puede encontrarme, increíblemente cree que me debe una disculpa por lo sucedido, pero Ale se a negado a darle mi dirección alegando que no tiene mi consentimiento. Por otra parte Cristopher piensa de igual manera, ya que me envió una nota excusándose. No lo hace personalmente ya que el pobre no puede salir de la cama por el resfriado y fiebre que le produjo la empapada en la lluvia.**_

_**¡MEREZCO LO PEOR! Soy una estúpida.**_

¡Mierda!, la maldita mujer ya comenzó a perjudicar a uno de los hombres que le muestra algo de afecto.

_**20 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**Mi día sin trabajar en el hotel y sin los hombres que allí se encuentran es extremadamente aburrido. Ni Lisa logro distraerme y menos cuando toda la tarde no hizo otra cosa que hablar de Jonathan y de lo atractivo que es. Podría competir con Ale que no para de alabar los atributos de Cristopher. Ellas podrían ser mi ángel y mi demonio abogando cada una por su causa. El problema es que no se cual sea la de cola y cual sea la de alas, porque para mi los dos hombres representan el mismísimo cielo.**_

_**21 de Agosto de 1982**_

_**Día Aburiiidoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**_

_**22 de agosto de 1982**_

_**He sobrevivido al tedio de este día porque se que es el ultimo de mi suspensión y mañana volveré al trabajo.**_

_**23 Agosto de 1982**_

_**Regrese muy preocupada a mi trabajo por que no sabia lo que me esperaba. Mis nervios se dispararon cuando a la distancia pude ver a Cristopher parado en la puerta del hotel. A medida que me acercaba midiendo la expresión en su rostro pude ver que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con el mío. Cuando finalmente estuve frente a él me ofreció un puchero, yo le devolví una sonrisa y el me regalo una flor que ocultaba en la espalda. Me pidió disculpas por provocar mi suspensión y yo se las pedí por provocarle el resfriado del que aun no se recupera completamente. Me dijo que pensó mucho en mi mientras estuvo en cama, lo cual fue un comentario que hizo ruborizarme. El rio a carcajadas por el doble sentido con que tome sus palabras pero tampoco aclaro si estaba equivocada. El resto del día lo paso en su habitación por que el clima fue muy lluvioso y frio.**_

_**Ale me conto que los ingenieros habían salido en la madrugada hacia la base. Me entrego de mala gana una nota de Jonathan en la que me pedía que no me fuera a casa hasta que el volviera. Afortunadamente no tuve que esperar por que faltando quince minutos para terminar mi turno llego en un pequeño jeep de la base. Me dijo que se sentía muy culpable por mi suspensión, acepto que fue tonta la manera en que se comporto y me pidió que le regalara la oportunidad de reivindicarse pero sin aclarar el modo. Luego se fue a su habitación mas tranquilo cuando acepte y le regale una sonrisa.**_

_**Lo que me llama la atención es que ninguno de los dos hablo mal del otro. De hecho ni se mencionaron entre si. Es como si hubieran llegado a un pacto... ¿Tal vez uno de no agresión?**_

Coloco el diario sobre el sofá y me llevo las manos al rostro mientras froto los dedos contra mis ojos. No me encuentro realmente cansado, pero el tedio de tener que leer una estúpida historia con un triangulo amoroso, no es mi idea para pasar un buen fin de semana y menos cuando la protagonista es la adicta que me jodió la vida.

Me giro hacia Ana que obviamente me esta evaluando con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, aparentemente en espera de alguna reacción de mi parte. Estiro mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y le lanzo un beso. Ella sonríe y me lo devuelve.

Tomo nuevamente el Diario y lo abro un poco más allá de donde me quede. Es la única forma disimulada de acortar la lectura sin que Ana se de cuenta que me estoy saltando paginas. Pero cuando miro la fecha me doy cuenta que mi estrategia no me llevo demasiado lejos.

_**1 de Septiembre de 1982**_

_**Estoy triste por provocarle un castigo tan fuerte a Jonathan.**_

_**Aunque se que lo que hicimos fue casi un delito creo que diez días encerrado en la base son demasiados. De haber sabido que montarme en la avioneta le traería tantos problemas jamás lo habría hecho. Supongo que la emoción del momento no me dejo pensar con claridad sobre las reglas que estaba violando al llevarme a volar en una avioneta militar. Pero inocentemente creí que no tendría problemas.**_

¡Perfecto! Ahora resulta que la maldita también perjudico al otro. Esa debe ser su forma de agradecer… Jodiendo a todo aquel que encuentre en su camino. Al pobre tipo le anoto un punto, pues debió ser muy arriesgado llevarla a volar.

Quiero terminar de leer para salir a cenar y luego dormir. Se que Ana no me lo dejara nada fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a continuar con el diario después, aunque me toque sacrificar el simulacro de mañana. Pero justo cuando pienso proponérselo caigo en cuenta de un importante detalle. Si yo nací en Junio, lo mas probable es que haya sido concebido en septiembre, justo en el mes que acabo de empezar. Mi corazón se acelera al confirmar que uno de estos hombres si debe ser mi padre. Retomo la lectura animado por el misterio que estoy a punto de descubrir.

_**2 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Tengo que dejar de comportarme como princesita en espera del vencedor en la batalla de dos caballeros, aunque tengo que admitir que es muy divertido ver como tratan de conquistarme.**_

_**No puedo asegurar que alguno este ganando, ya que Jonathan acorto la ventaja que Cristopher tenia cuando me beso al bajar de la avioneta.**_

_**Es increíble como dos besos tan diferentes pueden ser extremadamente adictivos. La pasión y entrega de Jonathan es excitante, pero la ternura y suavidad de Cristopher es desbordante.**_

_**Pero ahora debo concentrarme en terminar los preparativos del cumpleaños de Cristopher. Me encuentro nerviosa esperando que todo salga bien, pero lo que mas me inquieta son las palabras que me susurro al oído cuando salía del hotel.**_

"_**ESPERO QUE MAÑANA LLEGUE PRONTO PORQUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE"**_

**ANASTASIA**

Me siento terrible por haberle mentido a Christian sobre la llamada, aunque en realidad no fue una mentira, mas bien omití información sobre a quien había llamado. Fue algo realmente incomodo.

Cuando nuevamente retomamos nuestras lecturas parece un poco mas relajado. lo observo constantemente pero parece un robot pasando hojas, aunque me parece que en ocasiones se le escapan pequeños gruñidos.

En un momento suelta el diario y restriega sus ojos en aparente cansancio, logro preocuparme por que pienso que se rendirá por hoy, pero me lanza un beso y continua leyendo.

De repente se tensiona como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención. empieza a leer un poco mas rápido por el ritmo en que pasa las hojas. luego de algunos angustiantes minutos se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se dirige a mi con sorpresa en los ojos.

"¡Dios Ana, finalmente se quien es mi padre!"

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles. _**PERO ESTE DOMINGO PUBLICARE UN NUEVO CAPITULO EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR SU APOYO**_

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.


	16. CAPITULO 15

Christian esta visiblemente sorprendido pero por alguna extraña razón también parece complacido. Retiro mis piernas de su regazo y me acerco mas a él y tomo sus manos abrazándolas con las mías.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto cautelosa por que su reacción me desconcierta.

"No lo se, pero el saber que no soy fruto de el pago por un servicio de prostitución me llena de….."

"¿De que?" pregunto al ver que no continua y se queda mirando fijamente al vacío.

"Tranquilidad" responde finalmente y me devuelve la mirada.

"Y que piensas de tu padre"

"No estoy seguro, pero por lo poco que hay aquí de el parece un buen hombre, algo extraño, pero por alguna razón hasta me agrada"

"¿Y como tomaron tu llegada?" los nervios me matan, pues supongo que una chica tan joven no debió estar preparada. Yo aun no me siento lista.

"No llego a esa parte aun, pero ella por fin se decidió por uno de los dos y va a empezar una vida junto a él, además eso es en septiembre, justo nueve meses antes de que yo naciera" dice a modo de explicación

"¿Y si tal vez naciste antes de tiempo?" La pregunta ha salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Christian vuelve a una expresión de angustia y yo quiero darme patadas por mi falta de prudencia.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Es una tontería lo que dije. Por favor sigue leyendo. Olvídalo" trato de tranquilizarlo. Finalmente no se nada de lo que allí dice. Acaricio su hermoso rostro y por fin logro que sus labios se arquen momentáneamente. De repente mi estomago suelta un fuerte gruñido y hace que su sonrisa ahora sea real y mucho mas grande.

"Tienes hambre" Libera una mano de entre las mías y la coloca en mi vientre.

"Un poco" respondo encogiéndome de hombros y colocando una mano sobre la suya. "Parece que el jugo de mango no logro entretener por mucho tiempo a Ted"

"¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar algún lugar?" Coloca el diario a un lado y comienza a levantarse.

"No" Lo detengo y logro que se siente otra vez. "Sigue leyendo, yo iré a preparar un sándwich, y te traeré también uno. ¿Como lo prefieres?

"Como tú quieras hacerlo" responde y toma el diario nuevamente.

Me dirijo a la cocina sorprendida por la facilidad con la que acepto continuar leyendo. Pero supongo que le es difícil tan solo cerrar la ventana al pasado cuando está te muestra como llegaste al mundo.

Tomó el pan, el jamón y busco en el refrigerador más ingredientes que pueda utilizar, si tan solo fuera para mí, le metería todo lo que hay, pero debo ser más cuidadosa con mi alimentación, además no creo que a Christian le guste. De repente me parece escuchar que Christian vocifera la palabra SI. Me quedo atenta a cualquier otro sonido mientras me acerco cautelosamente a la habitación, pero cuando llego y asomo la cabeza veo que esta al parecer tranquilo y muy sumergido en lo que esta leyendo.

Regreso a la cocina un poco mas relajada. Tan vez escuche mal, sin embargo mantengo agudizado el oído. Coloco los ingredientes que finalmente escojo en el mesón y empiezo a armar los sándwich. Cuando tengo listo el primero le doy una pequeña mordida, pero mientras termino de armar el segundo ya casi voy terminándolo. Rápidamente vuelvo al refrigerador para buscar algo de tomar para Christian cuando mi oído me advierte sobre sus pasos apresurados. Cierro la puerta del refrigerador para confirmar si efectivamente estoy escuchando bien, pero soy sorprendida por un arrollador abrazo que casi me lastima. Siento como su corazón late fuerte mientras me susurra al oído.

"Ana, los siento mucho, nunca he querido hacerte daño. Te amo demasiado"

¿Qué? No entiendo a que se refiere.

_**CHRISTIAN**_

Estoy ansioso al comprender que alguno de ellos es mi padre. Descubrir que no soy el resultado de un negocio sexual con un desagradable ser humano, aparate de la adicta, me llena de una extraña sensación de alivio.

_**2 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Tengo que dejar de comportarme como princesita en espera del vencedor en la batalla de dos caballeros, aunque tengo que admitir que es muy divertido ver como tratan de conquistarme.**_

_**No puedo asegurar que alguno este ganando, ya que Jonathan acorto la ventaja que Cristopher tenia cuando me beso al bajar de la avioneta.**_

_**Es increíble como dos besos tan diferentes pueden ser extremadamente adictivos. La pasión y entrega de Jonathan es excitante, pero la ternura y suavidad de Cristopher es desbordante.**_

_**Pero ahora debo concentrarme en terminar los preparativos del cumpleaños de Cristopher. Me encuentro nerviosa esperando que todo salga bien, pero lo que mas me inquieta son las palabras que me susurro al oído cuando salía del hotel. **_

"_**ESPERO QUE MAÑANA LLEGUE PRONTO PORQUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE**_

_**4 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Mi madre estaba como loca por que ayer no regrese a dormir a casa. Cuando le explique que estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero del hotel y que me quede en el para no regresar tan tarde se tranquilizó un poco. Pero cuando supo que era Cristopher nuevamente estallo en cólera. Incluso mientras escribo estas palabras puedo escuchar sus gritos al otro lado de la puerta. Si tan solo supiera que amanecí en su habitación moriría de horror. No entiendo como puede ser tan xenofóbica si se caso con papa, pero tal vez esa sea la razón. Tal vez ella crea que también me abandonara.**_

_**Pero en este momento no me importa nada, tan solo la felicidad me invade. Recordar lo que sentí en sus brazos hace que una sonrisa enorme se pose en mi cara. ¡NO PUEDO CREER LO INCREÍBLE QUE FUE!**_

_**Es tan dulce, tan tierno, tan delicado y si que es un buen explorador. Fue una bella experiencia sin sensación inconclusa, dejo una huella imborrable para marcar mi amor por él. Le entregue no solo mi cuerpo, también le entregue mi alma.**_

_**Mañana tendré que decirle a mama que iré a casa de Lisa para poder escaparme y hablar con Cristopher nuevamente, se que tenia algo importante que decirme pero no lo deje hablar. Me gustaba más su forma de besar y que sus labios tan solo se ocuparan en eso.**_

_**¡OHHH DIOS! No creo que pueda dormir esta noche. Que feliz soy.**_

Supongo que el tan Ren fue superado por un hombre que sabia lo que hacia.

_**5 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Un sentimiento agridulce me invade el alma, pero sobre todo la angustia de tomar una decisión me sobrepasa. Creo que Ale sabia algo por que cuando llegue al hotel y entre a la habitación de Christopher estaba dando pequeños saltitos de emoción. **_

_**Creo que es el momento en que mi vida se parte en dos, antes de Cristopher y después de él. No puedo negar que soy feliz por su declaración de amor, pero me preocupa que tenga que abandonar mi vida en Stanley para tener una al lado suyo.**_

_**No logro sacar de mi mente su rostro con la mirada ilusionada y suplicante para que me vaya con el a recorrer Sudamérica. Tan solo me congele ante sus hermosas palabras. Nunca creí que pudiera despertar esos sentimientos en otro ser humano.**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente que tenga una semana para pensarlo mientras él no esta. Aunque no creo que sea suficiente.**_

¡Dios, este hombre en realidad la amaba!

Una extraña sensación de tibieza me envuelve el pecho. Tal vez yo soy el fruto de amor entre dos personas.

_**6 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Estaba tan absorbida por mis pensamientos y miedos a una nueva vida con Cristopher que no me había dado cuenta de los peligros a los que se someterá esta semana. Se que la pesca de calamares se esta convirtiendo en un gran negocio pero también se que acarrea muchos riesgos para sus tripulantes. Cuando me despedía de él en el muelle sentí que la mitad de mi alma también se iba en ese barco. Su tierna sonrisa mientras se alejaba me desconcertó un poco, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue su estrategia para que vea como seria mi vida si el se va y yo me quedo. ¡Es tan malvadamente astuto!**_

_**EL CLARISSA BLACK AHORA NAVEGA CON EL QUE PUEDE SER EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.**_

_**7 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Estoy desesperada, el clima es terrible y se que el mar es despiadado por la forma en que sus olas chocan en el muelle. Incluso le grite a la pobre Ale por haber convencido a su padrastro en contratar a Cristopher. Mañana me disculpare con ella por la manera tan cruel en que me comporte pero la agonía de no saber nada de él me esta matando. Antes de ir al hotel pasare por el puerto a buscar información sobre el barco y poder tener paz.**_

_**8 de septiembre**_

_**Mi día fue mas tranquilo gracias a la información que conseguí en el puerto. Casi se me salía el corazón mientras buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme. Gracias a Dios el señor Oli Booth, pudo comunicarse desde su barco con el barco de Cristopher y aunque no pude hablar con él me alegre de saber que estaban bien a pesar del clima, aunque este causara que demoren cinco días mas de lo programado para su regreso. **_

_**Ale fue muy comprensiva y me aseguro que su padrastro es un gran capitán. Lleva más de 10 años al mando del Clarissa Black sin inconveniente alguno. También me dijo que el mal clima ayuda a la pesca de calamares lo que probablemente ocasione que se demoren más días. Que debía sentirme bien por que la abundancia de la pesca seria buena para Cristopher ya que obtendría un buen porcentaje de las ganancias. No quise hablar más del tema ya que lo único que me importa es que regrese a salvo.**_

Ligeramente tomo nota mental para pedirle a Ross que investigue sobre nuevas tecnologías para seguridad de barcos en altamar, en todo el tiempo que llevo construyéndolos jamás me interese por este aspecto mas allá de lo que exige la Asociación Americana de Astilleros. Nunca había pensado en la angustia de los familiares por la seguridad de sus seres queridos. No se como me sentiría si Ana estuviera tan expuesta.

_**9 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en la propuesta de Cristopher. No puedo negar que me encanta la idea de tener una vida al lado suyo, pero me asusta salir de Malvinas, nunca pensé en esa posibilidad. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ir a Argentina y buscar a mi padre; de enfrentarlo y saber que paso, pero a pesar de la deteriorada relación con mi madre no creo que ella merezca que también la abandone.**_

_**¡No se que debo hacer! Tal vez debería convencer a Cristopher de quedarse un tiempo mas mientras yo me hago a la idea. **_

_**10 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no recordaba que Jonathan regresaba hoy. **_

_**Cuando lo vi con su sexy sonrisa y la cabeza ladeada mientras me observaba desde la puerta del hotel, logro por un momento que me olvidara del resto del mundo. Lo abrace fuertemente agradecida que estuviera bien y libre del castigo.**_

_**Ale no estaba tan contenta, no entiende como puedo emocionarme al verlo si tengo sentimientos tan fuertes por Cristopher, pero es algo que ni yo misma entiendo. Me inclino a creer que el corazón puede recibir a mas de una persona, pero se que solo una debe quedarse para siempre en el. **_

_**No logro sacarme de la cabeza a Cristopher pero extrañamente me encuentro feliz de tener a Jonathan cerca por que me da algo de tranquilidad.**_

¡Mierda! que mujer tan…. Mejor sigue leyendo Grey, no es momento de descontrolarse y preocupar a Ana.

_**11 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Hoy estuve casi todo el día en casa de Lisa por que no quería seguir discutiendo con mama, pero el tiro me salió por la culata. Le conté sobre la propuesta de Cristopher tratando que ella me diera algún consejo pero casi enloquece de horror ante mis palabras. **_

_**No le gusta la idea de que me vaya de Stanley, pero creo que lo que en realidad le aterra es que me vaya con Cristopher. Tuve que aguantar pacientemente todo su discurso sobre los peligros de salir viajando por Sudamérica pero sobre todo de hacerlo con una persona que casi no conozco.**_

_**Sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo con ella con respecto a Cristopher. El es un hombre fácil de conocer, un hombre que no maneja dualidad entre razón y corazón. Todo lo que hace y dice se nota que lo hace a conciencia y con amor. Creí que hoy iría a la cama con más claridad sobre lo que debo hacer, pero sigo igual de confundida.**_

_**12 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**No puedo creer lo que me esta pasando, mi vida es un enredo y no se como salir de esta confusión aun mayor.**_

_**Cuando regresaba del puerto donde nuevamente conseguí información sobre el Clarissa Black encontré a Jonathan esperándome en la entrada de mi casa. Creo que Lisa tubo que contarle algo de la propuesta de Cristopher por que sus palabras me desconcertaron.**_

_**Quiere que me quede en Stanley y empiece una relación con él, quiere que sea su novia y si todo sale bien casarnos e ir a vivir en estados unidos en dos años cuando termine su contrato. Me sentí mareada por la vehemencia de sus palabras, tanto que termine en el sofá de la casa con Jonathan a un lado y mi madre observándonos algo disgustada. Le pedí que se fuera y lo hizo sin objeción por que sabe que me ha dejado sumergida en una mayor oscuridad.**_

_**DIOS, DIME QUE DEBO HACER.**_

No lo puedo creer, esta mujer realmente inspiraba amor en los hombres no entiendo que pudieron haberle visto.

_**13 de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Ale noto que no dormí en toda la noche. Cuando le conté sobre la propuesta de Jonathan casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas y su boca toca el piso. Se encuentra sorprendida pero sobre todo ofendida por su atrevimiento, pero entiendo que el cariño que le tiene a Cristopher no le permite ser imparcial. Cuando Jonathan salió de su cuarto para tomar el camión que los llevaría a la base no nos dejo a solas ni un solo minuto y no paraba de hablar sobre todas las cosas que teníamos pendientes por organizar, por lo que él tuvo que irse algo irritado mientras ella lo veía alejarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me sentí al principio agradecida por que no creía que fuera el momento adecuado para una conversación, pero después de verlo irse me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho. **_

_**El día también fue triste por que tenia la pequeña esperanza que hoy volviera Cristopher como se había planificado inicialmente, pero al parecer si se tomaran los otros cinco días.**_

_**15 de Septiembre de 1982**_

_**He llegado a casa para recibir el tercer sermón del día, pero soy consiente de que bien merecido los tengo.**_

_**El primero fue del Sr Rendell por haber llegado tarde hoy al trabajo, el segundo fue de Ale por haber llegado junto a Jonathan y el tercero es de mi madre por no haber llegado a dormir anoche.**_

_**Todo se debe a que Jonathan pidió el día libre que compensaría trabajando el sábado. Le pidió al Sr Rendell igualmente un permiso para mí alegando que necesitaba una visita a Punta voluntario para los militares de la base por lo que él no quiso negarse. Pensé que era solo una estrategia para alejarme de Ale y tener una conversación mas tranquila, pero cuando vi que me llevaba en el Jeep efectivamente por la carretera que conduce a punta voluntario me di cuenta que era cierto.**_

_**Cuando llegamos divise a lo lejos un grupo de soldados que terminaban de armar algo parecido a una de sus enormes carpas de campaña, pero cuando finalmente llegamos y entramos me encontré con una hermosa mesa decorada para una cena.**_

_**Sobra decir lo que paso después de la cena, me sentía tan alagada por todo lo que este hombre estaba haciendo para conquistarme y de convencerme para quedarme a su lado, que no alcance a medir la consecuencia de mis actos. No puedo decir que me arrepiento, por que realmente disfrute de la pasión y entrega tan voraz que tiene Jonathan al momento de amar. Me deja aun más confundida de lo que ya estoy.**_

_**Todo el día estuve perdida en mis pensamientos mientras estuve en el trabajo. Tengo a dos increíbles hombres ofreciéndome un futuro. Son totalmente opuestos, pero en cada uno encuentro algo que me enamora. Ojala pidiera existir uno solo con lo mejor de ambos.**_

Definitivamente esta mujer nació siendo una puta de mierda, no puedo entender como se atreve a jugar con los sentimientos de dos personas. Se que no soy nadie para juzgar la manipulación hacia otro ser humano, durante años solo utilice a las mujeres para mi satisfacción, pero desde que conocí el amor al lado de Ana no volvería a atreverme a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien mas. Sin embargo debo seguir leyendo por que necesito saber que decide y por que de reojo noto que Ana no esta leyendo su libro y me esta mirando fijamente. Paso rápidamente a la siguiente hoja y me sorprende que algunas de las letras se encuentran manchadas como si hubieran caído lágrimas sobre ellas. Trato de mantener mí postura impasible para no alertarla aun más.

_**16 de Septiembre de 1982**_

_**Por fin entiendo por que papá se fue, el debió haberse dado cuenta. **_

_**Cuando el Sr Rendell me envió a casa por no concentrarme en el trabajo creí que mi día no podía empeorar, pero cuando llegue para ver a mamá en una situación tan comprometedora con el Dr Becker realmente quise morir.**_

_**Gracias a Dios Jonathan estaba a mi lado ya quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa, aunque su principal intención creo que era demostrarme compromiso e incondicionalidad. Pero ahora estoy con el alma hecha pedazos mi vida es un lio, pero lo que mas me enfurece es que me parezco a ella. Tengo a dos hombres a mi lado y debo tomar una decisión. Se a quien realmente deseo en mi vida, solo espero que Lisa no me saque de su casa mañana que se lo cuente y tampoco que se anticipe a contarle a Jonathan de mi decisión, debo ser yo quien lo enfrente .**_

_**Me fui de casa con muy pocas cosas, aunque no me importa por que se que con Cristopher no necesitare mas que la ropa que logre sacar y este estúpido diario, ya que me ayuda a relajar en momentos de angustia.**_

_**Solo deseo que llegue pronto mañana por que se que mi Cristopher llegará y me lograra devolverme la felicidad.**_

Dejo caer el diario en mi regazo y me llevo las manos a la cabeza, sorprendido de que mis instintos fueran ciertos.

"Dios Ana, finalmente se quien es mi padre" le digo agradecido por que de alguna extraña manera me sentí muy vinculado a él.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me pregunta mientras toma mis manos en las suyas.

"No lo se, pero el saber que no soy fruto de el pago por un servicio de prostitución me llena de….." trato de identificar la sensación tibia que ahora se esparce desde mi pecho por todo el cuerpo, pero no logro encontrar la definición.

"¿De que?" insiste Ana atrayendo nuevamente mi atención.

"Tranquilidad" es lo único que se me ocurre.

"Y que piensas de tu padre"

"No estoy seguro, pero por lo poco que hay aquí de él parece un buen hombre, algo extraño, pero por alguna razón hasta me agrada"

"¿Y como tomaron tu llegada?"

"No llego a esa parte aun, pero ella por fin se decidió por uno de los dos y va a empezar una vida junto a él, además eso es en septiembre, justo nueve meses antes de que yo naciera" le explico por que llegue a esa deducción.

"¿Y si tal vez naciste antes de tiempo?" Me pregunta y nuevamente siento el frio que me sube por las piernas.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Es una tontería lo que dije. Por favor sigue leyendo. Olvídalo" contesta rápidamente, es obvio que se siente culpable por su comentario. Trato de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa pero esta no logra salir. Entonces siento como su estomago ruge lo que me parece gracioso. Estoy tan metido en esta estúpida historia que me he olvidado de la cena.

"Tienes hambre"

"Un poco" responde encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera algo importante "Parece que el jugo de mango no logro entretener por mucho tiempo a Ted" Añade.

"¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar algún lugar?"

"No" contesta rápidamente cuando quiero levantarme. "Sigue leyendo, yo iré a preparar un sándwich, y te traeré también uno. ¿Como lo prefieres? Pregunta con su hermosa sonrisa.

"Como tú quieras hacerlo" le respondo y tomo el diario agradecido de que no quiera salir. Debo terminar con esta incertidumbre sobre mi padre.

_**17 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 1982**_

_**Estoy desesperada por que el Clarissa Black no regreso como lo habían afirmado. Para empeorar las cosas el Sr Booth no se encontraba en el puerto y nadie mas pudo informarme sobre el paradero del barco. Dicen que tal vez mañana llegue. Ale trata de tranquilizarme afirmando que deben estar retrasados por que vienen demasiado cargados de calamares. DIOS ESPERO QUE SEA VERDAD y regresen a salvo**_

Mierda, no, no no….ahora el frio que me invade es congelante. Paso a la siguiente hoja y veo que mis dedos tiemblan.

_**22de septiembre de 1982**_

_**Por fin puedo tomar el diario y plasmar la gran cantidad de acontecimientos y sentimientos que he acumulado en estos últimos días, ya por fin tengo algo de tranquilidad en esta habitación de hotel. **_

_**Cuando vi a Christopher bajar del barco, confirme que mis sentimientos eran mas que verdaderos y ahora estoy feliz de haber llegado a Argentina y de estar a su lado. Sin embargo, el rostro de dolor de Jonathan cuando me despedí de él no me abandona, pero se que fue la mejor decisión por que nunca podre sentir lo mismo que siento por Cristopher. Tan solo me deje deslumbrar por su encanto y misterio y fue su pasión la que me nublo la razón. Estoy segura que solo era química sexual lo que me atraía de él pero solo hasta hoy logre confirmarlo cuando me entregue nuevamente a Christopher y fui mas que feliz en sus brazos.**_

"SI" murmuro un poco fuerte complacido de saber que mí efectivamente mi instinto es correcto. Christopher Wells es mi padre. Por eso mi nombre es tan parecido al suyo.

Retomo la lectura rápidamente para descubrir más de su viaje pero sobre todo para conocer lo que pensó esa mujer cuando supo de mi existencia.

Comienzo a pasar las hojas y a leer sobre su travesía por toda Argentina, leo las anécdotas de como disfruta y se burla de ella cuando trata de enseñarle español a él. Logro ver unos paisajes hermosos en las fotografías que se encuentran pegadas al diario y trato de obviar las notas sobres sus travesuras sexuales. Supongo que eso es lo que no le permite escribir tan largo y continuamente como lo hacia antes. Luego me entristece un poco cuando ella afirma que se va con el corazón roto a Chile por que no pudo obtener información de su padre.

Parece que en Chile se quedaron casi un mes, anqué tenían programado no pasar mas de dos semanas en cada país pero al parecer ella se enfermo lo que provoco que tuvieran que quedarse en un hotel mas de lo previsto. Pero mi corazón se detiene cuando leo lo que escribe el 9 de noviembre.

_**Creí que mi falta de experiencia en los viajes era lo que me enfermaba. Cristopher no paraba de burlarse de mi cada vez que me montaba a un autobús y el olor a combustible me hacia vomitar. Me aseguraba que pronto me acostumbraría a este estilo de vida.**_

_**Decidí ir al hospital más cercano que encontré antes de tomar el autobús de mañana hacia Perú. Aproveche que Cristopher estaba comprando algunos víveres para el camino. Quería salir de dudas y la agradable Dra Rebellon ha confirmado mis sospechas. ¡ESTOY ENBARAZADA! **_

_**Al principio me invadió un gran temor, pero ahora estoy más que feliz de saber que este amor tiene frutos. Estoy observando a Cristopher mientras duerme esperando que su reacción de mañana sea igual o mejor que la mía.**_

_**¡**_Dios! Ella me amo…. Me amo cuando supo de mi existencia. Estoy extremadamente conmovido al saber que por un solo momento en su vida fui importante para ella, que tal vez pudo sentir lo mismo que yo sentí cuando vi por primera vez a mi Ted y escuche su corazón. Pero mi euforia se desvanece cuando sigo leyendo la siguiente hoja que se encuentra manchada de lágrimas.

_**10 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1982**_

_**Estoy perdida, creí que Cristopher estaría feliz como yo por la noticia, pero se ha ido llevándose mi alma y deseos de vivir. La mirada de decepción y sus crueles palabras han partido mi corazón y lo han dejado esparcido por el suelo.**_

¿Qué?. Tiro el diario al piso y me levanto horrorizado por lo que descubro. No puedo creer que él le haya hecho semejante infamia, pero mi terror es mayor cuando me doy cuenta de que fue lo mismo que le hice a Ana cuando me dijo que estaba embaraza.

Corro hacia ella que esta en la cocina, con un dolor enorme en el pecho tan solo de imaginar que ella sintió lo mismo.

"Ana, los siento mucho, nunca he querido hacerte daño. Te amo demasiado". Le susurro mientras la envuelvo fuertemente en mis brazos.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.**_


	17. CAPITULO 16

CAPITULO 16

"Christian…."

Susurra Ana mientras intenta soltarse de mis brazos, pero simplemente no puedo dejarla ir. Quiero que sienta mi necesidad por ella, el fanatismo que me provoca. Quiero que entienda que mi mundo tiene significado gracias a ella; que daría todo lo que tengo y mas por la tranquilidad que me proporciona. Que sepa que es el bálsamo que me desenreda la vida. Que es la esperanza que desplazo a la soledad de mi corazón.

Me sumerjo mas aun en su cabello y el glorioso e inconfundible olor que emana, me penetra con el mismo efecto que puede tener el mejor sedante en el mayor de los desquiciados.

"¿Christian que pasa?" Noto que su voz suena muy alarmada, por lo que decido soltarla tan solo un poco, pero apoyo mi frente sobre la suya mientras que ella coloca sus manos en mi cabeza.

"Te juro que nunca mas vas a sufrir por mi culpa, y que hare todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para evitar que el dolor te alcance" Ella tira de mi cabello para observarme y lo que ve debe preocuparla por que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y compasión.

"Shhhhhh tranquilo" dice mientras me arrastra de la mejilla una pequeña gota que ha logrado escapar de mis ojos sin que lo notara. "solo estar a tu lado hace que mi mundo sea perfecto"

"Oh Ana" me quejo por que no puedo creer la nobleza que lleva en el alma. Mi esposa es hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

"¿Que pasa?"

"Ese maldito, la dejo… la abandono cuando supo que estaba embarazada" Gruño lentamente mientras la suelto. Luego me dirijo hacia el mesón apoyando la palma de mis manos e inhalando profundamente.

"¿Estas seguro?" me pregunta con voz incrédula mientras se ubica a mi lado y coloca su mano en mi espalda.

"Si acabo de leerlo. Al parecer ella le conto que estaba embarazada y el tan solo la trato mal para luego abandonarla". Ahora mis puños se cierran por que la furia empieza a invadirme.

¿Y ella como lo tomo?

"Obviamente estaba destrozada porque se fue dejándola tirada en Chile" Giro mi cabeza hacia ella y veo que tiene el ceño fruncido como si no pudiera creer mis palabras.

"¿Me refiero a como tomo ella el embarazo?" me aparte del mesón y me toma ambas manos.

"Al parecer estaba…. Feliz" le respondo con voz entrecortada.

"Entonces que es lo que te atormenta Christian, por lo menos sabes que fuiste fruto del amor que ella le entrego y que era suficiente razón para amarte"

"Me duele saber que el maldito encolerizo y la rechazo… tal como yo lo hice contigo" Le expreso finalmente cual es la verdadera razón de esta agonía. Leer esas pocas palabras tan torturadas me creo mayor consciencia sobre lo que Ana debió haber sentido. Hasta este momento el secuestro de Mia y el encuentro de Ana Con el maldito Hyde habían creado un velo que no me dejo ver todo el dolor que mis palabras le causaron.

Empiezo a imaginarme la impotencia que sintió al ver como me iba, y el desespero al ver que no regresaba y luego….. _¡No! No vayas Allí Grey._

"Ohh no Christian. Tú no me abandonaste, tan solo entraste en pánico. Es algo difícil de afrontar cuando es tan inesperado" Ella trata de reconfortarme pero no es tan simple.

"Ven, vamos" Me hala fuera de la cocina.

"¿A donde?"

"vamos a sentarnos y seguir leyendo" la determinación en sus palabras es tan fuerte como su arrastre

"No se si quiera" la freno y ella me suelta las manos y las coloca en mi pecho.

"Christian, debes afrontar el pasado, con todas las formas que te crearon tantas sombras en la vida. Yo estaré a tu lado para que cuando esas siluetas sean mas claras tu puedas vencerlas"

"No tomare ese maldito cuaderno nuevamente" Le respondo mientras me giro y me dirijo al piano. Es muy simple imaginar lo que paso. Una mujer sola en un país extraño y en embarazo tenia que buscar alguna manera de subsistir, y ya tengo muy claro cual fue su profesión.

"Pues lo tomare yo y te leeré en voz alta" dice mientras se dirige hacia la sala de televisión. No me importa, empezare a tocar el piano y ella tendrá que esperar a que termine. De ser necesario tocare Vexations de Erik Satie. Una extraña pieza en la cual la partitura de tan solo dieciocho notas debe ser tocada ochocientas cuarenta veces lo que me llevaría algo así como quince horas. Levanto la tapa del piano y tomo asiento justo cuando Ana regresa.

Ella se para aun lado recostándose al piano con el maldito cuaderno y yo comienzo con las suaves y lentas notas. Pasa las hojas echándole rápidos vistazos y Me imagino que trata de ubicarse en tan fatídico día. Es divertido y tierno verla tan decidida. De repente se sienta a mi lado y comienza a leer en voz alta y su voz logra distinguirse por encima de las notas.

¡Mierda! Debí haber escogido una pieza más complicada que requiriera toda mi atención como

Opus Clavicembalisticum.

ANASTASHIA

No logro entender por que se encuentra tan afectado. Que pudo haber encontrado en ese cuaderno que lo afecte al punto de hacerlo llorar. Aunque no lo leí se que el primero le hará muchísimo bien. Entonces Christian me sorprende con sus palabras ahogadas.

"Ese maldito, la dejo… la abandono cuando supo que estaba embarazada" dice en un gruñido mientras se aleja de mi.

"¿Estas seguro?" No entiendo como pudo haber pasado. ¿Entonces quien es el hombre de la fotografía que carga en sus hombros a Christian? Cada vez me convenzo más de que debí haber leído primero. Pero debo seguir las instrucciones. Además, no soy muy buena ocultándole verdades a Christian.

"Si acabo de leerlo. Al parecer ella le conto que estaba embarazada y el tan solo la trato mal para luego abandonarla". Su furia es evidente por la forma en que sus puños se contraen, hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

¿Y ella como lo tomo? Se que lo amaba, las fotografías de su cumpleaños lo demuestran, pero tal vez trato de deshacerse de el. Recuerdo que esa idea paso rápido por mi mente y probablemente ella pensó lo mismo.

"Obviamente estaba destrozada porque se fue dejándola tirada en Chile" Me observa y veo dolor en su mirada.

"¿Me refiero a como tomo ella el embarazo?" Le aclaro mientras tomo sus manos. Tal vez mi presentimiento sea cierto y le duele saber que trataron de deshacerse de él.

"Al parecer estaba…. Feliz" Responde con voz entrecortada pero llena de ilusión. El alma me vuelve al cuerpo cuando mis temores no son reales.

"Entonces que es lo que te atormenta Christian, por lo menos sabes que fuiste fruto del amor que ella le entrego y que era suficiente razón para amarte"

"Me duele saber que el maldito encolerizo y la rechazo… tal como yo lo hice contigo" Ahora el dolor de sus ojos se esparce no solo por su rostro, también en su voz puedo sentirlo.

"Ohh no Christian. Tú no me abandonaste, tan solo entraste en pánico. Es algo difícil de afrontar cuando es tan inesperado" No quiero que se sienta culpable. La idea de que leyera este diario es para que descubra cuanto lo amaba su madre.

"Ven, vamos" Le digo mientras lo halo fuera de la cocina.

"¿A donde?" Me responde como si no entendiera.

"Vamos a sentarnos y seguir leyendo" Esto tiene que terminar de una vez. Christian debe salir de ese pozo de autocompasión en que se encuentra sumergido.

"No se si quiera" dice mientras se detiene. Trato de tranquilizarlo colocándole las manos en el pecho. Quiero que vea que ha logrado superar el obstáculo del tacto y que de igual manera podrá superar este.

"Christian, debes afrontar el pasado, con todas las formas que te crearon tantas sombras en la vida. Yo estaré a tu lado para que cuando esas siluetas sean mas claras tu puedas vencerlas"

"No tomare ese maldito cuaderno nuevamente" Responde como el adolecente petulante al cual me gustaría tener que darle sus buenas nalgadas. Me deja en la mitad del salón mientras se dirige al piano.

"Pues lo tomare yo y te leeré en voz alta" y me voy al cuarto de televisión por el maldito cuaderno. ¡Esto tiene que terminar hoy!

En la Habitación encuentro el diario que esta cerrado en el piso. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde demonios estaba? Por lo que alcance a notar parecía ir por la mitad. Lo tomo y de regreso voy pasando las hojas leyendo rápidamente los encabezados de cada día tratando de encontrar tan terrible día.

Cuando finalmente llego al piano aun no encuentro nada, solo fotografías de paisajes de unas hermosas cascadas y unos glaciales llenan gran parte del contenido y luego algunas pequeñas notas decoradas con corazones. Mas adelante veo unos lagos y lo que parece un desierto. Christian empieza a tocar suavemente pero no me importa. De ser necesario hasta le cortare las cuerdas al piano.

Cuando estoy a punto de perder la paciencia llego a mi objetivo.

9 de noviembre de 1982

_Creí que mi falta de experiencia en los viajes era lo que me enfermaba. Cristopher no paraba de burlarse de mi cada vez que me montaba a un autobús y el olor a combustible me hacia vomitar. Me aseguraba que pronto me acostumbraría a este estilo de vida. Decidí ir al hospital más cercano que encontré antes de tomar el autobús de mañana hacia Perú. Aproveche que Cristopher estaba comprando algunos víveres para el camino. Quería salir de dudas y la agradable Dra Rebellon ha confirmado mis sospechas. ¡ESTOY ENBARAZADA!_

_Al principio me invadió un gran temor, pero ahora estoy más que feliz de saber que este amor tiene frutos. Estoy observando a Cristopher mientras duerme esperando que su reacción de mañana sea igual o mejor que la mía._

Si, es aquí, y como me lo imagine, ella lo amó tal como yo lo hago con mi Ted. Paso la hoja y encuentro el día en que Christian debió haberse quedado.

_10 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1982_

_Estoy perdida, creí que Cristopher estaría feliz como yo por la noticia, pero se ha ido llevándose mi alma y deseos de vivir. La mirada de decepción y sus crueles palabras han partido mi corazón y lo han dejado esparcido por el suelo._

Oh Dios mío, un pequeño Flashback llega a mi memoria, pero no es el momento de recordar ni hacer sentir más mal a Christian. Tomo asiento a su lado y empiezo a leer en voz alta a pesar de que el sigue tocando el piano.

¡Es hora de la batalla de voluntades!

_12 de noviembre de 1982_

_Me siento entumecida. Tan solo las nauseas hacen que regrese a la realidad. He logrado que Karen, la administradora de este hotel se contacte con Ale en Malvinas y ella esta preparando todo para mi regreso. Al parecer va a buscar a alguien para que me recoja en el puerto de Rio Gallegos en Argentina en tres días. Supongo que su padre vendrá en el barco a buscarme._

_13 de noviembre de 1982_

_Hoy cuando me dirigía a la terminal de Valparaíso para comprar los pasajes hasta Puerto Natales conocí una chica muy agradable. Viene desde Colombia y se dirige hacia Argentina a buscar a su hermano con el que ha perdido contacto hace más de un año. Se llama Marcela Bennett y es hermosa, un buen ejemplar de la belleza latina. Se esta quedando en otro hotel pero viajara conmigo hasta Rio Gallegos que es la ciudad de donde obtuvieron la ultima carta de él. Tal vez me una a ella para buscar a su hermano y luego tal vez quiera ayudarme a buscar a mi padre. Realmente no quiero tener que volver a Stanley y afrontar todo lo que allí me espera._

¡Maldita sea! Cristian no sede, pero yo tampoco lo haré.

_15 de noviembre de 1982_

_Definitivamente estoy en el más agitado rio de emociones, pero por fin puedo encontrar un poco de paz. Aun tengo temor, el tener nuevamente a Cristopher a mi lado no me brinda la seguridad que antes sentía al lado suyo. Pero no puedo negar que estoy feliz._

_Mi entumecimiento no me permitía reaccionar al alboroto que ocurría alrededor del bus, cuando este paró no le di importancia, pero cuando sentí una mano en la mía me di cuenta que no era la de la Señorita Marcela Bennett. En sus ojos pude observar honestidad e infinito amor mientras me pedía perdón. Supongo que tan solo se asusto. Ahora me uniré a Cristopher en la cama para volver a dormir plácidamente._

¡Si, lo sabía! Sabia que la abandonara no era lógico. Christian aun sigue tocando pero puedo sentir que no lleva el mismo ritmo, debe estar escuchando_._

_17 de noviembre de 1982_

_Por fin estamos en Perú. Aunque aun nos falta mucho camino. Ambos estamos emocionados de ir a Machu- Picchu. Pero lo que más me emociono fueron las palabras de Cristopher cuando le pregunte por que no estaba sembrando un árbol como lo hace a cada sitio que llega._

"_POR QUE TU ME REGALARAS UN HIJO, LA MEJOR MANERA DE DEJAR HUELLA EN ESTE MUNDO"_

Oh Dios, que palabras tan hermosas. Christian por fin deja de tocar el piano pero aun sigue mirando las teclas. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Le he ganado al adolecente y he atraído a mi hombre.

_20 de septiembre de 1982_

_Por fin hemos llegado a Machu- Picchu. Es un lugar mágico. No quería tener que volver al hotel pero es un alivio por que las nauseas aun siguen jugando con mi estomago. Cristopher quiere que nos quedemos algunas semanas hasta que me sienta mejor. Dice que no debemos correr ningún riesgo._

_Mañana tratare de comunicarme con Ale para saber si Recibió mi carta. Espero que la señorita Bennett lograra entregarla a quien haya ido a buscarme._

Cuando volteo la página y estoy a punto de leer, Christian se levanta y se dirige hacia el ventanal. Yo lo sigo atenta con la mirada por que no se que va hacer. Entonces el suelta un fuerte suspiro y se lleva las manos a la cabeza como lo hace cuando esta desesperado.

"¡Que demonios les paso Ana, no lo entiendo!"

Mi pobre cincuenta esta demasiado confundido, ahora son cien sombras las que lo atormentan. Se gira nuevamente para observarme con una mirada que jamás le había visto. Es como una mirada llena de anhelo combinada con temor.

"Ven Siéntate a mi lado y lo descubriremos" le digo mientras le extiendo la mano. El regresa y la toma para darme un suave beso en el dorso. Luego me toma por sorpresa cuando me toma en sus brazos y me carga.

"¿Cristian que haces?" le digo alarmada.

"Te llevo a la habitación" Ahora su rostro esta lleno de ternura.

"¿Quieres continuar leyendo en la cama?" aun sigo sin entender que quiere.

"No, quiero adorarte en la cama" contesta sin dejar de caminar conmigo en sus brazos. Empuja con un pie la puerta y me deposita suavemente en la cama.

"Pero debemos seguir leyendo, es importante" le digo tomando fuertemente el diario y colocándolo frente a su rostro.

"Mañana te prometo que seguiremos" contesta quitándomelo de las manos y colocando en la mesa de noche. Saca su BlackBerry del bolsillo y lo coloca en la almohada. Luego se arrodilla frente a mí y empieza a acariciarme el vientre. Estoy a punto de ceder cuando recuerdo un evento importante que el tiene planeado para mañana

"¿Y el simulacro?" no dejare que me distraiga y posponga mas todo este tema.

"Puede esperar" dice mientras se encoje de hombros. "aun faltan 4 meses, pero yo necesito amarte ahora" toma la BlackBerry y hace algo con ella. ¿Tal vez Apagándola? Pero después la coloca nuevamente en la almohada.

"Por que haces esto ahora" le pregunto mientras se acerca y me posa suavemente sus labios en la frente, luego baja dejando un reguero de pequeños y castos besos por mi mejilla. No entiendo como puede despertarse su libido en un momento tan crucial.

"Christian, dime algo" le susurro con voz entrecortada por que comienzo a ceder a sus deseos. Entonces el se detiene y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me da la mejor explicación.

"Por que tu amor y tu obstinación me hacen mucho bien"

Entonces me besa de nuevo y se lanza suavemente sobre mí. Empieza a desnudarme lentamente sin dejar de besarme, mientras que yo hago lo mismo con su camisa. Cuando por fin nos liberamos de todas nuestras ropas hace algo rápidamente en la BlackBerry y las notas de un piano empiezan a sonar, pero mis sentidos están ardiendo y no me ayudan a identificarla. Luego escucho a un hombre que canta sobre todo lo que una mujer significa para el, y por fin reconozco a Elvis Costello mientras que las manos de Christian parecen enredaderas que se apoderan de todo mi cuerpo. Nunca lo he sentido tan apasionado. Es como si estuviera idolatrándome mientras que Costello canta "She" una y otra vez.

Me despierto con la intensidad de la luz que entra por el ventanal, miro el reloj que marca las nueve y cincuenta minutos. Luego observo al hermoso hombre que duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Es increíble que pueda dormir hasta tan tarde cuando nos fuimos a la cama tan temprano. Aunque creo que las intensas horas de en que me estaba adorando bien pudieron agotarlo. Comienzo a acariciar su pecho, pero aun así no se despierta, entonces decido levantarme e ir a preparar el desayuno. Anoche no comí bien y mi estomago ya esta protestando.

Por increíble que parezca logro terminar todo el desayuno y aun no hay señales de Christian, coloco todo en una bandeja y regreso a la habitación para encontrarlo aun dormido. Ubico la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y empiezo a sacudirlo suavemente, pero el solo refunfuña y se gira de nuevo. Si no lo veo no lo creo, Christian Grey negándose a salir de la cama. Tal vez debería utilizar la palabra Supernova en voz alta para despertarlo. Entonces mi subconsciente y mi diosa ejecutan en perfecta sincronía el grito de Munch por lo que decido no hacerlo.

Me ubico a su lado y comienzo a desayunar, no quiero despertarlo pero tampoco quiero esperar. Cuando estoy terminando de tomarme el jugo de mango escucho su voz.

"Buenos Días Nena"

"Buenos días querido, veo que por fin amaneces y al parecer de muy buen humor" Su enorme sonrisa delata su estado de animo.

"Es un buen día" murmura mientras se estira y echa un vistazo hacia afuera "Tal vez deberíamos salir a navegar".

"Me prometiste que hoy continuarías con el diario" Le contesto algo enojada. No quiero que trate de distraerme del objetivo del día.

"Lo se, lo hare, pero cuando estemos en el Grace." Dice mientras se sienta en la cama y me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos de los dedos.

"No creo que puedas concentrarte en el diario, por tu necesitad de vigilarme constantemente mientras estoy en el yate" Si vamos lo único que hará es ocuparse de mi. Más aun en mi actual estado.

"No tendré que vigilarte, llamare a mis padres para que nos acompañen, ellos lo harán por mi" sus ojos me dicen la verdad. Se que puedo confiar en sus palabras. Entonces me surge una idea no tan agradable para Christian, pero con su buen humor decido arriesgarme.

"Puede venir también Kate …..con Ellioth, obviamente" el se levanta rápido y mientras contemplo su cuerpo desnudo, el me da una respuesta muy tranquila.

"Claro que si, me imagino que Ethan y Mia también nos pueden acompañar" me regala una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño y luego se adentra en el baño dejándome asombrada por la buena disposición con la que amanece.

Cuando llegamos al yate todos se encuentran esperándonos. Hay un ambiente de felicidad que parece ser irradiado por Christian y su enorme sonrisa. Luego de los respectivos saludos increíblemente él toma el diario de mi bolso y se aleja del grupo para leer en la proa. Grace y yo no logramos salir de nuestro asombro por la forma tan relajada en que lo esta tomando. Sin embargo no dejamos de vigilarlo mientras escuchamos a Kate y A Ellioth que no para de hablar sobre los preparativos de la Boda. Cuando el tema por fin se termina, Mia, Ethan y Carrick se unen a Mac en el timón. Kate y Ellioth se quedan en el salón principal junto a la cocina, mientras que Grace y yo nos vamos a la habitación principal.

Le cuento a Grace todo lo que a pasado con respecto al diario, ella me escucha dejando escapar ocasionalmente algunas lágrimas. Aun se siente demasiado culpable por no habérselo entregado antes, pero trato de tranquilizarla haciéndole entender que ella fue una victima mas de la maldad de Elena. De repente Christian nos interrumpe cuando entra a la habitación y empieza a buscar algo desesperadamente en el cajón de la mesita que hay cerca a la cama. Yo trato de identificar la expresión de su rostro pero no encuentro nada que me alarme. Entonces el toma del cajón un papel y un bolígrafo y se despide de ambas con un beso en la frente. ¡Es simplemente increíble!

"¿Para que necesita Christian una hoja y un lapicero?" me pregunta Grey igual de asombrada que yo.

"No lo se" le respondo encogiéndome de hombros. "Cuando lleguemos a casa le preguntare"

Cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, estoy feliz por que Christian ha terminado de leer el diario y al parecer nada le afecta. En realidad parece aun más feliz y relajado que esta mañana. Entonces decido arriesgarme y preguntarle sobre todo lo que ha encontrado.

"Nada fuera de lo común, eran simplemente un par de enamorados que viajaron por Sudamérica hasta que ella tenia seis meses, luego viajaron a México donde finalmente se casaron en un extraño ritual, al parecer era una boda maya. Luego llegaron a Detroit donde finamente nací" me responde con total naturalidad mientras se quita la ropa y se dirige al baño. Lo sigo esperando que sea más explicito, pues la simpleza de sus palabras me dejan con millones de preguntas.

"¿Para que necesitabas papel y bolígrafo?" tratare de sacarle información poco a poco.

"Encontré algunos frases escritas en español, las copie y mañana las traduciré en la oficina.

"Por que no le pediste a Ellioth que te ayudara?

"Es algo que solo me concierne a mi, además Ellioth es demasiado entrometido en algunas ocasiones.

"¿Eso es todo?" le pregunto al ver que no suelta mas información. El me observa por el espejo mientras coloca la crema dental a su cepillo de dientes y antes de metérselo a la boca me da una respuesta.

"Eso es todo lo que necesito saber"

Llego al trabajo todavía sorprendida por la actitud tan relajada que aun tiene Christian. Al igual que ayer, esta mañana fue una real lucha la que tuve que librar para sacarlo de la cama. Pareciera que el insomnio lo ha abandonado para siempre.

Cuando salgo de mi reunión de editores decido llamar a Cristian para ver como le fue con la clase de Yoga pero lo tiene apagado por que su correo de voz contesta. Le dejo unmensaje pero media hora después no obtengo respuesta. Como empiezo a preocuparme desido llamarlo a la oficina pero es Andrea la que me contesta.

"Hola Andrea, ¿Christian ya termino su clase de Yoga?"

"Ehhh no lo se Sra. Grey, pero aun no llega a la oficina le diré que la llame en cuando suba del gimnasio" contesta y noto nerviosismo en su voz. Algo que no es normal en la mujer de hielo que suele ser.

"Esta bien gracias" cuelgo aun confundida cuando de repente imagino que tal vez pudo lastimarse en alguna de las complicadas posiciones que se manejan en Yoga. Entonces descido llamar a su entrenador

"Buenas tardes Sr natsuky"

"Sra Grey buenas tardes" extrañamente también lo siento nervioso lo que me pone mas nerviosa aun.

"Me podría comunicar con mi esposo por favor"

"Lo siento Sra. pero no se encuentra conmigo"

"Que quiere decir" donde demonios podría estar si no es en su clase.

"El Sr Grey a prescindió de mis servicios"

"¿Y por que no me lo advirtió?" Siento como la furia empieza a apoderarse de mi. Christian descaradamente de ha engañado.

"El Sr Grey me ha recompensado con quinientos dólares la hora, por tres meses, pero eso incluye mi discreción" Responde con tono culpable.

"Es una lastima, por que yo pago mil dólares por la lealtad" Cuelgo.

Empiezo a caminar por mi oficina con una furia inmensa. La rabia no me permite sentarme y tranquilizarme. Entonces suena mi BlackBerry y cuando lo tomo veo que es el Dr. Flynn.

"Buenas tardes John" En esta ocasión a pesar de la rabia, hago uso de mis modales, pero es él quien esta vez no me corresponde"

"Ana, Christian acaba de salir de mi consultorio furioso, creo que va ir a buscarte"

"No tendiendo, que es lo que pasa" le pregunto confundida. Esta mañana estaba tranquilo.

"Ya sabe que yo tengo los diarios originales"

¡Mierda!

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.**_


	18. CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17

No entiendo por qué Christian está furioso, todo parecía bien esta mañana cuando salimos hacia nuestros trabajos, es más, ni siquiera entiendo por qué está en el consultorio de Flynn. Recuerdo la mirada incrédula de Taylor cuando Christian lo saludo esta mañana, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y preguntándole por Sophy. Es como si un nuevo hombre hubiera tomado posición de él. Uno tranquilo y feliz.

"¿Que sucedió John, no lo entiendo?" ahora mi ira es desplazada por la incertidumbre y la angustia.

"Una imprudencia de mi parte me puso en evidencia con respecto a los diarios, y también sabe que se todo lo que dice en ellos" Responde con tono resignado y culpable. Realmente nunca pensé que el eminente Dr Flyn pudiera pecar por indiscreción. Recuerdo el momento en que lo llame desde la casa de Grace poco después de que ella me los entregara, él me aseguro que los analizaría para evaluar la viabilidad de dárselos a conocer a mi pobre cincuenta. Cuando se comunico al otro día de habérselos enviado con Natalia, empecé a creer que esto no era buena idea, pero tengo que confiar en su criterio.

"¿Y que crees que quiera de mi?" Aun no lo entiendo. Si la ira de Christian es principalmente causada por Flyn y lo que él pudiera haberle dicho, ¿por que viene hacia el SIP?

"No te preocupes, no creo que su ira este dirigida a ti, aunque se siente mal por que no le contaras que yo los tenia" Por fin un poco de tranquilidad me invade, pero si viene en tono poco amistoso yo también tengo trapitos que sacarle al sol.

"¿Entonces por qué esta furioso?"

"Por que hablamos del segundo diario y él no quiere saber nada de lo que este tiene" el diario negro, ese es el que contiene el origen del sufrimiento de Christian. Tal vez cuando vuelva a nuestra casa busque el momento para leerlo. Esta montaña rusa de emociones también me esta afectando aunque no haya querido subirme en ese vagón de lectura.

"¿Y que debo hacer? Le pregunto mientras me siento resignada en mi escritorio nuevamente. Necesito que me guie en los próximos pasos.

"Por el momento creo que lo mejor es esperar un poco antes de presionarlo para que lea el segundo" Su respuesta me sorprende, no son las palabras que esperaba escuchar del insistente Gr Flynn

"¿Cuanto crees que debamos esperar?"

"Mmmm…Tal vez hasta después que haya nacido el bebe" dice después de algunos segundos. Imagino que evaluando las opciones.

"¿En serio, por que tanto?, faltan cuatro meses" no se si realmente él este al tanto de mis semanas. Por eso quiero aclarárselo.

"Por que Christian esta feliz con la realidad que hasta ahora conoce y será bueno para el que este tranquilo en estos momentos. Lo que lo espera no será nada bueno y como conozco a Christian se que lo que encontrara en el diario va a destrozarlo"

"Ohh John, tengo tanto miedo. Tal vez debemos dejar todo como esta. Para que atormentarlo con algo que finalmente lo hará sufrir tanto" _¿Que clase de esposa eres?_ Me grita mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados y frunciéndome el ceño mientras que mi diosa se encuentra acurrucada en un rincón. ¡_Estoy planeando meticulosamente un plan para hacer sufrir a mi torturado esposo!_

"Por que es la única manera en que Christian saque el odio que siente por si mismo"

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto aun no muy convencida.

"Ya te lo he dicho Ana, no hay garantías" responde y me parece que sonríe mientras que sus pocas reconfortantes palabras llegan hasta mi. Siento como una enorme nube gris posándoseme en la cabeza.

"Esta bien, estaré lista"

"Una cosa mas Ana, Welch se comunicó ayer conmigo tiene noticias de su investigador" ahora la nube gris se torna de color negro. Se que Flynn quería contactarse con Welch para buscar a la familia genética de Christian, algo que no le agrado mucho a Grace y Carrick cuando se los comente.

"Finalmente a encontrado a Cristopher Wells" susurra cuando no obtiene respuesta de mi lado.

"Ohhh Dios, creí que el padre de Christian estaba muerto"

"Creo que es más complicado de lo que tu crees. Tal vez debamos hablar esta semana"

"Esta bien, te llamare cuando pueda" mis nervios empiezan hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi vejiga. Claro esta, que ayudados por mi Ted.

"Bien. Y recuerda tener mucha calma con Christian, es por el bien de ambos" _¡Increíble!_ después de los bombazos que me lanza me pide calma. Tal vez John debería buscar un colega que le ayude a ser un hombre con mejor tacto.

"No te preocupes John, lo hare" cuelgo algo irritada.

Tomo una profunda respiración como primer ejercicio de calentamiento para el posible enfrentamiento que tal vez tenga con Chirstian. Es hora de la segunda batalla de voluntades.

Salgo y me dirijo hacia Hanna que esta muy concentrada en su ordenador, debo manejar la situación lo más discretamente posible, y para eso debo alejarlo de mi oficina.

"Hanna pronto vendrá Christian, quiero que lo lleves a la sala de juntas y dile que me espere, yo iré un momento a la oficina de Roach"

"Esta bien, algo mas" me contesta visiblemente nerviosa, es obvio que es el usual efecto que mi esposo provoca, aunque quiero pensar que se debe a el temor y no el deseo que irradia en las mujeres.

"Si por favor, lleva dos tasas de Te. Y avísale a Roach que voy para allá"

"Esta bien"

Cuando llego a la oficina de Roach le advierto de la visita sorpresa de Christian. Aunque se que soy yo a quien busca, no quiero que los tome desprevenidos. El viejo se alcanza a estresar un poco, pero cuando le digo que viene por mí y que luego nos iremos a casa logra relajarse. Después me dirijo al baño para retirarle a Ted la cama de agua. Me organizo frente al espejo pellizcando un poco mis mejillas par darles color y agradarle a mi encolerizado esposo, aunque no se si sea un arma efectiva para enfrentar a Christian.

Cuando voy llegando a la sala de juntas veo a Taylor esperando afuera. El me ve y se dirige rápidamente hacia mí, entonces logro ver que su rostro refleja lo que creo es angustia. Probablemente viene a advertirme sobre lo que me espera allí adentro.

"Sra. Grey…" murmura mientras frunce el ceño pensando en sus siguientes palabras "No sea muy dura con el" luego da media vuelta y se va por el pasillo hacia la entrada del SIP.

_¿Qué?_

Tomo el pomo de la puerta totalmente desconcertada por el pedido de Taylor. El poco color que mis mejillas pudieron haber tenido debió esfumarse. Cuando la abro encuentro a Christian al teléfono.

"Si Andrea, ya lo se…No lo hará, yo me ocupare de eso" cuelga cuando me ve sin dejar de caminar de un lado para el otro como un tigre enjaulado mientras yo tomo asiento en la silla más cercana. Trato de evaluar en su rostro lo que pasa por su cabeza y se que en ese momento él también intenta hacer lo mismo.

"De manera que Flynn" susurra desdeñosamente cuando se detiene.

"De manera que Natsuki" le contesto desafiante. El aprieta sus labios y me parece que lo hace para evitar sonreír.

"Y como resolvemos esto" dice mientras toma asiento frente a mi.

"Analicemos las situaciones" Contesto.

"Esta bien" dice mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y junta la yema de los dedos frente a su boca. Esta nuevamente en modo negociación "Tu primero"

"Me mentiste con respecto a tus clases"

"Y tu me mentiste con respecto al paradero de los diarios"

"Tan solo omití información"

"Y yo omití unas ridículas clases"

Lo miro fijamente tratando de analizar mi siguiente movimiento en este extraño juego. Pero antes de mover mi ficha y darle Jaque, Christian me da Mate.

"¿Por que no lo dejamos como un empate?" y su enorme sonrisa derrumba todas las fichas del tablero.

Me quedo sentada boquiabierta sin saber que responder, Christian se levanta aun sonriendo y se dirige a la puerta. Mi subconsciente me grita que tome la oferta mientras y mi Diosa empieza a calentar. Es entonces que me doy cuenta que esta colocándole seguro a la puerta.

"Es hora de bautizar esta empresa" dice con voz sexy mientras se acerca a mi.

**CHRISTIAN**

Cuando llego a la oficina, ni yo mismo puedo creer lo feliz y amable que me siento. Las caras de asombro de Taylor, Gail y Swanyer de esta mañana, son las mismas que tenían Andrea y Olivia tan solo hace unos minutos cuando las salude a mi llegada. Me siento relajado, ni siquiera volando o navegando he logrado tener la misma sensación que ahora me acompaña.

Siempre creí que las acciones infantiles de Ana y sus constantes desafíos terminarían por matarme, o como mínimo provocándome un ataque al corazón, pero debo admitir que esta vez a logrado todo lo contrario. Me siento lleno de vida, no como un hombre de cincuenta, sino como uno de veintiocho. Con el corazón sano y con miles de años por delante.

Es increíble saber que fui el resultado de una relación llena de amor, casi tan intenso como el que Ana y yo sentimos, no soy el producto de una sucia transacción de dinero y sexo como creí toda mi vida. Es reconfortante saber que llegue a este mundo por deseo y anhelo, y no por un condón roto o por un descuido en las cuentas. Y es aun más increíble, saber que los dos primeros años de mi vida fueron los de un niño normal. Que amaba a sus padres de la misma manera que ellos lo amaban. Solo hay algo que no me gusta y que no entiendo. ¿Por que no recuerdo nada de eso?

Se que es casi imposible que un ser humano tenga recuerdos de sus dos primeros años de vida, pero si logro recordar el olor de la torta de chocolate en mi segundo cumpleaños, tal vez hay otras cosas que también pueda recordar.

Tomo la hoja con las palabras en español que encontré en el diario y llamo a Olivia. Ella llega a la oficina igual de nerviosa que siempre. Supongo que mi reputación me precede por que no logra relajarse a pesar de mi buena actitud.

"Necesito un favor Olivia" le digo mientras le entrego la hoja. Ella alza ambas cejas asombrada nuevamente por mis palabras. Si, si le he pedido el favor. "Transcribe estas palabras y tradúcelas. Las quiero lo mas pronto posible" ella toma la hoja y simplemente se va. Sabiamente no ha hecho su habitual pregunta inoportuna.

No siento temor alguno por entregarle la hoja y su contenido. Se que son frases celebres de algunos autores latinos de los países en que estuvieron. Quiero saber que dicen porque según los diarios esas fueron las frases que mas les gustaron y escribieron para mí.

Repaso la agenda del día para encontrar solo reuniones aburridas, lo extraño es que no me parecían tan tediosas el viernes cuando las leí y asigne algunas de ellas. Entonces recuerdo que a las dos supuestamente debo tener mi clase de yoga, la cual será remplazada por una cita con Flynn. Tomo el teléfono para coordinar los cambios en la agenda.

"Andrea, ven un momento por favor" Cuando llega me siento extrañamente analizado por sus ojos escrutadores. Debe pensar que estoy loco por ser amable.

"Le dije a mi esposa que tomaría clases de yoga los lunes a las dos de la tarde con un entrenador personal" le digo mientras le entrego la tarjeta del Sr Natsuki "Sin embargo no tomare dichas clases y utilizare ese tiempo para ejercitarme en el gimnasio. Ella no puede saberlo. ¿Entendido?"

"Claro Sr Grey, ¿Y que debo hacer con el Sr Natsuki?" dice analizando la tarjeta.

"Que le paguen quinientos dólares por hora como si tuviéramos dichas clases todos los lunes por tres meses. Luego asegúrate que envié un certificado o lo que sea que de como garantía de asistencia"

"¿Esta bien Sr, algo mas?"

"Si, llama al consultorio del Dr Flynn para confirmar una cita a las dos" Andrea asiente y sale de mi oficina mientras yo trato de concentrarme en mi agenda y en los estados financieros de la reunión.

Cuando estoy en el consultorio de Flynn no me encuentro tan ansioso como de costumbre, estoy sanando a tal punto que tal vez no tenga que utilizar sus servicios nuevamente, pero debo recurrir a él para que me ayude en lo que quiero. Recordar.

"Bien, de que quieres hablar Christian" me extraña que John adopte tan pronto una actitud tan profesional. Realmente no esta perdiendo tiempo. Quizás este de mal humor por que mis visitas son cada vez mas distantes. No quiero ni pensar que pensara cuando le diga que probablemente no vuelva a terapia.

"Solo del tema de moda en estos momentos en mi vida. Los diarios"

"¿Los leíste?" pregunta mientras adopta su habitual posición de análisis con su libreta y lápiz

"Algo así" le respondo mientras trato de quitarme una pelusa del pantalón tratando de no darle importancia a mi rendición.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta en un tono mas alto de lo normal tratando de capturar nuevamente mi atención.

"Este fin de semana he leído uno de ellos. Se lo prometí a mi madre y a Ana y simplemente lo hice para complacerlas" mi actitud impasible se mantiene constante. No quiero parecer débil frente a la insistencia de ellas.

"¿Y el segundo?" Pregunta como esperando algo mas.

"No "

"¿Cuando lo harás?"

"Nunca"

"¿Por que no?" Pregunta visiblemente decepcionado.

"Por que no necesito saber lo que pasa" ya fui demasiado lejos y afortunadamente fue beneficioso para mi, pero no creo correr la misma suerte con el segundo. Conozco de primera mano las partes oscuras en las que continua la historia.

"Lo mismo pensabas al principio, cediste a leerlos y tal parece que no fue perjudicial para ti. No tienes la misma actitud arrogante de siempre" el maldito de Flynn realmente es un genio, a logrado leerme a pesar de mi supuesta impasividad.

"Por que lo que leí no fue malo" trato de justificar mientras me encojo de hombros.

"Entonces empecemos, que encontraste" y empieza a escribir sin esperar a que yo hable. Lo observo sin entender que mierda puede estar anotando. Finalmente levanta su vista y ladea la cabeza mientras que levanta ambas cejas. Me esta incitando a hablar.

"La historia de mis padres biológicos." Le contesto. Y empiezo a sospechar que será una conversación muy larga.

"Se mas explicito" yo suspiro y me preparo para la inquisición.

"Ella es de Malvinas, trabajaba en un hotel y allí conoció a dos jóvenes que se disputaron su afecto"

"Háblame de ellos" me interrumpe rápidamente sin dejar de escribir. Estaba por contarle asuntos más importantes pero parece que no dejara ningún asunto por analizar.

"No entiendo, ¿Que quieres saber?"

"Algo de ellos como sus nombres y cual es tu impresión de cada uno" finalmente levanta la vista atento a mis palabras. Tal vez quiera saber que tipo de hombres la rodearon para tratar de entender como termino siendo una prostituta.

"Mi padre se llamaba Cristopher Wells era de Detroit pero viajaba por el mundo. Llego a Malvinas poco después de terminar la guerra. El otro se llamaba Jonathan y era ingeniero aeronáutico, llego a Malvinas para la construcción de un aeropuerto" es un justo resumen a un punto tan poco interesante.

"Que impresión te dieron"

"Extrañamente me sentí muy vinculado a Christopher desde que empecé a leer de el". John deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa burlona y retoma nuevamente sus notas. "El otro no me interesa, mas bien lo compadecí un poco"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que no logro quedarse con la chica. Además el trato de recogerla en un puerto cuando ella creyó que mi padre la abandono cuando supo de mi existencia. Pero mi madre nunca llego. Se quedo con mi padre" John levanta nuevamente la vista y me observa con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, divagando en su mente.

"Parece que el diario tenía información muy detallada"

"Mi madre lo supo cuando se contacto con una amiga del hotel poco tiempo después" le explico como pude saber ese detalle. Supongo que eso le causa curiosidad.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que ya no la llamas despectivamente? La acabas de llamar mi madre dos veces sin incluir la palabra biológica" ahora lo entiendo. Estaba buscando llegar a un punto tan delicado como mi nueva referencia gramatical.

"Lo se, supongo que alguna vez no fue tan mala. Debio merecer en algún momento ese titulo" las palabras salen de mi sin la fuerza necesaria para ser escuchadas pero John esta tan concentrado en lo que digo que no le falla el sentido auditivo.

"¿Por que lo dices?" _¡Mierda! _Realmente quiere que lo diga en voz alta.

"Por que según los diarios me amaba" y por increíble que parezca no me es tan difícil decirlo con voz mas clara.

"¿Dudas que sea cierto?"

"No la verdad no, solo me fue un poco difícil de creer"

"¿Aun sigues pensando que no mereces ser amado?" y con esta pregunta se prepara a escribir, como si mis palabras fueran las respuestas a los mas grandes misterio del universo. Me quedo unos segundos pensando en una respuesta que pueda satisfacerlo.

¡No lo veo así, de todas formas es imposible no tener buenos sentimientos por un bebe" Flynn suelta un pequeño bufido. Es obvio que mis palabras no llenaron sus expectativas. Me mira nuevamente como quien analiza un cuadro y toma una estrategia diferente.

"Cuéntame sobre el embarazo de tu madre y tu nacimiento"

Sintiéndome en un terreno menos inestable comienzo a relatarle sus viajes, y las interesantes negociaciones que mi padre lograba en cada sitio al que llegaban. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando le cuento que descubrí que mi madre me sintió por primera vez mientras observaban el atardecer en el mar, desde unas murallas de una ciudad de Colombia llamada Cartagena. Fue uno de los momentos más emotivos por lo que ella describió. Y para mi fue una sombra menos. Le cuento de su matrimonio en México el cual me ha generado muchísima curiosidad por el ritual. Aunque lo hicieron por lo civil para legalizar el ingreso de mi madre a estados unidos, ella describe ese ritual como algo sublime para expresar el amor. Le cuento como fue mi llegada al mundo en la casa con la ayuda de una partera amiga de mi madre y mientras lo hago, nuevamente la tibieza me invade el pecho y al menos diez sombras me abandonan. Flynn escucha atentamente haciendo pequeñas anotaciones sin interrumpir mi relato. Luego paso a contarle pequeñas anécdotas de mi infancia, aunque son muy pocas por que después de mi nacimiento cada vez eran mas escasas las historias. Según las fechas pasaba varias semanas antes de volver a escribir. Hasta que finalmente le relato lo que ella cuenta de mis cumpleaños numero dos y lo feliz que fui con un helicóptero como regalo. La ultima anotación que tenia el diario.

"Por lo que me cuentas puedo deducir que eran una pareja que se amaba, que lograban adaptarse fácilmente a cualquier situación y lugar. Pero principalmente parece que tú eras muy importante para ellos"

"Eso parece" me limito a contestar. No quiero ir más allá del tema.

"¿Y como te hace sentir eso?" nuevamente empieza la inquisición.

"Extrañamente muy liviano" debe ser por que muchas de mis sombras se han desvanecido.

"¿Liviano?"

"Si, ya no tengo esa cruz de ser un bastardo, un error que logro abrirse paso a través del tiempo y el espacio"

"¿Ahora que vas hacer?" no entiendo a que se refiere. _¿Acaso debo hacer algo?_

"Vivir feliz con esa idea" le respondo mientras observo el reloj. Ya ha pasado mi hora y me extraña que no me corte para seguir con su siguiente paciente.

"Cuando leerás el segundo diario"

"Ya te lo dije. Nunca" me levanto y por que no me gusta la dirección que esta tomando la conversación. Además, tengo cosas que hacer.

"¿No te interesa saber que les paso?" dice cuando me dirijo a la puerta tratando de crearme una insana curiosidad. Me detengo antes de llegar a la puerta y sin voltear le contesto.

"Es fácil suponerlo. Los dos se perdieron en el vicio. O por lo menos sabemos que mi madre si lo hizo. Tal vez mi padre murió igual que ella"

"Christian tu ya crees saber lo que pasa, pero lo realmente importante es entender por que pasa" me giro para enfrentarlo_. ¿Que quiere decir con eso?_

"No me interesa John y no quiero seguir hablando del tema" el muy maldito esta logrando que piense en ello. Debo salir de aquí.

"Es increíble la manera en que te cierras pero dime que deseas, por que estas aquí" estira su mano indicándome que tome asiento. Por su tono, siento que trata de ser más conciliador. Decido que es mi oportunidad para hablar de lo que realmente me trajo.

"Quiero que me ayudes a recordar los buenos momentos" me acerco a la silla pero aun no me siento. Debo estar preparado para cualquier giro que tome la conversación.

"Es difícil, acabo de decirte que te cierras y bloqueas de una manera muy eficaz tus sentimientos"

"A la mierda John, dime si puedes hacerlo o no"

"Tal vez pueda, primero dime que sentías al ver las fotografías tuyas con tus padres"

Justo en ese momento la realidad y la verdad me golpean. No le hable sobre las fotografías.

"¿Como demonios sabes de las fotografías?" mi tono es engañoso. Debo cerciorarme que mis sospechas son ciertas. John aprieta los ojos y los labios. Sabe que se ha puesto en evidencia.

"¿Donde están?" Gruño hacia él y comienzo a escanear los libros que tiene en la biblioteca.

"No están aquí" responde tranquilamente mientras se levanta de su silla y se dirige al escritorio donde coloca la libreta y el lápiz.

"¿Los leíste?"

"si" ahora su tranquilidad es frustrante. Debo controlarme para no lanzarme sobre el.

"¡Entonces que haces haciéndome malditas preguntas de lo que ya sabes!" le grito mientras pateo la mesa que hay junto al sillón.

"Quiero que reconozcas tus nuevos sentimientos" Ohh Dios, que maldito hombre tan frustrante, no entiendo que pretende. Que quiere de mí.

"¿Sabes que les pasa?"

"Si"

"Dímelo" gruño de nuevo mientras me acerco, pero el ni se inmuta.

"No, debes leerlo tu" me responde mirándome fijamente a los ojos en tono desafiante.

¡Maldita sea Flynn eres un morboso desgraciado, te encanta verme revolcándome en la miseria. ¡Pero esto se acabo!

Salgo rápidamente de la habitación, no antes sin azotar fuertemente la puerta. Veo todo de color rojo incluso a Taylor que me observa confundido.

"Llévame con Ana ¡ahora!" Le grito.

El camino se me hace eterno, la ira me esta consumiendo. Me he convertido en un títere que manejan a su antojo. No puedo creer que Ana me haya ocultado que Flynn sabía toda la verdad. Tomo mi teléfono para llamar a Gail y pedirle que me tenga listo el cuarto de juegos. Es momento de castigar a mi esposa descarriada. Entonces me doy cuenta que aun esta apagado. Lo enciendo y cuando voy a marcarle a Gail entra una llamada del instructor de mierda de yoga. La rechazo pero él insiste. Decido contestar y salir de una vez del desagradable tipo.

"Ya le dije que mi asistente lo llamaría Sr Natsuki"

"No lo llamo por eso Sr. Grey. Solo quería advertirle que su esposa sabe toda la verdad"

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Sabe que no tomara las clases y también que me pagaria por no contarlo"

"¿y como lo supo?"

"Ella me llamo, quería hablar con usted por lo que tuve que confesarle toda la verdad"

¡Joder! Siento como toda la ira sale de mi, al igual que el aire sale de un globo. Ana debe estar furiosa.

"¿Que pasa Sr Grey? Finalmente Taylor quiere ponerse al tanto de la situación.

"Ana sabe lo de Natsuki" Le respondo angustiado y Taylor vuelve a tener la expresión que le conocí en el gimnasio, pero esta vez logra retener su carcajada.

Llego a la oficina y Hanna me dice que pase a la sala de juntas que Ana me atenderá allí. Cuando entro preparado para la diatriba, mi esposa no se encuentra ally. Suena mi teléfono y contesto. Es Andrea.

"Sr Grey, la Sra Grey ha llamado preguntando por usted y su clase de yoga"

"Si Andrea, ya lo se"

"¿Que debo decirle si llama de nuevo?

"No lo hará, yo me ocupare de eso" cuelgo por que Ana entra a la sala y me observa detenidamente. Continuo caminando de un lado para otra sin control de la situación. No se como deba manejarlo.

"De manera que Flynn" intento evaluar el terreno antes de poner un pie en el.

"De manera que Natsuki" me contesta desafiante, al parecer no esta sorprendida por que se de su alianza con Flynn. Probablemente también fue advertida por el como yo lo fui por Natsuki.

"Y como resolvemos esto" me siento frente a ella. Debemos estar relajados para esta conversación

"Analicemos las situaciones" Contesta.

"Esta bien" es hora de llegar a un acuerdo "Tu primero" añado.

"Me mentiste con respecto a tus clases"

"Y tu me mentiste con respecto al paradero de los diarios"

"Tan solo omití información"

"Y yo omití unas ridículas clases"

Ella me mira fijamente y parece lista para atacar con un sermón. Pero antes darle la oportunidad y convertir esto en una fea discusión corto por lo sano.

"¿Por que no lo dejamos como un empate?" le sonrió.

Ella se queda boquiabierta sin saber que responder, me dirijo feliz hacia la puerta al ver que he logrado mi propósito. Es hora de cerrar de una vez por todas este capitulo.

"Es hora de bautizar esta empresa" y por la luz de picardía que veo en sus ojos se que no se va a negar.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR**_

_**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.**_


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Me siento en el escritorio de la oficina a las 6 de la mañana, mucho antes de que los empleados lleguen. Es el dia internacional del trabajo y estoy haciéndole honor. Aunque en la mayoría de países es feriado y no se trabaja, yo agradezco que aquí sea un dia como cualquier otro. Necesito adelantar trabajo, por fin ha llegado el mes de mayo, el mes en que llegara mi Ted y no quiero procesos o negocios pendientes ni tampoco tener que ir a juntas en los próximos días. Debo estar disponible y libre de trabajo a más tardar para la próxima semana. Enciendo el ordenador y mientras espero que inicie, tomo un pequeño sorbo del Té que me tenía listo Andrea, aparece en la pantalla la cita que coloque como saludo inicial hace más de tres meses cuando leí el diario de mi madre y que fue escrita para mí a petición de mi padre.

**-Cuando crezcas, descubrirás que ya defendiste mentiras, te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías. Si eres un buen guerrero, no te culparás por ello, pero tampoco dejarás que tus errores se repitan- **

Entre varias de las citas que me entrego Olivia traducidas, esta me ha marcado. Estaba escrita en el diario pocos días después de mí llegada al mundo. Mi padre sabía que me equivocaría pero esperaba que no repitiera los errores. Aunque sé que no reincidiré en ellos porque con Ana mi mundo es completo, me gusta leer esta frase como un recordatorio de él.

En la oficina puedo sentir un ambiente más relajado a mi alrededor, tal parece que ya no los intimido como antes, incluso en algunas ocasiones me saludan con una sonrisa en el elevador. Lo extraño es que el rendimiento de todo el personal sigue en su tope máximo, solo que un poco más tranquilo al parecer. Siempre creí que no tener una mano dura con el personal crearía conductas poco profesionales pero al parecer no es así.

Las escasas ocasiones en que mi esposa viene la mi oficina es un enorme acontecimiento para todo el personal, la ven como la bella que ha logrado domar a la Bestia. Tan solo recibe sonrisas y toda clase de atenciones. Mi cambio de actitud ha generado una especie de adoración y admiración por ella, irónicamente encabezada por Olivia. Sé que mi Ana logra sacar lo mejor de las personas, en mi caso, ha logrado sacar a la persona que hay en mí. Es verdad e increíble que justo cuando crees tener todas las respuestas, la vida viene y te cambia todas las preguntas. Aunque en mi caso ha sido Ana.

Constantemente me siento tentado en buscar a mi padre, pero prefiero vivir con la ilusión de un hombre bueno, que fue un excelente padre y que amo a su hijo. He logrado mejorar la visión de mi madre, aunque sigo pensando que no fue una muy buena al dejar que las drogas acabaran con su vida y por ende con la mía. Quiero seguir con la idea que tengo de él, no quiero leer el segundo diario por que probablemente mancharía la imagen que me autoimpuse. Desdibujaría ese hombre que me gustaría haber sido. Pero analizándolo un poco he logrado heredarle ciertos talentos y aficiones. Me gustaría recordar algunas historias que contaba el diario, como las de mi padre y yo navegando en el rio Detroit hasta llegar a Windsor en Canadá. Tal parece que trabajo comercializando diferentes productos en la terminal marítima de Detroit, al que me llevaba continuamente mientras trabajaba aunque a mi madre no le gustara, lo cual podría explicar mi talento en los negocios y mi pasión por los barcos.

Por mucho que lo intento no logro recordarlo. Trate de conseguir un nuevo psiquiatra para que me ayudara con regresiones, pero me resistí por dos razones. Principalmente por el miedo de volver a escenas perturbadoras de mi niñez. Es suficiente con las que ya tengo como para aumentarlas con el maldito proxeneta y sus cigarrillos. Y la otra es porque siento que de alguna manera traicionaría a John. Aun siento enojo hacia él por su negativa a explicarme el pasado de mi madre en una forma en que yo pueda manejarlo. Pero debo admitir de mala gana que sabe cómo ayudarme. Aunque no he vuelto a terapia ni lo he llamado no quise dejar pasar su cumpleaños sin enviarle un presente. Trate de que Andrea lo hiciera pasar por un detalle impersonal que estaba agendado en el cual ella fue la autora, pero supe que se dio cuenta que yo era el verdadero autor cuando me escribió un correo esa misma tarde. Me agradecía por la botella de vino Ingles Bacchus Reserve 2010 de Chapel Down, que es una cosecha premiada, pero le gustaba más la tetera de colección de Royal Doulton, porque le indicaba que yo también lo escuchaba cuando él me hablaba de sus gustos y aficiones. Detalle que era imposible de conocer por Andrea.

No descarto la idea de volver a su consultorio, más aun cuando he sabido por Swanyer que Ana lo ha visitado en dos ocasiones y ayer fue la segunda. Me gustaría saber de qué hablaron, creo que deben estar buscando la forma de introducirme el maldito diario restante, pero no estoy muy seguro porque Ana evade el tema si en algún momento se llega a el. Es como si se sintiera incomoda, tal vez ya sabe su contenido y por fin se ha convencido de que es una mierda que no debo leer.

Empiezo mi dia enviándole un correo a mi esposa de buenos días como lo he venido haciendo por el último mes, ya que me levanto antes que ella. Es una batalla que todavía no logro manejar. Es inmensamente difícil levantarme de la cama, más aun, sintiendo a mi Ana tan cerca que puedo respirarla. Estoy por romper mi postura contra las armas porque desearía pegarle un tiro al reloj cuando suena la alarma. Ahora me es muy fácil conciliar el sueño cuando me acuesto abrazándola en cucharita y posando mi mano suavemente en su vientre. Es el mejor somnífero que pueda tener. Por fin logro dormir la noche entera hasta que suena el maldito despertador.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 1 de Mayo de 2012 06: 12

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Buenos Días

Señora Grey

Esta mañana al igual que todos los días estaba hermosa mientras dormía.

Como bien sabe, hoy empieza un mes muy importante. El mes en el que nos convertiremos en padres, y aunque mi felicidad es abrumadora no olvido que solo le será permitido dos semanas más de trabajo. Si necesitas ayuda para tener todo listo en la oficina para dicha fecha no dudes en conseguirla.

Christian Grey

Enamorado esposo y ansioso futuro padre Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Continuo analizando los datos que obtuvimos del simulacro de parto, y aunque Ana no participo fue excelente el resultado. Trate por más de un mes de convencerla para realizar el simulacro, pero ella se negaba argumentando que solo lo haría si yo acudía a las clases de yoga. Estuve a punto de ceder hasta que vi a la Sra Roció Hita, esposa de Richard del Olmo, uno de los mejores ingenieros del grupo de Barry. La vi cuando llegaba de una Junta, estaba en recepción entregando unos documentos para su esposo. El abdomen abultado indicaba que estaba próxima a ser madre. Cuando llame a Richard a mi oficina sus ojos delataban la angustia de perder el empleo teniendo una esposa en embarazo, pero cuando le explique mis intenciones estaba más que agradecido.

Mi propuesta consistía en contratar a la Sra Rocio como segunda asistente de Anastasia y rentar un apartamento en el Escala para ellos. Estaría cerca de mi esposa lo que simularía los sitios desde los cuales se activaría el protocolo cuando fuera el momento de su parto. Seria atendida por la Dra Greene en la habitación privada que separe. Su hermana Lucia seria traída por Sthepan desde las vegas, donde casualmente vive al igual que la madre de Ana. Todos los gastos correrían por mi cuenta y Richard tendría un año de licencia paterna remunerada.

Fue una suerte cuando el pasado 26 de Abril su fuente se rompió justo cuando almorzaba con Ana, mi mayor angustia era que lo hiciera estando en la casa de su madre a la que visitaba todos los domingos. El código fue activado y todos asumieron muy bien sus posiciones, aunque la Dra Greeene estaba visiblemente ofendida cuando Rayn la desenterró de la cabaña para descansar a la cual acababa de llegar y que no había notificado como sitio de estancia. Lo que demoro una hora más de lo previsto su llegada al hospital.

Luego continúo analizando la propuesta que tengo de Eagle Bank EB para manejar la cuenta de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Quiero estar bien informado antes de llegar a mi almuerzo con el Presidente del banco, de repente mi correo suena. Es un mensaje de mi bella esposa.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha:** 1 de Mayo de 2012 09:07

**Para:** Chistian Grey

**Asunto:** Buenos Días

Sr. Grey

¿Acaso no se cansa de decirme lo mismo todos los días?

Estoy muy consciente de la fecha, empiezo a sentir nervios combinado con una enorme emoción.

No necesito otra asistente, Rocio me ayudó muchísimo antes de irse.

Anastasia Grey

Igual de enamorada y ansioso futura madre Editora de SIP.

¿Nerviosa? Supe que ella se angustio un poco cuando Rocio rompió fuente frente a ella. Tal vez deba aprovechar esta oportunidad para convencerla de la cesárea. Ella no debería pasar por todo eso.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 1 de Mayo de 2012 09: 15

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** ¿Cambio de planes?

Sra Grey

Nunca podría cansarme de admirarla mientras duerme. De hecho es algo que me revitaliza.

Entiendo que esté nerviosa, pero puedes cambiar de opinión y realizar la cesara. Será mucho más fácil.

Christian Grey

Esperanzado Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Espero ansioso la respuesta que quiero. Pasan los minutos y Ana no responde. Tal vez lo este considerando. Finalmente llega su respuesta.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha:** 1 de Mayo de 2012 09:35

**Para:** Chistian Grey

**Asunto:** Protocolo en pie

Sr. Grey

Este tema no está a discusión, además sería una pena desaprovechar la información obtenida con el parto de Rocio. Acostúmbrate a la idea.

PD: Olvide contarte que almorzare con Grace y Mia para ultimar detalles del Baby Shower.

Anastasia Grey

Firme Editora de SIP.

Suelto un bufido. No es la respuesta que deseaba pero no quiero discutir más el tema. Ana debe estar relajada.

A las 12 en punto me reúno en Lowell´s Restaurant & Bar con Maximillian Fitz-James Presidente de Eagle Bank EB. Me gusta este restaurante que descubrí hace poco, no solo por la deliciosa comida gourmet que allí ofrecen, también por el nombre. Me recuerda al pobre hombre que alguna vez amo a mi madre.

El almuerzo y la conversación es agradable, poco parecida a una de mis habituales reuniones de negocios. El Sr Fitz-James ha logrado captar mi atención con facilidad. No solo porque es muy joven para ser el presidente de tan importante banco, al igual que yo lo soy para mi imperio, es en realidad por su talento. Sabe perfectamente de lo que habla y no pude encontrar falencias en su propuesta. Cuando nos despedimos me sorprende aún más por si sinceridad.

"Sr Grey muchas gracias por su tiempo, ha sido agradable conocerlo y romper con la imagen que me habían proporcionado de usted" Dice mientras se pone de pie.

"¿Y cuál es esa imagen que le vendieron si se puede saber?" Le pregunto. Nunca me importo la imagen que proyectaba, y tampoco ahora me interesa lo que pueda pensar el mundo de mí, pero ha despertado mi curiosidad.

"La de un misántropo sin corazón, solo con chequera" dice sin temor aparente y eso me gusta. Sabe hacerle frente a las cosas sin halagos pretenciosos. Yo suelto una carcajada y le doy una palmadita en el hombro.

"Pues Sr Fitz-James, probablemente así fue, pero el verdadero amor logra sacar lo mejor de las personas, y no solamente su chequera".

"Me gustaría correr con la misma suerte que usted en el amor Sr Grey y encontrar esa mujer que me cambie la vida" dice mientras nos encaminaos hacia la puerta.

"Este atento Sr Fitz-James, podría topársela en cualquier momento"

"¿Cómo podría saberlo? Muchas mujeres se me atraviesan en el camino" responde con una sonrisa.

"Lo sabrá cuando la vea a los ojos y logre perderse en ellos" me giro y salgo del restaurante dejándolo perdido en sus pensamientos o tal vez en algún recuerdo. Me voy convencido que es muy buena opción su propuesta y por lo tanto voy a tomarla.

Llego a la oficina, enciendo el ordenador, y empiezo a revisar correos, pero mi concentración se desmorona cuando Taylor entra a la oficina disparado mientras habla por teléfono.

"¡Swanyer tienes que sacarla como sea!" prácticamente está gritando y por la expresión de su rostro sé que es algo serio. Me pongo de pie inmediatamente para acercarme a Taylor y tomar el teléfono, necesito saber que está pasando. Pero Taylor rápidamente palidece y grita nuevamente.

"¡Dispárale!"

¿Qué? No, no,no,no ¡ Ana está en peligro!

_**ANASTASIA**_

Abro los ojos y me giro con la esperanza de encontrar a Christian a mi lado y aun dormido. Pero no está. Tan solo restos de su aroma permanecen en la almohada. Mi avanzado estado hace que tenga que levantarme constantemente en las noches para ir al baño, momentos que aprovecho para verlo dormir. Es genial verlo tan relajado porque he comenzado a notarlo cada dia mas ansioso. Trate de convencerlo de no comprar todo lo que quería para la llegada de Ted argumentándole que deberíamos esperar el Baby Shower que está organizando su madre y Mia, pero mi maniático no puede esperar y dejarlo todo fuera de su control.

Sé que Grace, pero sobre todo Mia, no estará muy contenta cuando le cuente que todos los elementos de la lista han sido comprados por Christian bajo estrictos controles de calidad y seguridad. Tan solo se podrá obsequiar ropita de bebe, aunque todas los cajones del armario de Ted ya se encuentran llenos. Pero no me encuentro preocupada por eso, son las palabras que Flynn me dio ayer las que aun retumban en mi mente y me tienen desconcertada.

Desayuno el más sabroso de los platos que me prepara Gail y luego me voy a la oficina acompañada no solo de Swanyer, también Ryan ha sido asignado para mí cuidado en los próximos días. Mientras llegamos a la oficina aprovecho la ausencia de mi esposo para pensar con más calma en las palabras de Flynn. Realmente estaba sorprendida cuando poco después que Christian leyera el diario, me contara que Chistopher Wells se encontraba pagando una condena de treinta años en la correccional de Field services Bureau en Detroit. Pero nunca creí que él aceptara verme cuando le envié un mensaje diciéndole quien era yo. Autorizo mi visita, tan solo tengo que buscar el momento adecuado y preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Aunque entiendo que debe ser difícil enfrentar el pasado como él tuvo que hacerlo. Ojalá el de Cristian no vuelva para dañar lo que estamos construyendo juntos. Nuestra hermosa familia.

Llego a mi escritorio para encontrar el infaltable correo de buenos días de Christian y lo leo mientras me tomo una taza de Té. Me recuerda la fecha y me sugiere ayuda con mi trabajo para poder internarme en casa sin ningún contratiempo. Le contesto que soy consciente y que también me encuentro ansiosa y nerviosa. Quiero que piense que es el parto lo que me tiene así, porque estoy casi segura que ha sido informado de mi visita a Flynn y no quiero que lo relacione con mi angustia y ansiedad. Pero mi obseso del control trata de dirigir mis palabras a su favor y trata de tentarme con una cesárea.

Por unos minutos lo pienso. Tal vez sería una buena solución. Programaríamos la cesárea para el 15 de mayo y un mes después podría ir a Detroit para ver al padre de Christian. Según la autorización para visitas debo entregar una fecha con hora y quiero hacerlo antes del cumpleaños de mi esposo. _¿Pero si la recuperación de la cesárea no es rápida?_ Me advierte mi subconsciente, _Con un parto natural podrías estar lista en una semana para viajar. _Le escribo a mi esperanzado esposo que los planes continuaran siendo los mismos y para no darle cabida a una nueva discusión trato de distraerlo con el almuerzo que tendré con Grace y Mia. Gracias a Dios, funciona.

Siempre me reúno con Grace en el mismo restaurante que está cerca a su trabajo. Es acogedor, y me encanta el delicioso postre con mango que allí ofrecen. Cuando Ryan abre la puerta del auto la veo esperándome en la entrada del restaurante pero Mia no está con ella. Cuando me ve sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de algo parecido a una dulce tristeza, su anhelo de llevar un ser en el vientre fue un privilegio el cual le fue negado y verme en embarazo debe ser el difícil para ella.

"Oh cielo, esta hermosa" dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Grace, tú también te vez encantadora, ¿pero qué haces aquí afuera?" no entiendo por qué no me espera como siempre en la mesa.

"Hace mucho calor querida, creo que mi cuerpo me está avisando que ya no soy tan joven, además estoy esperando que llegue Mia, ella no conoce este sitio" responde mientras observa ambas direcciones de la calle.

"Entremos, te hará bien el aire acondicionado y Swanyer estará pendiente de la llegada de Mia."

Cuando estamos en la mesa, hablamos de Christian y su comportamiento luego de leer el diario. Le confirmo que aún no sé nada de lo que contiene el segundo, pero le aseguro que Flynn insiste en que él debe conocerlo. Sin embargo no le cuento sobre el padre de Christian y su paradero.

Grace se encuentra aprensiva sobre la teoría de Flynn, y me insiste en que lea el diario para asegurarme de que su contenido sea realmente beneficioso, pero le contesto lo mismo que a John. Soy incapaz de ocultarle algo a Christian por mucho tiempo. Tan solo tener que disimular la información que tengo de su padre me tiene con los nervios de punta.

Luego de casi una hora aparece Mia con su típica euforia. Agradezco que por fin llegara ya que muero de hambre. Almorzamos mientras les cuento los cambios del baby Shower y como sospechaba eso pone furiosa a mi cuñada. Mientras Grace trata de tranquilizarla me disculpo para ir al baño.

Swanyer me sigue hasta la entrada de los servicios, cuando estoy adentro me dirijo a la segunda cabina ya que la primera se encuentra ocupada. Mi teléfono suena y veo que es mi madre realizando la infaltable llamada del dia. La corto lo más rápido que puedo prometiéndole que la llamare al finalizar el dia y cuelgo para poder disfrutar la sensación de alivio en mi vejiga.

Justo en ese momento siento como la puerta del baño contiguo se abre y el sonido de unos tacones me advierte de una mujer que se dirige a la puerta de salida. Me parece desagradable que salga sin lavarse las manos. Espero que no sea alguno de los ayudantes de cocina. Sin embargo no escucho la puerta abrir o cerrarse, por el contrario, parece que le han colocado el seguro. Me organizo rápidamente y salgo de la cabina para cerciorarme que no sea un empleado del restaurante, pero cuando la veo recostada a la puerta desearía que así fuera.

Su mirada penetrante y llena de rencor me congela por completo, no puedo creer que se repita la escena, solo que no estamos en casa de Grace ni en el cumpleaños de Christian. Trato de reponerme y me dirijo al lavamanos. Tomo el jabón y trato que mis manos no revelen el miedo que su mirada me causa. Me seco rápidamente y me dirijo a la puerta como si ella no existiera. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se mueve cuando llego y la enfrento. Después de algunos segundos de sostenerme la mirada, sus ojos se desvían hacia mi vientre y esta vez están llenas de lo que parece asco.

"¿Crees que eso podrá retenerlo mucho tiempo a tu lado?" dice sin dejar de observar mi vientre con odio.

"Quítate de la puerta Elena" Le respondo con un gruñido y mirándola de igual forma. Tan solo esta mañana estaba pensando en el padre de Cristian y como tuvo que enfrentar a personajes del pasado que acabaron con su familia. Ahora estoy en un restaurante en la misma posiciónen que él alguna vez estuvo.

"No, primero tendrás que escucharme maldita arribista" da un paso hacia mí y yo instintivamente doy uno hacia atrás.

"Nada que tengas que decirme me interesa Elena, de hecho toda tu eres menos que nada, así que hazte a un lado y déjame pasar"

"¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Quitarme a la fuerza?" Se burla de mí y continua caminando mientras yo sigo retrocediendo "Sigues siendo una tonta ilusa" añade con un bufido.

"No te me acerques Elena no sabes de lo que soy capaz" trato de intimidarla pero sé que no estoy en posición ni en estado para enfrentarla como yo quisiera. En ese momento oigo a Swanyer que toca la puerta mientras intenta girar la manija.

"Señora Grey está bien? Por favor abra."

No le respondo pero miro a Elena desafiante. Después de algunos segundos ella finalmente se hace a un lado. Empiezo mi camino hacia la puerta y puedo escuchar a Swanyer hablando con alguien más, tal vez Ryan.

"Solo quiero que sepas que seguiré manteniéndome joven y hermosa y cuando ese bastardo cumpla sus 15 años lo estaré esperando"

En ese momento una furia que nunca en mi vida había sentido se apodera de mí. . Me siento como una leona que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su cría. Me giro y le veo una asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro. Me acerco lentamente a ella mientras me mira levantando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

"Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz perra inmunda" lentamente me dirijo al extremo del baño y me ubico en la entrada de la última cabina mientras ella me observa frunciendo el ceño quedándose en la mitad del pasillo.

"¡AUXILIO SWANYER, ELENA ME ATACA!" grito con todas mis fuerzas. Elena abre sus ojos como platos y su boca casi toca el piso. "ojala te gustes maldita bruja" añado en un susurro y le regalo una sonrisa. En ese momento un fuerte sonido hace que ambas dirijamos nuestras miradas a la puerta para ver la cerradura en mil pedazos. Observo casi en cámara lenta como Swanyer irrumpe como un toro embravecido y se lanza contra Elena. La expresión de su rostro mientras la arroja al piso me hace pensar que podría hasta matarla. De repente soy tomada por Rayn que me lleva en sus brazos hacia la salida del baño, pero antes de salir logro observar por encima de su hombro a Elena boca abajo con Swanyer sobre ella, sostenido con una mano sus brazos en la espalda y con la otra su cabeza contra el piso. Sin embargo las gotas de sangre que salen de su boca no esconden su satisfacción_._

_¡La maldita realmente lo está disfrutando! _

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia. Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles.

La frase en el computador de Christian es citada por Pablo Coelho en "El Alquimista" pero el texto original es de Pablo Neruda (1904-1973). Eso explica la existencia de esta cuando Christian era un bebe.

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.

No veo la hora de tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, ya me siento muy agotada, algo que no lo admitiría frente a Christian porque me internaría en casa antes de tiempo.


	20. CAPITULO 19

Ryan se dirige hacia la salida del restaurante conmigo en brazos. Grace y Mia se levantan de la mesa y corren hacia nosotros.

"Por favor bájame" le ordeno a Ryan cuando me queda claro que intenta sacarme y llevarme al auto.

"No puedo señora Grey debo llevarla a un sitio seguro" dice sin detenerse. Me siento incomoda en sus brazos, no solo por las miradas curiosas de todos en el restaurante, también lo es por mi abdomen.

"Sawyer ya se ocupó de Elena, estaré bien" le contesto tratando de liberarme. "Por favor bájame". Ryan tan solo se detiene y me observa sin soltarme. Está evaluando las alternativas. Entonces su teléfono empieza a sonar.

"Bájame ahora Ryan" le ordeno aprovechando su indecisión. El me coloca suavemente sobre mis pies y contesta justo cuando Grace y Mia nos alcanzan.

"¿Ana que pasa te sientes mal?" pregunta Grace mientras me toma de los hombros sin dejarme escuchar lo que Ryan habla.

"¿Nacerá mi sobrinito ya?" dice Mia mientras junta sus manos como en una oración y las pone frente a su boca sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tranquila Grace, solo tuve una desagradable visita en el baño" no quisiera tener que explicarles más pero sus ceños fruncidos me indican que no será suficiente respuesta para ellas.

"Elena estaba en el baño y no quería dejarme salir, trato de lastimarme" Aunque no físicamente sus palabras tenían esa intención. De manera que no me siento tan culpable por la modificación a la verdadera versión de los hechos.

"¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Qué te hizo?" pregunta Grace angustiada mientras me aprieta en sus brazos. Mia tan solo abre mucho su boca y se queda inmóvil. Me recuerda la expresión horrorizada que tenía cuando el gigante peludo me abordo en la discoteca de Aspen.

"Estoy Bien, Sawyer intervino en el momento preciso" trato de tranquilizarla.

"¿Te dijo algo?" Grace debe conocer bien a Elena. Debe suponer que primero me diría algo antes de supuestamente abalanzarse sobre mí.

"Intentaba sacarme de mi juicio, pero no lo logro" Miro a Ryan que me observa atentamente sin soltar su teléfono. Está tratando de entender la situación, posiblemente para su informe. En ese momento el administrador del restaurante llega hasta nosotros para averiguar que está sucediendo mientras dos de los meseros se dirigen al baño.

"¿Que pasa Señoras, esta todo bien?"

"¡Claro que no, una loca entro al baño y trato de atacarla!" Mia por fin ha encontrado las palabras y le responde en forma muy grosera. Dirige su ira al pobre hombre.

"No lo entiendo, nos reservamos el derecho de admisión" responde confundido y hasta ofendido.

"No es la clase de loca que se encuentra en las calles, es una de peor calaña" contesta Grace dirigiendo hacia el baño la misma mirada que tenía cuando enfrento a Elena en el cumpleaños de Christian.

"Llamare a la policía" El hombre intenta alejarse pero Ryan lo detiene tomándolo del brazo mientras cuelga.

"No, nuestro personal tiene todo bajo control, debemos esperar al jefe de seguridad. Es más, debe cerrar el establecimiento para evitar el ingreso de más personas" dice haciendo nuevamente un barrido de todo el lugar con la mirada.

"Eso es ridículo. Lo siento pero mi deber es informar cualquier alteración del orden"

"No creo que sus jefes estén muy contentos cuando sepa que ha perdido a la familia Grey como clientes de este restaurante, no nos gusta la manera como lo está manejando" lo amenaza Ryan. El administrador abre enormemente sus ojos y se dirige a nosotras.

"¿Disculpen Señoras, son ustedes familiares del Sr. Cristian Grey?"

"Si, soy su hermana, ella es nuestra madre y esta encantadora mujer, la cual fue atacada en su distinguido restaurante, es nada más y nada menos que la esposa del Sr. Grey" contesta Mia aún muy enojada con él. Colocando entre comillas con sus dedos la palabra distinguido.

"Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, entiendo la situación. ¿Qué debo hacer?" Le pregunta ahora muy solícito y angustiado a Ryan.

"Por el momento no deje ingresar a más personas y calme a los demás comensales sin explicar la situación"

"Está bien" responde con una enorme y fingida sonrisa mientras se va hacia las otras mesas. Todas las personas no dejan de observarnos. Yo no estoy muy atenta a lo que sucede ya que mi sentido auditivo está tratando de captar cualquier sonido que provenga del baño.

"¿Señora Grey, podría llevar a la Señora Grey al hospital y evaluarla?" Le pregunta indeciso Ryan a Grace.

"Claro que sí, vamos cariño" Contesta ella y me toma suavemente del brazo. Yo de igual manera suelto su agarre y me encamino hacia nuestra mesa.

"No, claro que no, estoy bien" tomo asiento y ellos me siguen "tan solo deseo terminar mi postre" añado.

"Ana, fuiste atacada, debemos evaluarte, saber que no tienes daño alguno" insiste Grace incrédula al ver mi actitud.

"No te preocupes Grace, Elena no me toco ni un pelo"

"Pero…" pregunta con el ceño fruncido mientras toma asiento lentamente. Mia hace lo mismo pero sus ojos están más que confundidos.

"Tan solo fui precavida, como te dije, sé que ella quería lastimarme" deben estar procesando la información.

"Pero Señora…." Ahora trata de insistir Ryan que se ubica a mi lado. Pero lo detengo inmediatamente extendiendo mi mano en alto.

"Lo siento, pero no me iré, hasta terminar el postre. Que Sawyer se ocupe de Elena"

Llamo al mesero para que me traiga un vaso de agua, Mia y Grace se observan entre ellas buscando en la otra las respuestas y tratando de entender mi actitud. No pienso correr ni dejar de hacer lo que me gusta, por estar escapando de esa mujer. Sé que será inevitable que nos topemos de nuevo pero ojala que sea en un futuro muy lejano. Ryan se dirige al baño y deja un mesero custodiando la entrada. Luego regresa a la mesa y se ubica a mis espaldas sin dejar de observar a su alrededor. Es realmente incómodo. Afortunadamente los demás comensales han optado por irse en cuanto terminan sus almuerzos y algunos sin ni siquiera probarlos.

Mia trata de retomar todos los detalles del Baby Shower pero Grace ya no esta tan entusiasmada como antes. No deja de mirar en dirección al baño. Yo trato de terminar rápido mi postre porque sé que Cristian en cualquier momento estará aquí y me sacara inmediatamente. Justo cuando llevo la última cucharada a mi boca, siento los chirridos de ruedas. _¡Christian ha llegado!_

_**CRISTIAN**_

Siento las piernas terriblemente pesadas mientras me dirijo hacia Taylor, los escasos cinco pasos que nos separan son enormemente difíciles de dar. La palabra "Disparale" dirigida al hombre que debe cuidar a lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida, no pueden significar nada bueno. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo después de los pasos que me parecieron una eternidad le arrebato de las manos el teléfono.

"¿Qué pasa?" Las palabras salen de mi boca con menos fuerza de la que desearía. Probablemente ahogadas por el nudo en mi garganta. Puedo escuchar ruidos al otro lado pero ninguna respuesta por parte de Sawyer.

"Sawyer contéstame" ahora mis palabras son un grito angustiado. Trato de identificar los sonidos pero tan solo puedo distinguir pasos y lo que parece un gemido de mujer. Taylor toma mi teléfono del escritorio y me lleva del brazo hacia la puerta de la oficina. Ha tomado el control porque su jefe esta petrificado del miedo. Sabe que debemos dirigirnos a donde quiera que estén.

Cuando entramos al elevador, escucho con eco y muy lejano las palabras de Swanyer "Quédate quieta bruja inmunda" Le grito para que me escuche y conteste pero no obtengo respuesta. No entiendo a quien se refiere de esa manera, tal vez tiene inmovilizada a una mujer. ¿Pero a quién? _Una de tus sumisas regreso Grey, para acabar con tu felicidad._Trato de ignorar la voz de advertencia y dirijo mi atención a Taylor cuando comienza hablar por mi teléfono.

"¿Ryan que pasa?"

"¿La señora Grey está a salvo?" pregunta mientras yo intento descubrir el significado de su expresión. Solo cuando suelta un leve suspiro de alivio soy capaz de retomar el control. Le arrebato nuevamente el teléfono para saber lo que sucede.

"qué demonios esta pasando Ryan" Le gruño.

"La señora Grey fue atacada en el baño del restaurante donde se encontraba almorzando con su madre y su hermana" contesta rápidamente y sin mayor detalle.

"¿Qué?" el terror de pensar que algo malo le sucedió a Ana y a mi Ted hacen que me duela nuevamente el pecho.

"¿Anastasia está bien?" Pregunto con un dolor agobiante a la espera de las palabras que pueden terminar con mi vida.

"Al parecer si señor, no logro ver ningún daño y ella se encuentra tranquila" Por fin algo de tranquilidad me invade. Sé que Ryan no me mentiría en algo tan serio. Pero hay algo más que me preocupa.

"¿Atacada por quién?" algo me dice que mi pasado nuevamente la amenaza, solo que no estoy seguro de quien.

"Por la señora Elena Lincoln" responde con lo que parece un gruñido. Parece que a Ryan tampoco le gusta mi antigua Dominatriz. Una extraña sensación me sube por las piernas hasta llegarme al corazón, es la sensación de odio que ahora siento por Elena.

"Que mi madre lleve a mi esposa al hospital para estar seguros, asegura el lugar y no dejes que la policía o la prensa intervenga. Ya vamos en camino"

"Si señor"

Cuelgo y puedo ver como mis manos tiemblan. No sé si es por el miedo o por la furia. Elena no se rinde. ¡Joder!

"Como demonios pudo pasar eso Taylor" mi frustración al pensar lo que pudo haber ocurrido no me dejan analizar la situación para encontrar una respuesta lógica.

"No estoy seguro señor, el protocolo indica que deben asegurarse de no encontrar a nadie de la lista en los lugares a los que llegue la Señora Grey. Me encargare de revisar las cámaras de seguridad" contesta impasible pero sé que también está cabreado por los hechos.

"No puedo creer que Sawyer permitiera que esta mierda sucediera" Le confié lo más preciado que tengo por qué sé que no dudaría en hacer lo que fuera por ella y ahora resulta que ha permitido que sea atacada.

Taylor no contesta para evitar alimentar el fuego que me consume. Hay dos hombres al cuidado de mi esposa y no son capaces de sortear los peligros que la rodean. Tendré que contratar al mismísimo personal de seguridad del presidente.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me dirijo a la puerta del conductor y Taylor me entrega las llaves sin decir palabra. Da la vuelta y se sienta a mi lado. Un mensaje me llega al teléfono y Taylor lo lee. Dice que Ana se negó a ir al hospital. Luego coloca en el GPS la dirección del restaurante mientras yo acelero a fondo para estar lo más pronto posible al lado de mi terca esposa.

Llego al restaurante y un estúpido mesero trata de obstaculizarme la entrada, pero Taylor rápidamente lo quita de mi camino para evitar una tragedia. Estoy rojo de la furia con el personal de seguridad, pero sobre todo conmigo mismo por tener un pasado tan asqueroso con mujeres tan locas a las que en realidad no puedo controlar. Por primera vez en mi vida desearía no haber conocido a Elena. Cuando logro divisar a Ryan veo a Ana que está tomando agua. La veo muy tranquila como si nada pasara mientras que mi hermanita y mi madre no logran ocultar la angustia. Llego hasta ella y la tomo suavemente de la mano.

"Nos vamos ya para el hospital" le susurro tratando de ocultar la rabia que me consume.

"No Christian, si deseas puedo ir a casa, pero no al hospital" responde mientras intenta ponerse de pie.

"Mamá ayúdame a convencerla" Tal vez a ella le haga caso.

"Querido Ana está bien, pero ya nos iremos, la llevare a casa" Si mi madre lo dice, seguro que así es, sin embargo quiero asegurarme. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Te hizo algo?"

"No, soy demasiado lista para tu ex" Ana sonríe burlona y me deja desconcertado. Pero obtendré mayor información cuando lleguemos a casa.

"Ven vamos al auto" la tomo por la cintura y todas me acompañan sin ninguna objeción, pero cuando salimos y nos encaminamos al auto tres paparazzis nos cierran el paso. Taylor los bloquean como puede, yo las ayudo a subir mientras que Ryan se ubica en el puesto del conductor. Taylor me abre la puerta del copiloto pero yo la cierro y le pido que me acompañe. Ryan se abre paso en el tráfico mientras yo ingreso nuevamente al restaurante. Un hombre elegante se me presenta como administrador del lugar y me ofrece disculpas, pero yo lo ignoro mientras me dirijo al baño. Oigo a Taylor que le pide que lo lleve al cuarto donde se encentra el sistema de vigilancia. Entonces mi teléfono suena y me detiene cuando estoy por entrar al baño. Es mi Ana.

"¿Sucede algo?" Le pregunto sabiendo el motivo de su llamada.

"¿Que haces, por que no vienes conmigo?"

"Debo organizar algo primero, llegare pronto"

"No quiero que hables con Elena" mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ana no quiere que este cerca a Elena.

"Debo revisar el circuito cerrado de televisión y ver cuál fue la falla en la seguridad" Le miento.

"¿Entonces o hablaras con ella?"

"Tal vez tenga que interrogarla sobre como violó la seguridad"

Ana no contesta. Sé que no está muy contenta con la idea de que vea nuevamente a Elena, pero debo enfrentarla y acabar con todo esto. Creí que sería de manera diplomática el final de nuestra amistad pero ella lo ha convertido en una mierda sin control.

"Nos vemos nena" cuelgo sin esperar respuestas y abro la puerta del baño para ver a Sawyer de pie junto a Elena que se encuentra tirada boca abajo y con las manos en la espalda. Unas gotas de sangre enmarcan su asquerosa sonrisa cuando me ve.

¡Joder!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia.

**El capítulo de hoy fue más corto ya que las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles y los domingos por solicitud de las lectoras, pero también para darle mayor continuidad a la historia que empieza su recta final.**

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.


	21. CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

Por primera vez en la vida tengo una desagradable emoción al ver el rostro de Elena. Las imágenes de mis años de sumiso me atropellan de repente y afloran la frustración, impotencia pero sobre todo furia que acumule durante todos los años que estuve a su lado. Recuerdo el dolor cuando latigaba mi pecho y los gritos ahogados que nunca brotaron de mi boca por seguir la estúpida obediencia que ella me exigía. Ahora logro entender que no era control lo que quería de mí. Era simple y pura manipulación de mis sentimientos.

Junto al rostro de Elena se encuentran esparcidos pedazos de la cerradura. Observo la puerta y veo un agujero que me hace comprender lo sucedido. Sawyer le disparo para poder ingresar, porque debieron cerrarla por dentro. Se que Ana no haría tal cosa, y menos con todas las recomendaciones de seguridad que se le dieron para no corres riesgos con su embarazo. Debió hacerlo Elena y eso solo significa una cosa. Quería hacerle daño a mi esposa deliberadamente, no fue solo un encuentro desagradable. Mi teléfono suena y es nuevamente Ana, pero no puedo contestarle por que se que me pedirá que vuelva a su lado. Lo mando a buzón. Luego arreglare las cosas con ella.

"Sawyer levanta a la Señora Lincoln y déjanos solos" Le ordeno mientras apago mi teléfono y lo pongo de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

"Señor no creo que sea una…" se detiene cuando alzo la vista y lo fulmino con la mirada. No esta en posición de alegar sobre la seguridad, más aun cuando dejo que Ana corriera peligro. Pero luego me encargare de él.

"Esta bien señor, estaré esperando sus indicaciones tras la puerta"

Sawyer levanta a Elena y la ayuda a recostarse sobre el mesón de los lavamanos, luego sale de mi vista pero se que esta atento del otro lado de la puerta.

"Que demonios hiciste Elena" Le susurro. Mi voz es engañosamente baja pero impregnada de desdén. Veo que ella esta intentando descifrar mis intenciones mientras nos observamos.

"Límpiame el labio para poder explicarte" murmura sonriendo mientras levanta su rostro y se acerca a mi. No puedo ocultar el asco que me produciría volver a tocarla y ella lo nota por que su sonrisa desaparece.

"Esta bien" responde frustrada y suelta un suspiro "¿Podrías desatarme?, aunque no lo creas es algo que no estoy disfrutando"

"¡Swayer!" Grito aunque no sea necesario por que se que esta pendiente tras la puerta.

"Señor" En cuestión de segundos se encuentra a mi lado.

"Desátala" Le ordeno. Realmente no quiero tocarla. Tan solo tener que respirar su mismo aire es venenoso. Solo en ese momento soy consiente que Elena esta atada con la corbata de Sawyer. Cuando esta liberada se frota las muñecas con sus manos y se queda boquiabierta por el comentario de este.

"Que fastidio, tendré que deshacerme de ella" dice Sawyer mirando su corbata y luego a Elena antes de salir.

"Se refiere a la corbata, ¿verdad?" pregunta angustiada y tratando de obtener tranquilidad de mi parte, asegurándole que nada le va a pasar. Pero no estoy dispuesto a dársela.

"No lo se. En algunas ocasiones por cuestiones de seguridad hacen cosas sin consultarme" Le respondo burlón. Sawyer a logrado aligerar mi enojo hacia él porque ha logrado confundirla, pero sobre todo por que se que haría cualquier cosa por mi Ana.

"Ya veo, ahora estas perdiendo hasta el control del personal, te has convertido en un hombre débil, es lo único de lo que se habla en la comunidad" ahora es ella la que trata de burlarse de mi. Toma una toalla de manos y comienza a limpiarse sin dejar de observarme a través del espejo.

"¿Y tu crees que me importa lo que piensen de mi?, no seas estúpida Elena, soy mas feliz que toda la comunidad reunida" Mis palabras finalmente la desestabilizan por que tira la toalla y se gira para enfrentarme. Tal parece que no le importa que yo sea feliz. Flynn, mi madre y Ana tienen razón, esta mujer es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.

"Acaso no lo vez Cristian, esa cazafortunas es una manipuladora. Te engatusó con una falsa inocencia, se embarazo para retenerte a su lado y pronto te abandonará y te dejará en la calle"

"No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi esposa" Le gruño. "Ella es luz y vida, un soplo de aire fresco. No como tu y la pestilencia que te rodea"

"Estas ciego Christian, ella fingió que yo la atacaba para que su esbirro intercediera, así es como ella los manipula a todos" Grita ofendida y empuñando fuertemente las manos. Esta fuera de su control y es una oportunidad de oro que no debo desaprovechar. Me acerco lentamente mientras que ella trata de recobrar la compostura, la observo fijamente y dejo que mis ojos le trasmitan todo el desprecio que me produce. Cierra los ojos cuando lo descubre en mi mirada y gira su cara mientras yo le susurro al oído.

"Sabes Elena, me das lastima. Solo eres una mujer vacía. Tratas de sentirte importante humillando y menospreciando a los hombres, pero ni con todos los latigazos del mundo lograras convertirte en algo valioso. Tu apariencia solo es la fachada para la podredumbre de tu alma"

Me giro en dirección a la puerta. No quiero volver a ver su rostro nuca más. Pediré una orden de restricción y me encargare de realizar una fuerte inversión a los salones de Franco de Luca para que acaben con Esclava. Pronto la alcanzará la miseria de donde salió. Me siento finalmente liberado de sus garras, pero ella no lo deja todo así de fácil.

"Espero que tu hijo sea igual de apuesto que tu, disfrutaré mucho de la ternura de su carne como lo hice contigo"

Me giro nuevamente y me dirijo hacia Elena con una furia inmensa. La mente se me nubla tratando de bloquear la imagen de Elena con mi Ted. En mis venas no corre sangre sino lava ardiente que me consume y me hará explotar. No puedo razonar, solo deseo tomarla del cuello y apretar hasta que su fétido aliento no pueda seguir contaminando el aire. Pero cuando estoy por alcanzarla veo en su mirada emoción y esboza una suave pero perceptible sonrisa_. ¡Es lo que ella quiere Grey, hacerte caer de nuevo en su juego!_ Entonces me detengo y por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Sawyer que esta a mi lado preparado para interceder. Cierro los ojos y tomo una profunda inhalación para tratar de controlar mi temperamento, pero tengo que dar más de una para lograr sentir algo de control.

"No te reprimas, saca toda tu frustración querido, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte" me desafía y extiende su mano para tocar mi mejilla. "Yo se que lo deseas, esta en tu sangre" pero la detengo agarrando su mano por la muñeca.

"Tu te lo buscaste Elena. Te doy dos días para que abandones el país, de lo contrario me encargare de acabar contigo y todo lo que posees" tiro su mano y ella abre los ojos horrorizada por mi amenaza. Pero se recompone y me hace frente de la misma manera que lo hizo en mi cumpleaños.

"Tengo muchos secretos tuyos Christian, no te conviene que los saque a la luz" La arrogancia que irradian sus palabras no logran amedrentarme. Ella entorna sus ojos y luego se queda atónita cuando le respondo con una sonrisa.

"Y yo muchos tuyos Elena" abro el grifo y me limpio solo la mano con que la toque. "No olvides que tengo mucho mas dinero que tu y puedo comprar a toda la prensa de este país si me da la gana, ¿además a quien crees que le crean? ¿A mi o a una loca que ataca mujeres embarazadas en los baños?"

Nos observamos desafiantes por algunos segundos. En ese momento ingresa Taylor y le da a Elena una mirada asesina. Sus ojos están llenos de odio, es evidente que la detesta al igual que yo lo hago ahora, aunque creo que siempre fue así, solo que nunca lo note.

"Señor, ya tengo los videos de seguridad"

"Muéstramelos" Le contesto. Luego me dirijo a Sawyer "Mantenla vigilada"

"No me puedes retener aquí Christian" Grita Elena furiosa. La ignoro y me dirijo hacia la salida, pero Elena se abalanza contra mí. "¡Maldito hijo de puta!" Entonces Taylor la empuja fuertemente contra una de las cabinas dejándola sentada en uno de los retretes. Ahora soy yo el que queda atónito cuando Elena rompe en llanto. Un agonizante llanto, no de dolor físico, es un increíble dolor emocional que parece romperle el alma.

Llego con Taylor al cuarto de seguridad donde se encuentra el administrador para revisar las cintas de video. Aun estoy consternado por ver a la reina del hielo quebrada y derretida en llanto, pero extrañamente no me siento mal por ella, aunque tampoco feliz. Creo que hoy será el día de hacerle la visita a Flynn para echarle luz a mis sentimientos. Luego Taylor capta toda mi atención cuando inicia el video de una de las cámaras en el interior del restaurante.

"Como vera señor, aquí se puede observar a la señora Lincoln que se encuentra al parecer comprando algunos postres , pero cuando llega a la salida se detiene y observa hacia la calle" Luego Taylor inicia el video de una segunda cámara que muestra la entrada y la calle del restaurante "Paralelamente vemos a su madre que se baja del auto y se queda en la entrada, lo que podría indicar porque la señora Lincoln no quiso salir" Veo en las imágenes de baja calidad como Elena se detiene mientras que observa a mi madre a través del vidrio mientras que ella esta de espaldas a la puerta. No estoy seguro, ya que las imágenes no son muy nítidas, pero parece que Elena esta pálida y sus bolsas delatan un leve temblor. Es obvió que le teme a mi madre. _¡A mi dulce y tierna madre! _Luego deja las bolsas en una mesa y corre hacia los baños justo en el momento que Sawyer llega en el auto y Ryan se baja para abrirle la puerta a Anastasia.

"Sawyer abre la puerta del restaurante y hace un barrido visual del área mientras la señora Grey y su madre conversan en la entrada, pero la señora Lincoln ya ha llegado a los baños por lo que él no pudo detectarla" afirma Taylor tratando de justificar las acciones de su personal. "Solicito señor que reconsidere mi sugerencia de contratar personal femenino que pueda acompañar a todos los lugares a la señora Grey" añade.

Recuerdo como Taylor intercedió por Prescott cuando la despedí luego de la visita de Leila a mi esposa. Por primera vez me arrepiento de hacer caso omiso a sus sugerencias de seguridad con personal femenino. Ana estuvo en peligro una vez más. Pero debo consultarle a mi esposa que piensa sobre una nueva contratación. Aunque la verdad no creo que pueda marcar diferencia en mi decisión. Sigo observando las imágenes y veo como mi madre y Ana entran al restaurante. Toman asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la salida pero desde las que se puede observar la entrada de los baños. La cámara que permite vigilar la entrada de estos, deja ver la puerta entreabierta donde al parecer Elena observa y nuestras sospechas se confirman cuando una de las comensales abre la puerta y se ve a Elena. Taylor adelanta las imágenes poco más de media hora hasta que llega Mía. Todas conversan animadas bajo la mirada oculta de Elena hasta que Ana se dirige a los baños acompañada por Sawyer que se queda en la puerta.

Luego de algunos minutos se observa como Sawyer coloca su cara contra la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que sucede al otro lado. Después intenta de abrir la puerta mientras llama a Ana. Ryan corre a su lado mientras él saca su teléfono y marca. Después de algunos segundos, desenvaina su arma y le dispara a la cerradura y desaparecen de la imagen cuando ambos entran en el baño. Luego se ve como Ryan sale con Ana en sus brazos.

Me siento en la silla que se encuentra a un lado y me tomo la cabeza entre las manos. Las imágenes demuestran que el personal actuó según el protocolo, pero lo mas importante es que si fue un encuentro casual y no premeditado por Elena, aunque eso no la exonera de sus intenciones con Ana. La mejor solución es sacarla del país como mínimo. Me levanto y me dirijo al administrador.

"Llamen a la policía y que se lleven a esa mujer por agresión y alteración del orden pero cuando lleguen a la estación no instauren denuncia, dejen que los periodistas tengan un festín de imágenes de ella y también que conozcan de su ataque hacia mi esposa" Luego me dirijo a Taylor "Arregla todo para que quede en libertad pero antes llévame al consultorio de Flynn" añado.

Estamos por llegar al consultorio de John y Taylor me saca de mis pensamientos sobre la forma en que procederé contra Elena cuando me extiende su teléfono. "Es la Señorita Grey que desea hablar con usted señor" lo tomo extrañado por que Mía marque al celular de Taylor, entonces caigo en cuenta de que el mío esta apagado.

"Hola Mia"

"¿Por que tienes el celular apagado Christian?" Me grita. Esta más que furiosa.

"Tenia algo importante que hacer y no quería distracciones, ¿que sucede?" Le contesto con calma mientras me bajo del auto y me encamino a la entrada de edificio donde Flynn tiene el consultorio. Pero me detengo cuando sus palabras me congelan.

"¡Pues tal vez quieras saber que estamos con Anastasia en el hospital y la doctora Green la esta atendiendo en estos momentos!"

_¡Ohh Dios!_

_**ANASTASIA**_

Intento nuevamente marcarle a Cristian pero se va a su buzón de voz. No quiero que vea a esa maldita mujer, quiero que este a mi lado. Mia trata de tranquilizarme acariciando suavemente mi vientre mientras que Grace le pregunta a Ryan los detalles de lo sucedido. Me resigno a seguir marcándole, hablaremos tranquilamente cuando llegue a casa y tendrá que explicarme por que se quedo a ver a esa mujer cuando Taylor y Sawyer podrían haber manejado la situación. Grace finalmente queda satisfecha con las explicaciones de Ryan y se concentra nuevamente en mí.

"Lo siento mucho querida, esa mujer no se da por vencida"

"No te preocupes Grace, no es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con una ex de Christian" Las imágenes de Leila en el apartamento me llegan nuevamente a la memoria. Mia abre los ojos como platos y me doy cuenta que el filtro de mi boca no esta funcionando bien.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta alarmada por mi comentario.

"Ehh… solo una ex novia" Miento. No creo que les guste saber de las antiguas sumisas de mi esposo.

"¿Christian a tenido novias?" pregunta Mia confundida e incrédula. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me ruborizo.

"Seguro que era otra detestable mujer, agradezco que nunca la llevara a la casa" afirma categóricamente Grace. Mia y yo nos miramos sorprendidas por sus palabras. Pero luego rompemos en carcajadas cuando Grace me hace una pregunta poco común.

" ! Dime que no era otra _Cougar_ gerontofóbica! "

Cuando las risas disminuyen tengo una sensación extraña en mi vientre. Probablemente por lo mucho que me he reído. Acaricio suavemente mi abdomen y noto que se encuentra muy rígido. Aunque no me duele, se que no es normal.

"¿Que pasa querida?" pregunta Grace colocando también su mano sobre mi abdomen.

"No lo se, tengo una sensación rígida en el vientre" Grace coloca ambas manos evaluando todo mi abdomen. Veo a Ryan observando por el espejo y llevando su mano al intercomunicador que lleva en su oído.

"Ni te atrevas a marcarle a Christian, estoy bien Ryan" Le advierto. El tan solo suspira y nuevamente se concentra en el camino.

"¿Por que no vamos al hospital querida?, tal vez sea mejor que te evalúen" dice Grace mientras saca su teléfono del bolso. Observo nuevamente a Ryan que esta a la expectativa de mi respuesta.

"Esta bien, pero no le digas a Christian, no quiero armar el Show de supernova" suelto un enorme suspiro resignada a mi suerte. Ryan gira en dirección al hospital y Grace comienza a hablar por teléfono.

"Comuníqueme con la doctora Greene por favor"

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia.

Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los miércoles y los domingos por solicitud de las lectoras, pero también para darle mayor continuidad a la historia que empieza su recta final.

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.

**COUGAR:** expresión del argot ingles para definir a las mujeres que buscan una pareja sensiblemente mas joven. En el uso normal lingüístico significa "puma".

"


	22. CAPITULO 21

CAPITULO 21

En menos de media hora arribamos al hospital y para nuestra sorpresa, la doctora Greene esta esperando junto al personal designado mi llegada. Recuerdo que en el protocolo se mencionaron gran variedad de profesionales pero ahora que los veo reunidos en la entrada de la sala de urgencias pienso que esto es ridículo. Aparte de mi ginecóloga, se encuentra el anestesiólogo, un neonatólogo, un intensivista tres enfermeras y una mujer que pertenece a un comité de lactancia materna, la cual me enseñará a amamantar a Ted en cuanto llegue a este loco mundo.

Ryan abre la puerta del auto y una de las enfermeras se acerca con una silla de ruedas pero yo la rechazo inmediatamente. Estoy en perfectas condiciones y no creo que mi Ted desee abandonar en este momento el confortable mundo de mi vientre.

"Señora Grey deje que la llevemos, será mas rápido" afirma la doctora Greene cuando trato de hacer mi camino hacia el elevador. Ryan camina a mi lado como lo hace una madre cuando su bebe esta aprendiendo a caminar y esperando el momento en que caiga. Es tan irritante que dan ganas de despedirlo.

"Estoy bien, no me duele nada, no creo que sea el momento" Y si lo fuera tampoco haría uso de la estúpida silla. En algunos de los libros que Christian lee a mi lado dice que caminar es una buena terapia para el dolor de parto y ayuda a adelantar el proceso.

"Esta bien pero deje que sea yo la que de la ultima palabra en ese asunto" Contesta con suavidad pero imponente. Creo que la buena doctora Greene no se tomará a la ligera el manejo de mi parto y menos con el obseso del control que es mi esposo. Quiere tener todo cubierto, y no permitirá que Christian tenga algo que objetar sobre su manejo de la situación. Me siento resignada y algo enojada, pero pronto se convierte en vergüenza cuando veo la importancia y trascendentalidad que adopta el personal con mi llegada.

Entramos a la suite de maternidad que Christian solicito exclusivamente para mi y todos los malos sentimientos quedan relegados, es una habitación enorme e increíblemente acogedora. Las luces tenues, las flores y los cálidos colores irradian tranquilidad. Me quedo embobada mirando la enorme bañera que encontré tras la puerta del baño, pero soy devuelta a la realidad cuando la doctora Greene me interrumpe y me extiende una bata.

"Por favor señora Grey, retírese toda la ropa y póngase esto, la esperare en la habitación"

Quisiera decirle que no es necesario pero se que no me escuchara, así que decido obedecer, pronto saldré de todo esto y podre irme a casa. Me retiro las sandalias y comienzo a desabotonar mi vestido cuando logro escuchar a Mía que habla con Christian en la sala de estar contigua.

"¿Por que tienes el celular apagado Christian?"

Corro inmediatamente a través de la habitación hacia la sala bajo la mirada confundida de Grace, la doctora y las enfermeras, pero cuando llego ya Mia le a soltado la bomba.

"Pues tal vez quiera saber que estamos con Anastasia en el hospital y la doctora Greene la esta atendiendo en estos momentos"

Me ubico frente a ella y muevo los brazos cruzándolos de un lado para el otro mientras que gesticulo la palabra No. Mia se queda confundida, no se si por mi reacción o por la de Christian que sospecho no debe ser muy tranquila, luego de unos segundos responde entre tartamudos.

"Ehh… no..no… ella esta bien" pero en milésimas de segundos se repone y lo tranquiliza con una afirmación muy astuta " Solo quería que supieras que logre convencerla para hacerse un chequeo como tu lo pediste" Mia hace una mueca y se ríe, luego me entrega el teléfono.

"Hola" contesto cortante porque aun siento rabia. Sabe que no quería que se quedara cerca a esa maldita bruja.

"Dime que estas bien" La angustia en su voz es casi palpable. Puedo imaginarlo al otro lado de la línea llevándose la mano a su cabello como lo hace cuando esta desesperado.

"Lo estoy, pero sabes que Mia es una chica insistente, así que decidí darle gusto" Por mucha rabia que mi esposo me provoque no me gusta oírlo así. Además, se que vendrá corriendo y no podre salir para la casa pronto. Lo único que siento es demasiado sueño ya que Ted no me permite dormir bien con sus movimientos y tampoco puedo hacerlo con las constantes visitas al baño.

"Oh Dios, que susto el que me diste Ana" ahora su voz se siente mas relajada.

"Ya terminaste"

"Quería hacer algo primero pero si te sientes mal iré inmediatamente" Su respuesta no me aclara si aun esta en el restaurante y por ende con ella.

"Ya te lo dije, estoy bien"

"Entonces iré a casa en una hora" ¿Para que necesita Christian una hora mas?, acaso ya no estuvo suficiente tiempo para analizar los malditos videos, ¿acaso quiere hablar con ella?

"¿Aun no terminas en el restaurante?" No soy capaz de preguntarle directamente pero si continua evadiendo mis preguntas tendré que hacerlo.

"Si, analice los videos y entendimos como fue violada la seguridad" ¡Maldita sea, no me lo dirá!

"¿Hablaste con ella?"

"Solo le hice saber como procederé contra ella, Taylor y Sawyer se encargaron de todo" Aunque su respuesta no me aclara si cruzaron palabras, me deja una enorme tranquilidad saber que no necesita mas tiempo para esta junto a ella.

"¿Entonces que harás?"

"Visitare a Flynn" Responde y mis alarmas se disparan nuevamente. Que pudo haber ocurrido para que Christian desee de la nada una consulta con John, pero se que no es el momento ni el medio para discutirlo.

"Esta bien, nos vemos en casa"

"No dudes en llamarme si algo sucede, estaré pendiente"

"Adiós Christian"

"Nos vemos pronto nena" Cuelga.

Le entrego el teléfono a Mia intentando imaginar las razones por las que Christian iría a ver en una consulta urgente a John.

"Lo siento Ana, no fue mi intención alarmarlos pero la verdad no me gusta que Christian se quedara en el restaurante con esa mujer" Ahora entiendo que Mia solo trataba de alejar a Christian del lugar. Le doy una sonrisa y ella me la devuelve, luego vamos a la habitación donde todas nos esperan.

Después de media hora de evaluación la doctora Greene a determinado que estoy presentando las contracciones de Braxton Hicks que son contracciones uterinas esporádicas que sirven para entrenar al útero para el posterior trabajo de parto, lo que me anima ya que se que mi cuerpo empieza a prepararse y tal vez no tendré que someterme a una cesárea. Pero mi alegría se esfuma cuando dice que le preocupa que Ted esta mas grande de lo que esperaba según mi altura uterina. Piensa que probablemente tendremos que recurrir a ella si Ted continua creciendo tan aceleradamente. Me recomienda caminar mucho y tener sexo para acelerar el proceso de parto con lo que estoy más que de acuerdo. Sexo y parto, las dos cosas que mas deseo en estos momentos. Mandy la especialista en lactancia me aconseja que comience a exponer mis pezones al sol para ayudar a fortalecerlos y evitar grietas. Lo cual no creo que sea de mucho agrado para Christian teniendo en cuenta el incidente en la playa de Costa Azul durante nuestra luna de Miel.

Cuando llegamos a casa encuentro Reynols de pie en la sala y dos mujeres sentadas en el gran sillón. No entiendo quienes son ni que hacen aquí, pero cuando veo a Gail que sale con una tercera mujer de mi estudio, recuerdo que hoy serian las entrevistas para la nueva ama de llaves.

"¿Quienes son estas mujeres?" Pregunta Grace alarmada sin dejar de observar a una de las mujeres que esta en el sillón. Es rubia y elegante de aproximadamente cuarenta años. Tal vez piense que sea una ex de Christian, por el comentario que hice sobre las antiguas mujeres de mi esposo y suponiendo que ese es su gusto.

"Deben ser las candidatas al puesto de ama de llaves"

"¿Que pasa con Gail?"

"Ella solo se ocupara de Ted cuando nazca y de ayudarme en mi recuperación. Según su currículo es su especialidad" Recuerdo la tarde cuando Gail se acerco a nosotros mientras cenábamos. Probablemente Taylor le conto la conversación que tuvimos Christian y yo en el auto sobre la contratación de nuevo personal para cuidar a Ted y ayudarme en la dieta cuando mi madre regresara a las Vegas. Estaba algo nerviosa y la mayoría de sus palabras eran dirigidas a mí. Quería que revisáramos nuevamente su currículo donde se encontraban las cartas de recomendaciones de antiguas familias para las que trabajaba, donde elogiaban sus destrezas con los niños. Christian estaba sorprendido, me aseguro que la contrato porque las antiguas familias la recomendaron como una mujer discreta y responsable, que era lo único que a él le importaba. Grace se relaja y le regala una sonrisa a la mujer. Ella la devuelve y es una sonrisa cálida. Me gusta.

"¿Ana, esta bien?" nos interrumpe Gail cuando nos alcanza después de despedir a la mujer con la que se encontraba en el estudio. Debe estar sorprendida de verme tan temprano en casa.

"Si Gail, solo algo cansada" Le respondo con una sonrisa "Veo que estas entrevistando a el nuevo personal"

"Ya termine y ellas son las que mas se ajustan a perfil" dice en voz baja "Aunque tengo mi favorita"

"¿Y cual es?"

"Se llama Neda y es la rubia de la derecha" observo y me complace saber que es la mujer de sonrisa cálida que me gusta.

"Entonces que no se diga mas, arregla todo para que sea contratada" Gail asiente y yo le regalo una sonrisa. Me voy a la cocina seguida de Grace y Mia.

"¿Por que no me dijiste que necesitabas personal querida?" Dice Grace mientras que yo sirvo un poco de jugo "Podría haberte ayudado con ello. Tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de contrataciones.

"Discúlpame Grace pero no quería molestarte, además Christian insistió en que Gail se ocupara de eso" les extiendo los vasos y luego tomo del mío.

"Si deseas puedo mandar a Gretchen, es excelente" el jugo sale de mi boca y se desparrama por el mentón y cuello. La sola idea de tener a mis coleticas pavoneándose por mi casa y pestañeándole a mi esposo hace que me descontrole.

"¡Estas loca mama!" dice Mia mientras me extiende una servilleta.

"¿Por que?

"¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de los coqueteos que le hacia a Christian?" Gracias a Dios Mia se dio cuenta y no seré yo la que tiene que explicarlo.

"¡Que!" contesta Grace horrorizada llevándose las manos a sus mejillas "Lo siento querida, por lo que veo nunca me doy por enterada" Añade.

"No te preocupes Grace" trato de tranquilizarla. Tomo otra servilleta y continúo limpiándome.

"Espero que no haya mas cosas de la vida de mi hijo que desconozca"

"No, Grace, Ahora estas al tanto de todo lo que necesitas saber" contesto ruborizada. _¡Si tan solo supiera del cuarto de juegos se desmayaría!_

_**CHRISTIAN**_

Cuelgo mas tranquilo, después de haber hablado con Ana y una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa al pensar en Mia insistiéndole en ir al hospital. Debió volverla loca para que aceptara. Tal vez deba utilizarla para convencerla de la cesárea, hasta yo me la haría con tal que se cerrara la boca.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y encuentro a John. Por un momento pensé que me estaba esperando, pero cuando veo su bolsa de cricket me queda claro que se dirige a un juego.

"Christian que sorpresa" Me extiende la mano y me sonríe. Es obvio que esta feliz de verme, lo que significa una buena facturación para este mes.

"Si lo se, pero veo que no es buen momento" Le contesto señalando su bolso. John gira de nuevo en dirección a su consultorio y abre la puerta

"No te preocupes, sigue" Erika su secretaria se encuentra al teléfono por me regala una enorme sonrisa y me guiña un ojo. Creo que si esta mujer puede leer mi expediente tendría material suficiente para escribir un libro y convertirlo en un Best-seller. Según John le encanta escribir y es buena haciéndolo.

"¿Como esta Ana?" Pregunta mientras suelta su bolsa en el piso y se dirige al escritorio por su cuaderno de notas. Esta vez tampoco piensa perder un solo minuto.

"Hermosa como siempre, aunque un poco refunfuñona ya que las ultimas semanas no logra dormir bien" Contesto echándole un vistazo al consultorio. Hace meses que no vengo y de alguna forma hasta lo extrañaba. Es un lugar que logra transmitirme algo de control.

"Lo se, lo se. Es una etapa difícil, pero pronto terminara" Se dirige a su silla y me invita a sentarme.

"Si a mas tardar para el 20 de este mes"

"¿Como te sientes?" Y por la forma en que lo pregunta se que a comenzado la sesión de hoy.

"Muy ansioso, me preocupa mucho los riesgos a los que estarán expuestos"

"Te entiendo, yo sufrí por lo mismo, pero con el segundo es mas fácil" ¿Segundo? No creo que este preparado para tener más de un hijo, a decir verdad aun pienso que no lo estoy para mi Ted.

"Si tu lo dices" Contesto encogiéndome de hombros evitando reflejar el temor de esa posibilidad, no es un tema que desee discutir hoy.

"¿Pero supongo que no es eso lo que te trae hoy aquí?" La perspicacia de Flynn lo convierte en el mejor. Es por eso que me gusto después de intentar con muchos otros.

"No, es sobre Elena"

"¿Que pasa con ella?" pregunta sorprendido por el tema que tal vez pensaba que estaba muerto y enterrado. Le cuento lo sucedido y los sentimientos que me genero aquel encuentro mientras que él pacientemente toma nota y me observa de vez en cuando. Cuando termino suelta un enorme suspiro y coloca su cuaderno en la mesa, se inclina hacia mi colocando los codos en las rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos. Otra de sus habituales posturas cuando tiene algo que decir, y esta en particular, la usa cuando lo que tiene que decir no es algo bueno.

"Bien Cristian, creo que es el momento de enfrentar esa relación como lo que fue y que descubras a la verdadera Elena"

"¿Que quieres decir?" No entiendo a que se refiere. Yo conozco bien a Elena.

"Hay algo que debes saber de ella"

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia.

Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los **miércoles y domingos** por solicitud de las lectoras, pero también para darle mayor continuidad a la historia que empieza su recta final.

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.

RECUERDEN QUE EL BLOG YA LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN GOOGLE DIJITANDO EL TITULO- SILUETAS DE CINCUENTA SOMBRAS BLOG- O TAMBIEN LFARLEY BLOG.

.comm


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Me quedo inmóvil tratando de entender a que se refiere. Que puede saber él de ella si nunca se han visto, o por lo menos eso creo yo. Elena no es el tipo de mujer que este dispuesta a visitar un psiquiatra, para ella todo esta bien con su forma de vivir la vida.

"¿Y que debo saber?" Pregunto tomando una inexistente pelusa de mi pantalón tratando que mis cortas palabras no revelen mayor interés, pero fracaso estrepitosamente porque mi voz suena entrecortada.

"Primero dime exactamente por que estas alterado emocionalmente por ese encuentro" John me mira fijamente a los ojos para que no pueda evadir la pregunta como es mi costumbre cuando de hablar de sentimientos se trata.

"Ya te lo dije, verla sufrir no me genero compasión, se que no debería sentirla por lo que le hizo a Ana, pero tampoco me hizo feliz verla así"

"¿De manera que te sientes de algún modo culpable por no simpatizar con sus sentimientos de dolor?" Su mirada y su voz reflejan algo de decepción por mi respuesta. Se que a John no le agrada Elena y aunque nunca me lo ha dicho abiertamente le es difícil disimularlo. Siempre se queda en silencio cuando le pregunto que concepto tiene ella, y en otras ocasiones tan solo desvía el tema con otra pregunta.

Me quedo pensando si efectivamente esos es lo que me sucede, pero rápidamente tengo que admitir que el maldito ha dado en el clavo. Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a la ventana, me quedo mirando la asombrosa vista que su consultorio ofrece buscando la manera de explicarlo. Finalmente me giro y le doy mi más honesta respuesta.

"John, yo entendí que Elena nunca me hizo bien, menos en la forma que trato de hacerlo, pero no puedo negar que sus intenciones fueron buenas, ella quería ayudarme aunque esa no fue la manera mas adecuada" Es imposible negar que ella trato de ayudarme, en su ignorancia del amor creyó que el sadomasoquismo era una formula perfecta para mi, tal vez creía que no me dejaba tocar porque no me interesaba el contacto afectivo con las personas. Analizándolo bien, es un comportamiento característico de muchas personas de la comunidad BDSM.

John suspira fuertemente y se levanta. Se dirige a su escritorio y marca un solo número en el teléfono.

"Erika, ¿En donde me dejaste la historia que te pedí tener a la mano?…. Está bien, Gracias" Cuelga.

Toma una llave del bolsillo del pantalón para abrir el segundo cajón de un enorme archivador de madera, busca lentamente y luego saca una enorme carpeta. Se dirige a su silla inquisidora y se sienta al mismo tiempo que pone la carpeta en la mesita del frente. Me quedo de pie observando el ritual y luego el montículo de papeles. Entonces tengo un flasback de cuando mi madre me entrego los diarios. Nuevamente presiento que esto no será nada bueno.

No entiendo que puede ser, pero por mi experiencia con los diarios, se que un montón de papeles colocados frente a mi de esa manera solo puede tener información del pasado. Doy dos pasos de los cuatro que hacen falta para tomarlos pero me detengo cuando por mi mente cruza una terrible idea. ¿_Es el expediente de Elena_? ¡Debe estar realmente loca para tener una carpeta de semejante tamaño!

Cuando John ve que me detengo en el intento de tomarla, me invita de nuevo a hacerlo con un gesto de la mano. Entonces pienso que si fuera de Elena él no me lo estaría ofreciendo _¿o si?_

"Por favor tómala, quiero que veas lo que contiene" Murmura.

Tomo la enorme carpeta y me siento. Mi cuerpo esta tenso y mis manos comienzan a sudar, pero cuando comienzo a ojear las hojas me doy cuenta que es el archivo con todas las historias clínicas de mis antiguos psiquiatras, están todas las anotaciones que ellos hacían en cada consulta y sus análisis_. ¡Que demonios significa esto!_

"¿Por que demonios tienes toda esta mierda?" Le pregunto si entender por que quiere que los vea.

"No se si lo recuerdes Christian, pero te pedí que solicitaras copias de tus expedientes a todos los doctores que consultaste. Necesitaba saber cual era tu proceso y si tenias algún tipo de avance desde el punto de vista medico con tu hafefobia"

Ahora lo recuerdo. En la tercera consulta ambos nos dimos cuentas que nuestra relación medico-paciente podría funcionar, ese día descubrí que no era un idiota mas, y él probablemente vio en mi un reto y un buen cheque por supuesto. Me pidió que solicitará copia de mis expedientes de todos los ineptos que a lo largo de la vida me habían tratado -aunque él los llamo doctores- pero yo no tenía tiempo para ir recogiendo mierda, así que en nuestra cuarta sesión le firme una autorización para solicitarlos, e irónicamente ese acto fue el que me dio la idea de realizar contratos de confidencialidad a todo el personal que tenia acceso a mis peculiares gustos.

"Si, ya lo recuerdo, ¿pero que relevancia tienen?" No son más que papeles con anotaciones y malos diagnósticos de idiotas mal preparados.

"En realidad no tienen ninguna" contesta con desdén mientras los observa, debe estar de acuerdo conmigo sobre su contenido. _Pura mierda_. "La relevancia esta en el expediente que no pude conseguir" añade y me observa.

"Explícame de una maldita vez a que viene todo esto, se me acaba la paciencia John" Le gruño. Me estoy cansando del jueguito de adivinanzas. Quiero la verdad ahora, pero más que nada, quiero ir a casa para sumergirme en los brazos de mi Ana y cerciorarme que todo esta bien.

"Cuando solicite todos los expedientes no tuve problema para obtenerlos, a excepción de uno, el del doctor Aston Parker" Se detiene esperando alguna reacción de mi parte pero yo solo lo observo. Cuando nota que sus palabras no tienen efecto algún continua. "No lograba encontrar su consultorio, hasta que finalmente supe que estaba en prisión por mala praxis, había violado el secreto profesional y hasta traficó con favores entre él sus pacientes"

¿Y que paso con mi expediente? Eso realmente despierta mi interés, no quiero que cualquiera tenga acceso a mi asqueroso pasado.

"Fui a visitarlo a la prisión para saber en donde hallarlos por que realmente quería leer esa evaluación y su antigua secretaria no pudo encontrarlo"

"No entiendo, ¿Por que era tan importantes para ti?, ¿Acaso no te bastaba con la mierda que tenias de los otros?" Ninguno fue tan bueno como Flynn y no creo que su intención al leerlos sea precisamente confirmar, y mucho menos presumir de lo bueno que es.

"¿Acaso no recuerdas al doctor Parker? Pregunta sorprendido.

"Y por que debería hacerlo, es uno mas en la larga lista de incompetentes que me trataron"

"Era tu psiquiatra cuando tenias 15 años Christian" En ese momento comprendo a que rompecabezas pertenecen todas la fichas.

"Que paso con mi expediente" Pregunto en una mezcla de ansias y temor mientras que coloca la carpeta en la mesa.

"Parker me afirmo que el tuyo fue uno de los expedientes que vendió" John me mira fijamente y en sus ojos encuentro la respuesta de la pregunta que no soy capaz de formular. Quien es el comprador.

"¡Elena!" susurró. John solo asiente.

Me levanto y pateo nuevamente su mesa. Por un momento me pierdo y me siento como si estuviera cayendo por un enorme abismo negro. Solo soy consiente de la realidad cuando Flynn grita mientras que me sostiene fuertemente contra la pared.

"¡Tranquilízate Christian!" Su antebrazo esta atravesando de un lado al otro mi pecho inmovilizándome. La mesa y una silla de su consultorio están volcadas en el piso al igual que las hojas de la carpeta. En la puerta se encuentra Erika con una mano en la boca y en la otra tiene un teléfono.

"Suéltame" Susurro tratando de relajarme pero John aun me sostiene fuertemente mientras evalúa mi rostro. "Estoy bien, por favor suéltame" Añado con voz mas suave, siento que he descargado mi furia y por fin tengo control sobre mi. Él me suelta pero sin apartarse demasiado. Organizo mi chaqueta y camino hacia Erika.

"Lo siento, estoy bien" trato de sonreírle. "Por favor no llames a seguridad" añado.

"No lo hare, pero Jason ya se encuentra en camino, lo llame a él" Contesta mas relajada y en ese momento Taylor abre la puerta.

"Estoy bien, espérame en el auto" Le ordeno, y antes que pueda sugerir algo cierro la puerta. Me giro y veo a John observando su consultorio tal vez evaluando las perdidas.

"Lo lamento John, pagare todos los daños" Me siento enormemente culpable pero no era consciente de mis actos. Fui cegado por una enorme furia.

"Claro que lo harás Christian, pero lo que realmente me jode es tener que organizar nuevamente esa carpeta" Gruñe. Su comentario hace que me relaje un poco mas, incluso me hace gracia.

"¿No crees que solo tiene mierda mal diagnosticada?" Trato de bromear y relajar en ambiente.

"Tendrás que pagar también para que alguien mas lo organice" Contesta sarcástico mientras toma su chaqueta del colgador.

"No te preocupes, le pediré a Anastasia que mande a Natalia, es la chica que le ayudó con los diarios y la cual ya tiene un contrato de confidencialidad" John me mira y esboza una suave sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza.

"Vamos, debemos ir a un lugar publico donde no te permitas este tipo de comportamientos"

"¿Para que?"

"Pronto lo entenderás Cristian" Se limita a contestar mientras que abre la puerta y espera que salga. Cruzo el umbral y me preparo para comprender lo que John desea que entienda.

Llegamos a un café de estilo demasiado bohemio para mi gusto, creo que es un sitio ingles ya que la mayoría de las personas beben Té mientras que leen algún libro. Tomamos asientos y ordenamos. Yo solo pido agua mineral y John se une a sus compatriotas con la misma bebida.

"¿Te encuentras mas relajado?" Me pregunta vertiendo un poco de leche a su Té de anís y canela. No quiero ni imaginar a que sabe esa mescla. Yo lo prefiero con un poco de limón.

"Si, ya he logrado salir de la conmoción que me produjo saber que la perra de Elena compro mi expediente" Bebo un poco de agua y respiro profundamente para realizar la pregunta del millón. "¿Lo que no termino de comprender es para que?"

Jonh toma su Te y se lo consume lentamente. Entre sorbos mira a las personas a nuestro alrededor y en algunas ocasiones solo me observa a mí. Espero su respuesta sin mostrar desespero, porque se lo que intenta alargando la respuesta. Esta midiendo mi capacidad para controlarme. Después de algunos minutos decide que estoy listo.

"Seré directo Christian y espero que por primera vez en la vida veas a Elena como lo que realmente es, la peor mujer en tu vida" Suelta la taza mientras que mi cuerpo se congela, apenas puedo respirar y no estoy seguro de querer oírlo.

"Cuando tu madre le conto a Elena sobre los diarios, ella corrió a ver a Parker, quería saber que tenían ya que Grace no lo sabia. Logro, con no se que tipo de artimañas, persuadirlo para obtener esa información. Cuando supo lo que contenían decidió seducirte porque sabía que si los leías, tu manera de ver el mundo, la vida y hasta tu madre cambiaría. Creo que podrías haber avanzado muchísimo con tu miedo a ser tocado, y tal vez lograrías recordar los mejores momentos de tu niñez. Pero como eso no le convenía para sus planes convenció a Grace para que desistiera mientras ella te convertía en su sumiso"

Me quedo petrificado. Ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo logra responder. Creo que hasta el corazón se me ha paralizado. Ella nunca tubo buenas intenciones, solo deseaba convertirme en su juguete sin importarle cual seria el precio que yo tendría que pagar.

"El arte de Elena es someter, humillar y controlar a los hombres Christian, y tu simplemente fuiste su obra maestra" Añade.

De nuevo siento como caigo por un abismo mientras que todas las imágenes de mis encuentros con Elena aparecen frente a mí. Me convierto en un observador asqueado de las escenas que se proyectan a mí alrededor. Por fin veo lo diabólico de la sonrisa de Elena cuando estaba en el patio de su casa, luego de besarme y abofetearme por primera vez. La angustia y desespero me invaden al observarla acariciando mi cuerpo mientras me encontraba atado. La veo como una bestia encima de un niño, invadiéndolo con su boca, que más que besarlo parecía devorarlo. Sentimientos de odio, rencor y desamor me invaden el cuerpo pero son desplazados por la soledad y el desamparo cuando recuerdo como se alejaba y me dejaba tirado en el suelo luego de golpearme. Comienzo a hiperventilar. Me siento usado, maltratado y culpable. En una sola palabra ¡violado!

"Toma un poco de agua Christian" Escucho la voz distante de John pero ahora estoy sumergido en la mas absoluta oscuridad. Las pausadas palabras de Flynn llamándome suenan igual que el eco que produce una cueva "Christian…. mírame" pero no puedo dejar de flotar en las tinieblas.

Finalmente siento como mi cuerpo se sacude como si fuera arrollado por un auto. Trato de enfocar la vista y veo a Taylor en una imagen borrosa que me mueve fuertemente de un lado para otro.

"Señor Grey" Grita frente a mi cara. Parpadeo y él deja de sacudirme pero aun no retira sus manos de mis hombros. John se encuentra sentado a mi lado visiblemente angustiado y le hace un gesto con la mano a Taylor para que me suelte.

"¡Dios!" Es la única palabra que me sale con una expiración. Me inclino hacia la mesa colocando los codos sobre ella y mi cabeza entre las manos.

"Creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves a casa" Le dice John a Taylor, escribe algo en una servilleta y se lo entrega. "Y asegúrate de que se tome esto"

Taylor se inclina hacia mí pero inmediatamente me levanto, no quiero que me lleve como si fuera un enfermo. Me dirijo hacia la puerta sintiéndome como un zombi, no tengo fuerzas para discutir. Además, solo quiero llegar a casa para ver la luz que logra arrancarme de las tinieblas. Mi Ana.

**ANASTASIA**

Grace se siente nuevamente muy culpable y triste por lo poco que sabe de la vida de Christian, trato de animarla llevándola al cuarto de Ted y mostrándole toda la ropita de bebe. Lentamente su animo mejora al ver todas las expresiones que tiene Mia cada vez que saco una prenda. Ella chilla, gime, aplaude y hasta llora de ternura abrazando cada una de las prendas. Parece que las palabras "hermoso, divino y precioso" son las únicas palabras de su vocabulario. Me hace reír con su chillido de gatito.

Mi teléfono suena y veo que es John. Mi corazón se dispara por que se que Cristian esta con él, y probablemente no este pasando nada bueno para que tenga que recurrir a mi.

"¿Que pasa John?" Le contesto. Mi voz no logra ocultar el temor, porque Grace y Mia se tensan al mismo tiempo.

"Tranquila Anastasia, necesito que te relajes, dime, ¿estas en casa?" Su voz es pausada, no revela nada, pero no logra tranquilizarme.

"Si, ¿Esta Christian aun contigo?

"Lo estaba pero Taylor va lo lleva de regreso, esta muy alterado y necesito que lo tranquilices"

"Esta bien, ¿Que debo hacer?" Respondo bajo la mirada expectante de Grace y Mia.

"Encárgate de que se tome una capsula de Diazepam, quédate en todo momento con él hasta que se duerma, pero lo mas importante es que te deshagas del segundo diario. ¿Lo tienes aun?"

"No…. Digo, si Christian tiene una copia en su escritorio"

"Tómalo y asegúrate que el no pueda leerlo"

"Pero no lo entiendo John, ¿Acaso eso no era lo que querías?" Todo es demasiado confuso. No entiendo por que ahora cambia de opinión.

"Claro que si Anastasia, pero este no es el momento indicado"

"¿Pero por que?" Insisto. Necesito una explicación.

"Por que si lo lee, después va desear asesinar a Elena"

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia.

Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los **miércoles y domingos** por solicitud de las lectoras, pero también para darle mayor continuidad a la historia que empieza su recta final.

Gracias nuevamente por sus opiniones. Un abrazo.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Me levanto ágilmente de la silla, las palabras de John no le dan cabida a los movimientos torpes de una mujer embarazada de casi nueve meses. No entiendo que tiene que ver Elena con los diarios y por que Christian haría algo como eso. Mia y Grace me imitan y me observan fijamente tratando de entender mi reacción pero no puedo explicarles nada, primero necesito entender que es lo que esta sucediendo.

"¡Por Dios John, explícame que es lo que pasa!"

"Anastasia, por fin Christian ha logrado ver la maldad de Elena y a comprendido el daño que le hizo a su vida, fue muy impactante para él, esta en Shock, por eso lo envié a casa. Tú eres su mejor medicina"

"Esta bien, ¿Pero por que haría algo como eso?, ¡Es lo que no entiendo!" Pregunto nuevamente, aun sigo sin descifrar por que desearía Christian asesinar a Elena. Yo siempre he pensado en algo como eso, pero sospecho que John no se refiere al sentido figurado como yo lo hago. Creo que esto es más literal.

John inhala profundamente y trata de explicarlo de la manera más simple, lo que es demasiado difícil para él. "Anastasia el segundo diario será demasiado intenso para Christian, comprenderá que su madre no era el monstruo que él creo a lo largo de los años, y esa revelación hará que odie aun mas a Elena por privarlo de la verdad que habría cambiado su vida y por lo tanto mejorado sus miedos"

"John esto es demasiado" Le contesto sin lograr ocultar el temor y las dudas en mi voz. Mi pobre cincuenta sombras esta siendo despedazado en cien pedazos.

"Lo se Anastasia, pero es el momento para que seas fuerte, debes ayudar a Christian" Su voz enérgica es un fuerte llamado a mi cordura y control. Debo asumir el reto. ¡Lo hare por el amor de mi vida!

"Esta bien, ¿Que debo hacer?" Estoy decidida. Sacare a mi cincuenta de la penumbra. Salgo de la habitación de Ted seguida de Grace y Mia y voy hacia las escaleras.

"Trata de tranquilizarlo, no por que este descontrolado, por el contrario esta totalmente pasmado, es incapaz de reaccionar por que no sabe como manejar la situación, busca la manera de relajarlo y que duerma. Concéntrate en que conozca todo el amor que puede recibir, y que se merece"

"Lo hare, por favor quédate al pendiente de mis llamadas, tal vez necesite ayuda" Cuando llego a las escaleras veo a Sawyer que recién a entrado. Alza la vista y veo su expresión de preocupación.

"No te preocupes lo hare" Me asegura John.

"Gracias" Cuelgo.

"Reúne a todos en el salón" le ordeno a Sawyer mientras hago mi camino escaleras abajo.

"Si señora" sale inmediatamente de mi vista y toma su intercomunicador para contactarse con los demás.

"Por Dios Ana explícame que esta pasando" me pregunta Grace mientras baja a mi lado por las escaleras.

"Cristian viene para acá, según John esta muy mal emocionalmente. Por fin ha logrado ver a la maldita de Elena con los ojos de la verdad"

"Gracias al cielo Christian ha reaccionado" Murcura Grace en una alabanza.

"Bruja del demonio" Añade Mia tras nosotros. Ha logrado salir de su desconcierto.

"Lo se pero debemos concéntranos ahora en Christian" continuo bajando lentamente pero mi mente corre a mil. "¿Tienes Diazepam? John sugiere que le demos a Chistian" Le predunto a Grace.

"¿Valium?" Pregunta angustiada. Yo me detengo a mitad de las escalas por su reacción. ¿Sera demasiado para él? Pero nota mi preocupación y se recompone. "Claro que si, pero no lo llevo conmigo, tengo algunas muestras medicas en mi consultorio"

"Bien" Por fin he terminado de bajar y al entrar al salón todos se encuentran ya reunidos.

"Escúchenme bien, Christian esta pasando por un momento difícil, y necesito de su ayuda" Todos me observan expectantes a la espera de mis indicaciones. No voy a darles mayor información solo les diré que tienen que hacer y todo tiene que estar listo antes de que llegue Christian. Miro a Ryan y empiezo a dar las ordenes.

"Ryan, necesito que organices todo por que viajaremos a Aspen, comunícate con Stephan y que tenga todo listo para salir mañana temprano. Haz lo mismo con la señora Bentley y avísale que estaremos una semana"

"Si señora" contesta y sale en dirección a la oficina de Taylor, entonces caigo en cuenta de un importante detalle que no puedo dejar parsar por alto para tranquilidad de mi ya afligido esposo.

"¿Espera, el protocolo supernova esta adecuado para realizarse desde Aspen?"

"No señora, solo desde cualquier lugar de Seatlle"

"Entonces encárgate de ajustarlo para que cubra también esa posibilidad" me giro sin esperar una afirmación. Es su misión y debe cumplirla.

"Gail, por favor prepara un baño, con sales relajantes y también unos macarrones con queso para la cena. Luego te daremos un medicamento que tal vez debas diluir en alguna bebida para Christian después de cenar"

"Por su puesto señora Grey, ¿Algo mas?" La tristeza en su mirada me recuerda lo importante que es para ella Christian.

"Si, podrías ayudarme con la maleta por favor", Gail asiente forzando una suave sonrisa y sale en dirección a nuestra habitación.

"Reynolds ve inmediatamente al hospital y busca el consultorio de Grace, en el camino ella te llamara para darte algunas indicaciones, asegúrate de llevar la muñeca para que los paparazzi piensen que es el momento del parto. Deja el auto en el parqueadero privado y ocúltala, luego regresa sin ser visto" Algunos de los ajustes después del simulacro incluyeron el uso de una muñeca que Christian solicito al museo de cera para despistar a los paparazzis que merodean constantemente la entrada de la casa. Si hay alguno oculto en los alrededores quiero que salga tras Reynolds para que no logre obtener imágenes de Christian cuando llegue, porque no se cual sea su estado.

"Esta bien Señora"

"Sawyer espérame en mi estudio" El asiente y se muerde los labios. Su expresión preocupada aun no desaparece.

"Grace ve al estudio de Christian y en el primer cajón encontraras un cuaderno negro, es una copia del segundo diario. Por favor deshazte de el, Christian no debe leerlo por lo pronto"

"¿Pero por que?" Ella debe estar tan confundida como yo al principio pero no tengo tiempo para hacérselo entender.

"Indicaciones del doctor Flynn que luego te explicare. Asegúrate de llamar a Reynolds y darle la información para que traiga el Valium y llama a todos para que mañana viajen con nosotros a Aspen.

"Esta bien Querida" responde con un suspiro de resignación mientras que se dirige al estudio de Christian.

"¿Mia, podrías vigilar la entrada y avisarme en cuanto veas el auto con Christian y Taylor?

"Claro que si, ¿A donde vas?"

"Estaré en el estudio con Sawyer" Mía me da una linda sonrisa y acaricia mi vientre. Su mirada expresa gratitud. Luego se gira en dirección de la entrada.

Cuando llego Sawyer esta paseándose de un lado al otro, pero cuando me ve inmediatamente se detiene. Lo invito a sentarse mientras yo tomo asiento frente a él.

"¿Que sucedió Luke?" Le pregunto suavemente y llamándolo por su nombre para que se sienta un poco en confianza.

"Lo lamento mucho señora, no se como sucedió, no pude detectar a esa maldita mujer" Responde y puedo notar en su rostro y en su voz que se siente muy culpable. ¿De manera que es eso lo que lo tiene tan angustiado?, cree que me falló. Pobre hombre, no sabe lo mucho que lo aprecio.

"No te preocupes no me lastimo" trato de tranquilizarlo.

"Aun así estuvo en riesgo y entiendo que desee mi renuncia señora" Mis palabras no logran el efecto que deseo, y me asusta el saber que no continúe a mi lado. Se que es alguien en quien puedo confiar.

"No seas ridículo Sawyer, no quiero tu renuncia, en realidad Elena nunca me ataco" El me mira con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender mis palabras. Y como se que no es suficiente decido confesarle la verdad. "En realidad solo quería que le dieras una paliza por mi" Añado y no puedo evitar ruborizarme. Sawyer vuelve a morderse los labios, pero esta vez es para evitar sonreír. Sin embargo su esfuerzo es en vano cuando me responde.

"Oh señora Grey, créanme que solo era necesario que me lo pidiera amablemente, pero me alegra saber que se encuentra bien" Yo me uno a él con una sonrisa. Definitivamente es alguien en quien puedo confiar. Pero ahora que esta clara su situación es momento de la información.

"Gracias, pero lo que quiero saber es lo que sucedió en el baño con Cristian y esa mujer"

"No lo se señora, el señor Grey me pidió que saliera" contesta adoptando su posición de discreto CPO.

"! Por favor Sawyer! Los dos sabemos que tienes oído biónico, debiste haber escuchado lo que sucedió" Mi voz es mas enérgica. No es el momento para seguir jugando a los amiguitos. Tiene que decirme lo que paso en ese baño.

"La…. Señora Lincoln fue muy despectiva refriéndose a su usted, el Señor Grey la detuvo y la puso en su lugar" Cede finalmente pero es demasiado preciso en su relato. Además, no es nada que yo no supiera. Esa mujer me odia.

"¿Solo eso?, Debe haber algo que enfureciera a Christian" Él tan solo me mira pero no suelta nada mas, yo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y levanto una ceja dejándole claro que espero su respuesta.

"No entiendo a que se refería la señora Lincoln, pero hablo de su hijo" ¡Maldita sea! La desgraciada debió decirle lo mismo que a mí. Es obvio que Sawyer no entienda por que no conoce el pasado que tenia Christian y Elena.

"¿Y que paso?"

"El señor se descontrolo y creí que tendría que intervenir, pero sabiamente se detuvo aunque la mujer extrañamente lo desafiaba para que…. la golpeara. Logre escuchar cuando el señor Grey le dijo que le daba dos días para salir del país, ella enloqueció y Taylor tuvo que intervenir. Luego ambos revisaron los videos de vigilancia y después se fueron dejando indicaciones de llevar a la señora Lincoln a la estación de Policía.

¿Quedo detenida? Una enorme sensación de alivio me invade el cuerpo. En la cárcel podrá encontrar quien le de su buena golpiza.

"No, recibí ordenes de Taylor para dejarla allí sin ninguna denuncia, tan solo la ficharon por alteración al orden y le fijaron una fianza" Mi sensación se desvanece. Tengo que mantener a esa mujer lo mas alejada posible de Christian.

"Gracias Sawyer, ahora quiero que te encargues que la amenaza de Christian se cumpla. Busca a esa mujer y haz que salga del país" Me levanto porque es mi decisión final y quiero que Sawyer lo entienda como una orden.

"Claro Señora, creo que cuando me vea nuevamente va querer salir corriendo" añade con una mirada como si supiera algo que yo desconozco y se ve visiblemente complacido, en ese momento escucho cuando Mía Grita.

"¡Ana, ya están aquí!" La adrenalina vuelve a fluir por mi cuerpo y me dirijo a la puerta para recibir a mi cincuenta sombras.

Corro lo mas rápido que puedo hacia la entrada de la casa y Mia y Grace ya se encuentran en el umbral, cuando llego veo a Taylor que sale del auto y abre la puerta. Mi corazón se detiene cuando veo a Christian tratando de recobrar la compostura al ver en donde se encuentra mientras se limpia lo que creo son lagrimas de sus mejillas. ¡Esta llorando!

Se baja y camina lentamente hacia la casa, no levanta su mirada pero puedo ver dolor en su rostro. Mia corre a su encuentro pero él la ignora, pasa junto a Grace que solo acaricia brevemente su hombro por que el continua su camino hacia mi. Cuando llega solo se abalanza y esconde su rostro en mi cuello, me abraza mientras se pierde sumergido en sollozos, y puedo sentir sus lágrimas rodando por mi garganta. _¡Dios esta realmente destrozado!_

"Shhhhhh tranquilo, estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré" Le devuelvo el abrazo y apretó tan fuerte como puedo. Mi voz comienza a quebrarse igual que él.

"Ana, mi Ana" Son las únicas palabras que salen desgarradas de su boca. Respiro profundo y tomo control de mis emociones para poder manejar la situación que mi pobre hombre no sabe manejar. Me suelto de su agarre y lo llevo a la habitación. Lo desnudo lentamente porque mi abdomen no es muy colaborador en estas circunstancias. Christian no llora pero tampoco habla. Lo observo y veo su mirada perdida, como si estuviera en un lugar completamente diferente. Un lugar que le causa terror. Me introduzco con él en la enorme bañera y trato de sacarlo de ese cruel mundo donde se encuentra sumergido.

"Christian mírame, estoy aquí. Solo yo. Todo estará bien" Le digo sosteniendo sus mejillas en mis manos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Ella…. Me utilizo Ana, siempre creí que intentaba ayudarme pero solo fui su títere"

"Lo se, pero ahora estas aquí" tomo su mano y la llevo a mi vientre "ambos estamos aquí y es lo único que debe importarte"

Christian desvía su mirada a mi abdomen y coloca ambas manos sobre el. Comienza a acariciarlo y Ted le responde dándome una fuerte patadita "¿Ves?, esta realmente contento de que estés aquí" Añado. Finalmente Cristian sonríe y me da un suave beso.

"Nunca dejare que alguien lo dañe Ana, es mi mas grande juramento"

"Que no sea el mas grande, que este al mismo nivel que tu juramento de fidelidad y de amor eterno" Trato de bromear y funciona porque su sonrisa se expande aun mas.

"Gracias Ana" Su mirada es penetrante y ya no esta pérdida. Por fin lo he recuperado. "Gracias por ser mi universo" Nos fundimos en un beso y un abrazo que es lo único que nos hace falta para sentirnos completos.

Son poco mas de las ocho cuando salimos del cuarto, como note que Christian aun lucha contra las imágenes en su cabeza decido remplazarlas por las imágenes de nuestra boda. Mia y Grace aun se encuentran en casa y Carrick y Ellioth también han llegado. Se unen a nosotros en el cuarto de televisor para ver el video y lentamente logramos sacar a Cristian de su sufrimiento bromeando y comentando las imágenes de nuestro matrimonio.

**CHRISTIAN**

Estoy en Aspen aun sin saber como y en que momento todo fue organizado. Se que mi bella esposa arreglo que toda la familia estuviera hoy aquí, incluyendo a Ethan y a Kate. Inclusive Gail a viajado con Sophie, lo que tiene muy motivado a Taylor. Me asombra la eficiencia con la que fue desarrollada toda esta estrategia para rescatarme del dolor emocional y físico que me ha golpeado en las ultimas 24 hora.

Me siento muy extraño, lucho constantemente con mis imágenes de sumiso durante seis años, solo Ana logra arrancarme de esos pensamientos, con maniobras como el baño, el video de nuestra boda y los deliciosos macarrones con queso. Tenia un enorme miedo de ir dormir, _¿si despierto me acosaban esa imágenes, que podría esperar de las pesadillas que delatan mis mas grandes temores? _ Pero para mi sorpresa pase una noche tranquila, aunque sospecho que no fue un sueño natural, sin embargo, no tengo deseos de trascender en ello. Dormí, y afortunadamente dormí muy bien.

Recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Ana esta mañana antes de subirnos al avión, su boca inteligente logro sacarme de la tristeza y me tiene de mejor ánimo. Cuando me quejaba por creerme dueño del mundo sin darme cuenta que era un idiota ella hizo un comentario que aun logra arrancar una sonrisa del rostro.

"No te quejes, ahora eres dueño del universo"

"¡Vamos Christian! ¿O te estas acobardando? Me reta Ellioth desde su motocicleta. Su sonrisa traviesa logra tentarme, me subo a la mía y la enciendo.

"Te veo en el pueblo Ellioth, estaré tomándome un café antes de que tu puedas llegar" Me burlo de él y salgo disparado. Realmente estoy disfrutando estar con todos y compartiendo espacios y situaciones que a lo largo de casi 15 años no me permití. No necesito a John, no necesito estar trabajando, lo único que quiero es darle a mi familia todo el tiempo que absurdamente invertí en el peor de los negocios. Mi relación con Elena.

Cuando llegamos todas las mujeres están enfurecidas, mi madre sobre todo. Se quedaron preocupadas por nosotros y no ayudamos a la situación ya que dejamos los celulares y nos quedamos conversando en un café sobre Ellioth, su prometida y el negocio. Las motocicletas no son las favoritas de las mujeres Grey.

"Si no quieres que Ted nazca antes de Tiempo no vuelvas a montarte en esa motocicleta Christian" me dice Ana entre mis brazos.

" Hmmmm" es lo único que puedo contestar. Ambos estamos mas que saciados después de hacer el amor.

Me sumerjo en un profundo sueño e imágenes que desconozco llegan a mí. Estoy en un parque junto a una pequeña fuente. Tengo en mis manos un barquito de madera que tiene forma de dragón con una vela de rayas blancas y rojas. Juego con el en el agua mientras que mama me observa desde la banca. Esta hermosa, tiene unas lindas mejillas rosadas. Me encanta es color y la enorme sonrisa que dibuja su boca. De repente el sonido de una enorme motocicleta me distrae. Un hombre se baja y se dirige hacia mí.

"Hola pequeño, ¿te gustan los barcos?" Yo asiento con la cabeza sin dejar de observar sus ojos azules, me sonríe y yo continúo jugando con mi hermoso barco.

"A mi me gustan mas los aviones, ¿Te gustaría uno? Nuevamente asiento con la cabeza pero soy distraído esta vez con el llamado de mi madre.

"Christian, Christian" Me giro y veo a mama que viene corriendo. Cuando llega me toma en sus brazos y puedo sentir su corazón que late fuerte.

"¿Que haces aquí? Le pregunta mama al hombre mientras me sujeta fuertemente. Quiero soltarme pero ella no me deja.

"Marcela me dijo que te había visto en el supermercado y quería verte"

"Lo siento pero no creo que sea buena idea" mama trata de alejarse pero el hombre la sujeta por un brazo.

"Por que nunca regresaste Ella, te espere cinco días en el puerto"

"Lo lamento Jonathan pero mi vida estaba con Christopher"

Me despierto sudando sin entender que va todo eso, son imágenes demasiado nítidas, es un sueño muy extraño o_… ¡Dios, es un recuerdo!_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Espero no les moleste pero me tomare el atrevimiento de tomar el nombre de algunos de los seguidores de esta historia.

Las publicaciones seguirán siendo todos los **miércoles y domingos** por solicitud de las lectoras, pero también para darle mayor continuidad a la historia que empieza su recta final.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

El corazón me retumba fuertemente en el pecho y aunque no es una pesadilla estoy muy desconcertado por las imágenes en el sueño, se que era mi madre la que me tomó en sus brazos, lo se por las fotografías en el primer diario al lado de mi padre. Era muy hermosa, con ojos brillantes y mejillas rosadas, no como la mujer pálida, delgada y de mirada perdida de mis pesadillas. No creo que sea un simple sueño, estoy casi seguro que es un recuerdo, _¿Pero como saberlo?_

Miro el reloj y veo que son las cinco treinta de la mañana, el sol muestra indicios de su llegada y Ana duerme sobre su lado izquierdo rodeada de cojines en su espalda, abdomen y entre las piernas. Mi esposa esta tan incomoda en las últimas semanas que dormir para ella se ha convertido en todo un desafío.

Tomo una profunda respiración y me levanto de la cama, me dirijo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aunque preferiría algo mas fuerte, pero a estas horas de la mañana no seria buena idea y menos con el estomago vacío. Me sirvo un gran vaso de agua helada del refrigerador y me dirijo a la ventana que da al patio para observar el amanecer en las montañas, hoy será un hermoso día, luego me dirijo a la puerta para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando abro la puerta veo al señor Bentley que recoge el periódico que esta tirado en el prado frente a la entrada, lo toma y lo lleva inmediatamente a la cesta de basura que se encuentra junto al portón. Me parece raro que lo haga sin ni siquiera abrirlo, entonces caigo en la cuenta de que tal vez Ana dio instrucciones de hacerlo para que yo no pudiera leerlo. Debe tener toda la mierda del ataque de Elena y aunque ya pasaron dos días se que la noticia puede estar en los medios por una semana.

"No lo tire Señor Bentley, quisiera leerlo" Le digo desde la puerta. Él se gira sorprendido por mi voz. Se detiene y me observa pero luego continúa hacia la cesta de basura.

"Créame Señor Grey no tiene noticias interesantes, en estos días no se habla mas que de guerras, la mala economía y drogas. También de banalidades como medicamentos para la impotencia y cirugías de los famosos. Deberían contener información de lugares hermosos en la tierra, situaciones felices y personas interesantes" Levanta la tapa e introduce el periódico. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y me regala una sonrisa y un consejo.

"Concéntrese en lo bueno Señor Grey, hay ciertas cosas que no merecen nuestra atención"

"¿Y le parece muy banal la impotencia?" Le pregunto con sarcasmo. Pienso que seria el mayor de los males para la humanidad. El señor Bentley se ríe y camina hacia mí.

"Bueno, debo sacar la impotencia como algo poco importante" Responde aun con una sonrisa.

"Estoy más que de acuerdo señor Bentley"

"Sin embargo Señor, sabe que se invierte mas en medicamentos para la impotencia y prótesis de silicona que en investigaciones para el Alzheimer? Como dice un importante medico brasileño, en pocos años tendremos viejas con tetas grandes y penes duros, pero ninguno recordara para que sirven" Su comentario es gracioso pero su sonrisa ha desaparecido.

"No lo sabia, es ridículo y gracioso al mismo tiempo" Le contesto sin saber que posición tomar frente a su comentario y extraña actitud.

"A mi me preocupa mucho Señor Grey" Contesta aun mas serio. Frunzo el ceño sin entender por que le preocupa pero él me lo aclara al ver la expresión en mi rostro. "La enfermedad a estado presente en mi familia durante años, y tengo miedo de olvidar mi vida, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de olvidar a la dulce mujer que aun duerme en mi cama"

Sus palabras me golpean. La sola idea de pensar que podría olvidar a mi amada esposa me hiela el pecho, pero imaginar que sea ella la que me olvide me estruja el corazón.

"Lo lamento mucho señor Bentley, espero que no le ocurra a usted lo mismo" En ese momento decido que es una buena causa para donar dinero, en cuanto llegue a la oficina comenzare a investigar sobre el tema y las entidades que están trabajando en eso.

"¿Quiere una taza de café? Tengo unos buenos granos de café Colombiano" Me responde de mejor animo invitándome a entrar nuevamente a la casa.

"Esta bien, muchas gracias" acepto y me hago a un lado para que él pueda pasar.

El señor Bentley entra a la casa pero yo me quedo observando desde la puerta la cesta de basura, estoy tentado en tomar el periódico. Me decido y salgo de la casa hacia el portón, la verdad quiero saber que dicen de Elena en los diarios, tan solo eso me importa, no leeré mas porque el señor Bentley tiene razón, no hay nada interesante que pueda o quiera leer. Pero me detengo cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez el diario pueda tener información que me aclare si en realidad fue un sueño o un recuerdo. _¡Eso seria importante para leer en este momento!_

Entro nuevamente y subo corriendo a la habitación, se que la copia esta en nuestra casa de Seattle pero tal vez Ana tenga una en su bolso, ella esta realmente interesada en que yo lo lea. Llego a la habitación y mi bella esposa aun esta dormida, recorro el cuarto con la mirada pero no logro ubicar el bolso, voy al armario y allí lo encuentro. Lo tomó e introduzco mi mano, pero no puedo identificar nada en medio de tantas cosas. _Dios si Ana es mi universo, esto es realmente el agujero negro. _No entiendo para que tantos objetos en un solo lugar.

Decido vaciarlo en el suelo pero no encuentro el diario, tan solo su agenda que por un segundo al verla me paralizo el corazón, el resto es solo la mierda que necesitan las mujeres.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" La voz de Ana me alerta sobre su presencia en el armario. Ella se arrodilla con dificultad y toma rápidamente todas sus cosas del piso introduciéndolas nuevamente en su bolso.

"Estoy buscando el segundo diario, quiero leerlo" Contesto con exasperación.

"¿Para que?, ¿No dices que ya no es importante para ti?" Se levanta nuevamente con dificultad y coloca de nuevo el bolso en un cajón.

"Lo se, pero tuve un sueño que sospecho es mas bien un recuerdo. Tal vez en el diario este la escena que vi" Me levanto del suelo y la tomo entre mis brazos.

"Cuéntamela"

"¿Tienes el diario?" Insisto.

"No" Responde tajante y se vuelve a la habitación.

"Entonces debemos volver a casa" Tengo que leer el diario para salir de esta duda.

"No Christian, arregle todo para quedarnos una semana y así será"

"¡Ana no puedo quedarme una semana con esta incertidumbre!"

"Ven y cuéntame, quizás yo pueda ayudarte a saber si realmente es un sueño o un recuerdo" Contesta un poco mas conciliadora invitándome a unirme a ella en la cama. Me siento a su lado y comienzo mi relato.

"Fueron unas imágenes de cuando era niño, estaba en una fuente jugando con un barco de madera con forma de dragón y velas con rayas rojas y blancas, mi madre estaba sentada en una banca desde la que me observaba… ¡y era realmente hermosa!" Me detengo para recordar nuevamente esa imagen. Ana me acaricia la mejilla y me regala una mirada tierna. "Luego llego un hombre en una motocicleta y se paro junto a la fuente, se acerco a mi y me pregunto si me gustaban los barcos, luego me ofreció un avión y me sonreía, pero mi madre llego corriendo para alejarnos. El le dijo que quería verla cuando ella le pregunto por que estaba allí, pero cuando mi madre trato de irse él la retuvo y con una voz suplicante le preguntaba por que no había vuelto. Ella le respondió que su vida estaba al lado de mi padre. Luego se fue conmigo en brazos dejándolo allí, y pude ver tristeza en la mirada de aquel hombre mientras nos alejábamos"

"¿Sabes quien era?"

"Creo que era Jonathan por que ella así lo nombro" Además recuerdo esos ojos azules que mi madre mencionaba en el diario.

"¿Había alguien mas?"

"No, solo nosotros, aunque el hombre menciono a otra mujer… creo que su nombre era Marcela"

"¿Y recuerdas quien es Marcela?" Pregunta Ana tratando que yo descubra algo muy obvio.

"No" realmente no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

"Christian, fue la mujer a la que tu madre le dio una carta para que fuera entregada en el puerto donde decía que no volvería Stanley"

Solo en ese momento recuerdo que era la hermosa mujer que conoció mi madre de regreso a Argentina cuando mi padre la detuvo y le pidió perdón. Eso solo significa una cosa, si no era consciente de ese nombre mi cerebro no puedo haber creado esa imágenes_. ¡Definitivamente eso es un recuerdo!_ Observo a mi esposa que asiente confirmándome lo que acabo de descubrir. Me tiro en la cama y llevo mis manos al rostro. Una mezcla de alegría y temor por recordar algo diferente de mi niñez se aloja en mi pecho.

"Ya no tendremos que volver a casa" Dice Ana acariciando mi pierna. Me levanto nuevamente y la tomo de la mano.

"No lo se Ana, ahora quiero leer el diario" Se que un momento difícil de la vida de mi madre esta plasmado es esas hojas pero también se que muchos momentos felices como familia pueden estar en ellas.

"¿Por que?" Chilla Ana soltando mi agarre y se levanta alejándose desesperada. Pareciera que es ella la que ahora no desea que lea el diario. _¿En que momento se cambiaron los papeles?_

"Quiero tener mas recuerdos sobre mi niñez, los buenos recuerdos al lado de mi madre" Es una razón muy justa, no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar por tener de nuevo en mi memoria momentos felices.

Ana se queda pensando, sabe que es importante para mi pero por alguna razón no quiere que lo lea. Finalmente cede. "Quizás cuando lleguemos a casa el domingo y podrás hacerlo solo si el doctor Flynn lo recomienda"

"¿Y por que debo tener el permiso de John?" Gruño. Me enfurece que el tenga tanto poder sobre mi, mas aun que cuando estaba roto sin Ana en mi vida.

"Por que no quiero que te descontroles cuando esta a punto de nacer nuestro hijo, te necesito fuerte a mi lado Christian" su voz suplicante es lo único que necesito para desistir. No quiero preocuparla y ella tiene razón, puede ser demasiado para mi. Me levanto de la cama y la tomo nuevamente entre mis brazos.

"Esta bien nena, te prometo que esperare a que Ted nazca" Puedo sentir como Ana se relaja en mis brazos. Realmente estaba muy preocupada.

"Gracias Christian" Envuelve fuertemente sus brazos en mi cintura y nos quedamos en medio de la sala meciéndonos en un abrazo por varios minutos hasta que Ana rompe el hechizo.

"Ven, vamos a desayunar, estoy muriendo de hambre"

Estamos en medio de un delicioso desayuno acompañado del exquisito café colombiano que el Señor Bradley preparó. Cuando Ana hace una sugerencia extraña pero que me emociona. Le pide a Ellioth y a Ethan que salgamos a las afueras de Aspen para una noche de campamento. Observo a Ellioth que tiene un brillo especial en los ojos, debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo. Pesca tranquila, una fogata acompañada de un buen Whisky y una noche sin mujeres y preparativos de bodas. ¡Simplemente perfecto!

Luego del almuerzo estamos listaos para salir. Taylor tiene en la camioneta todo lo necesario para una noche cómoda en las montañas de Aspen, pero cuando vamos a salir Ana nos detiene.

"Christian llévate a Ryan, deja que Taylor se quede" Tal vez no tener a Sawyer a su lado no la tiene tan tranquila y Taylor es una buena compañía para ella. Probablemente la hace sentir mas segura. "Es bueno que Sophie este el mayor tiempo posible al lado de su padre" Me aclara. Observo a Taylor que escasamente logra contener la esperanza en su rostro. Se que iría con nosotros resignado a su suerte sin mostrar su inconformidad, pero Ana tiene razón, debe estar con su pequeña dulzura.

"Esta bien, Taylor se quedara y Ryan ira con nosotros" Taylor baja a velocidad del rayo su maleta y le entrega a Ryan el mapa y las llaves de la camioneta. Se acerca a Ana y le regala una sonrisa.

"Gracias Señora" Ella le devuelve la sonrisa pero extrañamente no le llega a los ojos. Nos despedimos de todas las mujeres y nos subimos a la camioneta para disfrutar de la noche de chicos a la que en último momento se ha unido mi padre.

ANASTASIA

Veo la camioneta que se aleja con todos los hombres Grey y con Ethan que estoy muy segura que también será parte de la familia, Mia y Katherine han decidido salir de compras y se van en otro auto. Ingreso nuevamente a la casa acompañada de Grace y me voy rápidamente a mi habitación, tomo el bolso del armario y saco de la agenda la carta que me envió el padre de Christian aceptando mi visita a la cárcel. Casi se me sale el corazón cuando vi a Christian esta mañana buscando en mi bolso el diario, por un momento creí que la descubriría.

Bajo las escalas con la carta en mi mano y me dirijo a la pequeña biblioteca que tiene la casa. Luego llamo a Taylor. Me quedo pensando si sea prudente emprender este viaje pero se que solo será un viaje de tres horas.

"Me necesita señora Grey?" Taylor me interrumpe los pensamientos.

"Siéntate necesito hablar de algo contigo" Le señalo la silla frente a mi y me dispongo a confesarle la verdadera razón por la que pedí que se quedara. El toma asiento sin que su rostro delate cualquier pensamiento pero se que debe estar sorprendido.

"Taylor necesito viajar a Detroit lo mas pronto posible y volver mañana antes de que llegue Christian" No tengo tiempo de para preparar una ambiente cómodo entre nosotros. Su respuesta es suave pero cortante.

"No creo que el señor Grey apruebe algo como eso"

"Claro que no lo hará Taylor, por eso no puede enterarse" Taylor abre sus ojos delatando el desconcierto que le generan mis palabras.

"Lo lamento señora pero no puedo ayudarla, además no creo que sea buena idea por su avanzado estado"

"Por favor Taylor, necesito ir a Detroit para hablar con el padre biológico de Christian, esta en la cárcel y a aceptado verme"

"¡Pero Ana, eso es una locura, es un hombre que esta en una cárcel!" Por primera vez he logrado sacar a Taylor de su actitud impasible y centrada. Su reacción es demasiado ajena para mí y la forma en que lo percibo.

"Lo se pero no creo que sea un mal hombre" Le aseguro.

"¡No creo que lo enviaran allí por bueno!" Responde aun fuera de su control. Debe notar que me asusta su reacción y con una fuerte inhalación vuelve a su habitual postura. "¿Que hizo?" Pregunta.

"Asesino a un hombre" Contesto entre los labios esperando que no me entienda pero fallo al ver de nuevo la expresión de horror en su rostro.

"Lo ve señora, no es conveniente además no veo cual sea el objetivo"

"Taylor, Christian a comenzado a recordar parte de su infancia, una infancia feliz al lado de sus padres bilógicos, pero debo saber de primera mano que sucedió para que todos terminaran tan destrozados" Taylor debe conocer la verdad. Tal vez se le mueva el corazón y pueda ayudarme.

"Lo siento señora pero no puedo ayudarla" Se levanta de la silla decidido, pero antes de que cruce la puerta me juego la ultima carta.

"Si me ayudas te prometo que Christian no se enterará, además lograré convencer a tu ex esposa para que permita que Sophie se quede contigo todas las vacaciones de verano en los próximos cinco años" Se que no será difícil pero si muy costoso. Tendré que enviar a esa mujer de viaje por medio mundo para lograrlo pero no me importa, además Taylor se merece estar más tiempo con su pequeña hija antes de que entre en la adolescencia. Él se gira desde el umbral apretando sus labios. _¡Lo tengo!_

"Tendré todo listo en dos horas, buscare un lugar para que pase la noche y volveremos temprano. Asegúrese de realizar la visita a las siete de la mañana por que regresaremos a las nueve" Se va dejándome con el corazón en la boca y la extraña sensación de la victoria. Tomó el teléfono y realizo la siguiente tarea importante del día.

"Buenas tardes Señora Grey"

"Hola Sawyer, ¿Ya se fue esa mujer?" Debo cerciorarme que la maldita de Elena se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de Christian.

"Lo siento señora pero aun estamos en el aeropuerto, ella se niega a tomar el avión para Australia que usted compro, dice que solo se ira de la cuidad" Su voz no oculta la rabia e impotencia que le genera la situación.

"Ponla al teléfono" Le ordeno.

"Pero..." Lo detengo antes que diga algo más. Voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

"¡Solo ponla al teléfono Sawyer!" Él no responde y pasan algunos segundos antes de que escuche su voz distante. "Tiene una llamada" y en milisegundos escucho la desagradable y esperanzada voz de Elena.

"¿Christian?" Pregunta anhelante. La maldita aun cree que puede hablar con mi esposo.

"¡Te subes a ese maldito avión ahora mismo!" Le Gruño

"No dejare que una mocosa como tú me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Pásame a Christian debo hablar con él y resolver este malentendido" su voz altanera trata de intimidarme pero solo logra que me enfurezca mas.

"Mira Elena si en 15 minutos Sawyer no me informa que ya tienes tu sucio trasero en el avión, llamare a la policía. ¡Te arrestaran por trafico en documentos privados al comprarle a el doctor Parker los expedientes de Christian y por ser un pederasta de mierda!"

"¿De que hablas?" Responde y puedo sentir el terror en sus palabras.

"Ya lo sabes, Parker confesó y esta dispuesto a ensuciarte por una rebaja de pena" Ahora soy yo la que la intimido.

"Maldita seas Anastasia, me iré pero te juro que algún día volveré para…." Cuelgo. Lo único que quería escuchar es que estará al otro lado del planeta. Me levanto y me dirijo al cuarto de Grace para pedirle que me acompañe en este importante viaje. Aunque se que no será fácil, la necesito a mi lado.

"Lograste tantas cosas buenas por Christian que no puedo dudar que estés en lo correcto" La aceptación inmediata de Grace a mi pedido me sorprende. Creí que seria lo más difícil de todo, pero ella me lo hizo realmente fácil. "Estaré lista en treinta minutos" Añade.

Volamos a Detroit con el angustiado Taylor. Me pidió que llamara a Christian justo antes de despegar para mantenerlo relajado durante las tres horas de vuelo. Mia y Katherine se encargarían de distraerlo si llegase a llamar durante nuestro vuelo. Llegamos a Detroit casi a las nueve de la noche y Taylor nos deja en un hotel mientras él se dirige a la prisión para arreglar la visita en la mañana. La noche es aun mas difícil que de costumbre. Los nervios y los constantes movimientos de Ted no me permiten dormir lo suficiente.

Son las siete de la mañana cuando un oficial me lleva aun cuarto con varias cabinas separadas por paneles entre si. En cada cabina hay una silla frente a un vidrio con un teléfono en un costado. Me siento temblando sin saber lo que me espera, sentada allí comienzo a arrepentirme de esta locura, pero cuando estoy a puno de levantarme una puerta se abre del otro lado del vidrio y un hombre en un uniforme naranja aparece. Lo reconozco inmediatamente por las fotografías de los diarios, pero su rostro esta consumido por los años, Sin embargo lo que mas me impacta es la enorme tristeza y soledad que tiene en la mirada, es un hombre sin vida y sin ganas de vivir. Se sienta en la silla frente a mí y toma el teléfono, yo hago lo mismo sin poder ocultar el temblor en mi mano.

"Buenos días Anastasia, que agradable sorpresa verla aquí" El sonido amortiguado de su voz en el teléfono no disfraza la suavidad de esta. Mi temor desaparece por que siento que es un hombre bueno.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Primero que todo quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios. Estos son realmente importantes para mí aunque no pueda responderles a todos.

Segundo quiero presentarles mis disculpas ya que el próximo capitulo se publicara el próximo domingo 29 de septiembre y no el miércoles 25. Esto se debe a que por cuestiones de trabajo estaré toda la semana en una brigada de salud en un sitio en el que no estoy muy segura de tener acceso a internet, sin embargo les recomiendo para el miércoles el comienzo de una nueva historia de una buena escritora Llamada Kristell Alvarez Solorzanos.

Serán trasportados en el tiempo para presenciar una bella historia de amor con EL LLAMADO.

El link es mishistorias en mi cabeza. Blogspot .mx/ todo seguido sin espacios

Un abrazo gigante y los espero el próximo domingo.

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES**


	26. CAPITULO 25

CAPITULO 25

Me quedo en silencio reconociendo el rostro del hombre que le pudo cambiar la vida al pequeño Christian. Teniéndolo aun más cerca y a pesar del vidrio que nos separa puedo ver con más detalle sus facciones. Se nota que fue un hombre muy atractivo, pero el paso de los años y tal vez el del sufrimiento lo han convertido en un rostro desgastado y hasta torturado. Sin embargo lo que más me impresiona es la mirada, pues sus ojos son un mar de amargura.

"¿Esta usted bien?" La voz al otro lado del teléfono debe notar algo para hacer esa pregunta. Quizás mi rostro no logra disimular todos los sentimientos que su presencia irradia.

"Si, si…. Los siento, es que es muy extraño verlo" Logro responder algo avergonzada. Le regalo una sonrisa y el trata de devolvérmela pero su sonrisa es muy extraña, incluso el puede notarlo porque inmediatamente frunce el ceño.

"¿Le sucede algo?" Pregunto desconcertada al no entender su actitud.

"No, solo que mis mejillas aun no se acostumbran a reír, no lo hicieron en poco más de veintisiete años" Contesta con un deje de nostalgia y sus ojos se sumergen en ese mar de amargura como tratando de rescatar de las profundidades algún recuerdo maravilloso.

"Espero que eso pueda cambiar" No se que mas pueda decir, no se como consolarlo, solo se que no me gusta ver a un hombre tan triste que no es capaz de sonreír.

"De hecho desde que llegaste a la vida de Christian he logrado hacerlo, ver sus fotos en la prensa me dolía por que sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida, era un hombre triste hasta que vi la foto que les tomaron en la universidad estatal de Washington" ahora sus mirada es cálida y parece agradecida.

"¿En serio? En esa foto Christian aparece muy sereno y yo en cambio algo desubicada" contesto al recordar la impresión que me dio nuestra primera fotografía, la imagen que se convirtió en la primera evidencia de un amor. Hace un año caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad perdida en un mar de rostros, conocía a pocas personas y pocos me conocían y ahora soy una de las mujeres mas asediadas, fotografiadas y envidiadas del mundo entero.

"Tal vez para ti sea así, en cambio yo logre ver en sus ojos esa chispa que su madre tenia cuando….estábamos juntos" Justo frente a mis ojos este pobre hombre envejece algunos años tal vez recordando esa mirada que nunca mas podrá contemplar. La misma que todos los días me hace sentir la mujer mas afortunada de la tierra. "Desde entonces cuando veo las fotos de ambos me causa alegría, aunque ayer me preocupe un poco" Añade.

"¿Por que lo dice?"

"Por que supe que fue atacada por una loca en el baño de un restaurante" Él realmente esta preocupado, lo puedo ver en su rostro y sentir en su voz. Probablemente vio o leyó las noticias donde se informaba el ataque de Elena. Recuerdo algunos titulares que me mostro Katherine ayer y uno de ellos en especial _LOCA ESTÉRIL ATACA A ANASTASIA GREY AL VER SU HERMOSO EMBARAZO._

"Lo se, pero no se preocupe estoy bien, ambos lo estamos" Responde llevándome la manos al vientre "solo era una mujer del pasado de Christian que aun no acepta que lo perdió" Le respondo sin entrar en mas detalles, no es necesario que sepa que fue la mujer que le destrozo la vida mi esposo.

"¡Por Dios Ana, no deje que el pasado se interponga entre usted y Christian, ese fue mi error, no lo deje nunca!" Su voz y su rostro muestran una enorme angustia y desesperación. "¡No lo deje por favor" Añade suplicante mientras que coloca una mano sobre el vidrio.

"Tranquilo señor Wells, no dejaré que nada nos separe" Contesto rápidamente para tratar de tranquilizarlo. En ese momento siento una vibración sobre mis piernas y entonces me doy cuenta que es el teléfono. Suelto la bocina dejándola sobre la repisa y busco desesperadamente en el bolso porque se quien puede estar llamando. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y se me quiere salir del pecho.

"Christian" Murmuro en voz baja, su nombre se me a quedado atrancado en la garganta.

"Dios mío Ana" Su voz agitada y desesperada me advierten sobre su estado tan alarmado.

"Christian tranquilízate estoy bien" Debe estar como loco por saber que su esposa descarriada esta a pocos días de tener a su hijo a miles de kilómetros en una cárcel visitando a un hombre que no conoce. Mi subconsciente tiene las manos en la cintura y da pequeños y rápidos zapatazos al piso mostrándome lo absurdo y arriesgado de esta situación.

"Ana te necesito, acabo de despertar… Es otro sueño, un sueño muy extraño…. ¡Creo que es otro recuerdo!" Suelto un pequeño suspiro de alivio al darme cuenta de que Christian no sabe donde estoy, pero su voz angustiada no logra tranquilizarme completamente.

"¿Que sucedió, como era?"

"Mi madre discutía con otra mujer a la que llamaba Marcela y hablaban de Jonathan, ella culpaba a mi madre de su muerte"

"Oh Christian, trata de tranquilizarte, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que estos sueños o recuerdos comenzaran a llegar a ti, tienes que aprender a controlar las emociones que puedan generarte" Creo que sus recuerdos son directamente proporcionales a el cariño que se le da, entre mas gestos amorosos obtiene de su familia mas recuerdos volverán a él.

"Voy ya a casa, te necesito"

"No! No Christian, quiero que te relajes, disfruta tu día de chicos, yo hare lo mismo, pronto vendrán para hacernos masajes de relajación, manicura y pedicura. Estoy segura que ustedes disfrutaran más de la pesca que de vernos a todas en nuestros rituales de belleza" Le doy la supuesta excusa que se invento Mia por si Christian llamaba en la mañana, que resulto ser una realidad para ella, Katherine, Gail y hasta para Sophie.

"¡Masaje! ¿Quien te hará el masaje?" Ahora la voz de mi esposo es la del hombre celoso, creo que aun no supera que Jean Paul me hiciera el masaje en primera clase, aunque fuera Gay a Christian no le gusta que otro hombre me tocara.

"Por Dios Christian, vendrán varias mujeres de un Spa de la ciudad, y me asegurare que la mayor de todas sea la que se ocupe de mi" Tal vez una mujer de avanzada edad no le genere celos, situación que de ser a la inversa yo no podría tolerar.

"No lo se Ana. Quiero estar contigo"

"Y yo, pero tienes que relajarte y disfrutar de todo lo que no viviste en tu adolescencia, quizás justo por eso estas regresando en el tiempo y recordando tu pasado" tengo que convencerlo de que se quede para tener tiempo de regresar a Aspen.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Estoy casi segura, y te voy a colgar por que ya que me despertaste debo ir a desayunar" No quiero propiciar una conversación mas larga, solo tengo media hora para hablar con Christopher Wells.

"Te amo señora Grey" Su voz suena mas relajada y puedo sentir su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

"Te amo señor Grey, nos vemos esta noche" Le contesto en voz baja cuando me doy cuenta que del otro lado del vidrio no pierde ni una sola palabra de la conversación. Debe estar sorprendido por mi manera de mentir, incluso yo estoy sorprendida por la forma en que lo hago. Cuelgo e introduzco nuevamente el teléfono en el bolso. Tomo el auricular y retomo la conversación que me hizo mentirle a mi cincuentas.

"Lo lamento pero Christian es algo sobreprotector, y como entenderá no puede saber que estoy aquí"

"Lo entiendo, ¿pero puedo preguntarle algo?" su petición y su rostro afligido me ponen en alerta de nuevo y mi corazón vuelve a palpitar fuertemente.

"Seguro" Respondo evitando que note mi desconcierto.

"¿Por que le hablo de recordar el pasado?"

"Precisamente eso es lo que me trae aquí, para intentar descubrir que paso entre usted y la madre de Christian, él no lo recuerda"

"¡No me recuerda!" Su voz es apenas un susurro ahogado. Su rostro decae nuevamente como si un dolor lo torturara.

"Lo lamento pero recuerda muy poco de su niñez, solo tiene unas cuantas imágenes que para él son muy dolorosas"

"Dios mío muchos años mantuve la esperanza de que Christian creciera y tratara de buscarme. Aunque con el tiempo aprendí a aceptar que tal vez yo no era importante para él" Murmura mientras se lleva la mano a la cabeza como lo hace Christian cuando esta fuera de su control. "En realidad yo no soy nadie" Añade. Su voz es extremadamente baja y no creo que quisiera que yo lo escuchara, parecía más un comentario para él mismo.

"El no lo recuerda, siempre creyó que su padre era un cliente de su madre, hasta que leyó uno de los diarios" Le contesto usando la palabra cliente igualmente de manera casi imperceptible.

"¿Diarios? ¿Acaso había más de uno?" pregunta y se ve muy sorprendido por el plural.

"Cuando encontraron a Ella tenia dos diarios, uno ya fue leído por Christian y en el descubrió su origen, ahora empieza a recordar"

"¿Y me recuerda?" Pregunta con la voz mas esperanzada que yo escuchara en la vida. Pero lastimosamente debo partirle el corazón una vez más.

"No, solo recuerda a su madre y a…Jonathan Lowell"

"¿Por que demonios si lo recuerda a él?" Pregunta en un gruñido y veo sobre la repisa de su lado como aprieta fuertemente el puño.

"Tan solo fue un pequeño recuerdo" Me siento culpable por mi indiscreción, debería saber por experiencia propia que no es agradable hablar de un rival en el amor.

"Maldita sea" Ahora golpea su puño contra la repisa y su cara esta totalmente descompuesta. Por un segundo me imagino su situación. ¿Como me sentiría al estar en prisión, sin mi rastro en la memoria de Ted y que su único recuerdo incluya a Elena? _¡Mierda! estaría caminando por el techo de rabia y frustración._

"¿Entiendo que lo odiara, por eso lo asesino?" una vez mas el filtro de mi boca se ha roto. Pero no tengo tiempo y debo aclarar la situación.

"¿A quien?" Contesta confundido.

"A Jonathan"

"¡Yo no asesine a Jonathan!" Afirma categóricamente mientras que agita suavemente su cabeza en negación.

"Disculpe, me dijeron que estaba aquí por homicidio, torpemente supuse que lo había asesinado" El odio hacia Elena me hizo pensar en un rival como objetivo, pero pensándolo bien nunca lo pregunte, porque para mi el saber que estaba en prisión por homicidio ya era demasiado. No hacia falta preguntar a quien.

"Jonathan llego a nuestras vidas confundiéndonos y logrando que nos separáramos, aunque tengo que admitir que fue mi error habérselo permitido. Estoy aquí pagando todo el daño que le cause a Ella y no creo que treinta años sean suficientes para arrancarme este dolor del pecho" Su voz torturada me confunde aun mas.

"Discúlpeme pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué esta usted aquí?"

"Por asesinar a Morty Vans" Responde con los ojos llenos de odio. Me quedo observándolo sin entenderlo aun, pero cuando estoy a punto de preguntar me lo aclara. "Morty Vans era el proxeneta que le destruyo la vida a mi Ella"

Me quedo helada, no se como reaccionar ante semejante confesión, ¡Esto es peor de lo que imagine! Es un justo final para ese maldito hombre pero un alto precio el que este pobre tiene que pagar. ¿Como reaccionará Christian? ¡Su padre esta vivo y tomó venganza a nombre de él y de su madre! Estos es demasiado. No puedo respirar y una pequeña punzada se me incrusta en la cintura como la fría navaja de la cruel verdad.

Dejo caer la bocina y coloco mis manos entre mi pecho y la parte superior de mí abultado vientre, justo debajo de mis senos tratando de que el aire regrese a mis pulmones pero es imposible. Me levanto y me giro tratando de inhalar fuertemente llevando todo el aire que pueda a mi colapsado pecho, pero estoy totalmente en Shock, entonces veo al vigilante que me observa del otro lado de la puerta por una pequeña ventana, abre y entra acompañado de Taylor que palidece al verme. Llega hasta mí y me toma ágilmente en sus brazos como lo hizo en mi apartamento la tarde en que Leila me amenazaba. Trato de pedirle que me suelte pero las palabras están atrancadas en mi garganta. Justo antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta en los brazos de Taylor como lo hice en los de Ryan, veo a Christopher de pie junto al vidrio, gritando algo, pero no puedo escucharlo; sin embargo creo que su boca dibuja la palabra. "vuelva"

En cuestión minutos estoy en la salida de la prisión en brazos de Taylor. He recuperado mi voz y le pido que me suelte pero el hace caso omiso y continua hasta el automóvil. Grace sale de él cuando nos ve y su rostro combina con la de Taylor. Ambos están más que angustiados.

"¿Que te sucede Ana?" Pregunta mientras sostiene la puerta para que Taylor me deposite suavemente en el asiento posterior.

"Estoy bien, debo regresar" lucho con mi abdomen para tratar de salir nuevamente pero Taylor me obstruye la salida del auto,

"Lo siento señora pero nos vamos ahora" Su voz es autoritaria y por un momento logra intimidarme, pero cuando recuerdo al hombre tras el vidrio pidiéndome que regresara me lleno de valor para enfrentarlo.

"No Taylor, debo entrar. Hazte a un lado"

"Señora si usted ingresa nuevamente me veré forzado a contarle al señor Grey sobre esta visita aunque me cueste mi empleo"

"Pero Taylor…"

"Pero Taylor nada Ana, ¡nos vamos!" Contesta Grace cerrando la puerta del auto y luego lo rodea para abrir la puerta del otro lado, mientras que Taylor hace lo mismo y se dirige al asiento del conductor. Me resigno a tener que volver porque sé que esta batalla la he perdido.

El viaje es extremadamente largo e incomodo, no logro identificar la sensación física y emocional que me altera. Solo estoy segura de que me siento terrible por haber salido de la prisión con más preguntas que respuestas. Taylor y Grace me vigilan constantemente mientras que solo camino de un lado para el otro en el corto pasillo del avión tratando de relajarme.

Llegamos finalmente a Aspen y Taylor por fin tiene un poco de color en las mejillas, Grace parece mas relajada pero yo aun me siento extraña. Solo en ese momento entiendo que aun no he desayunado y ya es medio día. Tal vez sea hambre pero mi subconsciente me observa por encima de sus gafas como queriéndome decir ¡_No te engañes, tu sabes que es el momento!_

**CHRISTIAN**

Llegamos a un Claro con una impresionante vista y decidimos que es el sitio ideal para instalarnos. Ryan comienza a bajar todo ayudado de Ethan y de mi padre mientras que Ellioth y yo caminamos reconociendo y asegurando los alrededores.

"¿Como te sientes Christian?" pregunta Ellioth mientras recoge un pedazo de madera que puede servir para la fogata.

"Muy bien, ¿por que lo preguntas?"

"No me malinterpretes hermanito, pero estas diferente y simplemente se me hace extraño no ver el muro que pones a diario"

"Lo se, he cambiado, pero no soy blando, aun puedo vencerte en lo que me retes" recojo un trozo de madera mas grande que el suyo y lo levanto para que lo vea.

"Me he dado cuenta, y créeme que me alegra tenerte de esta manera en mi vida. Tal vez debamos hacer unos viajes juntos" responde con una gigantesca sonrisa.

"No creo que sea buena idea Ellioth. Estas a punto de casarte y yo de tener un hijo"

"Tal vez no ahora, pero quizás en algunos años queramos salir corriendo" Añade en una carajada a la cual me le uno.

Ryan y Ellioth encienden la fogata, mientras que Ellioth y yo organizamos las carpas lejos de mi padre y su delantal de licencia para cocinar. Carrick esta feliz organizando el asado que se llevara al fuego. Todo esto es una experiencia nueva y renovadora que me hace sentir normal, y que mi bella esposa complementa con una sensación de alivio cuando me llama para decirme que se tomara un largo baño de sales y luego ira a dormir.

Después de una carne muy cocinada para mi gusto, charlamos alrededor del fuego de muchos temas que no incluyen ni matrimonios, ni bebes, ni mujeres. Es una conversación animada por un vaso de whisky y los comentarios graciosos de Ellioth. Me siento relajado alrededor del fuego y a las dos de la madrugada me voy a dormir feliz de poder experimentar todo esto en mi vida. Me sumerjo inmediatamente en un sueño ayudado por los tres vasos de Whisky.

Estoy sentado en la cama al lado de mami que dobla rápidamente mi ropa y la guarda en una pequeña maleta roja, ella deja caer lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos y yo no entiendo porque esta tan triste.

"¿mami te duele la barriguita?" Pregunto

"No Christian, estoy bien, solo extraño a papá" Me responde acariciando mi mejilla y regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

"También extraño a papi, ¿Donde esta?" Siento un extraño peso en mi estomago al pensar en él. Ya han pasado varias noches sin que venga a mi cama a contarme un cuento.

"Pronto lo veremos cariño, ahora péiname, a mami le gusta que juegues con su cabello" Dice mientras me regala un peine. Yo lo tomo y comienzo a deslizarlo por su suave cabello que emana un olor tranquilizante. _¡El olor de mami_!

Ella continua doblando la ropa y colocándola en la maleta mientras que yo juego con su cabello, ahora no llora pero tampoco ríe. De repente alguien llama fuertemente a la puerta y nos asusta a ambos. Mami se levanta para abrir la puerta y una mujer entra llorando y gritándole.

"¿Por que Ella?, ¡El era mío y me lo arrebataste!" La mujer grita y llora.

"¡Cálmate Marcela, no sabes lo que dices!" Mami trata de tranquilizarla tomándola de los hombros pero ella se suelta violentamente empujando a mami contra la pared.

"¿Por que le pediste que volviera, por tu culpa esta muerto?" Grita y cae al suelo en un mar de lagrimas y gritando un nombre mientras que mami llora también observando aterrada a la mujer que esta en el suelo muriendo de dolor.

"¡Jonathan, mi Jonathan!" Grita la mujer.

Me despierto sudando y atemorizado, esto nuevamente es un recuerdo y no es para nada un recuerdo agradable. Tomo el teléfono que esta al lado de la almohada y veo que son poco mas de las siete. Sin dudarlo llamo a mi Ana.

"Christian" su voz es casi imperceptible. Quizás la he despertado.

"Dios mío Ana" tan solo su pequeña voz logra reconfortarme.

"Christian tranquilízate estoy bien" su voz es ahora mas firme aunque algo angustiada.

"Ana te necesito, acabo de despertar… Es otro sueño, un sueño muy extraño…. ¡Creo que es otro recuerdo!" Logro distinguir un pequeño suspiro al otro lado de la línea, mi bella esposa debe estar cansada y yo no le permito dormir.

"¿Que sucedió, como era?" Pregunta.

"Mi madre discutía con otra mujer a la que llamaba Marcela y hablaban de Jonathan, ella culpaba a mi madre de su muerte" es un resumen justo.

"Oh Christian, trata de tranquilizarte, tienes que hacerte a la idea de que estos sueños o recuerdos comenzaran a llegar a ti, tienes que aprender a controlar las emociones que puedan generarte.

"Voy ya a casa, te necesito" necesito su calor. Necesito sus brazos para poder tener paz completa.

"No! No Christian, quiero que te relajes, disfruta tu día de chicos, yo hare lo mismo, pronto vendrán para hacernos masajes de relajación, manicura y pedicura. Estoy segura que ustedes disfrutaran más de la pesca que de vernos a todas en nuestros rituales de belleza"

"¡Masaje! ¿Quien te hará el masaje?" No quiero que otro estúpido aunque sea gay pueda gozar del placer de la piel de mi esposa.

"Por Dios Christian, vendrán varias mujeres de un Spa de la ciudad, y me asegurare que la mayor de todas sea la que se ocupe de mi"

"No lo se Ana. Quiero estar contigo"

"Y yo, pero tienes que relajarte y disfrutar de todo lo que no viviste en tu adolescencia, quizás justo por eso estas regresando en el tiempo y recordando tu pasado" Insiste

"¿Tu crees?"

"Estoy casi segura, y te voy a colgar por que ya que me despertaste debo ir a desayunar" Su voz es cortante. Debe estar muerta del hambre y probablemente esta ya en camino para asaltar el refrigerador.

"Te amo señora Grey"

"Te amo señor Grey, nos vemos esta noche" Cuelga.

Pasamos la mañana pescando en hilera al lado del rio cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Solo salimos de nuestra burbuja cuando Ethan saca peces uno tras otro, como si su caña tuviera algo que la hace irresistible para ellos. Mientras que las nuestras permanecen en el agua sin mayor emoción que la de pequeños peces que pican cada media hora. Trato de alejar mis pensamientos de los nuevos recuerdos por que no se donde enajar esa información, y en este momento n quiero pensar. Mi mente esta en un cuarto en blanco al igual que la de mis compañeros de pesca.

Almorzamos los peces que proporciono Ethan y que mi padre se ofreció a preparar, luego recogemos nuestras cosas y las subimos a la camioneta. Le envío un mensaje a Ana diciendo que ya vamos de regreso, porque no se si aun esta e su ritual de belleza el cual no deseo interrumpir.

Cuando Ryan detiene la camioneta frente a la casa, tomo mi morral y salgo del auto aun haciendo bromas con Ethan y Ellioth sobre la fracasada pesca. En ese momento veo a Mia que viene corriendo hacia mi.

"Christian, es el momento. ¡Ana acaba de romper fuente!" Grita.

Dejo caer el morral al suelo._ ¡Dios mío, voy a ser padre!_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación que ya se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos. Es muy importante para mí leer sus comentarios aunque no pueda responder a todos.

Me gustaría seguir en el maravilloso mundo de la creación literaria con pequeños toques de realismo mágico, por eso les dejo un pequeño avance de la nueva historia que estoy preparando. Un abrazo.

_**TRES ALMAS DOS AMORES Y UN DESEO**_

_Jean-Yves corre por las calles de Marsella en dirección a Vieux Port para subir al primer barco que sale del puerto creyendo que sus pasos lograran dejar atrás el dolor y la impotencia de no poder salvar al amor de su vida. No puede continuar allí, cada rincón de Francia tiene un recuerdo de la bella April. No puede respirar el aire que ella ya no inhalará. No puede recorrer las avenidas por las que ella desfiló. Es demasiado para su corazón saber que aquella ciudad la guarda bajo sus pies y nunca se la devolverá._

_No sabe para donde va, lo único que le importa es perderse en un mar de olvido._


	27. CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Siento como un sudor frio me recorre en milésimas de segundos el cuerpo, mientras que las palabras de Mia hacen eco en mi cabeza. Una emoción profunda y un miedo igual de arraigado a mi alma luchan por tomar el control de la situación. Pero no puedo esperar a ver quien gana la batalla mientras estos sentimientos luchan en mi interior. Salgo corriendo como lunático en dirección a la casa, las piernas me flaquean pero encuentro la forma de hacer que me respondan y me guíen hacia Ana. Atravieso el umbral de la puerta y veo a Taylor que camina de un lado a otro de la sala dando órdenes en el teléfono.

"¡Stephan ya lo se!, pero debemos salir a Seattle lo mas pronto posible…. Organiza todo. Te llamo luego" Cuelga y se dirige a mi.

"Sr Grey ya organice el vuelo de vuelta a Seattle pero si usted desea también se encuentra dispuesto un pequeño protocolo para el Aspen Valley Hospital, no tiene las mismas comodidades que fueron establecidas en el Supernova pero cuenta con todo lo necesario para un procedimiento seguro. ¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor?"

Me quedo clavado en mitad del salón. La emoción y el miedo siguen agitando sus espadas en mi interior y ninguno lleva ventaja.

"¿Señor?" Pregunta Taylor esperando mi respuesta, me observa fijamente y puede notar mi inseguridad. Toma de nuevo su teléfono para hacer una llamada. Probablemente piense adueñarse del control de la situación al verme tan perdido.

En ese instante veo a Katherine que baja por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta de Ana en sus manos y hablando igualmente por teléfono.

"Carla debes salir inmediatamente para el aeropuerto, en 10 minutos te confirmo cual será tu vuelo privado y por favor dile a Ray que se comunique con Sawyer que esta en Seattle…. Esta bien…. Solo un poco asustada pero esta bien… le diré que te llame" Cuelga y se dirige a Taylor ignorándome como si yo no existiera.

"¿Taylor, ya te confirmo Stephan quien llevara a Carla a Seattle?

¡Mierda! Mi hijo va a nacer y yo estoy como un idiota clavado al piso, sin saber como actuar. Este no soy yo, llevo varios días cediendo el control pero finalmente es la hora de tomarlo. Soy el amo del universo y mi hijo no nacerá a su suerte y bajo el control de los demás.

"Donde esta Ana" Le pregunto a Kate.

"En su habitación"

"Taylor ven conmigo" le digo mientras hago mi camino escalas arriba. Cuando estoy por entrar mi madre sale de la habitación.

"¡Christian Querido, felicitaciones vas a ser padre y yo por fin seré abuela!" la enorme felicidad de mi madre no logra entretenerme en mi camino. Paso de largo a su lado y abro la puerta, pero al entrar no veo a Ana. Miro hacia la cama que se encuentra un poco desordenada y puedo ver la evidencia de que es el momento de que seamos padres. Pero mi bella esposa no esta por ningún lado

"¿Donde esta Ana mama?" Me giro hacia mi madre que se encuentra en el umbral ahora sin su sonrisa. Ella da dos pasos hacia mi y me toma la mano.

"Esta en el baño, va a darse una ducha y cambiarse antes de salir" Responde con tranquilidad acariciando mi mano tratando de transmitirme su cordura pero eso es imposible en este momento.

"¡Como se te ocurre dejarla sola!" Salgo disparado en dirección al baño. ¿Como pudo dejarla allí? Esta en un momento critico, podría caerse, lastimarse, tener incluso a nuestro hijo en el baño. No entiendo como puede ser tan…. condescendiente para utilizar una palabra poco dura con mi madre.

"No soy tonta Christian, Gail esta con ella" Responde ofendida detrás de mi siguiéndome en los siete pasos que nos separan pero que me parecen ser kilómetros.

"¡Ana!" doy el primer golpe con fuerza pero los demás de forma mas moderada por que no deseo asustarla.

¡Un momento! Responden al unísono Ana y Gail. Sus voces parecían suaves y relajadas a diferencia de la mía que parece ser la de un hombre que ha corrido la maratón de Boston, Chicago y Nueva York, todo el mismo día.

"¡Tranquilízate Christian! Anastasia esta bien y tu con esa actitud puedes estresarla" Siento la mano de mi madre en mi hombro y esta utilizando la misma voz que usaba cuando me tenia que corregir por alguna pelea que tenia en la escuela. En este momento desearía haber tomado las famosas clases de Yoga que Ana tanto deseaba.

"Lo lamento mama pero es un momento importante" Trato de conciliar con ella. Pero mi mente esta en la maldita muerta que no se abre.

"Lo se cariño, pero debes relajarte para poder ayudar a Anastasia"

"¡Gail Abre la puerta!" No estoy dispuesto a esperar un minuto más. Estoy dispuesto a tumbarla de ser necesario. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y sale Gail con una sonrisa que me parece que es algo burlona.

" La señora Grey ya se encuentra en la ducha Señor, iré a prepararle un Te" Dice mientras se aparta y yo paso como un ventarrón a su lado. Siento como la puerta se cierra tras de mi y puedo ver a mi Diosa tomando una ducha como sin nada estuviera pasando. Ella me sonríe y me estira la mano invitándome a unirme a ella.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Que te duele? ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Le pregunto angustiado cuando me uno a ella en la ducha y la tomo por la cintura. La observo de arriba abajo pero parece que nada sucediera, aparte de estar desnuda y hermosa con el agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Estoy bien Christian" Finalmente responde cuando me coloca un dedo en la boca para silenciarme "Tranquilízate, rompí fuente mientras trataba de dormir por que anoche no pude hacerlo bien y me encuentro un poco cansada. Sentí algo tibio y húmedo y llame a Grace que vino con Mia y me confirmo que rompí fuente"

"¿Pero como te sientes?" No logro entender su serenidad. Debería estar quejándose y apretando mi mano _¿No?_

"Ya te lo dije, estoy bien" contesta tomando el jabón y colocando un poco en su mano. "Aun no tengo dolores, solo una pequeña incomodidad en la cintura" Añade.

"¡Dios Ana debemos irnos ya!" Por lo que he leído Debemos ir inmediatamente al hospital y el nuestro se encuentra a dos horas de viaje.

"Lo se por eso quería darme una ducha rápida para estar limpia y fresca"

"Esta bien ¿Que quieres que haga?" me resigno a su pasividad. Mama tiene razón no debo alarmarla ni incomodarla con mi estres.

"Por lo pronto deberías quitarte la ropa, no te puedes duchar conmigo con todo eso puesto" Se burla de mi mientras me señala haciéndome notar que estoy en la ducha sin quitarme nada de lo que traía puesto. Con su sonrisa burlona logro relajarme un poco mas, ya que mi Ana me hace sentir que se encuentra bien.

"Solo dame un minuto" La suelto y salgo de la ducha. Abro la puerta y salgo solo un poco a la habitación donde se encuentra Taylor y mi madre. Ajusto la puerta pero aun tengo un pequeño rango de visión para vigilar a Ana en su baño. Taylor y mi madre me miran desconcertados mientras inundo parte de la habitación con el agua que me escurre de la ropa.

"¿Mama crees que sea conveniente realizar el viaje?" Doy infinitas gracias a Dios que mi madre este a nuestro lado en un momento tan importante. Se que será objetiva y no me dará su opinión personal sino la medica que es la que requiero en esta ocasión.

"Cariño creo que Ana apenas esta empezando el trabajo de parto y por ser una madre primeriza posiblemente tarde en dar a luz" Su voz libre de titubeos con su mirada firme y segura me da la seguridad para seguir adelante con el protocolo Supernova.

"¿Taylor esta todo listo para salir hacia Seattle?"

"Si señor, Stephan me confirmo que ya tiene preparado todo para salir en menos de media hora, el clima es amigable lo que indica que el tiempo aproximado de vuelo sea de dos horas y quince minutos"

"Esta bien saldremos en diez minutos, prepara los autos y dile a Stephan que lo quiero prácticamente en la pista para cuando nosotros lleguemos. Avísales a todos que estén listos para partir, el que no lo este se quedara por que no esperaremos a nadie. Luego llama a Sawyer que lleve todo lo necesario al hospital"

"Si Señor" Asiente y toma su teléfono. En ese momento recuerdo a Katherine que hablaba con la madre de Ana coordinando su Salida.

"¿Ya tienes cubierto el viaje de la madre de Ana?" Aunque tengo que admitir que Katherine es muy diligente y mas cuando se trata de Ana, no dejare que ella tenga el control de esa situación, no quiero tener que ver sufrir o angustiarse a mi esposa si algo sale mal y su madre no esta con ella.

"Si señor, se contrato un vuelo privado que saldrá en una hora del hospital, ya se le aviso a la señora Adams todos los datos para su partida"

"¿Y El personal medico en Seattle?"

"Ya esta sobre aviso"

"Quiero que tengan una ambulancia bien equipada en el aeropuerto en caso de necesitarla"

"Yo llamare Natalia la sobrecargo para asegurarme que en el avión tengamos todos lo implementos en caso de un parto por emergencia" Murmura mi madre y en ese momento me entra nuevamente el pánico de pensar que mi hijo podría nacer a miles de kilómetros de altura, mi hijo es una estrella en mi universo pero debe nacer con todas las medidas de seguridad en tierra.

"Taylor, pídele a Ryan que se dirija inmediatamente al Aspen Valley Hospital y que traiga con él a la mejor ginecó-obstetra de todo el hospital y todo los quipos que ella requiera" Se que mi madre podría encargarse de la situación pero quiero que la acompañe personal calificado en el área.

"Buena idea" Espeta mi madre mientras se gira para salir de la habitación. Agradezco que no se sienta ofendida por mi requerimiento porque en estos momentos no estoy para ocuparme en otra persona que no sea Ana.

Vuelvo inmediatamente al baño y veo a Ana que toma la bata de baño para salir de la ducha. Corro hacia ella para ayudarla a salir y tomo una toalla mas pequeña para ayudarla a secarse.

"Christian quítate esa ropa, no quiero que te enfermes"

"Oh Ana, estas apunto de ser madre y solo te preocupas por mi"

"Claro que me preocupo, siempre será así, aunque nunca a tu mismo nivel" Ella sonríe burlándose de mi. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me quito la ropa en un nuevo record de tiempo y me seco para ayudarla a vestir.

Veinte minutos después ya nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y Taylor detiene el auto prácticamente aun paso de las escalerillas del jet donde nos esperan Stephan y Beighley. Abre la puerta y salgo ayudando a Ana a salir con suavidad. Nos dirigimos a la habitación mientras que todos se ubican en los asientos del pasillo, allí se encuentra una atractiva mujer de cabello rojo con Ryan, y por la mirada que este le da a la mujer puedo entender cuales son sus gustos.

"Señor Grey, ella es la doctora Jelly Suaste. La gineco-obstetra de Aspen Valley Hospital" Dice mientras nos acercamos.

"Mucho gusto Señor Grey" Dice la doctora con exótico acento ruborizándose mientras agita sus pestañas. No me siento irritado por su reacción y estrecho su mano. Ella será la mujer que se encargue por las próximas dos horas de los seres más importantes para mí. Le puedo permitir pestañearme lo que quiera siempre y cuando se ocupe adecuadamente de Ana.

"Mucho Gusto doctora Suaste, espero no causarle muchas molestias con este viaje inesperado pero deseamos que el parto sea en Seattle"

"No se preocupe Sr Grey es un privilegio para mi acompañarlos en un momento tan importante, además Ryan se encargo de que fuera bien recompensado" Luego se dirige a Ana y le regala una amigable sonrisa "Buenas noches Señora Grey ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Me encuentro bien, solo tengo una pequeña molestia e la cintura"

"Me informan que reventó fuente aproximadamente hace media hora"

"Así es, pero solo me sentí húmeda, no sentí ningún dolor"

"Por favor acuéstese para revisarla, quiero conocer su dilatación antes de sugerir el despegue" La doctora le indica a Ana que se acueste mientras que Ryan sale de la habitación, no sin darle una ultima mirada a la peliroja que toma una caja y saca unos guantes. Le ayudo a Ana para acomodarse en la cama y le retiro los pantalones de chándal. La doctora coloca una toalla sobre ella y se ubica junto a sus piernas. Yo me siento al lado y le sostengo la mano.

"¿Me va a doler?" Es la primera vez que siento el temor en Ana. Le apretó aun mas fuerte la mano y comienzo a sentirme inseguro de este viaje.

"No, solo será un poco incomodo" Responde la doctora mientras se calza un guante. Luego introduce la mano entre las piernas de Ana.

Observo la cara de ambas saltando como una bola de tenis de un lado al otro de la cancha. La doctora tiene una actitud impasible mientras palpa a mi esposa y Ana la observa expectante y sin aparente dolor pero si un poco incomoda. Finalmente la doctora retira su mano y nos regala una sonrisa.

"Bien, este puede ser un camino largo. Presenta dos, casi tres de dilatación y el cuello aun se encuentra posicionado"

"¿Eso que quiere decir? Me es difícil acomodar sus palabras a una situación lógica para garantizar un viaje tranquilo.

"Que aun falta mucho para el parto, creo que es seguro viajar"

"¿Esta segura?" No me gusta que crea, quiero que me de tranquilidad para ordenar el despegue.

"Tanto como puedo estarlo, no creo que la señora Grey avance mucho en las dos horas del vuelo, a menos que camine mucho o tenga sexo, lo cual adelantaría considerablemente el trabajo de parto. Sugiero que permanezca en cama y solo para descansar" Responde dándome una mirada significativa y enfatizando en la palabra descansar. Es como si ella me leyera y supiera que me es extremadamente difícil mantener las manos alejadas de mi esposa. Aunque en un momento como este mis pensamientos esta un poco alejados de esa posibilidad. Sin embargo Ana nos sorprende con un fino comentario.

"Bien, cuando lleguemos al hospital ya sabes que tienes que hacer Christian, me siento agotada y tengo mucho sueño. Así que tendrás que encargarte de ayudar a la naturaleza en este parto"

Finalmente aterrizamos y Ana se encuentra realmente irritada por las constantes preguntas que le hacemos sobre como se siente. Pidió que no ingresara nadie a la habitación a excepción de la doctora Suaste y yo. Pero creo que solo me permitió la entrada porque sabe que tumbaría la puerta de lo contrario. Creo que fui yo quien más la irrito con mis preguntas. Ana se rehúsa a utilizar la ambulancia aunque acepta que tiene pequeños dolores cada 10 minutos. La doctora autoriza a llevarla en el auto y nos sentamos a cada lado de ella con mi madre y Taylor en los asientos de adelante. Cuando llegamos al hospital todo el personal se encuentra preparado y llevan a Ana en una silla de ruedas en la cual la senté sin permitirle ni siquiera que se objetara. Mientras subimos a la habitación designada la doctora Suaste le entrega la información a la doctora Grenne del proceso de Ana indicándole que solo dilato un centímetro durante las dos horas de vuelo. Luego le da mas detalles técnicos sobre los signos vitales de Ana hasta dejarnos en la habitación.

"Señor Grey, la doctora Greene ya se encuentra al tanto de todo mi informe" Dice mientras estira su mano para despedirse. La tomo y le doy mi agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias doctora Suaste, fue una enorme ayuda para Ana. Le diré a Ryan que se encargue de llevarla al Fairmont Olympic y le den la suite de lujo" Ella asiente y yo me giro dejándola en el umbral mientras siento como me recorre libremente con la mirada. Ana se dirige al baño acompañada de una enfermera pero se detiene a mitad del camino y arruga el rostro en señal de dolor. Nuevamente un sudor frio me invade el cuerpo al darme cuenta que tendré que presenciar el sufrimiento de mi Ana.

¿Nena, te encuentras bien? Le pregunto por cincuentava vez en menos de tres horas.

"Creo que Ted ya sabe donde estamos, ahora siento un dolor un poco mas fuerte"

"¡Que traigan al anestesiólogo!" Le ordeno a la doctora Green que se encuentra organizando los equipos de monitoreo fetal con otra de las enfermeras. Ella se gira hacia Ana y le pregunta como si yo no existiera. Por segunda vez soy invisible esta noche.

"Señora Grey, ¿Desea hacer uso de los medicamentos para el dolor?" Le pregunta colocándole una mano en la espalda y regalándole una sonrisa de las exclusivas para Ana.

"No, quiero hacerlo natural" Se niega y yo no puedo creer que ella desee pasar por todo esto y hacérmelo pasar a mi también.

"Esta bien" Responde la doctora y se va nuevamente ignorando mi reacción.

"Pero Ana… acaso quieres sufrir. ¿Por que no pides la epidural?" Tal vez ella si quiera escucharme. Ana extiende su mano y acaricia mi mejilla.

"Christian, quiero vivir todo lo que este hermoso momento acarrea, entiendo que el verme adolorida puede ser difícil para ti pero quiero que me ayudes a soportarlo con valentía por nuestro hijo" Tomo respiración y me resigno a ver el la mujer que mas amo sufrir por el hombre que mas amare.

Anastasia lleva cerca de diez horas en el hospital y pronto llegara a 1quince en trabajo de parto. Conforme pasan las horas su dolor aumenta pero su dilatación solo ha llegado a siete y no progresa más. Todos se fueron a descansar luego de pasar la noche en vela esperando algún avance. Solo Carla se encuentra en la habitación continua dando una pequeña siesta. Camino desesperado por la habitación acercándome a La cama solo cuando Ana me lo pide para apretar su mano con las contracciones. No quiere que le hable y menos de la opción de la epidural ni la cesárea. La doctora Green llega nuevamente para revisar el monitoreo fetal y por supuesto a Ana. En esta ocasión el tacto fue mucho mas largo y doloroso para ella y por lo tanto tambien para mi alma. Hace su gesto poco consolador y me llama discretamente al pasillo mientras la enfermera distrae a mi esposa con uno vaso con hielo.

"Señor Grey debo informarle que el bebe se encuentra en posición podálica. He tratado de girarlo pero solo pude hacerlo un poco, trate de convencer a la señora Grey sobre la cesárea mientras ordeno que organicen el quirófano. Si en 15 minutos cuando vuelva el bebe aun no se ha girado debemos hacer una cesarea de urgencia"

_¡Dios mio, no!_

_ANASTASIA_

Me voy a la habitación luego de poner al tanto a todas de lo sucedido en Detroit. Mia aun se encuentra muy molesta por el viaje. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en que fuera, no por mi seguridad, sino por que odia la idea de que el padre de Christian este vivo y en la cárcel. Sin embargo su enojo menguo cuando les dije que el estaba en prisión por haber asesinado a el proxeneta de la madre de Christian. Katherine escucha pero su cara refleja que se siente impotente de tener una exclusiva que nunca podrá publicar. Grace escucha y llora mientras que Gail juega con Sophie y un apaciguado Taylor fuera de la casa. Mis pensamientos sobre el padre de Cristian y la conversación son interrumpidos ocasionalmente por pequeñas contracciones de Braxton Hicks. Decido descansar un poco ya que el poco sueño de anoche me esta pasando factura. Me acuesto y cierro los ojos pero solo unos pocos minutos después noto una extraña humedad en mis piernas. Me levanto y puedo ver una mancha de sangre y agua sobre las sabanas. En ese momento acepto lo que toda la tarde me he negado a aceptar. Mi hijo viene en camino.

Llamo a Grace quien me confirma que mi fuente se rompió. Me observa fijamente y se cerciora que mi estado tan tranquilo no se debe a ningún dolor. El Show comienza cuando Mia entra en la habitación y se da cuenta de lo sucedido y sale gritando por toda la casa. Segundos después Gail se encuentra en la habitación.

"Señora Grey debo avisarle a Taylor sobre el protocolo Supernova?" Esta tranquila pero sin dejar de analizarme.

"Me temo que así es Gail"

"Esta bien señora algo mas"

"Me gustaría un Te luego de darme una ducha para sentirme limpia"

"Yo te ayudo querida" Murmura Grace.

"No te preocupes Grace estoy bien" No me gustaría que mi suegra me vea desnuda. Eso seria demasiado.

"Por favor Anastasia no debes estar sola" Insiste.

"Espero no te incomode Grace pero prefiero que me ayude Gail, ella ya me ayudo en ocasiones anteriores" Le miento. Me siento en más en confianza con Gail ya que ella sabe más de mi vida privada que otra mujer en el mundo.

"No te preocupes cielo. Te entiendo" acepta y le sonríe a Gail que le devuelve la sonrisa con un asentimiento.

Gail y yo nos introducimos al baño y me siento enormemente avergonzada con la situación. Comienzo a quitarme la ropa con ayuda de Gail. Cuando escuchamos la voz de Cristian. Al otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Ana!"

Estoy en la habitación no se por cuanto tiempo. He caminado al lado de Christian. Hice ejercicios con el balón pero nada me hace sentir mejor. Se que mas me demoraría yo en pronunciar las palabras para pedir la anestesia que el tiempo en que estaría el anestesiólogo hurgando en mi espalda, pero quiero hacerlo naturalmente. Todos se han ido y agradezco que lo hicieran porque no deseo conversar con nadie, quiero concentrarme en tener a mi hijo y no en responder preguntas totas sobre mi estado. La doctora Green llega a la habitación y decide que es hora de revisarme nuevamente. En esta ocasión tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no gritar y asustar aun más a Christian. Luego del tacto ambos salen mientras yo me introduzco algunos cubos de hielo a la boca. Christian vuelve muy pálido y se que algo no va bien.

"Que sucede" Le pregunto.

"Ana creo que debes acerté la cesárea" dice con voz entrecortada.

No, si la doctora Greene no lo ordena"

"Pero Ana….." Chistianse pasa ambas manos por la cabeza visiblemente deseperado. En ese momento el monitor fetal suena mas lento y la enfermera llama por teléfono a la doctora. Cuando ella llega observa el monitor y luego se dirige a mí.

* "Señora Grey, lleva de parto quince horas. Sus contracciones se han ralentizado a pesar de la oxitocina. Tenemos que hacer una cesárea; hay sufrimiento fetal. —La doctora Greene es firme.

"¡Ya era hora, joder! " Gruñe Christian.

La doctora Greene le ignora.

"Christian, cállate" Le aprieto la mano. Mi voz es baja y débil y todo está borroso: las paredes, las máquinas, la gente con bata verde… Solo quiero dormir. Pero tengo que hacer algo importante primero…Oh, sí.

"Quería que naciera por parto natural"

"Señora Grey, por favor. Tenemos que hacer una cesárea"

"Por favor, Ana" suplica Christian.

"¿Podré dormir entonces?"

"Sí, nena, sí" Dice Christian casi en un sollozo y me da un beso en la frente.

"Quiero ver a mi pequeño Bip"

"Lo verás"

"Está bien" Susurro.

"Por fin" Murmura la doctora Greene—. Enfermera, llame al anestesiologo. Doctor Miller, prepárese para una cesárea. Señora Grey, vamos a llevarla al quirófano"

"¿Al quirófano?" preguntamos Christian y yo a la vez.

"Sí. Ahora"

Y de repente nos movemos. Las luces del techo son manchas borrosas y al final se convierten en una larga línea brillante mientras me llevan corriendo por el pasillo.

"Señor Grey, tendrá que ponerse un uniforme"

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora, señor Grey"

Me aprieta la mano y me suelta.

"¡Christian!" le llamo porque siento pánico.

Cruzamos otro par de puertas y al poco tiempo una enfermera está colocando una pantalla por encima de mi pecho. La puerta se abre y se cierra y de repente hay mucha gente en la habitación. Hay mucho ruido…Quiero irme a casa.

"¿Christian"—Busco entre las caras de la habitación a mi marido.

"Vendrá dentro de un momento, señora Grey"

Un minuto después está a mi lado con un uniforme quirúrgico azul y me coge la mano.

"Estoy asustada" le susurro.

"No, nena, no. Estoy aquí. No tengas miedo. Mi Ana, mi fuerte Ana no debe tener miedo. —Me da un beso en la frente y percibo por el tono de su voz que algo va mal.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Qué?"

"¿Qué va mal?"

"Nada va mal. Todo está bien. Nena, estás agotada, nada más" Sus ojos arden llenos de miedo.

"Señora Grey, ha llegado el anestesista. Le va a ajustar la epidural y podremos empezar"

"Va a tener otra contracción"

Todo se tensa en mi vientre como si me lo estrujaran con una banda de acero. ¡Mierda! Le aprieto con mucha fuerza la mano a Christian mientras pasa. Esto es lo agotador: soportar este dolor. Estoy tan cansada… Puedo sentir el líquido de la anestesia extendiéndose, bajando. Me concentro en la cara de Christian. En el ceño entre sus cejas. Está tenso. Y preocupado. ¿Por qué está preocupado?

"¿Siente esto, señora Grey" La voz incorpórea de la doctora Greene me llega desde detrás de la cortina.

"¿El qué?"

"¿No lo siente?"

"No"

"Bien. Vamos, doctor Miller"

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ana."

Christian está pálido. Veo sudor en su frente. Está asustado. No te asustes, Christian. No tengas miedo.

"Te quiero" susurro.

"Oh, Ana" solloza. " Yo también te quiero, mucho"

Siento un extraño tirón en mi interior, algo que no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes. Christian mira a la pantalla y se queda blanco, pero la observa fascinado.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"¡Succión! Bien…"

De repente se oye un grito penetrante y enfadado.

"Ha tenido un niño, señora Grey. Hacedle el Apgar"

"Apgar nueve"

"¿Puedo verlo?" pido.

Christian desaparece un segundo y vuelve a aparecer con mi hijo envuelto en una tela azul. Tiene la cara rosa y cubierta de una sustancia blanca y de sangre. Mi bebé. Mi Bip… Theodore Raymond Grey. Cuando miro a Christian, él tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Su hijo, señora Grey " me susurra con la voz ahogada y ronca.

"Nuestro hijo " digo sin aliento "Es precioso"

"Sí" dice Christian, y le da un beso en la frente a nuestro precioso bebé bajo la mata de pelo oscuro. Theodore Raymond Grey está completamente ajeno a todo, con los ojos cerrados y su grito anterior olvidado. Se ha quedado dormido. Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida. Es tan precioso que empiezo a llorar.

"Gracias, Ana "me susurra Christian, y veo que también hay lágrimas en sus ojos*

***Texto tomado del libro Cincuenta Sombras Liberadas. E.L. James. Primera edición: Agosto **

**2012**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación que ya se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos: **TAN SOLO RESTAN TRES**.

Es muy importante para mí leer sus comentarios aunque no pueda responder a todos, pero los valoro y los espero con ansias al igual que ustedes estos capítulos.

Me gustaría seguir en el maravilloso mundo de la creación literaria con pequeños toques de realismo mágico, por eso les dejo un pequeño avance de la nueva historia que estoy preparando. Un abrazo.

_**TRES ALMAS DOS AMORES UN DESEO**_

_Luciana se sumerge en las olas del mar como lo hace todos los días al amanecer luego de su turno nocturno en el hospital. Espera que el agua pueda lavar los restos de dolor que se le impregnan a diario después de ayudar a los pobres moribundos del hospital. Tampoco desea llevar en su piel cualquier peligro para Scarlet. Para ella es su razón de existir y también sabe que debe mantenerse sana y fuerte para poder mantenerla con vida un día mas._


	28. capitulo 28

CAPITULO 27

Coloco una enorme almohada sobre el piano y luego deposito suavemente al pequeño Tedy sobre ella mientras que Christian se ubica en la silla. A pesar que mi pequeño solo tiene un mes, sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra por que comienza a agitar sus manos y sus pies y una suave y angelical sonrisa intenta dibujarse en su carita de algodón.

La rutina antes de dormir consiste en un baño y después un pequeño masaje con aceites relajantes. Todo monitoreado de cerca por Christian y su BlackBerry la cual debe tener llena su galería de fotos con todas las tomas que ha hecho de nuestro hijo. Luego Christian le toca una suave pieza en el piano y yo me siento junto a ellos disfrutando ese momento en que los hombres que más amo se conectan bajo las sublimes notas del piano. Cristian toca observando a nuestro pequeño con una sonrisa y se ve realmente tierno y sexy. Tedy mueve sus extremidades y lentamente se va relajando hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño….hasta las dos de la mañana cuando debo alimentarlo nuevamente. Luego se lo entrego a Christian que espera ansioso que nuestro pequeño termine para llevárselo en sus brazos y dar un pequeño paseo hasta que esta completamente seguro que han salido todos los gases. Recuerdo como Christian casi enloquece una noche en que Tedy no dejaba de llorar cuando tan solo tenía una semana. Llamamos a Grace quien le indico la manera mas adecuada de sacarle los gases ya que probablemente lo que lo tenia tan inquieto eran cólicos de bebe. Desde entonces Christian ha tomado como su tarea principal sacarle los gases a Tedy y dejarlo nuevamente en la cuna hasta las seis de la mañana cuando vuelve a despertarse.

Desde que Tedy nació Christian esta trabajando desde la casa y solo sale a la oficina cuando tiene alguna reunión que no puede manejar por teleconferencia. Cuando llega esta sumamente ansioso y se dirige directamente a buscar a Tedy…. Claro esta, que después de regalarme un beso y agradecerme una y otra vez por el maravilloso regalo que le hice al convertirlo en padre. Cuando lo toma en sus brazos lo mece suavemente y observa su pequeña carita mientras va contándole con la voz mas tranquila y feliz que nunca le he escuchado, todas las hazañas que a diario logra en su trabajo. Tedy lo observa de vez en cuando y en otras ocasiones tan solo se duerme escuchando.

Hoy es un día muy importante, ya que convencí a Christian para que me dejara salir con Tedy para ir con Grace y Mia a la última medición de nuestros vestidos de damas de honor para el matrimonio de Kate y Ellioth que será este fin de semana. Pero lo mas importante es que luego de es visita iremos sin que Christian lo sepa a ver a José para que me ayude con el regalo de cumpleaños de Cristian que será en una semana. Estoy seguro que le encantara porque mi viejo amigo ya tiene todo preparado y esta asesorado por Lorena de Victorio una de las mejores fotógrafas para bebes. La idea es tomarle a mi pequeño Tedy fotografías mas profesionales de las que él le toma a diario y que pueda llevar y colocar en su escritorio junto a la mía.

Cuando llegamos a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Seattle donde fui citada me encuentro con la cálida sonrisa de José.

"¡Hola Ana, que alegría verte!" Dice desde el fondo de la sala cuando me ve en el umbral de la puerta acompañada por Tedy, Gail y Sawyer y camina hacia nosotros.

"Gracias José, también estoy feliz de verte ¡te vez muy bien!" Contesto cuando me alcanza y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Por encima del hombro de José puedo ver la expresión poco amigable de Sawyer mientras introduce el choque de bebe en el apartamento. No esta contento por este cambio de planes de última hora, el cual le prohibí reportarle a Taylor y por ende a Christian.

"Pues la verdad estoy pasando por un buen momento" Responde y su sonrisa es aun mas grande.

"Ya lo creo, tienes un brillo especial en la mirada" Sus ojos delatan la felicidad que siente.

"¿En serio? Quizás la que alguna vez tuve cuando te miraba a ti" Replica. No me siento cómoda con una conversación sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero de repente caigo en cuenta de que no le veía esa mirada la última vez que nos vimos en el Baby Shower.

"¿Que quieres decir?" inquiero.

"Conocí a una chica que es genial Ana, estoy ansioso por presentártela" La hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo especial en sus ojos combinan de una manera increíble en el rostro de mi adorado amigo. Me siento feliz de saber que José encontró a alguien que lo ame como se merece.

"¿Y cuando tendré ese placer?"

"En el matrimonio de Kate, ella será mi acompañante" Responde triunfal. No se si por orgullo de llevarla a matrimonio o por que Kate lo haya invitado. Nunca fueron grandes amigos y más bien discutían bastante pero al parecer hemos madurado lo suficiente en el último año. Luego se gira hacia Gail que lleva a Tedy en sus brazos.

"¡Por Dios Ana, que bebe tan hermoso tienes!" Dice tomando la mano a mi pequeño que a su vez lo observa con sus enormes ojos azules "No será difícil realizar una fotografías fantásticas con este pequeño modelo" Añade.

"Gracias José, pero recuerda que debe ser rápido, No deseo que Cristian sepa, es una sorpresa para su regalo de cumpleaños" Digo en voz mas alta de lo necesario para que Sawyer escuche y entienda el por qué de esta inusual visita.

"No te preocupes, solo aliméntalo mientras terminamos de organizar las luces y trata de que duerma"

"Créeme eso no será difícil" Contesto tomando a mi pequeño en mis brazos.

La sesión de fotos fue genial. Tedy durmió placido mientras que José y Lorena tomaban increíbles tomas de él sobre tersas sabanas y con graciosos sombreros. Gail, Sawyer y yo nos limitábamos a observar creando unos pequeños coros de suspiros al ver al pequeño modelo hasta que despertó un poco molesto cuando intentábamos colocarle una cinta de regalo especial para esta fotografías de bebes. Luego mientras Gail lo paseaba José, Lorena y yo nos sentamos para escoger las tres mejores pero terminamos con más de diez ya que no se podían limitar más por ser unas fotografías fantásticas. Christian las va a adorar.

Por fin es nueve de Junio, el día mas anhelado por Kate y espero también que lo sea para Ellioth. Nuestra casa se encuentra llena de gente y el afuera en el prado la mas exquisita decoración con flores enmarcan el lugar donde Kate y Ellioth se darán el Si y el atardecer será el fondo perfecto para la ceremonia. En el cuarto de invitados me encuentro con Kate, Grace, Mia, mi madre, Gail y Sophie quien llevara los anillos. Cuando estuvimos todos juntos es Aspen se podía notar la conexión que tenían Kate y Sophie. Ambas hablaban sobre los increíbles accesorios que Kate llevaba y que Sophie admiraba, se sentaron una tarde juntas y charlaron por mucho tiempo sobre, ropa, peinados y accesorios. Creo que Kate seria una increíble madre para una niña por que sabe jugar muy bien a ser mama.

Todas estamos corriendo en la habitación de un lado al otro ajustando los últimos toques para salir, Gail a encargado de Sophie mientras que nosotras nos concentramos lucir bellas y en calmar a Kate que se encuentra insoportable preguntando si están listos todos los detalles. Es otra maniática del control. En ese momento toca Christian la puerta.

"Ana, creo que Tedy te necesita" Escucho su voz tras la puerta y los leves sollozos de mi bebe. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya casi es su hora de comer, pero no puedo salir a alimentarlo ya que me están terminado de maquillar. Christian a tenido que encargarse la mayor parte del día.

"Puedes encargarte de distraerlo algunos minutos, estamos algo ocupadas" Trato de ganar algunos minutos porque se que si salgo ahora mi maquillaje podría quedarse a medias. Estamos un poco retrasadas.

"Jmmm, esta bien pero no tardes" Grita del otro lado y no los escucho mas. Después de diez minutos mi maquillaje es perfecto y puedo salir a encargarme de mi bebe. Cuando estoy llegando a las escalas veo a Taylor que se encuentra subiendo.

"¿Taylor has visto a Christian abajo? "

"No señora de hecho me encuentro buscándolo. Me envió un mensaje solicitando que lo ayudara. Creo que esta en el cuarto de Tedy" Me giro y voy hacia el cuarto de nuestro bebe. Cuando llego la puerta se encuentra ajustada, la termino de abrir lentamente cuando veo a Christian que se encuentra sin su chaqueta y con la camisa remangada hasta los codos y tiene a Tedy sobre el cambiador.

"¿Por Dios Tedy creo que mami te esta dando demasiada comida!" Dice con voz asqueada mientras abre su pañal. Me giro hacia Taylor que se encuentra a mi lado observando y puedo ver que aguanta la risa mordiéndose los labios. Le hago un gesto con el dedo para que guarde silencio y él como puede asiente. Esta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para detener su carcajada. Christian retira el pañal y lo deposita en la cesta como si llevara un artefacto explosivo en sus manos, luego toma la mitad de la caja de los pañuelos húmedos para limpiar a Tedy que hace pequeños ruiditos a papi mientras lo hace. Luego Christian toma un pañal limpio y lo coloca muy lentamente mientras le explica a nuestro bebe que nunca mas puede hacer esa travesura cuando ninguna de las mujeres este disponible para ayudarlo. Coloca el ultimo botón del mameluco y le sube el pantalón del pequeño esmoquin para bebe que costo mas que mi traje de dama de honor, ¡se ve realmente adorable! Luego Christian admira su trabajo, toma a Tedy en sus brazos y se gira. Cuando nos ve esboza una sonrisa.

"Es una de las transacciones mas difíciles que he tenido que hacer"

Tedy me despierta a las seis de la mañana como de costumbre. Lo tomo en mis brazos pero antes de sentarme en la silla mecedora para alimentarlo voy con él y tomo del armario la caja con mi regalo de cumpleaños para Christian. Debo llevarlo a la habitación y dejarlo en la mesita al lado de la cama, allí lo vera cuando despierte que será en pocos minutos. Este regalo en especial no puede ser entregado en la cena que tendremos esta noche. Allí le daré la carpeta con la sesión de fotos de Tedy. Pero este regalo es mucho mas intimo.

Justo cuando termino de alimentar a Tedy, como si estuvieran sincronizados, Christian se despierta. Sus ojos nos buscan en la habitación mientras que acomodo nuevamente mi sujetador y me levanto con mi saciado bebe en brazos.

"Buenos días Señora Grey" Dice con voz ronca y con una enorme sonrisa. No deja de mirar mis senos. Últimamente su área favorita.

"Buenos días señor Grey" Le contesto y me acerco a el depositando sobre su pecho a nuestro hijo. Luego tomo su rostro en mis manos y le doy un casto beso en sus deliciosos labios "Feliz cumpleaños Christian. Te amo"

"Gracias nena, cada año contigo es mejor" Me derrito ante sus palabras. Y profundizo aun más mi beso. Pero me detengo si quiero que Christian le saque los gases a mi bebe.

"Termina con Tedy mientras yo me doy una ducha"

"Tomate tu tiempo" dice Christian con su picara sonrisa mientras comienza a darles pequeños golpecitos en la espalda a Tedy que se encuentra prácticamente dormido. "Cuando termine con este pequeño me uniré a ti" Añade.

"Esta bien" Miento. En realidad quiero tomarme una ducha rápida y salir para ver la reacción de mi esposo ante su regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando termino, tomo la bata de baño y me uno a Cristian en la habitación justo en el momento que esta abriendo la caja. Él toma el sostén claro con manchas negras y con un borde de encaje, lo observa detenidamente con un brillo picante en los ojos. Luego levanta su mirada y me regala su sonrisa sexy.

"Interesante estampado" murmura con voz ronca.

"Creí que seria apropiado, ya que haz convertido a estos en tus nuevos juguetes" Respondo quitándome la bata quedando desnuda ante su mirada deseosa. Se levanta ágilmente y me toma en sus brazos para depositarme en la cama.

"¡Me encanta tu leche Ana!" exclama y me besa fuertemente mientras aprieta con una de sus manos mi seno. Me entrego feliz a sus caricias perdiéndonos en deseo y amor.

Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños mientras que Christian sostiene a nuestro hijo en sus brazos y observa con una sonrisa el pastel. Cuando terminamos sopla fuertemente las veintinueve velas que se encuentras esparcidas por todo el pastel. Ellioth hace bromas porque no puede apagarlas todas de un solo soplido, pero Christian parece por un minuto perdido. Luego se recompone y toma de nuevo fuerza y sopla para apagarlas de una sola vez.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto cuando me acerco para besar su mejilla.

"Estoy bien" Responde tratando de dibujar una sonrisa pero se que algo no va bien. Los demás se unen a las felicitaciones y poco a poco Christian vuelve a la normalidad.

Cenamos y luego conversamos hasta altas horas de la noche, la mayoría toma vino, pero Stephan, Claude Taylor y Ellioth se decidieron por el Whisky. La noche es maravillosa y Christian se encuentra realmente feliz como homenajeado. Algo que para Mia y Grace aun es difícil de entender ya que durante años luchaban para que Christian tratara de disfrutar su cumpleaños. A las dos de la mañana me excuso para retirarme porque debo ir a alimentar a Tedy. Luego me voy a la cama y trato de esperar a Christian quien me prometió unírseme en cuanto despidiera a todos los invitados, pero simplemente estoy demasiado agotada y me duermo.

Despierto con una fuerte sacudida de una mano helada que me toma del brazo.

"Ana, despierta" Reconozco la voz agitada de Christian y mis sentidos se alertan. Abro los ojos y veo una tenue luz que se mete por la ventana. Aun no amanece.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunto girándome hacia Christian y lo veo pálido con gotas de sudor en su frente.

"¿En donde esta el segundo diario?" Pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama. "¡Debo leerlo ahora!" Añade en un gruñido mientras se toma la cabeza con las manos. Miro el reloj y veo que son faltan diez minutos para las seis de la mañana. Me levanto y rodeo la cama para abrazar a mi agitado y desesperado hombre.

"tranquilízate Christian, es solo otro sueño"

"¡Ana quiero leerlo ahora, creo que es el momento!"

"Esta bien, pero primero deja que alimente a Tedy" Quiero ganar tiempo para que se tranquilice un poco. Además quiero confirmar con John si debo dejar que lo lea ahora.

"Dime donde lo ocultaste, yo iré por el"

"Tienes que ser paciente, te lo daré cuando termine de alimentar a nuestro hijo y tu te ocupes de sacarle sus gases"

"No creo que pueda Ana" Responde en un gemido y se sienta de nuevo en la cama como si se sintiera derrotado.

"Claro que puedes Christian, tu pequeño te necesita" Se que Tedy puede aliviar cualquier dolor en el alma de mi afligido esposo. Tomo a mi pequeño y lo alimento mientras que Christian yace en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Termino y se lo entrego trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. El lo toma en sus brazos y suelta un pequeño suspiro.

"Iré a buscarlo por que no estoy segura de tenerlo" miento. Sus ojos se abren aterrados ante la idea de no poder leer.

"por favor Ana lo necesito" Suplica.

"Esta bien" salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al cuarto a la biblioteca. Tomo el diario que estaba escondido entre los libros de la repisa mas alta y luego llamo a John.

"¿Anastasia?" La voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono evidencia un sueño interrumpido.

"Lamento despertarte John, pero Christian quiere leer el diario ahora, esta desesperado y no se que hacer"

"Anastasia, Creo que el momento ha llegado, entrégale el diario, en una hora estaré allí"

"¿Estas seguro?" El miedo me invade, no se que tendrá este maldito cuaderno pero se que atormentara a mi pobre cincuenta.

"Si, Anastasia, creo que es un buen momento" Cuelgo y tomo respiración. Hago mi camino hacia la habitación donde encuentro a mi esposo depositando suavemente a mi hijo dormido en la cuna.

Christian se encuentra en su estudio con el diario sobre el escritorio al igual que sus codos. Sus manos encierran su cabeza y se encuentra sumergido en la lectura. Yo me limito a observarlo desde el umbral, impaciente porque John llegue. A pasado media hora y Christian se descompone cada vez mas con cada hoja que pasa. Pequeños suspiros y gruñidos se le escapan con los minutos y las palabras que allí encuentra. No se si acercarme, esta tan absorto en la lectura que no se si sea adecuado. Una lagrima baja de repente por su mejilla.

"No, no, no" Se queja.

"¿Christian?" Lo llamo indecisa. Él levanta su mirada y su rostro atormentado y la profunda tristeza en su mirada me rompen el corazón. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas contenidas y su expresión de dolor es insoportable. Baja de nuevo la mirada hacia el objeto de su dolor y continúa leyendo mientras que yo me quedo petrificada viendo la agonía del hombre que amo.

Comienza e pasar rápidamente las hojas como si no tuviera mucho que leer en cada una de ellas. A medida que avanza comienza a agitarse un poco más. De repente se levanta de la silla y toma el diario leyendo sin dejar de caminar de un lado para otro totalmente desesperado. Desde la puerta puedo ver el temblor en su mano que agita el cuaderno. Se toma la cabeza con su otra mano y gruñe constantemente. Finalmente se detiene y puedo ver como su cuerpo esta totalmente tensionado. Se queda allí por algunos minutos, tan solo sus ojos se mueve sobre las hojas mientras que su rostro se llena de dolor, un sufrimiento que le hace caer finalmente el diario de sus manos.

"¡Oh Dios, No!" Exclama en agonía.

Doy dos pasos hacia él cuando Christian cae al piso de rodillas. Su mirada esta perdida y su boca tal parece que ahogara un grito. Luego comienza a hiperventilar como si se estuviera ahogando. Se dobla colocando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo y finalmente llora y grita como un niño de cuatro años que ha perdido a su mamá.

"¡NO, NO!" Grita en su dolor. Finalmente salgo del shock y corro hacia el en el piso.

"¡Christian mírame estoy aquí!" Tomo su cara en mis manos y trato de levantarla para que me vea, pero tiene los ojos cerrados fuertemente y se deja caer con la espalda en el suelo con la cara hacia el techo.

"¡NO, Maldita mujer!" Gime entre sollozos negando con la cabeza mientras que sus lágrimas continúan derramándose. Luego grita nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas y me deja totalmente helada.

"¡Maldita seas Elena, por que me quitaste esto!"

Siento una mano que me aparta de mi atormentado esposo.

"¡Christian!" John lo sacude para sacarlo del dolor. Por fin ha llegado.

_**CHRISTIAN**_

Escucho como todos cantan el feliz cumpleaños y no puedo evitar sonreír. Es simplemente genial estar rodeado de las personas que mas amo y con el ser mas especial en mis brazos. El pastel de chocolate lleva veintinueve velas de múltiples colores con chispeantes luces. Espero a que terminen y soplo con todas mis fuerzas deseando que pueda seguir siendo feliz como lo he venido haciendo desde que conocí a mi esposa, pero en ese momento me llega una imagen que me descoloca. Por fin la voz que últimamente me acompaña en sueños asoma su rostro. Por las fotografías en el diario se que es mi padre.

"¡Vamos Christian, sopla con todas tus fuerzas!" Me alienta con una sonrisa y con sus ojos verdes en los cuales se refleja la luz de las cuatro velas sobre un pastel. Trato de reponerme para que no noten mi desconcierto. Soplo nuevamente bajo las bromas de Ellioth y termino de apagar todas las velas.

"¿Estas Bien? Pegunta Ana cuando me da un beso en la mejilla. Me conoce perfectamente y sabe que algo me tiene alterado, pero trato de disimularlo. No quiero dañar el momento.

Cenamos y logro llevar el hilo de las conversaciones pero sigo pensando en ese recuerdo de mi padre. En las últimas semanas he tenido sueños en los que escucho que me llama pero cuando estoy por girarme simplemente me despierto. Tan solo tener a mi Tedy en los brazos para sacarle los gases luego de que Ana lo alimenta, es lo único que me reconforta para tener unas horas más de sueño. De lo contrario, seguiría en vela hasta el amanecer cuando nuevamente mi hijo se despierta.

Convivo con sueños en los que mi madre esta en un supermercado al parecer trabajando. En algunas ocasiones estoy en la cama con ella y mi padre, pero solo puedo ver a mi madre que me acaricia sonriente mientras que mi padre se encuentra a mis espaldas. En algunas ocasiones veo a mama llorando sobre la cama mientras la peino, en otras veo a Jonathan que se acerca a mi sonriente con un hermoso avión y en el que me parece mas extraño, veo desde una ventana a un hombre que se aleja con una pequeña maleta mientras que yo me sumerjo en una neblina.

Cuando finalmente me despido de todos son las dos y media y Ana me debe estar esperando para dormir. Subo a la habitación pero la encuentro dormida al igual que mi hijo. Me resigno a no cerrar con broche de oro mi cumpleaños y me acuesto abrazando a mi esposa en cucharita uniéndome a ella en un sueño.

"¡No te vayas Christopher, te lo ruego!" Suplica mi madre.

"No tiene sentido que me quede Ella" Responde mi padre sin vida en la voz. Es un hombre destruido que lleva una maleta en la mano mientras que con la otra sostiene la manija de la puerta.

"¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!" Ella no puede dejar de llorar con sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrecruzados junto a su mentón. Yo simplemente observo desde el sillón la escena sin entender que ocurre.

"Que encuentres felicidad a su lado Ella" dice él en un sollozo y sale por la puerta. Mi madre cae de rodillas al piso y yo corro con mi nuevo avioncito hacia la ventana. Papa se gira y me regala una triste sonrisa y se despide con la mano. Luego se va mientras que siento que mis pensamientos y las imágenes se esfuman escuchando el llanto de mami.

_¡Papi se fue sin mí!_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación que ya se encuentra en sus últimos capítulos: **TAN SOLO RESTAN DOS**. Próximo capitulo el miércoles.

Recuerden que es muy importante para mí leer sus comentarios aunque no pueda responder a todos, pero los valoro y los espero con ansias al igual que ustedes estos capítulos.

Un abrazo.


	29. CAAPITULO 28

CAPITULO 28

Despierto con un frio congelante en el pecho, es como si aquella neblina se me colara en el cuerpo y se me concentrara en el corazón, una sensación de abandono muy parecida a la que sentí cuando no encontré a Ana la mañana siguiente de que me confesara que estaba embarazada, solo que aquella vez la resaca no me permitía ser tan consciente de esa sensación. Me siento en la cama y trato de tranquilizarme pero no puedo, es como si deseara salir corriendo para alcanzar a mi padre. No entiendo por que se fue, cualquiera que pudiera leer aquel diario sabría que ellos se amaban, sin embargo comienzo a sospechar que el antiguo amigo de mi madre, Jonathan, tiene que ver con todo esto y solo hay una manera de saberlo….leyendo el segundo diario.

Busque el maldito diario después de regresar del hospital con nuestro bebe pero no lo encontré. No le pregunte a Ana por su paradero por que quería que estuviera relajada, y por más que lo he buscado simplemente no lo encuentro. Es momento de enfrentarme a mi esposa de ser necesario para que me lo entregue.

"Ana" La llamo y puedo sentir un nudo en la garganta que me dificulta hablar. Comienzo a percibir aquella sensación que tenia cuando era niño. La de querer hablar pero no poder hacerlo por que mi garganta amarraba mis palabras. El terror se apodera de mí. No puedo caer en eso. _¡No otra vez!_

"Ana, despierta" La sacudo fuertemente y lucho con aquel nudo que me quiere silenciar.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunta girándose muy alarmada.

"¿En donde esta el segundo diario?" Nuevamente me golpea la imagen de mi padre alejándose mientras yo observo por la ventana y mi necesidad de salir corriendo no me permite continuar en la cama. "¡Debo leerlo ahora!" Gruño.

"tranquilízate Christian, es solo otro sueño" Ana esta a mi lado y trata de consolarme entre sus brazos. Su luz logra calentar un poco mi corazón.

"¡Ana quiero leerlo ahora, creo que es el momento!"

"Esta bien, pero primero deja que alimente a Tedy" Ella se gira y se dirije a la cuna de Tedy. No puedo esperar pascientemente pero tampoco puedo privar a mi pequeño de su alimento.

"Dime donde lo ocultaste, yo iré por el" Añado.

"Tienes que ser paciente, te lo daré cuando termine de alimentar a nuestro hijo y tu te ocupes de sacarle sus gases" ella toma a nuestro hijo y se sienta con el en brazos en la mecedora.

"No creo que pueda Ana" Estoy desesperado, no puedo seguir luchando con esa imagen en mi cabeza. Quiero saber mas de mi padre y tal vez descubrir si aun vive y en donde esta.

"Claro que puedes Christian, tu pequeño te necesita" Responde mientras que la pequeña boca de mi hijo busca aun sumergido en angelicales sueños el seno de mama para saciar su necesidad.

¡Mi hijo! Un pequeño ser que amo mas que a la vida misma. ¿Habrá sentido mi padre lo mismo por mi? Creo que si, porque sus ojos reflejaban amor en aquel recuerdo y se que los que se ocultan en el fondo de mi memoria me lo podrían confirmar, pero por mas que lucho no los puedo sacar a la luz, es como si estuvieran amarrados a la que siempre a sido mi alma oscura. ¿Qué puede motivar a alguien a dejar el amor de su vida y a un hijo cuando realmente lo ama como yo lo hago con mi Tedy? No puedo ni imaginar una razón para abandonar a Anastasia y a mi hijo, aunque ella me odiara y no deseara estar conmigo buscaría la forma de estar a su alrededor protegiéndolos, entonces_…..¡tal vez no me amaba!_

Un pequeño rayito de sol calienta el corazón. Ana me ha colocado en el pecho a mi Tedy y su calor y ternura me atraviesan generándole a mi alma el alivio que no consigue. Lo aprieto contra mi delicadamente para llenarme de su calor. Pero Ana parece insegura y trata de desanimarme.

"Iré a buscarlo por que no estoy segura de tenerlo"

"Por favor Ana lo necesito" Le suplico. No puedo pasar un día mas sin saber cuales fueron los hechos que marcaron mi futuro.

"Esta bien" Responde y sale de la habitación mientras yo me quedo con mi hijo en brazos acariciando su pequeña espalda y llenando de su tibieza mi cuerpo y mi alma.

"Aquí esta" Dice Ana desde el umbral justo cuando estoy colocando de nuevo a mi pequeño en la cuna. El corazón se me quiere salir del pecho al comprender que finalmente me enfrentare al pasado. Se que no será fácil pero tengo suficiente amor a mi alrededor para superarlo. Camino hacia ella tratando de disimular el temor que me invade. Tomo el diario de sus manos y beso su frente.

"Gracias nena"

Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a mi estudio. Se que no seré interrumpido por el personal de no ser estrictamente necesario, aunque dudo que lo hagan de todos modos ya que mi esposa probablemente este tomando de nuevo el control. Observo el cuaderno y noto que es más delgado que el original. Doy una pequeña revisada pasándolo rápidamente en mis dedos pero puedo ver que tiene anotaciones en todas las hojas aunque en algunas al final solo se encuentran cortas palabras. Por un segundo pienso devolverme y preguntarle a mi esposa por que este es mas delgado, ¿acaso esta ocultándome algo? Pero mi lógica aparece para explicarme que tal vez el segundo diario no llevaba tanta información como el primero. Estas hojas deben contener toda lo que había en el original. Llego finalmente a mi escritorio y tomo asiento y respiración, es hora de conocer la verdad.

Abro el diario y veo en la primera hoja una fotografía de mi cumpleaños con papá y mamá. Estamos sonriendo alegres como si el mundo no pudiera hacernos daño. Como si fuéramos perfectamente felices. Me tomo la cabeza entre las manos como si quisiera exprimirme el cerebro, tratando de que aquel recuerdo y el sentimiento que me provocaba aquella sonrisa regresara a mi. El recuerdo de amar y ser amado.

4 de mayo 1986

No creí que volvería a escribir para apaciguar mi alma. Pero los últimos eventos en mi vida me atormentan y no me dejan dormir tranquilamente en los brazos de Christopher. Lo observo mientras duerme ajeno a mi angustia pero así es mejor. No debe enterarse de que Jonathan ha vuelto del pasado.

Cuando vi a Marcela en el supermercado ni siquiera la recordaba, para mi era solo otra cliente. Solo con su euforia y saludo logro que mi mente la reconociera, pero mi corazón casi se detiene cuando me agradeció porque según ella gracias a mi, había conocido a su esposo, quien resulto ser aquel ingeniero que me movió el corazón por algún tiempo.

No se si lo que sentí fueron celos, tal vez mi ego fue lastimado al saber que fui olvidada por aquel hombre que me suplicaba con dolor que me quedara a su lado. Sin embargo con los días ese sentimiento se esfumo hasta hoy que lo vi en el parque. Estaba sonriéndole a Christian como si lo conociera de toda la vida…. Como si nos estuviera vigilando.

Ahora recuerdo cuando Ana me hizo comprender que la mujer llamada Marcela era la misma que llevo la carta en la que mi madre decía que no volvería a Stanley. Debió conocerse con Jonathan porque en mi sueño del parque el le decía a mi madre que la espero en el puerto algunos días.

7 de Mayo

Christopher esta preocupado por mí. Dice que no entiende que me pasa. Hasta sugiere que vaya al medico por que estoy muy paranoica, pero no puedo evitar que aquellos ojos azules me persigan hasta en sueños.

11 de Mayo de 1986

No puedo encontrar paz y mas ahora cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron. Jonathan me vigila. Es imposible que por alguna casualidad como él lo afirman ambos nos encontráramos en el salón donde celebraré el cumpleaños de Christian. Odio que le ofreciera a mi pequeño un avión para su fiesta. Simplemente no entiende que no puede llegar a mi vida de esa manera. Debo decirle a Christopher lo que esta pasando, pero temo que reaccione mal cuando sepa que le oculte nuestro primer encuentro. ¡Dios ayúdame que debo hacer!

Ahora resulta que el maldito hombre es un acosador como Elena. ¡Joder! Por que algunas personas no entienden que no son amadas.

14 de mayo de 1986

Intente hablar con Christopher sobre Jonathan pero no pude decirle lo que esta pasando, tan solo mencionarle que creí verlo en el parque hizo que se volviera loco de celos. Esta ahora mas paranoico que yo. Hace que todos durmamos en la misma cama, cosa que a mi pequeño lo hace feliz. Es como si Christopher tratara de protegernos. ¿Pero de Que? ¿Que sabe él de Jonathan que yo no se?

18 de Mayo de 1986

Creí que Jonathan se daría por vencido cuando le pedí que no se acercara más a mí. Sentí tanta rabia cuando me aseguro que no lo haría ya que podía leer mi cuerpo y notar que no era lo que yo realmente quería. El maldito aun cree que tengo algún sentimiento por el. Es tan frustrante perder el control cuando esta a mí alrededor. No se por que aun puede dominarme con una mirada. Se que no lo amo pero algo en su mirada me hipnotiza. Soy como una serpiente bajo el hechizo de sus ojos.

El enojo comienza a apoderarse e mi. Como puede ser tan estúpida mi madre para no darse cuenta de que la esta manipulando. No estuve en el lugar pero aun asi puedo reconocer tan solo con estas palabras que el maldito sabia bien lo que hacia…. algo a lo que alguna vez estuve acostumbrado .

21 de mayo de 1986

Ya han pasado tres días y Jonathan no ha regresado al supermercado. Me siento mas tranquila porque tal vez entendió que no tenemos futuro, que de hecho nunca lo tuvimos, y lo más importante es que nunca lo tendremos.

Bien

25 de Mayo de 1986

No entiendo que me pasa. Por fin estoy teniendo el control y no puedo dejar de pensar en Jonathan. Cuando vi hoy a Marcela solo quería preguntarle por Jonathan, Gracias a Dios es una mujer muy habladora por no decir presumida y me conto que esta de viaje ya que trabaja como piloto privado para un importante magnate. Ahora entiendo que esa es la causa por la que no ha vuelto… quizás aun no me ha olvidado y todavía quiera seguir acechándome. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

¿Piloto Privado? Tal vez sea fácil de encontrarlo…_No grey, ¿ Recuerdas tu otro sueño? ¿En el que la mujer gritaba que estaba muerto? _Una voz me advierte de ese detalle, pero si era piloto en 1986 tal vez Stephan lo conoció. Según mis cuentas probablemente tengan la misma edad.

1 de Junio de 1986

No se que hacer, cuando vi a marcela acompañada de Jonathan en el supermercado casi muero. Tuve que pedirle a Leslie que se ocupara de registrar sus compras. Aun no entiendo los sentimientos que me invadieron al verlos juntos, no quiero pensar que sean celos. No quiero creer que aun tenga algún tipo de sentimiento por ese hombre.

¡Ohh por favor mama nooooo!

4 de Junio de 1986

Hoy hable con Christopher, estaba muy insistente por saber que me pasa. Tuve que decirle que vi Marcela y a Jonathan en el supermercado, pero al ver su reacción simplemente no fui capaz de contarle que no era la primera vez. Esta decidido para que nos mudemos y alejarnos de él. He cambiado con Leslie mi turno del domingo para el lunes, creo que Jonathan escoge los domingos como su día para comprar vivieres por que probablemente trabaja viajando en la semana. De ese modo lo evitare hasta que Christopher nos saque de este lugar.

6 de junio de 1986

Christopher me contó que se contacto con un amigo que vive en Cantabria España. Nos ayudara a establecernos y comenzar una nueva vida allí, el sueño de mi amor desde que salió a recorrer el mundo. Una paz me recorre el cuerpo al saber que finalmente podre liberarme de los ojos azules como el mar y que me ahogan con su mirada.

Dios, cada vez estoy mas convencido de que quiero hablar con mi padre, debo buscarlo y saber si esta vivo. Quizás podrá explicarme por que me dejo de amar.

9 de Junio

Estoy totalmente desesperada. No entiendo como hace Jonathan para salirse con la suya. Simplemente tiene un talento enorme para hacer lo que quiere con las personas. Es como si fuera la luz y el resto fuéramos las polillas. No me quiero consumir en ese fuego. Creí que hoy seria un día tranquilo pero cuando Marcela llego para agradecerme la invitación al cumpleaños de mi pequeño no supe que decir. Probablemente Jonathan me busco ayer y luego le dijo a marcela que los había invitado. Quise negarme pero me paralice y tan solo pude asentir cuando llego Jonathan con esa mirada traviesa…. Esa mirada que reconozco bien. ¡Dios mío no, por favor no!

¡Mierda!

10 de junio

No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo y me mandaron a casa pensando que estaba enferma. Discutí con Christopher, él esta totalmente fuera de si. Sabe que estoy afectada y se muere de celos en pensar que tal vez sea por que aun tengo sentimientos por Jonathan. No pude decirle lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que tendré que cancelarla aunque me parte el alma, se que mi pequeño esta muy emocionado con su fiesta.

11 de junio de 1986

Cancele la fiesta en el salón social que tenia reservado. Estoy tan nerviosa de que Jonathan llegue con Marcela, que no me importo que no me devolvieran la totalidad del dinero que entregue para la fiesta. Me aseguraron que me enviaran un reembolso luego de pagar algunos compromisos adquiridos y que no se pueden cancelar. Sin embargo si me duele enormemente que mi pequeño llore desconsolado en los brazos de Christopher. Les dije que tenían un daño en la tubería y que debían cancelar el compromiso. Es lo mejor, en una semana estaremos en España gozando de la increíble vista que en las noches me describe Christopher cuando descanso entre sus brazos.

¿Cancelar? ¿Pero entonces que paso con la foto del inicio del cuaderno_? Sigue leyendo Grey, solo así lo averiguaras._

12 de junio de 1986

Tal parece que las cosas mejoran, Leslie Villatoro me ofreció su casa para la fiesta de mi pequeño. Esta recién remodelada y ella aun no se mudara a vivir allí hasta que su esposo vuelva del ejército. Llame a los invitados y todos confirmaron que pueden estar este domingo en la nueva dirección. Vine corriendo a casa a darles la buena noticia pero mis dos amores se quedaron dormidos viendo televisión en el sofá y están abrazados como si cada uno dependiera del otro. La mejor vista que tendré en toda mi vida.

13 de Junio de 1986

Creí que hoy seria un día hermoso pero tengo el alma congelada por el pánico. Cuando le dije a mi pequeño que si tendría su fiesta, pensé que su reacción de jubilo me llenaría el corazón de felicidad por verlo contento, pero su sonrisa y su mirada traviesa me llenan de agonía. Mi pequeño Christian tiene esa mirada…. Esa mirada traviesa del supermercado, esa mirada que me reusaba a reconocer que conozco, esa mirada que deseo olvidar. Mi Christian y Jonathan comparten esa misma mirada y yo simplemente no puedo aceptarlo. Llevo horas sin dormir, tan solo puedo observar esa cama con los dos seres que mas amo. Dos seres que se aman entre si, y que probablemente no tengan una razón biológica para hacerlo.

DIOS AYUDAME Y SACAME DE ESTA INCERTIDUMBRE. QUE TAN SOLO MI IMAGINACION Y EL ESTRÉS DEL ULTIMO MES ME ESTEN JUGANDO UNA MALA PASADA.

¡NO, NO MAMA ESTAS EQIVOCADA! grito en mi interior. Eso no puede ser, yo soy hijo de Christopher

14 de junio de 1986

Sencillamente no puedo trabajar. Solicite permiso en el trabajo y pude volver a casa. Tengo la mente trabajando a mil contemplando la posibilidad de que mi sospecha sea cierta. Tan solo puedo permanecer en el sofá observando a mi pequeño jugar con su barco. Solo lo analizo buscando algo de Christopher o algo de Jonathan pero mi pequeño se parece mucho a mí. No se que hacer. Simplemente no lo se.

Debo ir a la cama con mis amores para dormir, o por lo menos para intentar dormir, mañana es un gran día. Es la celebración del cumpleaños de mi príncipe y espero que la decoración con carros de velocidad logren distraerlo de los barcos.

Me quedo petrificado en la silla sin poder tomar la siguiente hoja para seguir leyendo. No conozco a mi padre. Solo algunas fotografías y muy pocos recuerdos me acompañan, pero aun así, siento que quisiera verlo de nuevo, comienzo a viajar por un túnel y puedo recordar ese día. El día de mi cumpleaños.

Estoy corriendo como loco por la casa entre globos y amigos de mama y papa. No conozco a ninguno de los niños que están observándome mientras que me divierto con mi nuevo carro de carreras que es negro con llantas brillantes. De repente papa me toma en sus brazos y me alza como si deseara enviarme al espacio mientras que yo chillo de felicidad.

"ven pequeño es hora de apagar las velas" Dice mientras me lleva a la mesa donde mama se encuentra encendiendo cuatro velas. Me siento en la silla frente al pastel de chocolate. Mi favorito.

"¡Vamos Christian, sopla con todas tus fuerzas!" Me alienta papa con una sonrisa. Estoy feliz con mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Tomo una profunda respiración y soplo las velas con fuerza apagándolas entre los aplausos de los invitados. Mi padre me sienta en sus piernas y mi madre se sienta a su lado. Luego mama pide que mire a la muer que lleva una extraña cámara.

"Sonríe" dice papi atacándome a cosquillas. Un extraño hormigueo placentero en el abdomen que comienzo a recordar, pero que es interrumpido cuando una voz de hombre me llama.

"Christopher pequeño, mira lo que te traje de cumpleaños" Alzo la mirada en dirección a la voz que me llama y me encuentro con el hombre que me prometió un avión. Esta agachado al lado de una mujer y sosteniendo un avión azul es sus manos. Corro de las piernas de mi padre para encontrar el hombre que me entrega el avión y me sacude la cabeza. "Eres el mejor pequeño feliz cumpleaños".

Me giro hacia papa que lo observa con el ceño fruncido mientras que mamá esta de nuevo sin color en sus mejillas. "mira papi mi avioncito, el cumplió su promesa" Añado. Mi padre baja la mirada hacia mi horrorizado. "¿Conoces a este hombre Christian? Pregunta alarmado sosteniéndome fuertemente de los brazos y me lastima.

"Papi me duele" forcejeo para que me suelte pero papi aun me sostiene firmemente. Me mira con dolor en los ojos.

"Christopher puedo explicarlo" Dice mami tomándolo del brazo. Pero el me suelta y se acerca a el hombre y la mujer.

"¡Maldito seas Jonathan, Eran míos!" Le gruñe y aleja. Mami le grita pero el no regresa. Tomo a mami de las piernas porque siento miedo. Ella finalmente me toma en sus brazos.

"¿Como llegaron aquí?" Les grita mama.

"No seas grosera Ella, en el salón nos indicaron que la fiesta fue cancelada pero afortunadamente Jonathan pudo averiguar por este lugar" Dice la mujer ofendida. Mi madre se acerca al hombre conmigo en brazos.

"¡Entiéndelo Jonathan, quiero que te alejes de nosotros de una vez por todas!"

"¿Que es lo que pasa?" Pregunta la mujer al hombre que observa fijamente a mami, pero no habla. Entonces mami le responde a la mujer "Pasa que Jonathan me esta acechando, esta obsesionado conmigo y me esta dañando el matrimonio, ¡así que aléjalo de mi vida de una vez por todas!" Luego mami se gira y se va buscando a papi.

Vamos por todas las habitaciones pero papi no esta. Mami llora desesperada y yo no entiendo que sucede. "¿Mami, te duele algo?" Le pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza y me lleva al auto. Creo que hice algo malo por que mami llora y papi esta enojado y dejamos la fiesta y mis regalos. Tan solo el avioncito me acompaña.

Cuando llegamos a casa mami corre hacia la casa y abre la puerta. Me suelta y comienza a gritar el nombre de papi. El sale de la cocina con una maleta en la mano.

"¡No te vayas Christopher, te lo ruego!" Suplica mami cuando lo ve.

"No tiene sentido que me quede Ella" Responde mi padre sin vida en la voz. Es un hombre destruido que lleva una maleta en la mano mientras que con la otra sostiene la manija de la puerta.

"¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!" Ella no puede dejar de llorar con sus manos unidas y sus dedos entrecruzados junto a su mentón. Yo simplemente observo desde el sillón la escena sin entender que ocurre.

"Que encuentres felicidad a su lado Ella" dice él en un sollozo y sale por la puerta. Mi madre cae de rodillas al piso y yo corro con mi nuevo avioncito hacia la ventana. Papa se gira y me regala una triste sonrisa y se despide con la mano. Luego se va mientras que siento que mis pensamientos y las imágenes se esfuman escuchando el llanto de mami.

Regreso a la realidad pero aun me siento paralizado. Puedo entender los celos de papi, pero lo que no termino de entender es como pude ser tan estúpido para dejar que los separara tan fácilmente. Trato de continuar disimulando el desconcierto y la rabia por que se que Ana me observa desde el umbral. Tomo la siguiente hoja y quedo aun mas confundido al ver lo que parece la copia de una carta. Es una letra totalmente ajena a la de mi madre. Leo la nota que se encuentra en la parte superior probablemente proporcionada por Natalia.

**NOTA: la siguiente es una carta encontrada entre las hojas del diario. Fue copiada y ubicada según su fecha de realización.**

15 DE JUNIO 1986

Mí amada ella

Comencé a viajar por el mundo buscando felicidad y la manera de dejar una huella en él para ser recordado. Sabia que seria bueno en algo y pase muchos años tratando de averiguar cual seria mi misión en la vida mientras viaja de un lugar a otro conociendo personas y oficios que me ayudaran a descubrirlo.

Llegue a Stanley por lo que creí ser pura casualidad, pero cuando me arrojaste aquella piedra y tus manos me tocaron sentí que el destino me había llevado a ti por una razón y cuando me perdí en tus bellos ojos supe que la razón era para que yo te hiciera feliz.

Siempre, desde el inicio te he amado profundamente, incluso más que a mi vida. He deseado darte todo para que seas feliz, hubiera querido tener el poder de bajarte cada estrella para alumbrar tu camino, convertir cada uno de tus deseos en una fiel realidad... pero simplemente no puedo. Sin embargo debo agradecerte por haber puesto en mi vida más que una estrella a un sol para guiarme en el camino.

Nunca te lo dije pero la razón de sembrar un árbol en cada sitio al que llegaba, era para evitar pasar de largo por el mundo sin dejarle nada. Cuando era pequeño una enfermedad me dejo sin la posibilidad de ser padre pero la vida se encargo de convertirme en el mejor para el pequeño Christian. Cuando enloquecí después de saber de tu embarazo sembré un árbol, pero me di cuenta de que nunca podría ver como crece y cual serian sus frutos. Entendí que no es la carne y la sangre, sino el corazón, lo que nos hace padres e hijos y eso es lo que me vinculo a mi pequeño Christian.

He vivido con el fantasma de Jonathan por muchos años, le arrebate el privilegio de los seres mas increíbles del universo pero ahora entiendo que la vida se encarga de reclamarme lo que tome sin derecho.

Perdóname mi egoísmo Ella, pero simplemente te amaba demasiado, como aun lo hago y como siempre lo hare.

Christopher

"No, no, no" Susurro y una lagrima se me escapa al saber que aquel hombre me amo incondicionalmente.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

Gracias a todos por leer esta adaptación. Por cuestiones de viaje y de trabajo tengo que agrupar para la última publicación tres capítulos que serán uno solo. El Próximo domingo tendremos esta agrupación como el capitulo final!

Recuerden que es muy importante para mí leer sus comentarios aunque no pueda responder a todos, pero los valoro y los espero con ansias.

Un abrazo.


	30. CAPITULO FINAL

CAPITULO 29

"¿Christian?" Escucho una voz grave y lenta que me llama, levanto la mirada y entre lágrimas contenidas por mis ojos puedo ver la silueta de Ana. Se queda en el umbral observándome, tal vez esperando que le diga algo. Debe preocuparle que yo, el poderoso Christian Grey este convertido en una total miseria leyendo y recordando el pasado, pero no puedo hablar, tan solo deseo saber toda la verdad. Es ahora o nunca.

17 de junio 1987

Hoy tampoco fue Christopher al trabajo. No se que hacer, lo he buscado en todas partes pero no lo encuentro. Sus amigos no saben darme razón. Estoy desesperada. Tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que hacerle saber que Jonathan no me importa. Que tan solo él es el padre de mi pequeño.

18 de junio 1987

Aun no se nada de Christopher y mañana debo volver a trabajar. Christian pregunta constantemente por él. Esta sumamente triste y comienza a retraerse. Me pregunto si había dicho algo malo que enojo a papi y por eso se fue. Me parte el corazón ver a mi niño tan retraído. Intente que hoy fuera un día especial para mi pequeño llevándolo al parque para celebrar que hoy es el día de su cumpleaños, pero ambos estábamos incompletos sin Christopher. Dios ayúdame a encontrarlo. Lo amo y lo necesito.

Recuerdo una conversación que tuve con John hace mucho tiempo cuando hablamos sobre mi infancia y por que no hablaba después de la muerte de mi madre. El pensaba que mi problema podría venir desde antes de los eventos traumáticos con el proxeneta y he aquí la respuesta. Sigue siendo un maldito genio.

19 de junio de 1987

Hoy todo fue un caos en el trabajo. Creí que había convencido al señor Morrison para que no me despidiera por mi ausentismo injustificado en los últimos días. Creo que se apiado de mí al saber que Christopher se había ido. Pero cuando llego Marcela haciendo un escandalo por ser una roba maridos su corazón no fue tan compasivo. Debo buscar un nuevo empleo.

¡Maldito tirano!

20 junio de 1987

Un día más de lagrimas. Un día más sin mi Christopher.

21 de junio 1987

Me preocupa Christian. Tal parece que esta convencido de ser quien enojo a papi con sus palabras. Cada vez habla menos y solo desea jugar con su barquito de madera.

Oh Dios, probablemente con mis palabras se iban también los recuerdos, no quería lastimar ni alejar a nadie con mis palabras, pero tampoco quería ser lastimado por los recuerdos.

22 de junio 1987

Paso justamente lo que me temía. Jonathan ha venido a buscarme. Dice que me ama y que nunca ha podido olvidarme. Se siente muy mal al verme tan triste por la partida de Christopher, pero cree que podemos empezar una vida juntos y quiere que me vaya con él a vivir lejos de todos. Dice que daría lo que fuera por que yo lo amara, pero simplemente no puedo. Lo se cuando me beso y simplemente no sentí nada. Creo que el se dio cuenta, lo vi en su mirada cuando me soltó y se fue. Debo encontrar a Cristopher, solo el puede hacerme feliz.

23 de junio de 1987

He buscado empleo pero aun no encuentro nada. Mañana iré a una escuela en la que necesitan maestros de español. Tal vez tenga suerte. Debo ocupar mi mente en algo que no sea Christopher. Simplemente me esta matando la pena.

24 de junio de 1987

Creo que fue una buena entrevista la de hoy, aunque no tengo estudios en pedagogía están interesados. Les gusto que viajara por Sudamérica y conociera las diferentes culturas de esos hermosos países. Algo más para agradecerle a mi amor… al amor que me ha dejado con el alma hecha pedazos.

Continuo leyendo pequeños relatos del nuevo trabajo de mi madre y de su sufrimiento por no tener al lado a mi padre. Esta muy atormentada por su partida y por las constantes visitas de…. Mi verdadero padre. Esto es realmente confuso. Siempre vi a Carrick como el único hombre al que le importaba y ahora resulta que fui amado por dos hombres más.

Todos los días que relata mi madre parecen vacíos y sin vida, solo la alienta mi compañía. Estoy a punto de rendirme y no seguir leyendo. Simplemente no puedo seguir tolerando sentirla tan triste y una rabia empieza aflorar por mi padre… o el que creí que era mi padre. _¿Como pudo abandonarla?_ Eso no es amor, si realmente la amara lucharía por ella y por mi. De pronto encuentro otra carta con otra nota y por la letra puedo adivinar de quien es.

**NOTA: la siguiente es una carta encontrada entre las hojas del diario. Fue copiada y ubicada según su fecha de entrega la cual data según su sello postal en el 9 de agosto de 1986.**

_1 de Agosto de 1987_

_Mí amada Ella_

_No puedo lograr que las palabras de esta carta reflejen el dolor que siento al saberte lejos de mí. Quisiera tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos y pedirte perdón por lo idiota que fui al dejarte sin tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero ya sabes que no soy muy bueno manejando mi temperamento. Siempre he tratado de ser un hombre recto en la vida, sin darle cabida a dualidad de la razón y el corazón. Buscando hacer las cosas con el alma y de la manera correcta._

_Cuando supe que Jonathan estaba de nuevo en nuestras vidas esa dualidad se apodero de mí. La razón me decía que debía decir la verdad y dejar que tú manejaras la situación, pero el terror a perderte ponía a mi corazón alerta queriendo alejarte de él. Sabía que te amaba porque se puede reconocer a un enfermo que muere contigo de la misma enfermedad y aunque él no te viera en años le seria imposible olvidarte. Lo se, por que estoy seguro de que nunca podre sacarte de mi mente._

_Por eso no puedo dejar que mi orgullo aleje de mí a los dos seres más increíbles que la vida puso en mi camino. Pero debo dejar que seas tu la que tome la decisión. Estoy en Cantabria donde quería empezar de nuevo contigo y mi pequeño…. Si aun me permites que así sea, donde los tres podemos disfrutar del más hermoso atardecer escuchando Barcarolle._

_Estaré esperándote todos los días en el faro Santander a las seis de la tarde. Pero si no vienes antes del navidad sabré que te perdí definitivamente y me iré a viajar de nuevo por el mundo por el resto de mi vida buscando la felicidad que solo a tu lado pude conocer._

_Te amo Ella._

_Christopher._

Aquella carta me trae reminiscencias de mi infancia donde las bellas notas de un violín, una flauta, un chelo y un arpa son la antesala de una hermosa voz de mujer. Mi madre me toma en sus brazos y baila conmigo al ritmo de la música. Su rostro tiene una hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas están llenas de nuevo de color.

"Veremos muy pronto a papi Christian, nos esta esperando en un enorme farol donde los barcos llegan y todos bailaremos esta canción" Dice conmigo en sus brazos mientras giramos bailando por toda la sala.

Quisiera dejar de leer e imaginarme esa escena. Mi madre, mi padre y yo en un farol viendo como la luz ilumina el mar, pero se que muy pronto toda la mierda me golpeara.

10 de agosto de 1987

No puedo estar más feliz. Christopher me espera para bailar nuestra canción. Me ama tanto como yo a él. Podremos superar cualquier adversidad. Podremos superar que Christian no sea su hijo por que como el lo dijo, ser padre es mucho mas que carne y sangre. Es amor.

11 de Agosto de 1987

Hoy renuncie a la escuela y retire a mi pequeño de la guardería. Mañana podre comprar los tiquetes para viajar y comprar unas nuevas maletas. Le prometí a Christian que luego iremos a comer helado y comprarle un regalo a papi. Estoy feliz. Gracias Dios.

12 de Agosto de 1987

Estoy preocupada. No pude comprar los tiquetes. Me piden la autorización firmada por el padre para poder sacar a Christian del país. Les explique que su padre nos espera en España pero no quisieron aceptar la carta. Dicen que debe enviar la autorización. Espero que la carta que le envío a Cristopher para que vuelva por nosotros le llegue pronto. No importa donde sea el rencuentro, solo deseo volverlo a ver.

13 de Agosto de 1987

Se que la carta debe llegarle en una semana, espero que vuelva en cuanto la reciba. Mientras tanto paso el atardecer imaginándome de nuevo en brazos de mi amor.

14 de agosto de 1987

Un día más de espera.

15 de agosto 1987

Christian esta irritado quiere ver a papi hoy. No se como hacerle entender que debe esperar. Mi pequeño no es nada paciente.

Y nunca lo seré.

16 de agosto 1987

Otro día mas de espera….. Un día agonizantemente lento.

Leo como pasan los días y mi madre se queja por no tener noticias de mi padre, esta angustiada pensando que él cambio de parecer. Sufre en silencio evitando que yo pueda presenciarlo. Pero el 24 de agosto las letras de mi madre son manchadas con lágrimas.

24 de agosto de 1987

He recibido la carta que le envié a Christopher, dice que la dirección no existe. No se que voy hacer, como puedo encontrarlo. Dios ayúdame, no entiendo por que no envío una dirección al cual contactarlo. Tal vez quiera que llegue al faro… pero no podre hacerlo…debe estar esperándome y yo quiero morir al saber que no podre volver a él.

25 de Agosto de 1987

Hoy Karen me dio una idea, tiene una prima en España y le envié una carta para Christopher. Ella se encargara de anunciarlo por las diferentes emisoras de Cantabria, solo espero que pueda escucharlo antes de navidad.

Continúo leyendo como trascurren los días y mi madre se angustia más. Cree que esta perdiendo valioso tiempo. Esta desesperada.

5 de Septiembre de 1987

No puedo seguir esperando noticias de Christopher, si el hubiera escuchado el mensaje en la radio ya se hubiera venido o buscaría la forma de comunicarse conmigo. Debo ser valiente y jugarme la última carta que tengo. Espero que Jonathan pueda ayudarme y Christopher entenderlo.

6 de Septiembre de 1987

La imagen de esos ojos esperanzados de Jonathan me acompañan y me cuesta aceptar que me ame tanto como para ayudarme. Nunca pensé que accediera a llevarme a España sabiendo que Christopher me espera. Me siento terrible por engañarlo y separarlo de mi pequeño pero en cuanto este con Cristopher buscare la forma de convencerlo para que Jonathan sepa que mi pequeño es su sangre. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Se lo debo.

7 de septiembre de 1987

Jonathan me dice que saldremos el 10 de septiembre. Mañana tendrá que llevar a su jefe a Canadá y volverá el 9 inventando que tiene que viajar por urgencia familiar. Tendré que estar con mi pequeño la mañana del diez en los hangares del aeropuerto evitando que nos vean. Estoy muy preocupada. No puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

8 de septiembre de 1987

Me siento angustiada. Tengo constantemente un vacío en el estomago. Tengo miedo de que nos descubran en el avión. De que Christopher me rechace cuando sepa que Jonathan me ayudo. Tal vez estoy muy paranoica. Tal vez todo salga bien.

9 de septiembre de 1987

Estoy muy preocupada. Jonathan no ha venido como me lo prometió. Tal vez cambio de opinión. Tal vez no desee ayudarme.

Encuentro nuevamente una letra distorsionada y manchada por lágrimas. Al leer mi corazón se quiere salir.

10 de septiembre de 1987

Su avión cayo y Jonathan esta muerto por mi culpa. Podría estar en Canadá como debía pero ahora no queda nada de él. Nunca debí merecer su amor, ese amor que lo llevo a su muerte. Soy una maldita que daña a las personas que la aman.

_¡Dios no!_ Mi verdadero padre esta muerto. Me levanto de la silla y comienzo a caminar con el diario por todo el estudio desesperado. No puedo con toda esta información, quiero salir corriendo y alejarme de esta absurda realidad.

Vuelven a mí las imágenes de aquel sueño en el que la mujer culpaba a mi madre por la muerte de Jonathan mientras que yo observaba desde la cama. Puedo entender la situación. Y se me hace increíble como la tragedia puede marcar la vida de alguien en tan poco tiempo. Como se puede tener todo y en un momento simplemente perderlo.

12 de septiembre de 1987

El tiempo se agota y Christopher probablemente este pensando que no deseo regresar junto a él. Tendré que recurrir a la última opción. Comprare las identificaciones falsas para poder salir con mi hijo de este lugar.

13 de septiembre 1987

Voy a enloquecer. No tengo suficiente dinero para comprar las identificaciones. No tengo a quien recurrir, nadie me quiere prestar el dinero y menos si es para salir del país con identificaciones falsas. Dios Ayúdame.

14 de septiembre de 1987

El hombre de las identificaciones dice que me puede ayudar, pero simplemente no puedo hacer lo que me pide. Es imposible. Nunca lo hare.

¡No puede ser! Ella no tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente no puede caer de una manera tan estúpida. No era necesario. Estaríamos bien ¡MALDITA SEA, NO!

15 de septiembre de 1987

Hoy conocí a un hombre llamado Morty Vans, dice que puede hacer que gane miles de dólares en una sola noche. Maneja clientes de las altas esferas que buscan mujeres como yo. No se que hacer, estoy desesperada.

16 de septiembre de 1987

Prefiero sacrificarme que dejar a Christian solo mientras voy a España. Dicen que si me voy dejándolo con alguien que no sea familia para buscar a Christopher podría perder la custodia. Mañana iré a ver a Morty. Es mi única opción.

¡OH DIOS, NO, NO NO! Grito en mi interior. No lo puedo creer, simplemente no puede ser. Me quedo petrificado en la mitad del estudio sin poder mover un solo musculo. Tan solo puedo tomar cada página y débilmente la paso con pánico por lo que me encuentro en las hojas.

17 de septiembre de 1987

No crea que pueda volver a hacerlo. Me siento sucia. No puedo evitar sentirme como una basura. Estoy atormentada al recordar ese cuerpo sobre e mío. Simplemente no puedo.

Si, eso es. ¡No puedes caer! Grito en mi interior como si mis pensamientos pudieran viajar atreves del tiempo y ayudarla, pero se que es imposible porque ya la he perdido.

18 de septiembre de 1987

Morty vino a buscarme hoy. Dice que tiene un nuevo cliente que pagara muy bien. Cree que debo drogarme y será más fácil, pero no estoy segura. Sin embargo, estoy tentada a intentarlo. Si tengo un trabajo así cada noche podre recoger el dinero pronto, comprar las identificaciones y viajar a España.

¡Maldita sea!

19 de septiembre de 19867

Simplemente no puedo inhalar la cocaína. Recuerdo como vi sangrar a una mujer en una ocasión. Le dije a Morty que no podía y enloqueció. Trate de calmarlo asegurándole que intentaría con Hierba de marihuana, la cual probé una noche con Christopher en nuestro viaje por Sudamérica pero Morty se negó. Dice que mañana traerá algo más efectivo. Ese hombre me asusta y tengo miedo de que pueda hacerme daño.

20 de septiembre de 1987

Creo que el Crack puede ser la solución. No recuerdo nada mientras estaba bajo los efectos de esa droga. Tan solo imágenes de Christopher llegaban a mí. Gracias a Dios mi pequeño me trajo a la realidad peinando mi cabello. Mañana saldré y lo intentare.

Puedo sentir como mi corazón se comienza a craquelar. Pequeñas grietas se abren camino amenazando con romperlo en mil pedazos.

22 de septiembre de 1987

Recuerdo poco de lo que sucedió anoche y doy gracias por ello. Mis recuerdos se esfumaron con la pipa de crack desde el auto de Morty. Ni siquiera se como llegue a casa. No se si dormí toda la noche por fuera o si volví temprano. Lo único que sé, es que tengo la mitad del dinero que debería tener. Debo preguntarle a Morty que pasó, se supone que debe cuidar de mí y ha dejado que me roben.

23 de septiembre de 1987

Ese maldito se queda con la mita de mi dinero. Se ha llevado mi identificación supuestamente para mi protección y me entrego una en donde aparezco como Ella Maxwell. Tendré que trabajar mucho más de lo que creí para recoger lo que necesito. No se que hacer.

¡Como pudo ser tan ingenua! De nuevo la rabia se apodera de mí. Debió buscar mas ayuda. ¡Estúpida de mierda!

30 de septiembre de 1987

Hoy he llegado luego de otra noche sucia y mi corazón casi se rompe en mil pedazos cuando vi a mi pequeño en la cocina tratando de preparar huevos para su desayuno. Le diré a Morty que no trabajaré toda la noche y que debe traerme a casa antes de que mi niño se despierte.

¿Y acaso creía que esa era la solución? ¡Si en realidad le preocupaba debió alejarse de ese maldito hijo de perra!

6 de octubre de 1987

Soy una maldita y nada más. He dejado que Morty me manipule con el Crack y no puedo dejar de consumir aun sin trabajo por hacer. Creo que estoy volviéndome adicta. Ni siquiera había notado las quemaduras en el pecho de mi pequeño. Creo que se ha quemado con aceite intentando cocinar algo. Le pregunto pero simplemente no habla. Tal vez crea que lo regañaré nuevamente por estar en la cocina.

Las imágenes del proxeneta vuelven a mí mientras que una rabia paralizante me sostiene aun de pie. Como pudo ser tan malditamente imbécil y pensar que fueron quemaduras de aceite. una madre que ama a su hijo verdaderamente no se deja llevar por nada que no sea amor. Un amor genuino que la ayude a luchar. _La odio maldita adicta de mierda. ¡Usted me acabo la vida!_

"Mira mierdecilla, tu mami ahora es mía, así que deja de llorarle" Grita mientras me sostiene contra el piso y yo le grito a mami que esta en el sofá aun perdida. Pero por cada llamado el toma su cigarrillo y lo coloca en mi pecho. Luego vuelve a prenderlo y repite una y otra vez el macabro ritual con cada uno de mis gritos. Finalmente se aleja cuando no puedo gritar más y me quedo en el piso sin poder respirar por el increíble dolor en mi pecho.

"Si le dices a mami lo que te hice, también se lo hare a ella" Grita y luego se va dejándonos perdidos en nuestro mundo de sufrimiento.

10 de octubre de 1987

Estoy horrorizada. He descubierto marcas de quemaduras en la espalda de Christian. Es imposible que sean quemaduras de aceite. Creo que Morty le hace daño cada vez que me trae a casa. Creí que solo me golpeaba a mi, pero ahora entiendo que es el quien lo ha quemado con sus cigarrillos. Mi pequeño no me habla solo llora y yo quiero morir.

¡Dios! Como puede quejarse. Ella lo permitió al preferir la droga.

11 de septiembre de 1987

He convencido a esa maldita bestia de que estoy enferma y pronto llegara mi periodo. Eso me dará más de diez días en los que no tendré que salir a trabajar. Tuve que apelar a todas mis fuerzas para no caerle encima y matarlo por tocar a mi pequeño, no debe saber que lo descubrí. Debo actuar con inteligencia para salir de esta situación de mierda.

_¡¿Qué?_!

12 de septiembre de 1987

Ese maldito regreso y me ha dejado suficiente crack en la mesa como para morir por sobredosis. Sabe que me puede controlar con la droga y esta asegurándose de que siga consumiendo mientras estoy en casa. Pero no lo hare. La he tirado por el retrete. Debo salir de esto. Debo lograrlo por mi pequeño, mi Christian me necesita.

13 de septiembre de 1987

Tengo recuerdos de cuando consumía, y esto esta llamándome a consumir mucho más. Tengo períodos alternos de insomnio y somnolencia, estoy muy confundida e irritable pero debo seguir luchando contra esto. Debo liberar mi cuerpo de este flagelo.

14 de septiembre de 1987

Salí y conseguí nuevamente crack. Cuando estaba encendiéndolo vi a mi pequeño que me observaba angustiado. Gracias a él pude detenerme. El es mi ángel, mi salvador.

15 de septiembre de 1987

He cerrado la puerta con seguro y arroje la llave por la ventana. Solo así puedo permanecer en casa sin salir a buscar mas drogas. Estoy desesperada y no puedo dejar de vomitar. Creo que tengo síndrome de abstinencia. Solo espero que no me mate.

¡Dios mío! Lo intento. Lo intento por mí… Le importaba…..¡Ella si me amaba!

16 de septiembre de 1987

No puedo dejar de temblar. Todo el cuerpo me duele y no puedo dormir. La comida se acabo y no puedo salir a comprar más hasta que no me sienta mejor. He logrado distraer a Christian con los autos de carreras y estoy racionando los guisantes para él. Debo salir de esto rápido pero creo que estoy perdiendo la batalla.

¡No, no, no!

18 de septiembre de 1987

Difícilmente puedo moverme. Tengo que esforzarme para escribir y no caer en delirios y perderme en el dolor. Siento que mi corazón es el único que puede moverse y cada vez lo hace más rápido a pesar de que permanezco tirada en este asqueroso sofá. Siento como la vida me abandona y tengo miedo de dejar a mi pequeño.

El pánico me estruja el pecho al tomar la hoja para encontrarme con las últimas letras del diario que difícilmente se pueden entender.

Mi pequeño llora tiene hambre. Debo de levantarme de este sofá y prepararle algo. Christian me necesita voy intentarlo.

"¡Oh Dios, No!" Ruego mientras que el diario cae de mis manos.

Finalmente las grietas rompen mi corazón en mil pedazos y siento un dolor que me quema el cuerpo. Las piernas no me responden cuando quiero salir corriendo y gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Tan solo caigo de rodillas y el aire me falta. Trato de dar bocanadas de aire para no morir ahogado y trato de arrastrarme por el suelo intentando huir de este dolor. Grito furioso al darme cuenta que tan equivocado estaba. Mi madre murió tratando de salir de ese pozo de sufrimiento… murió intentando alimentarme.

"NO, NO" Finalmente las palabras logran abrirse camino en medio de mi dolor. La luz de la verdad me ciega y ahuyenta de mi alma todas aquellas sombras que se van arañándola mientras tratan de aferrarse a ella. Una serie de desafortunados eventos llenaron mi vida de esas sombras bloqueando el amor que me brindaron durante mi infancia y el cual merecía incondicionalmente. Un amor que por fue alterado por la imprudencia de un hombre y por la cobardía de otro. Un amor que me fue negado por el miedo y la inocencia de una joven mujer. Un amor destruido por las drogas. Un amor que fue ocultado por la sevicia y la perversión de la peor mujer de todas

"No, maldita mujer" si ella no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino, seria el amor y no el odio y resentimiento el que me acompañaría durante estos 14 años.

"Maldita seas Elena. Por que me quitaste eso"

**ANASTASIA**

Permanezco afuera de la habitación esperando que John salga. Tan solo los sollozos de Christian se escuchan. Puedo sentir su devastación y eso me esta matando. Con el pasar de los minutos los sollozos van desapareciendo y luego de media hora John sale.

"Finalmente se ha dormido" dice mientras ajusta la puerta.

"¿Que pasará con Christian John? Necesito que me diga que sucederá para poder manejar la situación. Ver a mi esposo tan atormentado me esta volviendo loca.

"Tranquilízate. Estará bien muy pronto. Solo que fue demasiado para él saber que fue amado por su madre hasta el ultimo momento de su vida. No le fue fácil aceptar que la persona a la que culpó de su desgracia sea la misma que se sacrifico por él y por su felicidad"

"No lo entiendo Jon que dice en el diario" No entiendo de qué sacrificio habla. Estoy harta de seguir en las tinieblas con respecto a lo que dice el maldito diario del dolor.

"Ven tengo que explicártelo" Me dice mientras me toma del brazo llevándome hacia las escaleras. No estoy segura de dejar solo a Christian pero debo confiar en John. Llegamos a estudio y recojo el maldito diario del piso. Jon se sienta y me invita a que me una a él en el escritorio.

"Bueno Anastasia, finalmente la luz de la verdad también debe golpearte" murmura mientras yo me congelo en mi lugar.

John se ha ido dejándome con el alma adolorida por sus revelaciones. Subo al cuarto y puedo observar desde el umbral a Christian que duerme. Debo llamar nuevamente a toda la familia y rodearlo de amor. La única terapia para su tormento. Espero que nuestro pequeño pueda sacarlo de su miseria y regresarlo a la tranquilidad que se merece. Me acuesto suavemente a su lado evitando que se despierte, aunque creo que John nuevamente ha recurrido al Diazepam, es simplemente imposible que este tan tranquilo.

Me despierto sobresaltada cuando me doy cuenta de que la luz entra por la ventana y yo no me levante en toda la noche para alimentar a Tedy. Me siento rápidamente y veo a Christian que sostiene a mi pequeño en sus brazos como cuando le saca los gases mientras se mece suavemente junta a la ventana. Puedo ver en la mesa de noche uno tetero vacío. Uno de los que se guarda en el refrigerador con mi leche.

"No te preocupes ya pronto estará dormido" Susurra mientras le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. Me quedo inmóvil tratando de analizar su rostro pero no puedo encontrar nada que me preocupe. Se ve relajado, se ve muy tranquilo.

"¿Estas Bien?"

"Claro que si. De ahora en adelante siempre estaré bien Ana"

"Creí que estarías muy alterado aun Christian"

"Lo se. Pero de alguna forma he logrado exorcizar mi alma. Me siento liviano. Como si el sufrimiento y el odio ya no fueran un lastre que me obligan a arrastrarme por el mundo.

"Te amo Christian" Susurro. No se que mas decir. Solo deseo que sepa cuanto amor puede generar.

"Te amo Anastasia, siempre lo hare" Responde con nuestro hijo en brazos. Sus ojos grises brillan y una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Puedo jurar que es la más hermosa que nunca le haya visto. Una sonrisa placida llena de felicidad.

Han pasado dos semanas y Christian se encuentra tan tranquilo que me desconcierta. John dice que no me preocupe. Que por fin Christian esta liberándose y desea vivir la vida aprovechando cada minuto. No estoy segura que este manejando las cosas muy bien. Probablemente este disfrazando algo de dolor y sufrimiento, así que debo hablar con él y medir su temperamento y capacidad de control. Voy al estudio y lo encuentro concentrado en su computador.

"Christian debemos hablar" mi tono serio y atemorizado llama su atención y cierra el portátil.

"Que sucede" Pregunta alarmado. No quiero tener que atormentarlo mas pero el debe de saber que todavía tiene una oportunidad. Que no todo lo ha perdido.

"Eso es lo que deseo saber. Si sucede algo que no me estés contando" Me siento frente a él. Y me estiro para tomar su mano entre las mías.

"¿Por que lo dices?" Parece sorprendido por mi pregunta y yo no puedo ver nada diferente en sus ojos. Solo ese brillo especial que siempre lo acompaña.

"Simplemente se me hace difícil verte tan tranquilo luego de que leyeras el diario. Creo que estas conteniendo algún resentimiento" Contesto sin poder ocultar mi preocupación. El suelta mi mano acompañado un pequeño bufido. Luego se levanta y rodea el escritorio para estar junto a mí.

"Ana ya te dije que estoy bien" Contesta lento como si yo fuera un niño y el me hablara en otro idioma. "Me siento libre y feliz. Se que es extraño pero no necesita nada mas" Añade un poco exasperado.

"¿Ni siquiera saber de tu padre?" Él se aleja y camina de nuevo hacia su silla.

"El esta muerto" su tono es seco. Como si no fuera nada importante y no le afectara.

"Tu padre biológico tal vez, pero que pasa con Cristopher" Insisto. Se detiene frente a su silla y me mira. Ahora sus ojos están turbios. Una sombra se apodera de ellos.

"No pasa nada Ana. Fue un hombre que me amo pero después simplemente me olvido. Debe tener su propia vida y yo no debo alterarla" Contesta cortante y puedo sentir en sus palabras algo de resentimiento. Cristian aun cree que su padre simplemente lo olvido.

"Pues esta muy equivocado Christian" Me levanto de la silla y rodeo el escritorio para alcanzarlo. Lo abrazo por la espalda y trato de introducirle lo mas suavemente que puedo lo único que le falta por descubrir. "El no tiene una vida. Tan solo respira el aire para poder vivir"

"¿A que te refieres Ana?" su cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente.

"Lo conocí antes de tener a Tedy" Añado en un susurro afianzando mi agarre pero el se gira bruscamente haciendo que mis brazos no puedan sostenerlo.

"¿Que?" Gruñe.

"Christian hay algo mas que debes saber" Necesito desviar su atención de mi imprudencia. No quiero que descubra que fue un detonante para tener a nuestro pequeño. Es demasiada información para su herido corazón. No necesita saber que provoque el parto por mi terquedad e insistencia.

"¿Dime por que lo hiciste?" Esta furioso y me toma por los hombros "¿Para que?" Añade de nuevo en un gruñido tratando de mantener el control. Tomo respiración y simplemente se lo suelto todo de golpe.

"Cristopher se encuentra en una prisión de Detroit. Esta condenado por homicidio" Christian abre enormemente sus ojos. Esta horrorizado y confundido. Abre su boca tratando de decir algo pero se detiene y se toma la cabeza a sus manos. Lo intenta de nuevo pero parece que no sabe que decir. Respiro de nuevo y le doy la estocada final a mi pobre hombre.

"Esta condenado por la muerte de Morty Vans" susurro débilmente.

"¿Que?" Susurra con la voz quebrada. Esta perdiendo la batalla para tener el control.

"Lo lamento"

Cristian se sienta derrotado de nuevo en su silla y alcanzo a diferenciar el temblor en sus manos. Puedo ver como lucha para mantener el control, pero finalmente flaquea y sale corriendo hacia el baño. Corro tras él, y cuando llega vomita fuertemente. Pareciera que con este acto saliera de su cuerpo los últimos vestigios de odio y sufrimiento. Permanezco a su lado en el piso frotando su espalda y cuidando de él como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo. Cuando parece que finalmente ha terminado comienza a llorar de nuevo como un niño.

"Christian tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo. Todo saldrá bien" Lo tomo entre mis brazos y lo aprieto fuertemente contra mi pecho.

"Creí que toda esa mierda se había terminado Ana" Responde entre sollozos. Me parte el corazón verlo tan triste y sentir sus lagrimas rodando sobre mi pecho.

"Lo lamento. Pero debías saber toda la verdad" me siento enormemente culpable. Pero yo tenía razón. Una sombra más quedaba en su alma.

Es un hermoso día soleado y camino junto a mi acongojado esposo buscando lentamente la tumba 142. Llevo en mis manos un hermoso ramo con malvas purpuras atreves de el campo lleno de las pequeñas tumbas que tan solo recitan un numero y en el mejor de los casos, un nombre. Casi al final del camino, debajo de un hermoso y puntiagudo árbol de ciprés Grace se detiene. Allí se encuentra una vieja lapida con el numero 142 y el nombre de Ella Maxwell.

142

ELLA MAXWELL

21 de septiembre de 1964

21 de septiembre de 1987

Madre de Christian

Que tu alma descanse en paz.

Christian se detiene junto a Grace y se inclina hacia la tumba para limpiar un poco la placa. Luego coloca su puño apretado frente a la boca y lentamente deja salir tristes sollozos acompañados de enorme lagrimas que ruedan por sus hermosas mejillas. Me inclino a su lado y deposito las flores dándole un pequeño toque de humanidad a la olvidada tumba.

"Estoy bien mama, siempre lo estaré" La voz entrecortaba de mi esposo hacen que me una a él con una lagrima.

"¿Deseas que cambiemos su nombre o que la llevemos a otro lugar?" Pregunta Grace apretando el hombro de Christian. El se levanta y toma respiración adueñándose nuevamente de la compostura.

"No, aquí seguirá yaciendo Ella maxwell la prostituta" dice con algo de rencor. Luego se gira y se aleja. "Ella Fiarello mi madre, se ira conmigo y vivirá en mi memoria" Añade con una suave voz. La voz del perdón de Christian.

CHRISTIAN

Estoy sentado en la fría silla de aluminio frente a un vidrio y una sucia bocina de teléfono que cuelga de un lado. En mi interior continúan luchando mis deseos de salir de ese lugar y mis deseos de conocer al hombre que pudo ser mi padre. El frio del aire se me cala en los huesos y comienzo a sudar. De repente una puerta se abre al otro lado y un anciano con la cabeza gacha sale de ella. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente mientras que lucho por encontrar la mirada que me acompaño en mi niñez. El toma asiento pero se queda inmóvil con la cabeza baja sin observarme. Me quedo inmóvil frente a el por algunos segundos pero me doy cuenta que tal vez no desea verme, ¡_Soy un idiota por pensar que tendríamos algo de que hablar_! Estoy a punto de irme de ese maldito lugar cuando lentamente él levanta su cabeza y a través del vidrio puedo ver la mirada cansada de un hombre destrozado. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y las cicatrices dejadas por las grietas que me destrozaron el corazón vuelven a sangrar. Quisiera consolarlo, pero tan solo puedo estirar mi mano y posarla sobre el vidrio. El rompe en llanto y posa su mano frente a la mía. La impotencia se adueña de mí. Deseo romper ese maldito vidrio y sacarlo de ese horrible lugar, pero no puedo. Luego de algunos segundos ambos recobramos la compostura y tomamos la bocina. Me quedo en silencio al igual que el, tan solo puedo escuchar su respiración

"Te sacare de aquí muy pronto" Le aseguro tratando que mis palabras sean su consuelo. El único que puedo brindarle.

"Merezco estar aquí. Tan solo deseo que me perdones" Su voz me atraviesa el alma y me recorre el cuerpo. Una sensación de protección me calienta. Es la voz de mis sueños, la vos de mi niñez.

"Claro que no te lo mereces, ese maldito si merecía lo que le hiciste" No quiero que se sienta culpable. No quiero verlo tan destrozado.

"Merezco estar aquí por abandonarlos, ese es mi crimen Christian" Responde resignado.

"¡Ella te amaba, viví su sufrimiento!" Gruño y la rabia comienza a adueñarse de mi.

"Lo se pero me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde" la voz se le quiebra nuevamente y baja la mirada.

"¿Por qué no regresaste por nosotros?" Necesito una explicación. Todo hubiera sido distinto si el lo hubiera hecho.

"Estaba totalmente perdido, no sabia si ella me perdonaría, así que le escribí pensando que iría a verme si aun me amaba"

"Te amaba pero no pudo hacerlo"

"Lo supe después de navidad cuando estaba en un autobús que me llevaría a una estación de trenes. Estaba destrozado por que tu madre nunca apareció. No soportaba la música por lo tanto nunca escuche su mensaje en la radio. Tan solo ese día pude escucharlo en el autobús. Regrese en cuanto pude pero no la encontré" Levanta de nuevo la cabeza y el tormento en su mirada me asegura que dice la verdad. Se por experiencia que la cobardía puede destrozarte la vida. Gracias a Dios busque de nuevo a mi Ana, o estaría igual de destrozado que este pobre hombre.

"Ya había muerto" Era inútil. Como el lo dice, demasiado tarde.

"Enloquecí al saber lo sucedido cuando regrese…... Y cuando lo encontré no pude detenerme" Añade con la mirada perdida. Recuerdo el informe de policía que Carrick esta analizando. Siete puñaladas en el pecho acabaron con la vida del maldito proxeneta, en un callejón bajo la mirada de sus prostitutas.

Te Prometo que te sacare de aquí

No importa, no es necesario" Niega con la cabeza. "En 5 años cumpliré mi condena. Puedo esperar"

"Pero yo no" Me levanto de la silla con el teléfono aun en la mano. "Te juro que cuando volvamos a vernos, será sin este maldito vidrio de por medio" Añado con la voz entrecortada y cuelgo. Me giro decidido a sacar a este hombre de la cárcel para poder abrazarlo y agradecerle su intento de hacerme feliz. Su intento de hacerme justicia.

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Lincoln Center Frederick P. Rose Hall de Nueva York, Diciembre de 2013**_

Camino por la alfombra roja orgulloso de la mano de mi bella esposa. Mi orgullo no se debe a ser el centro de atención por ser invitado como uno de los hombres mas influyentes del año según la revista _Times. _Se debe a ser el esposo de la mujer más bella de la noche.

"Estas hermosa Ana" Le digo besando el dorso de su mano. Ella sonríe y aun se ruboriza.

"Con lo que costo este vestido dudo que no sea así" afirma con picardía. "Aunque creo que eres tu el que derrite a mas de la mitad de los invitados" Añade.

"Solo quiero derretirte a ti señora Grey"

"Pues estas haciendo un buen trabajo" Su mirada llena de deseo me advierte que esta puede ser una noche interesante. En cuanto pueda nos escabulliremos y determinare que tan derretida esta.

Caminamos al interior del salón para encontrarnos con una glamorosa fiesta llena de celebridades, ex presidentes, filántropos y personajes representativos en diferentes artes. Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa y para mi sorpresa compartimos lugar con Maximilliam Fitz-James quien ya se encuentra ubicado en una silla.

"Que gusto encontrarnos de nuevo Max" aprieto su mano con firmeza. Me gusta conversar con este hombre en una ambiente que no sea el laboral.

"Lo mismo digo Christian, felicitaciones por tu nombramiento"

"Lo mismo digo Max, has logrado ser uno de los personajes mas influyentes de este año. Es increíble todo lo que haz logrado y superado"

"Lo se, pero ha valido la pena" Responde y luego se gira hacia Ana.

"Buenas noches Señora Grey"

"Ana por favor, creo que la amistad entre ustedes puede llegarme a mi también" Responde ella con una bella sonrisa mientras toma asiento.

"Esta bien Ana"

"¿Y cual de esta rubias es su compañía Max?" Le pregunto con la mayor discreción que puedo, evitando incomodarlo frente a mi esposa. Por su reputación se que no vendría solo, debe estar acompañado de una nueva adquisición que no le durara mas de un mes.

"Ninguna Christian, es un gusto para mi informarte que ya encontré la mujer indicada. Hizo que me perdiera en su mirada" El brillo en sus ojos anuncian que el verdadero amor toco a su puerta y estoy gratamente sorprendido con su anuncio. Estoy por preguntarle por ella cuando una bella joven de cabellera negra y de brillantes ojos claros llega a la mesa. "Aquí esta" agrega Max cuando la ve. Me levanto de mi silla al igual que Max para recibirla.

"Cristian ella es Lucille, el amor de vida" su enorme sonrisa es regresada a el por la joven que lo mira con amor abnegado.

"Mucho gusto Señorita" le extiendo mi mano y ella la toma. "Mucho gusto Señor Grey" Responde.

"Puedes llamarme Christian y ella es mi bella esposa, Anastasia" Añado dirigiendo su atención a Ana. Ellas se saludan y puedo notar que a mi esposa le agrada. Tal vez por que no es una más de las mujeres que se sonroja y me pestañea. Lucy esta igual de enamorada que Max.

"Mucho gusto querida" Le dice Ana con una sonrisa. "Me alegra saber que puedo conversar con alguien mas esta noche"

"Es exactamente lo que pensaba" contesta Lucy con una sonrisa.

Transcurre la noche entre risas y anécdotas hasta que Max y Lucy se pierden de la escena. Probablemente tenían la misma idea que Ana y yo y se nos han adelantado. Ana habla por teléfono con Grace para saber como resulto su día con nuestro pequeño.

"Grace y Carrick están felices con Tedy, dicen que podemos quedarnos todo el fin de semana y ellos cuidaran de él"

"Puedo imaginarlo. Si de ellos despendiera no saldrían de casa" A diario buscan escusas para estar con mi pequeño. Por mas que se les digo que son bienvenidos cuando quieran mama y papa se inventan cualquier cosa para esta en mi casa.

"¿Entonces que dices Christian? ¿Nos quedamos?" Ana tiene de nuevo esa mirada que hace que me quede en deseo por ella.

"Suena muy tentador, pero recuerda que el domingo iré de pesca con Ray y Christopher" desde que logre sacarlo de la cárcel ese ha sido nuestro plan una vez al mes. Me encanta quedarme junto a el en silencio mirando el atardecer esperando que los peces piquen.

"se que puedes aplazarlo" Responde con un puchero. "Y serás recompensado" de nuevo esa sonrisa travieeza hace que mande todo a la mierda. Pero quiero jugar con su deseo un poco.

"Interesante propuesta señora Grey, ¿que tiene en mente?" yo ya tengo emocionantes imágenes de ella en diferentes sitios de la suite del hotel.

"La verdad deseo encerrarte en una habitación día y noche y sacar provecho de ti" contesta con voz ronca mientras acaricia mi corbata. Luego tira de ella y me besa. Un beso desenfrenado para mostrar en publico. Definitivamente esta ardiendo.

¿A si? Respondo jadeante cuando me suelta.

"Si. Deseo que me haga el amor una y otra vez hasta quedar embarazada de nuevo" me mira fijamnete.

"¿Lo dices en serio nena?" Mi voz no puede ocultar la emoción. No puedo creer que ella sea la que me lo pide. Llevo varios meses intentado que acepte quedar embarazada pero se niega argumentado que debe dedicarle mas tiempo a nuestro pequeño.

"Si Christian creo que es el momento adecuado" La felicidad de invade al saber que volveré a tener en mis brazos un bebe. Espero que esta vez sea una hermosa niña que corra junto a Tedy por el prado.

"Oh nena" La tomo entre mis brazos y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Es increíble lo feliz que me hace esta mujer. En ese momento Shania Twain comienza a cantar desde el escenario y algunas personas se dirigen a la pista.

"¿vamos?" Pregunta ella emocionada cuando me levanto de la mesa. Yo tomo su mano y la llevo hacia la pista.

"No es esto lo que tenia en mente" murmura algo ansiosa.

"Yo si señora Grey" Le sonrió.

"¿Bailar?" Pregunta confundida mientras la tomo en mis brazos y comenzamos a movernos lentamente.

"No, nena" acaricio con mis nudillos su mejilla. "Tan solo quiero que esta canción te cuente lo significas para mi" la beso.

"Te amo inmensamente Ana eres mi razón de vivir"

FIN

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**NO SOY DUEÑA DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A E.L. JAMES. SIN EMBARGO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES****.**

He pasado varias horas intentando encontrar las palabras para agradecerle su compañía en este viaje. Lo que comenzó como un entretenimiento personal se convirtió en un motor más en mis días. Logre descubrir una pasión por la escritura la cual desconocía pero que gracias a todos ustedes quiero seguir explorando.

Me tomare un tiempo para terminar mi propia historia en la cual espero que me acompañen con la misma intensidad y cariño que lo hicieron con Siluetas. Es menormente difícil para mi desprenderme de esta historia que me hizo llorar, reír y….. Algunas cosas que no seria adecuado mencionar. Por ese motivo no deseo cerrar este blog. Me gustaría que ustedes también descubrieran la escritora que hay en cada una.

Les propongo que me manden sus historias sobre Ana y Christian. La idea es que escriban sobre pequeños momentos en la vida de estos personajes que nos enamoran, y sus historias serán publicadas todos los domingos.

No necesita ser larga, ni tampoco estar llena de aventuras, tan solo escribir de corazón es lo que se necesita para darles vida. El correo es .r

Este es el tema que propongo para el próximo Domingo: **La primera navidad de Ana, Christian y Tedy**

Un abrazo gigante.

Gracias, gracias, infinitas gracias**.**


End file.
